<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affairs of the Empire by the28thanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041953">Affairs of the Empire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the28thanon/pseuds/the28thanon'>the28thanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassin Jeon Jungkook, Assassin Min Yoongi | Suga, Assassin Park Jimin (BTS), Dragons, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gods, How Do I Tag, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not Anymore, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Verse, Pining, Prince Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Rebellion, Shapeshifting, Well - Freeform, oof it’s a lot, taegijinseok are brothers, yoongi is in denial oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the28thanon/pseuds/the28thanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Omega prince, Yoongi's never expected his life to amount to much. However, when his older brother disappears the night before his wedding, Yoongi finds far more about the empire’s affairs than he could’ve ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is the second edition to the “Royals” series, so I hope you like it! It’s also highly recommended that you read “Royal Blue” beforehand as it’ll give you a lot of background and some explanations. It’s not required because I’m pretty sure the book will still make sense, but if you want it to make more sense, head there! Luv u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi met Seokjin quite quickly after he was born. His older brother was a few months old and his mother had just died, so that’s perhaps why he was so close to Yoongi’s mother. The woman gave birth to Yoongi and then died not long after, leaving a pup and a baby to the nurses’ care. Their father waited around a year before Hoseok was born. Seokjin was two and Yoongi almost one. He liked the sweet man with the swollen stomach who always seemed to be so sweet to him and Seokjin. But he died during childbirth and left a small, tiny baby to their care. The final of the four princes was born a year later while Seokjin was four, Yoongi three, and Hoseok was almost two. Throughout the entire flood of children, Yoongi had idolized his older brother. Seokjin was the coolest person he’d ever met and Yoongi was sure he’d think that way for the rest of his life. As they grew older, Seokjin began taking care of Hoseok, Taehyung, and Yoongi when he wasn’t busy. He had to be the mother none of them ever had and kept them from their father. He taught them what he could and was a wonderful older brother, but one day, something shifted. </p><p>And then suddenly Seokjin wasn’t Seokjin anymore. He was rebellious- he wanted nothing to do with any of the traditions or customs of the empire. He rolled his eyes at suitors and spoke brashly without a filter. He ate what he wanted and he snapped at people and he ignored orders and did what he wanted without caring if it was okay or not. </p><p>Yoongi thinks that’s where his bitterness toward his brother started. And, perhaps Seokjin has a better reason, an explanation for his terrible behavior. But Yoongi doesn’t plan on asking. Their relationship is already deteriorating- what if the answer makes it worse? </p><p>-</p><p>The news of the lost prince comes to the castle quickly. Word of Yeonjun’s betrayal spreads like wildfire through the empire and the entire southern kingdom is suffering from it. It’s later discovered that the single heir, Taehyun, has gone as well. Soldiers search the entire empire and find a few campsites, though they’ve all been long abandoned. There’s also the part where soldiers will disappear and return as empty shells, but they’re all Alphas. But Yoongi’s father, the emperor, doesn’t seem to care. He calls them expendable and continues sending them through the empire, watching every path. Yoongi doesn’t know about the full extent of it but he supposes it’s all right if it’s to uproot a rebellion. If Seokjin wasn’t in the dungeons, waiting until his wedding day, then he’d be furious. But he isn’t and Yoongi’s the one tasked with making sure Taehyung and Hoseok stay in line. Then again, that’s usually what he does as Seokjin is too busy encouraging their brothers to do the exact opposite of what they’re taught. </p><p>The days before the wedding are spent with the entire castle bustling around and their father is happier than ever. He has an heir of noble blood (some Alpha princess from the North) and his eldest son is going to be married off. Meaning he can finally get rid of the rest of them!</p><p>If he’s telling the truth, Yoongi’s never felt anything about marriage. He’s not like Seokjin who despises the utter thought of tying oneself to a person one hardly knows, but he isn’t over-his-head excited about it. It’s always been something that will happen to him in the future, after Seokjin. His older brother will marry and then Yoongi and then Hoseok and then Taehyung. So on and so forth. Of course, with Seokjin he supposes he should’ve expected a final act of defiance before the wedding. </p><p>He doesn’t think he should be surprised. Seokjin’s been in the dungeon for far too long- he’s been lost in his head and those close to him would naturally expect some sort of escape plan. But, in all honesty, he never thought Seokjin would truly escape. Yet here he is, hiding his younger brothers in his room as their father tears apart Seokjin’s chambers, yelling for more guards and investigators. The three remaining princes can only hope that Seokjin isn’t discovered for his death is imminent once he’s captured. Yoongi wishes to wake from this horrible nightmare, where older brothers disappear the day before their weddings and cause furious fathers out for blood. Yoongi shoves Hoseok and Taehyung deeper into the small compartment and they all scramble for space. Taehyung is the tallest and, ironically, the youngest, so both Yoongi and Hoseok are obliged to give him the most space. But Yoongi ends up pushing them both deeper and, unfortunately, closer to his . . . things. There’s a quiet yelp and Yoongi gets ready to knock Taehyung and Hoseok out if they get started. </p><p>“Hyung!” Taehyung whispers. Yoongi turns to give him a death glare but the younger holds out a letter. Yoongi frowns and takes it, sliding it into his skirts. Taehyung hands Hoseok one and the middle brother follows Yoongi’s example so on and so forth. </p><p>“Highnesses,” someone whispers, knocking on the door. “Highnesses, your father asks for you.” Yoongi unlocks the door with a key he hid against his corset and opens it, stepping out. The letter feels strangely heavy where it hides as he helps Hoseok and then Taehyung out. They all walk to the throne room, heads bowed to their father. </p><p>“Alright,” the man says coldly, cruelly, “which of you did it? Who helped him?” None of the princes speak and Yoongi keeps a close eye trained on Taehyung, who’s been listening to Seokjin’s rants far too much. If his skirt wasn’t so big, he’d kick him. </p><p>“Speak!” the Alpha barks. </p><p>“Apologies, sire,” Yoongi says softly, his head still bowed, “for we haven’t any idea of where Seokjin could be.”</p><p>“How do I know you aren’t lying, boy?” </p><p>“I am loyal to the empire first and foremost,” Yoongi parrots. “Betraying you would be a mark to the names of the gods.”</p><p>“So will you marry in Seokjin’s place?” Yoongi and his brothers all seem to gasp silently. Out of shock, Yoongi’s eyes dart up to look at his father as if he’s checking for a joke. But there’s no such thing as humor to his father. </p><p>“If it pleases you,” Yoongi says, though he doesn’t voice his true opinion. He knows he’s treading in dangerous waters. </p><p>“Well, then the wedding will be tomorrow. Your wife will come here and you will bear the next children of the empire. Do I make myself clear, boy?” </p><p>“Yes, sire,” Yoongi says, dipping his head a little more. </p><p>“Dismissed.” The three princes scurry away and Yoongi can already hear his brothers’ questions. They reach Yoongi’s chambers and all head to sit down, pulling out the letters. </p><p>“You- why would you agree to that?” Taehyung says as soon as the door closes. “You’ve heard what the people there are like!” </p><p>“Would you rather do it?” Yoongi snaps. “Or would you find Seokjin and make him?” Taehyung flinches back and Yoongi feels a stab of guilt. He wrings his hands and bites his lip. </p><p>“Why don’t we open the letters?” Hoseok says, trying to break the tension. Yoongi and Taehyung nod. </p><p>“Tae, do you want to start since you found them?” he says softly. Taehyung nods and rips the envelope. </p><p>“It’s from Jin-Hyung!” he whisper-shouts. Yoongi leans over Taehyung’s shoulder and, lo and behold, it’s in Seokjin’s handwriting. Taehyung even shows them Seokjin’s signature. </p><p>“There’s something else in here,” Hoseok says, picking up the envelope. He’s right. Taehyung takes it from him and pulls out a chain with a small character carved into it. </p><p>“What language is this?” Taehyung grumbles. He narrows his eyes and inspects it. “Hyung barely spoke any languages.”</p><p>“Can I see?” Yoongi says. The younger hands him the necklace and Yoongi frowns, rubbing the engraving with his thumb. </p><p>“I think it’s a rune,” he says at last. </p><p>“For what?” Hoseok says. </p><p>“You’d have to find someone who can read runes, meaning you’d have to tell someone about it.”</p><p>“I vote the library,” Taehyung says. </p><p>“You <em> never </em> go to the language section,” Yoongi says. </p><p>“You guys can do it for me?” Yoongi rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to say something, but Taehyung hushes him as he reads the letter. </p><p>“<em> Dear Taehyungie, </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> I wish I could tell you how sorry I am to be leaving upon such short notice. But don’t worry for my safety; I’m well-protected and hidden from Father’s clutches. I do hope he doesn’t destroy my chambers too much- I rather liked them. Alas, I doubt they’ll survive his wrath. Next time I see you, you must tell me what’s become of them! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Enclosed is a necklace that is very precious to me. As I know you can’t read runes, I’ve left the answer hidden somewhere only you three may find it. If you look hard enough, you may even find the complete letter! </em></p><p><em>With love, </em><em><br/></em> <em>-Seokjin.”</em> </p><p>Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok are all frowning. </p><p>“That was short,” Hoseok says, the first to break the silence. “What could he mean by “complete letter”?”</p><p>“Read yours and see if you can find anything,” Yoongi says. Hoseok picks up the envelope and opens it with much more daintiness than Taehyung, pouring at the necklace. It’s another rune and Yoongi isn’t surprised. Hoseok shifts around as he slides it into the pocket, unfolding the piece of parchment. </p><p>“<em> Dear Hoseokie, </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> I’m sorry for I know you’ve always looked up to me as your older brother. It pains me to leave all of you, please know this. I understand if you’re angry. You all have countless reasons to be. But I promise to find you again. Be careful of father- he disregards traditions behind closed doors. Do not allow yourself alone with him and keep eyes upon him at all times. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Look behind the painting I showed you for your rune. I love you. </em></p><p><em>With love,</em><em><br/></em> <em>-Seokjin.”</em></p><p>“Father disregarding tradition? I never thought I’d ever hear those words strung together in my lifetime,” Taehyung says as they stare at the letter. </p><p>“He was closed-off about many things, I’d assume,” Yoongi says. “Hyung never liked speaking of his private affairs.”</p><p>“Read yours, Yoongi-Hyung,” Hoseok says. Yoongi opens the envelope and pours the necklace onto his hand. He doesn’t spare it a second glance as he unfolds the letter, his frowning deepening. </p><p>“<em> Dear Yoongi, </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> I know you’re going to be the angriest of them all. I can’t say I blame you. I know you don’t like marriage, even though you claim indifference. And I also know you’ll hate me when we see each other again. I won’t mind. I’ll be happy enough to see you safe. All three of you mustn’t trust anyone but those I tell you- to many, if not all, you are easy passages to the throne. Stay safe, brothers.  </em></p><p><em>With love,</em><em><br/></em> <em>-Seokjin.”</em></p><p>“That’s ominous,” Hoseok says. Yoongi shrugs and begins tearing the letter to shreds, but Taehyung stops him.</p><p>“What if he left clues?”</p><p>“What if it’s all a lie?” Yoongi snaps. “We all know Seokjin doesn’t do that. It’s too dangerous to have these anyways. Father won’t hesitate to execute us if he finds them. Or something worse.”</p><p>“What could be worse than death?”</p><p>“Many things,” Hoseok says grimly. Yoongi would raise an eyebrow at him if he wasn’t so angry with his older brother. While both Taehyung and Hoseok receive multiple paragraphs, Yoongi gets <em> this </em>? An apology that means nothing, a few statements of the obvious, and some warnings? What?</p><p>Though, maybe Yoongi only has himself to blame. He wonders this as he sits alone in his chambers, not doing anything. Well, except for working on his embroidery. It’s something Seokjin was always unfairly good at and Yoongi’s always been jealous of his skill. Yoongi has instrument hands- they’re designed for pressing keys and plucking strings, not dancing with a needle to create something beautiful. But Seokjin’s known for his ability with a simple piece of fabric, some colorful thread, and a needle. A part of Yoongi wants to go and look at the tapestries Seokjin left, though he’d be very surprised if they’d survived his father. </p><p>Something urges him to take <em> it </em> from under his bed. And Yoongi does, though it’s without any reasonable explanation. He gets down from the bed and begins reaching around, searching for the familiar piece of fabric. He eventually manages to pull the material out and his lips pull into a frown. </p><p>~</p><p>“Jin-Hyung?” Yoongi asks, small and young, and still thinking his older brother could do no wrong. Seokjin turns to look at him, smiling. </p><p>“Yoon!” he says. The baby in his arms is handed off to a nurse as the younger boy climbs into his brother’s lap, cupping his face in small hands. </p><p>“Hyungie, where’ve you been?” he moans. Seokjin giggles and ruffles his hair, picking him up and setting him on the ground. He picks up the needle and thread from next to him. </p><p>“I’ve been taking care of Taehyungie,” he says. He gestures at the toddler and Yoongi frowns. </p><p>“You never spend any time with <em> me </em> though,” he says. </p><p>“Sorry, kitty,” Seokjin says. He puts his things back on and picks Yoongi up, hugging him to his chest. Yoongi sighs and snuggles closer, wrapping his arms around him. Yoongi is only seven and Seokjin eight, yet their age difference feels like years. Perhaps it’s because Seokjin is always so busy, from taking care of his younger brothers to his duties as an Omega prince. Yoongi, a small seven-year-old, hasn’t a single idea. He doesn’t understand Seokjin’s strange tensing muscles whenever they’re near their father, or how the oldest boy will force them all behind his skirt without explanation. </p><p>“What are you doing, Hyung?” Yoongi says, pointing at the piece of fabric. Seokjin hums and lifts it up, showing his little brother the delicate flower he’s sewn in. </p><p>“It’s called embroidery,” he explains. Yoongi reaches out and runs his thumbs over the thread, his eyes wide. Like any younger sibling, he wants to do the same thing. </p><p>“Teach me!” he chirps. Seokjin smiles softly and pats his lap, even though they all know that Yoongi’s too big to be sitting there. Still, he squashes his skirts down and sits on his brother’s lap. He’s handed a small, silver needle and Seokjin holds his hands. </p><p>“Like this,” he says, showing him how to do a basic stitch. “And you can turn it around if you want. See?” Yoongi nods eagerly and he begins to clumsily fill in the petals, not noticing Seokjin standing up and disappearing. But when he finishes, his brother is gone. Yoongi, curious as a seven-year-old should be, follows the sound of his voice until he comes to a door. He remembers the big, scary man Seokjin sometimes calls “Father” or “sire” telling all of them to never open closed doors, so he doesn’t. </p><p>He won’t realize it until years and years later, but, behind that door, his older brother was left with some of the worst scars any person could ever wear. </p><p>~</p><p>Yoongi returns to the present when he hears a knock on his door. He shoves the messy embroidery back under the bed and stands, dusting his skirt off. </p><p>“Come in!” he calls. The door creaks open and there are his nurse and handmaidens, all bowing at him. </p><p>“Your Imperial Highness, we have come to tailor the wedding gown to fit your stature,” his nurse says. Yoongi nods and begins to remove his dress, though he’s offered much assistance. He’s left standing in his underclothes and he holds his arms out as the dress is measured and changed. The emperor only accepts the best of the best so he won’t be too surprised if the dress fits like he’s the one it was originally tailored for, though he won’t be angry or displeased if it doesn’t. Yoongi doesn’t care if he’s being honest.</p><p>Gods, he’s getting married. He knew this day would come as it’s imminent for basically every Omega, but he never thought he’d marry so soon. And after so many strange events, too. First, both the White Rabbit and Nine-Tailed Fox attacking at the party for marrying Seokjin off, then the exile of the single heir of the coastal kingdom, the disappearance of Prince Yeonjun on his wedding day with the assistance of Soobin, and, finally, Seokjin’s escape from the dungeon the night before his wedding. He can’t help finding it a little strange and unnerving. Then again, it’s not like anyone would listen to him if he was to speak up about it. It’d be dismissed the second he opened his mouth. </p><p>“Highness?” his nurse says. Yoongi looks over at the man, humming in question. “You may sit down now. We’ve finished with the dress.” Yoongi looks into the mirror and stares at himself. </p><p>He’ll admit, he’s a pretty prince. Perhaps not the same level as Seokjin, but he’s good-looking. The dress’ corset reaches some of the thinnest widths it can to accommodate Seokjin's tiny, tiny waist, but Yoongi doesn’t need as much special attention to that area of his body. The skirt has been hemmed due to how much shorter Yoongi is and the shoulders have been shortened, probably through magic. Yoongi spins around, admiring the <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/401172279311476263/"> dress </a> in the mirror. It’s gorgeous and he likes it. There’s a thin v-neck that plunges down his torso. Much of the dress is decorated with tiny flowers and they tickle Yoongi’s skin. The sleeves fade into large, ruffled ends that cover his hands. He spins and watches as the skirts flares out, then smiles at his nurse and the tailor. </p><p>“Thank you,” he says, bowing his head. “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.” They all begin to stumble over their words, shaking their heads and slandering Seokjin’s name. An angry, bitter side of Yoongi encourages him to join in, to release the anger that’s been bottled up inside of him ever since Seokjin began rebelling. </p><p>“I’m rather tired, Seungjae. I would like to go to bed, please,” Yoongi says, keeping them from gossiping for any longer. It’s making him feel sick from the temptation. </p><p>“Oh, yes, of course, Your Highness,” Seungjae says. He ushers the tailor and handmaidens out, then helps Yoongi out of his wedding dress. He slides on the nightgown and says goodnight to Seungjae, crawling beneath the blankets. It’s expected that he’s perfectly obedient, so the man leaves quickly. As soon as his footsteps fade away, Yoongi is climbing out of bed and changing. </p><p>His nightgown is replaced by a loose shirt, cloak, pants, and leather boots. All in black. The shirt has a part that covers his nose and down the back of the cloak is a design similar to the back of a viper. Yoongi pulls his gloves on and secures the belt around his waist, reaching for the embroidery from under his bed before opening the window and climbing out, disappearing in the dark of night. Not to worry, though, as he’ll be back soon. </p><p>Yoongi’s been doing this vigilante stuff for a pretty long time. Years. No one knows about it. He enjoys it, finds it freeing. The wind whips at his skin and tugs on his curls and there’s no one to correct him about anything. The sky’s the limit and Yoongi wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>He jumps down from a tower and spins, grinning beneath the mask. He’s keeping a close eye on the castle as he eventually finds a place to settle. He’s looking at the blanket and rubbing it when there’s a figure dashing by, grabbing it as he moves. Yoongi recognizes the fox ears and groans internally, beginning to chase after the Alpha. They dance over rooftops and Yoongi follows the other, keeping tight to his trail. Several times, the man attempts to distract him with strange detours and loops, but they’re both far too well-matched to lose one another. Yoongi can’t seem to catch up, though, and it frustrates him to no end. </p><p>Finally, the fox stops. Yoongi glares at him from his rooftop and holds his hand out. The man laughs. </p><p>“Sorry, Vipes,” he says. Yoongi rolls his eyes. </p><p><em> Give it to me, </em> he demands. </p><p>“Can’t hear you.” Yoongi’s glare deepens and then he lunges forward, removing twin daggers from his belt. He lands and they dig into the spaces next to the other man and Yoongi straddles him, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Aren’t you forward,” the Alpha says. Yoongi’s eyes remain narrowed but he’s blushing. He reaches forward to remove the other’s mask but his hand is slapped away. </p><p>“You’re awfully desperate for your blanket, dear,” the man says from underneath Yoongi. The Omega rolls his eyes and he’s sure they’ll get stuck that way if he keeps spending time with the man beneath him. He punches him in the chest but doesn’t expect the sudden gasp of pain that has Yoongi scrambling off. The Alpha withers in place, shivering. Yoongi stares at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“It’s nothing, I’m fine, I’m fine,” he says. He fumbles around and then his fingers wrap around a small bottle. He begins undoing his shirt and unscrews the cap, rubbing the liquid inside on his skin. Yoongi catches a glimpse of a large, decaying gash and tanned skin drawn taught over muscles. For reasons he can’t explain, Yoongi steps forward and holds his hand out in question. It takes a bit for the Fox to notice before he spots Yoongi’s offer and stares at his outstretched hand. </p><p>“Are you offering to help me?” he says. Yoongi shrugs. “You won’t kill me? I can trust you, correct?” Yoongi shrugs again and the man sighs. He turns around and drops his hood, removing the mask and then his shirt. Yoongi’s breath catches in his throat and his hand begins to shake. The overpowering scent of sandalwood and fresh coffee is about to knock him out it seems. He rubs his nose and the Alpha snorts. Yoongi rolls his eyes as he steps forward and uses dainty fingers to smooth the salve over the wound. He jabs his shoulder in question. </p><p>“I was a host,” the man says as Yoongi tends to the scar. “Have you ever heard of what becomes of us when we decide we don’t want it?”</p><p>Yoongi shakes his head no. He assumes the Alpha can sense it. </p><p>“This happens,” he says, jutting his thumb over his shoulder. “Don’t ever host anything, okay, Viper? You worry me.” Yoongi snorts and flicks the unblemished skin near the injury and the Fox shrugs. “I chose to do this. Don’t make my mistake.” Yoongi shrugs and continues rubbing the salve over the skin, watching as the blackness consuming the man’s back begins to fade around the edges. </p><p>“What does it do?” he says softly. </p><p>“The salve?”</p><p>“Yes. What is it for?”</p><p>“It dulls the pain to an extent that makes it bearable,” the man tells him. Yoongi hands the container back to him and wonders why he hasn’t killed the assassin, as now is a better time than any. His hand wanders to the knife closest to him and he watches the Fox pull his shirt on, grabbing the mask and cloak. He turns back around to face Yoongi and sits down, crossing his legs. </p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t killed me yet.” Yoongi shrugs, tucking the blanket into his belt. The man points at it. “Where’d you steal that from?” Yoongi shrugs again. “It belongs to one of the emperor’s sons. How are you still alive?”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Yoongi shoots back. The other tilts his head. </p><p>“I know a lot,” he says. </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“What’s happening right before everyone’s eyes. Why the princes left, what is to happen to the Northern kingdom, the magic that spreads like plague through the kingdoms yet remains hidden from the gaze of the emperor, the age-old curse upon the Imperial bloodline.” His eyes turn a bright gold and he stares at Yoongi, entrapping him with his gaze. </p><p>“What curse?” The other laughs. </p><p>“Do you work for them? Are you asking to protect them? Dear Viper, there is no way to stop such a curse without bloodshed.” </p><p>“Curses are rumors held by the hands of the dead,” Yoongi says. “Dispelling such rumors is difficult but not impossible.”</p><p>“The rebellion is in order.”</p><p>“As is its death. The empire has lasted for countless centuries- how and why would it fall now?”</p><p>“An old deity has broken free and it searches for a host. Don’t accept its offers.” Then, he’s gone, disappearing into the night. Yoongi frowns after the man, his brow furrowed. He sits down, rubbing the messy petals. He’s still pretty unnerved by all of the things the other man told him, but why should Yoongi trust him?</p><p><em> He sounded like he knew what he was talking about, </em> Yoongi thinks. </p><p>
  <em> He also talked about hosting, though. People who do that are crazy. He’s also tried to kill me upon several other occasions.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He trusted me, too, though. Wouldn’t most assume that means something? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But what? How do I know it wasn’t a farce to get me to let my guard down?  </em>
</p><p><em> And why did he want the blanket? </em> both sides chorus. Yoongi’s frown deepens and he picks a little more at the thread, his fingers catching on the loose and lumpy parts. His legs dangle from the rooftop but no one seems to notice, but if they do they don’t care. If he was in a richer part of the city, there’d be guards swarming him, but he’s a common sight here. The first time, he kept to the shadows but was tempted out by a small cat. This gave him the reputation as “that guy who kind of sits on roofs and likes cats and the cats like him so he’s okay”. It could be worse, he supposes. </p><p>Yoongi kicks his legs, sighing. There isn’t much to do, though what did he expect? He’s the only one who knows it’s his last night of doing this vigilante stuff. It’s not like anyone is going to care either. He doesn’t do much besides killing people for money. In the entire empire, he’d guess there are at least a couple thousand assassins. Most of which would do so for a higher price, but hey. People are still skeptical of him due to his Omega-ness, so he’s already treading on thin ice by asking for what he does. Even after spending years doing it, he’s still given turned up noses. But people seek his services out and, to Yoongi, that’s more recognition than he could’ve hoped for. </p><p>He wonders, distantly, what Seokjin would think if he knew. How would he react to finding out Yoongi spends his nights running over rooftops and chasing criminals and killing politicians? It’s a strange thing to think of. </p><p>He remembers the first time he caught Seokjin with a boy in his room. He can remember how Seokjin was flushed red and panting with lips bitten red when Yoongi came in and Yoongi saw the gardener’s son in his bed. His hands were all over Yoongi’s older brother and the boy had screamed at the top of his lungs. Seokjin ushered the boy out the window and began putting himself back together before hushing Yoongi with frightened eyes. Even though Yoongi never told, the gardener’s son was never seen again. </p><p>He wonders if Seokjin would tell for revenge. It would be out of character, yes, but Yoongi’s found his older brother to be spontaneous. He doesn’t like it when people label him too much, hence he’s always shifting things around. There are days when his chambers will be spotless and the next morning it looks like a whirlwind swept through. And then he’ll flirt with some suitor before running out on the Alpha or throwing up on their shoes. He’s proven himself countless times to be exceedingly difficult and capricious. But Seokjin also values family above everything else-</p><p><em>Then why did he leave and throw </em>you<em> to the wolves?</em> something whispers. <em>If he cares so much about family, why didn’t he bring you, Taehyung, and Hoseok?</em></p><p>“Seokjin has his reasons,” Yoongi says aloud. “And it was his choice. I doubt I’d even go if he told me.” He picks at the blanket and looks over his shoulder at the palace. Hoseok and Taehyung should be asleep by now. The guards’ shifts should have opened up for him to get back in and he should go now as he’ll be in deep water if he isn’t in bed at dawn when they come to wake him for his wedding. </p><p>He crosses his legs and turns back around, hand wandering to the small pouch of magic he uses to get from place to place. A part of him is curious about the curse and the princes. He can feel it tickling his fingers, pushing against the material of the bag. </p><p>He flicks his wrist and disappears in a puff of smoke. Yoongi re-appears in a forest and he shakes his head. He rests a hand on the hilt of his knife as he makes his way through, keeping his eyes open for any attackers. There’s the sound of something big and dangerous panting heavily. Yoongi creeps forward, following the sound. </p><p>The panting gets louder as Yoongi gets closer. He can’t see the origin of the sound, but it becomes clear that he shouldn’t trifle with it. He pushes a branch out of the way and finds a huge, hulking mass of fur and feathers lying on the ground, breathing heavily. It rolls onto its side and golden eyes lock with Yoongi’s before it lunges, hissing. The knife flashes and Yoongi blocks the attack, the familiar feeling of adrenaline already beginning to pump through his veins. He jumps back as the beast jabs at him, fangs glittering. They’re chipped and yellowed even beneath the moon. Yoongi looks up when he hears a rustle in the branches above but his attention is re-taken by the animal attacking him. Yoongi can see its eyes flashing from golden to pure black as if it can't decide which to settle on. A fang scratches his side and Yoongi hisses, grasping the wound. There’s blood dripping from it and he looks up to glare at the beast, but his eyes catch on the strange piece of jewelry embedded over its heart. </p><p>It’s the same as the one on his necklace. </p><p>With renewed vigor, Yoongi lunges and his blades flash as he pins the creature down by its head, panting. He locks his legs around the neck and lifts the dagger above his head, slamming it down with a strange sense of finality. The creature withers and squawks and hisses at him, thrashing until it finally dies with something that sounds like a relieved sigh. But Yoongi dismisses it as he rolls the beast onto its back, frowning at the amulet embedded in the scales. He grabs his knife and begins to pick it out, looking up at the sky to check the time. There’s none of dawn’s early light, though he’s pretty sure time in the city is different from that in the forest. He digs deeper into the small chink in the scales, biting his lip and furrowing his brow. He can’t get it out fast enough it seems. The flesh is covered by a thick armor of sorts and it does its job well. Yoongi is pretty sure his knife will be dulled by the time he finishes. </p><p>He does, eventually, get the amulet out. It burns his hands when he touches it though and he drops it with a hiss. The grass around it sizzles and Yoongi frowns, crouching down to look closer. Something urges him to reach out and run his fingers over the metal and Yoongi, unable to fight it, removes his glove and presses his palm to charm. He screeches when there’s a sudden flare of pain but he can’t pull his hand away. He grabs the chain and begins tugging, desperate to remove the amulet. He grits his teeth and tugs with every bit of strength he has, but the magic (because that’s the only thing that could do this to him) holds fast. He can see spots right now and he stumbles around, trying to remove the piece of jewelry. It taunts him as he attempts to tug it from his skin but he can only feel it get tighter if that makes any sense. </p><p>The longer it holds on, the more he begins to feel disconnected from his body. Flashes of a battle appear before his eyes and the pain in his hand is crawling eagerly up to consume him and steal his consciousness. He grabs a knife and his hand is shaking so much he’s sure he’ll never recover from the scars but all he can think of is the pain coming from his hand that’s rapidly taking over the rest of his body. His knees are weak and he crumples and ends up leaning against a tree, panting heavily as he presses the knife to the amulet. Another image flashes but, instead of a battle, he’s on his knees and in chains, staring up at an Alpha who laughs. Something in Yoongi grows furious and the knife falls from his hand. He clutches his head as images -memories, he realizes- flit through his head, all telling a story. He can’t put the pieces together fast enough, though, for as soon as one comes another is taking its place and he barely has time to register any of them. He looks over at his hand and finds that it’s <em> absorbing </em> the amulet, sinking into his skin. He sobs as something invisible wraps around his throat and Yoongi flips the attacker over his head. He’s still choking, though, and he claws at his throat. It hurts too much, it hurts. </p><p>
  <em> Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstops- </em>
</p><p><em> “Do you need help?” </em> Yoongi gasps and tries to nod around the thing holding his throat, but to no avail. The voice speaks again. <em> “Do you accept me?” </em></p><p><em> Yes! </em> Yoongi thinks. <em> Yes! </em>There’s a flash of light and Yoongi can feel something strange and he thrashes, screaming silently as all of his energy is expended within a millisecond. There’s a burst of light and then Yoongi falls back down and his eyes shut as he loses consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Until Death Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi's marriage takes a drastic turn and he continues to investigate Seokjin's disappearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's like almost non-con. its avoided, but it definitely couldve happened. i wanted to open a window to what life in the society is normally like. also, this is unedited lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes up in his bed and Yoongi’s never been so relieved. He’s gasping for breath and he’s covered in cold sweat but, after careful examination of his body for anything fatal, he’s alive. Almost immediately, Yoongi checks his hand for some sort of scar, yet it’s the same as it’s always been. Pale, plain, and smooth. His hand flits to the side where he was cut and any evidence of the scratch is gone as well. Much of his mind is urging him to dismiss it as a horribly realistic and painful dream, but Yoongi is pretty sure pain can’t be felt in dreams. He frowns, but he isn’t allowed any more time to ponder the strange occurences of the night before Seungjae comes into his room and helps him get ready for his wedding.</p><p>He bathes and his hair is dried by magic and curled. He bows his head as Seungjae places a large, delicate crown atop his head and he does his earrings. His eyes flutter shut as a pale gold powder is dusted over his eyelids and his lips are reddened. He stands up and walks through the halls until he reaches the carriage waiting and is taken to the temple. </p><p>His father and fiancé are already waiting for him when he gets there. He begins to walk toward them and then he stands and stares at the ground as he and the woman before him are married. They walk out and are separated to prepare for the mating ceremony. </p><p>He hasn’t seen his brothers all day. Unmarried Omegas aren’t allowed to attend royal weddings. Yoongi can agree with Seokjin about that law- it doesn’t make any sense. But they’ll be scoffed at if they ask, so what’s the point of trying?</p><p>He changes his clothes to a sheer silk robe and keeps his jewelry in. He’s sat on the bed as he stares at the door anxiously, stomach twisting and turning. He wrings his hands and looks up at the door, crossing his legs. His heart is pounding in his chest and he looks out the window, chewing on his lower lip. He thinks <em> this </em> is the scariest part of marriage. </p><p>The mating ceremony happens the night of the wedding. The couple are brought to a beautiful room together and, as expected by couples, they’re to have sex. Then, the Alpha will stake a claim on the Omega (though not vice versa in case the Alpha grows bored). Hopefully, the Omega will get pregnant and it will be one of the few times the couple will ever have sex, but only if the Omega’s lucky. Yoongi knows from Seokjin’s extensive gossip about old friends and their “mates”- brutes who pin you down and don’t care if it hurts for you or not, only worried about shoving their knot into <em> something </em>. Yoongi’s heard of Omegas dying their wedding nights because they were simply too young to put up with the rough treatment. His wife is around the same age as he, so he hopes she’ll be kind to him. </p><p>Of course, since Yoongi's luck is terrible and no such thing happens. The moment the sun disappears, the door flies open and then is slammed closed, and Yoongi sees his wife hovering over him. Her eyes are glowing and red and he’s overcome with fear that sends him crawling away, his head pounding. There’s a growl and Yoongi squeaks as he’s dragged back by his ankle and pinned beneath the Alpha. His eyes are wide and he stares up at her, heart in his throat. His knee juts up suddenly and lands on her crotch, drawing another growl from the woman. Yoongi scrambles back and reaches under the bed, his fingers brushing a knife before he’s yanked back. A hand covers his mouth before he can even make a sound. </p><p>“Don’t scream,” the woman growls. “No one’s coming for you, so you might as well make it easier, right?” Yoongi shakes his head and kicks his feet, thrashing. </p><p>
  <em> Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you need help, sweet darling?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Please, please, please, help me, please-” </em> Yoongi gasps and something in the air shifts. He looks at his wife and he can feel his feet leave the ground. It doesn’t feel like he’s in his body as he tilts his head and a thick smoke appears, filling the air. He watches as the woman inhales the clouds and she suddenly begins to choke. </p><p>He feels rather light-headed and he turns away. He lands on the ground and his knees are weak. He stumbles onto the bed and falls, eyes fluttering shut as he loses consciousness once again. </p><p>If he’d stayed awake any longer, he would’ve seen his wife’s corpse disappear.</p><p>Welp, they were right about “until death”. Yoongi is woken to a grim-faced Seungjae who informs him that his wife, a woman by the name of Mina, was found dead before she could get to the marriage suite. Yoongi gasps and something in the back of his head is relieved, yet he can’t remember interacting with his wife for anything other than the wedding. He’ll be spending a couple of days mourning and he dresses in all black, Seungjae drawing kohl around his eyes and dusting his eyes with a shade of black. Yoongi covers his face with a veil to make it obvious he isn’t searching for a suitor. He doesn’t really want another wedding if he’s being honest. He’s shocked. </p><p>There aren’t many things he can say when preparing for the funeral. Mina’s parents plan it and Yoongi is sitting awkwardly on the side, offering a comforting shoulder to cry on. He works on embroidery while it’s planned and his brothers are still investigating Seokjin’s escape. Of course, they’re keeping it a secret from their father as he’ll punish all of them for treason. At best, they’ll be killed. Yoongi’s mind can’t formulate anything to explain the worst other than that there are many, many things far worse than death. </p><p>As he “mourns”, Yoongi finds himself thinking back to what the Fox said. His snake sits around his wrist and watches him, golden eyes unblinking. He’s been sneaking letters to Hoseok and Taehyung over the past few days to keep in contact with them as he hasn’t been allowed any time to speak face-to-face with them. His mind wanders to the other assassin and their strange, out-of-character meeting. He bites his lip and looks out the window, and then he spots a small figure leaping over the buildings. Yoongi’s heart stops and he throws his window open, eyes wide. </p><p>Lo and behold, the Nine-Tailed Fox is jumping around. And he’s headed straight for Yoongi. The Omega squeaks when he suddenly tumbles into his room, landing in a heap. He rapidly moves away from the man, staring at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“Who are you?!” he demands. The man on the ground groans and stands up, bowing at him. </p><p>“Your Highness,” he says. Yoongi crosses his arms and scoffs. </p><p>“Why are you here?” he snaps. “I don’t even know you!” The man shivers and his eyes turn gold. </p><p>“Be careful of the words you speak,” he says and something about him is off. There’s a tug in Yoongi’s gut that’s telling him to chuck the man out of the window. “Be careful of what you agree to lest you wish to carry the curse of your bloodline. Be careful, Highness.” And then he shivers again. </p><p>“Sorry,” the Fox says. “Something’s a little off with me. Old enemies desperate for attention and all, you know?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Yoongi says as he shifts his skirts. The Fox is looking away from him and Yoongi can smell the bashfulness. His head swirls with questions, but the loudest is about how the man before him could feel about the second oldest of the four imperial princes. He wrings his hands. </p><p>“Would you like to rest a bit?” Yoongi says weakly. The man shifts before shaking his head.</p><p>“I, um, I have to leave. Sorry for your loss, Highness,” he says with a final bow before leaving out the window. Yoongi watches him go and frowns. Strange. </p><p>There’s a knock on his door before he can further investigate. Yoongi scrambles to grab his embroidery and shut the window. </p><p>“Come in!” The door opens and there are Hoseok and Taehyung. Hoseok checks over his shoulder before they both enter, Yoongi standing for them. </p><p>“What are you two doing here?” he says. </p><p>“We found something about Hyung!” Taehyung says. He reaches beneath his skirts and pulls something out. Yoongi frowns. It’s a piece of a parchment, a map of sorts, but it isn’t legible and, even if it was, none of them would be able to read because, like the necklaces, it’s in runes. </p><p>“What the stars would we ever do with this?” Yoongi says. He jabs a finger at the writing and lowers his voice to an angry hiss. “None of us can read anything it says!”</p><p>“Hyung, don’t be like that,” Hoseok says. “I know you’re stressed, moreso than either of us, but- well, now I feel bad because I just thought about how I’d feel if someone told me this, but you’re being a little mean. Don’t you want to know what Hyung left?” Yoongi narrows his eyes. Of course, what did he expect? Even Hoseok, the epitome of the perfect Omega, worships Seokjin to some extent. They both do. He raised them for so long and he’s also left his mark, while Yoongi’s always been plain, boring Yoongi-Hyung. He behaves and does as he’s told, a simple facsimile of every other royal Omega. But hey, Yoongi’s always (sort of) known that. It’s a distant but lingering thought in his head and he can see why Seokjin’s more likeable. </p><p>His older brother is, for one, one of the most, if not <em> the </em> most beautiful person alive. People use him as a model for every single deity of love or Omegas or beauty in every single religion. Well, that’s how Yoongi feels and, after his extensive (well, not quite) travels, he’s almost certain the statement is accurate. Seokjin is so beautiful that his rebellion means <em> nothing </em> when carving statues of deities. It’s stupid to attempt to compare himself to his brother, but Yoongi’s always been a little jealous. He’s beautiful but not in the way Seokjin is- he’s within reach, he’s a face people have seen countless times while Seokjin is, well, <em> Seokjin </em> . And then there’s how blatantly affectionate Seokjin is when it comes to his siblings while Yoongi acts like a wet cat, hissing and shoving people away from him unless they’re helping him. And with two <em> very </em> affectionate younger brothers, it’s obvious who they’ll prefer. Seokjin is all about displaying how much he loves Taehyung, Hoseok, and Yoongi by draping himself over them and hugging them despite the large skirts that seem to isolate each brother. Yoongi, on the other hand, is someone who professes his love through his actions, like allowing Taehyung to go first or sending giant bouquets of Hoseok’s favorite flowers to his room. And, well, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Seokjin don’t understand that type of love. </p><p>Could it be his fault they don’t love him as much?</p><p>“Hyung?” Hoseok says softly, shaking Yoongi. The older Omega looks at him and smiles weakly, nodding. </p><p>“Of course,” he says. He looks to Taehyung and inclines his head. “I’m sorry.” Taehyung shrugs. </p><p>“It’s okay. I just- I really, really miss Jin-Hyung.” Yoongi schools his expression and digs his nails into his palms to keep from looking hurt by the statement. </p><p>
  <em> Would they miss me if I left? </em>
</p><p>Wouldn’t Yoongi love to know. </p><p>“We should go to the library, Tae,” Hoseok says. His eyes dart to Yoongi. “I think Hyung is still stressed out about his loss.” </p><p>Yoongi can’t stop the relieved and thankful look that takes over his face. Hoseok shoots him a soft smile as Taehyung agrees and they walk out, leaving Yoongi alone in his room. He drops his head to his hands and lets the tears flow, sniffling and sniveling because he feels so stupid for feeling like this. It’s frustrating when he compares himself and asks questions he knows he won’t enjoy the answers to. He bites his lip and wipes his eyes with his sleeve and looks up, turning to glare at the embroidery. Gods, why did Seokjin have to leave?</p><p>He sighs and turns to look out the window. The fleeting thought of his impromptu visitor resurfaces and Yoongi ponders what to do. </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps my yesterday night was not the last. </em>
</p><p>Yoongi sits and awaits Seungjae’s call to dinner, bouncing his leg beneath his skirts. It isn’t noticeable, as Yoongi’s a master of hiding things that could get him in trouble. </p><p>A few hours or so later, Yoongi is brought down to the dining room. He sits down and stares at his food, nibbling on the piece of meat and some bread. </p><p>“How are you, Yoongi?” the man sitting at the head of the table. </p><p>“Shocked,” Yoongi says. “It’s- my wife is dead.” The emperor nods, pleased with the answer. He chews his lower lip. “I am still in mourning.”</p><p>It’s a lie. But it’s required to hide the truth if he wants his father to spare him. </p><p>“Good,” the man says. “You are expected to be. Once your time is finished, we will discuss finding you a new mate.” Yoongi nods and continues nibbling on his food, avoiding the obvious stares of his siblings. Well, Hoseok isn’t staring at him because he’s always sort of accepted his fate like Yoongi. Taehyung, on the other hand, has wide eyes as he looks at his brother. Yoongi shoots him a glare and his eyes flick from Taehyung’s face to his food, warning him. The youngest begins to eat, then, his eyes darting to the single Alpha at the table. But he isn’t looking at any of his sons. His attention is on Seokjin’s empty seat. His gaze is hard, angry, and Yoongi feels fear for his brother. </p><p>~</p><p>“Hyung, why can’t we?” Yoongi says. They’re walking near the kitchens and Yoongi wants a sweet. He knows Seokjin does too, but he’s shaking his head. </p><p>“Father always finds out,” Seokjin says as if he knows from a painful experience. “You don’t keep secrets from Father unless you want to get in the worst trouble of your life.”</p><p>“Did you get in trouble with him, Hyungie?” Seokjin stiffens and then he tugs Yoongi away from the kitchens. </p><p>“There are countless things you don’t know, Yoon. I have to keep a few of my secrets from you, don’t I?”</p><p>~</p><p>Yoongi blinks the memory away. He looks to Seokjin’s empty seat as well and is surprised it hasn’t been burnt to a crisp from how angry their father is with his disappearance. In Yoongi’s opinion, it was only a matter of time before Seokjin ran away or died trying to. If the man had cared more, the emperor would’ve heard how often Seokjin spoke of doing so, how much he truly hated his life as a prince. </p><p>He’d say, “I’m going to move far, far from here. Just you wait, you’ll hear about me as a great explorer. Or, perhaps I’ll become the ruler of a great empire!” Yoongi had kept silent, as he always did, for Seokjin constantly spoke of such fantasies. Taehyung and even goody-two-shoes Hoseok began chatting about it with him, though Hoseok was consistent in bringing up their father’s wrath. </p><p>He wonders if Seokjin ever thought of that. If he does now and, if so, how he’s avoiding it. This circumstance is new to all, but Yoongi’s seen the procedures for missing criminals. He doubts the search for Seokjin is very different. The only way to escape would be through constant travel and use of magic. Either his older brother has the best luck in the entire world or he has a supply of magic and he’s suddenly able to pack his things quickly, for Yoongi would expect to see the older man by now. And he did. Yet, Seokjin is still gone. </p><p>If looked at from a certain angle, this could lead to the downfall of the empire. Yoongi doubts it will- there have been two or three uprisings throughout history and all were squashed like bugs. But a missing prince means someone was smart enough to sneak into the dungeons and remove him. And, well, the sudden death of Yoongi’s wife is also pretty suspicious, but, once again, the theory will be dismissed as soon as he opens his mouth. </p><p>Dinner ends and Yoongi heads to his bedroom, bidding goodnight to his family. Seungjae helps him with his clothes, as the garments designed for mourning are also extremely difficult to put on and take off. He changes into a nightgown and thanks his nurse, climbing beneath the blankets. </p><p>And then, just as the night before his wedding, Yoongi changes and waits for the guards’ shifts before jumping out of the window and disappearing. </p><p>The Nine-Tailed Fox is sitting on one of the watchtowers when Yoongi finds him. He sits down next to the Alpha. </p><p>“You went to see the prince today,” he says. The Alpha turns to look at him and tilts his head. </p><p>“He told you?”</p><p>“No. I saw you go into his bedroom.” The other man laughs. </p><p>“Ah, yes. I am having a very passionate affair with the eldest of the remaining princes and you can’t stop me. Jealous, vipes?” </p><p>Yoongi scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Why?” he says. </p><p>“Why to my asking about your jealousy or why did I go to him?”</p><p>Yoongi holds up two fingers. The Alpha beside him shrugs. “He’s sad. And beautiful. But mostly because he’s sad. To me, he’s always seemed so terribly sad.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow. Another shrug. “Trust me, I know it sounds strange. But something about him is sad and tired and he just wants someone to understand. I doubt I do, but I feel bad. I’m only human, right?” Yoongi shrugs, not totally agreeing. The man laughs. </p><p>“Right,” he says. “You’re a very short elf under an oath of almost complete silence.” Yoongi snorts and the Fox seems to smile, though Yoongi can’t be sure. He hopes he does. The man continues with, “And I’m some strange spirit stuck in this body. I do hope you’ll keep my secret.” Yoongi shrugs and the man beside him looks out over the city. </p><p>“Why would the gods ever kill someone so soon after their wedding,” Jimin murmurs. </p><p>“Do you know who could’ve killed her?” Yoongi says. Something in the back of his head is screaming mutely, but Yoongi pays it no attention. </p><p>“All I can say for now is the gods.” He laughs. “The prince doesn’t seem like he could kill anyone.”</p><p>“You suspect him?”</p><p>“Well, haven’t you heard what happens at most mating ceremonies? I can’t say I blame him.” Yoongi swallows hard. </p><p>“Would you kill someone if you were in such a situation?”</p><p>The man beside him is silent. He picks a knife from his belt and begins tossing it from hand to hand, humming as he thinks. </p><p>“If I had to, then yes,” he says. “Do you not believe rape to be a type of torture?”</p><p>“As an Omega, I’ve come to accept it.”</p><p>“And as an Alpha, I’m begging you not to.” Yoongi stares into a pair of big, scared eyes. </p><p>“When it’s fate, there is nothing you can do but allow it to happen.”</p><p>“How do you know it’s fate? The eldest prince-”</p><p>“-Will be brutally murdered as soon as he’s found. As will any who dare help him and trust me, my- the emperor will find out no matter what. There is no escaping from fate.”</p><p>“So there’s no escaping the flutters in my stomach when I see you,” the Fox breathes. Yoongi’s eyes widen and he looks away, pulling his hood over his head even more. </p><p>“Don’t say such things,” he murmurs. “You will regret what you cannot take back.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever regret confessing the way I feel to you.”</p><p>“You will when my body hangs from the palace walls for betrayal.”</p><p>“Are you a rebel such as I?” Yoongi laughs. </p><p>“No, but once it’s discovered that I did not kill you, I will be imprisoned for treason and later executed. Would you care for me then?”</p><p>“Yes.” Yoongi scoffs. </p><p>“So I suppose you expect me to kiss you now.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I doubt you don’t want one.”</p><p>“I do. But I know you have business, as do I, so I must bid you adieu, my serpentine friend.” The Alpha leaps off and Yoongi frowns. He always seems to find himself frowning after his strange interactions with the other man. </p><p>Yoongi heads back to the palace and crawls in through his bedroom window. He gets in bed and shuts his eyes, falling asleep. He feels like he should give more thought to the ghost of a presence he doesn’t understand, but, well, he’s asleep before he can. </p><p>~</p><p>Yoongi hopes he’s dreaming. He looks down at his hands and finds them as black as ebony. He’s sitting at a vanity and he looks up, jumping back when he sees his reflection. His usual fangs and his face shape and hair are all the same but everything else- well, his eyes are pitch-black pools and there’s a pair of large, beautifully curved horns pushing through his head. He has a giant pair of dragon wings rested on his back and he frowns as they extend. They’re definitely his. His horns have a pair of golden bands around the edges and the tips are the same color. He tilts his head and reaches up to touch his ears, both of which are pointed and scaly. </p><p>“Hello, my love,” a voice behind him says. Yoongi looks over and he feels a burst of anger at the man before him. He’s handsome and tall and smells like every Alpha’s scents poured together. His jaw is sharp and his nose tall- he’s handsome, yes, but Yoongi is overcome with the urge to snap at him. </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” he sneers in a voice that isn’t his own. Despite his body (mostly) belonging to him, the voice is light and belongs to a woman. “I am not your lover, Aristok.”</p><p>“You’ve always been my love,” the man- no, <em> god </em> says. Yoongi crooks an eyebrow and stands up. He bares his teeth. </p><p>“I refuse to be after seeing what you’re willing to do to keep it that way.” The god laughs and Yoongi’s hands are alight with balls of fire. </p><p>“We were meant to be.”</p><p>“Until you decided I was not to do as I wished.” Yoongi sees the face of a young girl flash through his mind. “If I do not love you anymore, then you must accept it!” The other god grows angry. </p><p>“You will be my queen,” he snarls. Yoongi scoffs. </p><p>“You killed my love,” he says. “She had done nothing!”</p><p>“She was an Omega as you. There would be nothing to ever amount from you two. With me, you will give birth to the greatest champions-”</p><p>“Is that how you see me?! As a vessel for your spawn?!” Yoongi’s hands glow even brighter and he narrows his eyes. </p><p>“Accept your place!”</p><p>“You must do so first and understand that I am not an object for you to lust after!” Yoongi is slapped and he hisses in retaliation. The glow from his hands begins to get bigger, spreading around the room. From the corner of his eye, Yoongi sees the same amulet he found on the creature the night before his wedding. But it’s grabbed by the god and Yoongi gasps, clawing at his throat. He screams and thrashes in protest and his vision is darkening. The last thing he sees is the face of the god twisted into a cruel smirk and he’s left to wonder about his fate. </p><p>~</p><p>Yoongi wakes with a gasp. He sits up in bed, panting heavily. There’s sweat dripping down his forehead and the window is closed. He stands and opens it, sighing as the night breeze caresses his fevered skin. It dances through his hair and down his spine, easily getting past the nightgown. He attempts to grasp what he can from the dream but even now he can feel it escaping his fingertips like sand to the bottom of an hourglass. He frowns and grabs a candle, lighting it. The single thing he can remember is a name- Aristok. Isn’t he the king of the pantheon of gods? Yoongi frowns as he takes the candle and opens the door, sliding his feet into a pair of silk slippers before making his way down the hall. He plans to go to the library but his feet take him down a familiar path he used often as a child. </p><p>He stops them when he comes to the door of Seokjin’s chambers. The door is closed but unlocked and Yoongi nudges it open after making sure none of the guards are around. He closes the door behind him and stares at the destruction of his older brother’s room. </p><p>The bed is turned onto its side and the boards are torn out. The mattress is in shreds and there are feathers covering the ground. The pillows suffer a similar fate. All of Seokjin’s hand-made tapestries are ruined forever, once-beautiful images now unrecognizable. The mirrors are all broken and Yoongi is careful to step around the shards of glass littering the ground. Something urges him to go investigate the inside of the mattress and he crouches down, setting the candle to the side. He shoves his hand in and fumbles around, chewing on his lower lip. He’s not sure what he’s looking for, but he hopes that it’ll be obvious. </p><p>Another tapestry is not what he expects. Well, it’s more of a well-embroidered handkerchief, as a tapestry would’ve been found and destroyed by their father. Yoongi tugs it out and shakes the feathers from his nightgown sleeve, frowning. He does that a lot. </p><p>The handkerchief is achingly familiar. It’s the one Seokjin always used. Yoongi knows the designs and stitches like the back of his hand. It’s messy and crude, but it was also Yoongi’s third or fourth time attempting the art. He gifted it to his older brother and Seokjin’s used it ever since. To Yoongi, it’s one of the last remaining shards of their relationship. Well, now it <em> was </em> as Seokjin has no use for it anymore it seems. He sighs and drops it into the space between his legs, putting his face in his hands. Small tears sneak down his cheeks and encourage their brethren when Yoongi makes no move to push them away. They dampen his clothes and the handkerchief, soaking through the fabrics. Through his tears, Yoongi can see something off about the gift. </p><p>There’s a message stitched in. </p><p>Yoongi wipes his eyes with his arm and picks up the candle, frowning at the delicate lettering. </p><p><em> Yoongi, </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> I apologize for the messiness of this message- I haven’t much time before they take me to the dungeon. There’s a curse in our bloodline, brother, and I wish I could tell you under less desperate circumstances. I haven’t yet seen the symptoms in myself nor any of us, but Father is sick with it. You must protect Taehyung and Hoseok. I will save you all, but please understand that it requires my disappearance. I love you so much. Please get rid of this after finding it for Father will know where I am once he discovers it. </em></p><p>
  <em> -Seokjin </em>
</p><p>Yoongi traces the letters with his fingertips. And suddenly, the thread creating the message begins to disappear. It seems to unstitch itself until Yoongi’s left with the thing he gave Seokjin and a pile of black thread. He holds it up to the candle and the thread begins to burn before Yoongi’s eyes. He stops it before it can become too big of a fire but makes sure the string is a few ashes. He crushes them beneath his foot for good measure and sweeps them into the shadow of Seokjin’s mattress. He wonders how their father could guess Seokjin’s location with a simple string, but he’s heard of magical signatures. </p><p>But that would mean Seokjin has the ability to do magic. </p><p>Could that have been how their father disregarded tradition? Did he know and choose not to tell? </p><p><em> No, </em> Yoongi thinks, shaking his head. <em> Father would know the signature of Seokjin’s power then. And he’d be back by now. So that’s impossible. </em>Yoongi frowns and stands up. He grabs the candle and begins to head out, but there’s something off. He thinks back to the guards’ shifts and bites his lip, and then he remembers. </p><p>They’re patrolling right outside of his door. Well, the door. But that’s not the point. The major issue is that Yoongi has no way of escaping his brother’s room and, if he isn’t in bed when Seungjae comes to wake him up, he’ll be dead meat. Well, beaten and brutally tortured meat, though that’s not much better if not worse. </p><p>Okay, he can do this. Yoongi’s been in situations such as this one before he just needs to remember how he gets out. Granted, all of those situations happened years and years ago, long before he got good at this vigilante thing. He can remember a little bit how he got out, but not enough. </p><p>And, of course, the door is going to open. Yoongi squeaks and stands ramrod straight when he sees none other than the Imperial General. His black hair is long and framing his face, curling at the ends. He stares at Yoongi with empty eyes.</p><p>“Sir?” one of the guards says. The general turns around and puts a finger to his lips and suddenly the guards all crumple to the ground, snoring. Yoongi’s breath hitches and he begins to step away from the man, his heart pounding. The Alpha puts his hands up in surrender and then looks over his shoulder. He beckons at Yoongi to come over and the Omega follows, keeping his steps light. He’s ready to run from the general as soon as he makes any move to reveal Yoongi, though it’s difficult considering his aversion to verbal communication. But he can speak, though not often. Yoongi’s seen it as he watches his troops, though he only does it to remind a soldier of their insignificance. He’s a nice guy like that. </p><p>“Why are you helping me?” Yoongi says. The man turns to look over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. He presses a finger to his lips and Yoongi fully expects to be knocked out, yet it’s a simple message telling him to be silent. </p><p>“I’m assuming you don’t want me speaking about this.” The Alpha nods and there’s a moment of shared understanding between them. Yoongi bows his head as he opens his bedroom door and closes it, catching a final glimpse of the man’s face before it shuts. </p><p>He climbs into bed with the handkerchief clutched in his fist, his knuckles white. A part of him is still convinced this is just a strange fever dream and that he’ll wake up in any second, discovering that Seokjin’s still around and none of the events from the past week or something have happened. He’ll wake up and discover that Seokjin’s marriage ball will be happening tomorrow and it’s all just one long, strange dream. </p><p>As expected, he wakes up and is dressed for mourning. He sits in the library and attends to princely duties, sitting quietly and greeting those required. He knows Taehyung and Hoseok are eager to get out of the stifling throne room and into the halls to search for answers, but Yoongi’s tired. Seokjin’s words still ring in his mind as does the name Aristok, but he feels as if he’s been drained of all effort required to do such tasks. </p><p>“Hyung, let’s go,” Taehyung says when they’re freed. </p><p><em> “Go,” </em> a voice in the back of his head urges. Yoongi doesn’t realize he agrees until he finds himself in the library. He frowns. Hoseok and Taehyung head to the languages sections while Yoongi is off to where the books on religion are kept. He finds the tome with intricate gold lettering that spells out the name that haunts his mind and tugs it free. He looks to the side and swears he sees a pair of inky black eyes staring at him as he does so, but, after blinking, they disappear and Yoongi dismisses it. He flicks through the pages, searching for the god’s lover. </p><p>He’s halfway through the book when he finds the pages torn out. And it doesn’t make sense. Books are- well, they’re a rare luxury that only the richest can afford. Everyone else has scrolls and tearing the pages from a book is a horrible crime. Yoongi frowns and drags his fingers over the spine. The torn pages are irreplaceable and the action was no accident. There’s an entire chapter missing. At least. Yoongi grabs the book and stands up, heading to find his brothers. </p><p>Hoseok and Taehyung are sitting at a desk, pouring over the texts in front of them. Yoongi frowns and places the book on the table. </p><p>“Open it halfway,” he says. Hoseok gives him a weird look but Taehyung obeys, gasping when he sees the pages missing. Hoseok looks over when he does and his eyes grow huge. </p><p>“Who-?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yoongi says. He looks around and sits near them. “But I think it might be connected to Seokjin’s disappearance. I found- I went to look in the library and I found something in his mattress. Come to my chambers and I’ll tell you more.”</p><p>They nod and begin cleaning up the books. Yoongi takes the tome about the god and tucks it under his arm. He leads the way and as they go through the corridors, he spots the general in the council room, listening to the emperor speak. Yoongi narrows his eyes and the man stares blankly at him. Yoongi’s expression is quick to mimic it and he continues down the corridor but moves a little faster. </p><p>As soon as Taehyung and Hoseok enter, Yoongi slams the door shut as quietly as he can. He gestures at them to sit on the bed and pulls out the book. </p><p>“It’s about Aristok, isn’t it?” Hoseok says. “Who would tear pages from his legend?”</p><p>“Seokjin? Even he has respect for the books, though,” Taehyung says. He flips to the missing section and runs his finger over the rips. “Someone did this on purpose. No accident would pick only a single part of the puzzle to remove.”</p><p>“Puzzle?” Taehyung nods. </p><p>“It’s a puzzle, don’t you see? Hyung’s disappearance, Soobin’s exile and later rebellion, Yeonjun and Taehyun’s treason- even the attack at Seokjin’s party. They’re all strangely close to each other in time, wouldn’t you agree? And then, your wife was found dead in her chambers and she never came to you- there’s something wrong.”</p><p>“The question is what. What was pushed out of place, what was the string pulled that sent the guillotine down? And who pulled it?”</p><p>“Let’s not forget the victims,” Yoongi says grimly. He gestures at the book and then heads to his drawer, opening it and revealing the rune. “It’s obvious Seokjin is attempting to at least warn us of something.”</p><p>“Have you checked the painting, Hyung?” Taehyung says to Hoseok. The prince shakes his head. </p><p>“No. The guards are also on patrol whenever I’m free.” </p><p>“Which painting is it?”</p><p>“The one of Aristok.” Hoseok closes the book and gestures at the cover, a portrait of a handsome Alpha. “It looks like this.”</p><p>“What would the gods have to do with such- could it- but that wouldn’t make sense. It- why would- Jin-Hyung was never particularly interested by the pantheon of gods, correct?” Taehyung says. </p><p>Yoongi shakes his head. “Not that I can recall.” He pauses and frowns. “But we weren’t that close.” Hoseok and Taehyung both give him strange looks. </p><p>“You- are you sure of that?” Hoseok says. “You two- well, you were both- it seemed as if you were always together.” Yoongi shrugs. </p><p>“I don’t know. But let’s get back to this. Who would do this and why?”</p><p>“Do any of you know anyone who could offer any information about this?”</p><p><em> “I was a host,” </em> echoes in Yoongi’s head and he looks up, eyes wide. </p><p>“I might,” he says, making sure to be careful with his wording. Of course, Taehyung and Hoseok are still extremely excited. </p><p>“Who?” Taehyung says. Yoongi bites his lip. </p><p>“They’re an acquaintance of mine,” he says. He shifts and moves his skirt around as he crosses his legs. “I’m not even sure if I’ll be able to get a hold of them tonight.”</p><p>“Please try, Hyung,” Hoseok pleads. Yoongi smiles weakly at him. </p><p>“Of course, I will,” he says. “I care about this too. Why don’t you two check where Seokjin told-”</p><p>“I don’t even know what he meant,” Taehyung says. He looks ready to run a hand through his hair but stops himself a second before doing so. “A place only we can get to? Anywhere we can go, Father can as well.”</p><p>“Perhaps the servants’ quarters?” Taehyung shrugs. </p><p>“I haven’t a single guess. But we have a few clues!” Yoongi can tell he’s trying to be optimistic despite his frustration at the illusive quality of Seokjin’s letter to him. Yoongi puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. He hopes his eyes can convey how he doesn’t think it’s personal that what Seokjin wrote to Taehyung is so difficult to figure out. </p><p>Later that night, Yoongi repeats what he’s been doing even more so than usual. He changes and then waits until the coast is clear and opens the window. He sits on the edge for a second before leaping off, pushing against the wall for extra momentum. His fingers dig into a handhold he used a bit of magic to carve out. He flips himself over and then jumps back out, landing on a roof as he begins to escape the palace. </p><p>The Nine-Tailed Fox isn’t difficult to find. Probably because of how he’s fighting with the guards. His accomplice the White Rabbit is with him and they’re holding out pretty well. But Yoongi knows the guards of the empire. They’ve been trained by the best fighter of the century and there’s no way they’ll be able to keep them back for long enough. Then again, Yoongi’s also seen the other two assassins escape countless times and he sits down to watch, head tilted. Something about the fighting skill of the Rabbit is familiar. Yoongi narrows his eyes and leans forward, head tilting further. He nibbles his lower lip beneath the mask and tightens his grip on the rooftop. </p><p>The soldiers don’t seem to understand either fighting style of the two assassins. Yoongi’s suspicion grows and he watches how the Rabbit and Fox cut through enemies so easily. Which is strange because Yoongi, someone with little to no training whatsoever, could go up against them for a couple of hours. </p><p>It’s as if the lesson on how to counteract their style was avoided. </p><p>Yoongi watches until the soldiers eventually pull back and the two warriors disappear, heading off. Yoongi follows silently and he can feel his snake slithering around where it’s wrapped around his wrist, head poking out from his glove. Yoongi hushes it and moves a little faster as the silhouettes are getting fainter. </p><p>He reaches the edge of the forest and stops. There’s a small hut and Yoongi lands, his feet crushing the small twigs and leaves on the path. It’s far enough from the city walls that Yoongi doubts his presence would be appreciated, but close enough that the journey only takes a couple of jumps. Then again, he took a shortcut. </p><p>He pulls his hood further over his head and knocks on the door of the hut. Yoongi can hear hurried rustling from inside and he tilts his head, knocking again. </p><p>“Coming!” a voice inside says. Yoongi frowns and then looks over his shoulder. The sky is paling and his heart begins to pound. He curses. He has to leave. </p><p>Yoongi takes off just as the door opens. He looks over his shoulder and spots a tall, young man standing in the doorway, frowning. He looks over his shoulder and says something to the other inhabitants before going back inside and Yoongi turns to look ahead. The sun seems adamant on a race, and Yoongi has no choice but to accept. </p><p>He makes it just in time. Yoongi slides into bed a few mere seconds before Seungjae comes in to wake him. </p><p>“Your Highness,” the man says softly. Yoongi yawns and sits up. Seungjae looks strangely joyful. “Your Highness, you must get ready!” </p><p>“What?” Yoongi says as Seungjae herds him to the bathroom. He strips and gets into the water. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Your wife is dead, so, as the law states, your new mate will fight for your hand in marriage!” </p><p>“What?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again, loves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gorish Traditions that Should be Avoided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the games begin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungjae frowns at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Highness,” he says, “don’t you know? If an Alpha husband or wife is killed before mating, then the Omega’s hand must be fought for while their spirit watches. Did they not teach you this?” Yoongi furrows his brow. He remembers something about gladiator fights where prisoners can earn their freedom but never marriage. He frowns and begins washing his hair while Seungjae begins to pick out his best dresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi gets out of the bath and dries his hair, pulling his underclothes on. Seungjae comes and ties the corset for him, making it tighter than usual. Yoongi squeaks in surprise and turns to glare over his shoulder. Seungjae murmurs an apology before he helps Yoongi into a flowy pink gown. It’s off-shoulder with sleeves that pour down his arms, frilled on top. There are cuffs at the ends and his waist cinched as if the corset isn’t enough. The skirts are smooth against his skin and Yoongi allows himself a little spin and a soft giggle. Seungjae is smiling at him as he helps him with his makeup, fluffing his hair. He nestles a tiara atop his head and steps back to admire his work. Yoongi thanks him and then heads out, heading through a corridor he’s never explored before. The guards open the doors and he takes his throne. It feels strange to be where Seokjin usually is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” the announcer booms once Yoongi and his father are seated. “Today we have come to celebrate the wonderful life of Princess Mina. She will judge these many contestants as they attempt to prove their worth to the prince!” The crowd erupts in applause and they’re all yelling. Yoongi crinkles his nose. The ring is giant with multiple doors- there’s one below the booth in which he and his father sit, another on the opposite side, and two across from each other on the sides. Yoongi looks to the side and finds the Imperial General standing to his father’s right hand, where the Alpha prince or princess would be if there was one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi wonders if life would be half as complicated if there was. Maybe Seokjin wouldn’t have had as much responsibility and maybe he wouldn’t have run away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, they’ll never know. So what’s the point of wondering?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up just as the words, “Let the games begin!” are spoken. Yoongi turns as the two doors open and, from the side facing away from them, a beautiful young woman enters. She’s well-prepared for battle and hands her horse off to one of the soldiers. She holds up a rose and offers it in Yoongi’s direction. The Omega, as required, giggles and blushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other door opens and the crowd boos. Yoongi cranes his neck as a young man steps out into the ring, his head held high. He’s beautiful. His lips are plump and his jawline sharp, his black hair pushed back. His body is decadent with a layer of the muscles seen on most acrobats and he stretches, rolling his shoulders. Yoongi’s brow furrows when the man turns and bows to them, his eyes locking with Yoongi’s. The prince frowns. The man exudes the confidence of every Alpha to ever exist yet he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yoongi’s height, maybe. Even with all of those muscles, it’ll be easy to squish him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so Yoongi thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man fights like he’s been in battle countless times before, his measly excuse for a sword parrying every attack. His opponent is weighed down in her armor but she has technique. Yoongi is quick to track the pattern and he bites his tongue to keep from yelling it to the man. Yet there’s no need. He seems to fall into motion with her, and Yoongi digs his nails into his palms as he watches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All is well until the woman fakes her opponent out and manages to draw first blood. Yoongi gasps with the rest of the audience and the smaller Alpha hisses, clutching his wound. He fights with his other hand and begins to back down until he ends up cornered. Yoongi narrows his eyes. There’s something about the man’s attitude that assures him that this isn’t his end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman brings her weapon up to make the killing blow, but the prisoner’s weapon flashes and, in the blink of an eye, he has her pinned to the ground. His entire weight is on her chest and he’s panting, blood still dripping from the cut. He looks up at Yoongi and they lock eyes. His eyes dart to the emperor and the man is standing up, expression shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release her!” he yells and the prisoner is quick to back off. He slams his sword into the sand below him and stares up at the stadium. Yoongi’s heart is pounding so hard he doesn’t realize he’s clapping until the action is picked up by the rest of the audience. The man smirks at the crowd and tosses his hair, hand still pressed against the wound. His opponent is helped out of the ring and the announcer releases the prisoner’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, our winner is Park Jimin!” Jimin smiles at the crowd but Yoongi can see his skin paling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” he says, “who is to tend to his wound?” He grows more worried as Jimin grabs the sword and the doors begin to open again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will fight until a word against his doing so is spoken,” the emperor says. “Picking favorites already?” Yoongi shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply think it to be unfair to him. His energy has already been taxed.” Jimin raises the sword and stares into the darkness. Yoongi bites his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you side with him so soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then quit your complaining. He is the one who volunteered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi frowns. He doesn’t know if his father is aware that Yoongi’s never done this before, hence he wouldn’t understand the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large, snarling beast is tugged out. It’s weighed down by countless chains but Yoongi recognizes it. His heart leaps into his throat as the image of that horrible creature from the forest appears in his mind, the rune embedded in its skin. Yoongi’s fingers smooth over the skin of his palm, checking for a scar. The creature before him is beautiful. Its skin is purple and scaly with a serpentine body and a large swathe of fur and feathers resting near the crown of its head. It’s huge, at least as big as a horse. It shakes its head, attempting to remove its bonds. The guards undo them and then they’re off. Jimin readies his sword and the creature is charging forward. The fangs clash with Jimin’s blade and he’s clearly not ready to fight something this energetic. Yoongi bites his lip until it bleeds and looks to his father. It’s clear his interest is piqued as he’s leaning forward like much of the audience, though his expression is unreadable. Yoongi looks back at Jimin and finds him playing defense, keeping on with a steady walk. The cut isn’t bleeding but the sand of the arena risks infection and Yoongi doubts he’ll be able to fight if any gets in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Use your shirt!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, for the love of the gods, use your shirt!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jimin stands still as the creature charges at him and, at the last second, he leaps up, locking his legs around its neck. His sword is tied to his belt as he takes his shirt off and bites a swathe of fabric from it, tying it around his torso. The entire crowd gasps and Yoongi’s heart stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s seen that scar before. The thick, black essence is eating away at the Fox’s- no, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jimin’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>skin, insatiable as Jimin grabs his sword from his belt and lifts it over his head. His muscles flex as he does so and the creature screeches at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin brings the weapon down. It lodges itself in the back of the creature’s throat and it chokes, twitching. Jimin slides off and wipes his brow, turning to look at the corpse. It spasms once, twice, before dying. Jimin tugs his sword out and then reaches into the mouth, wrapping a small hand around a fang. There’s the crack of bones breaking and he holds a large fang. Jimin collapses to his knees, panting. His plump lips are red and bleeding, dried from lack of water. Yoongi stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knows or understands what he’s doing, he’s issuing orders. “Get him a medic!” he commands and out rushes a doctor. Jimin falls back and he looks at Yoongi, winking as a bandage is wrapped around his middle. He’s carried off and Yoongi sits back down, crossing his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Continue,” he says. Another Alpha of noble blood enters and is paired against another prisoner, but none manage to hold Yoongi’s interest the way Jimin did. The fights end late in the day and Yoongi goes back inside, splashing his face with some cold water. His father leaves and, once he knows the coast is clear, Yoongi begins sneaking down the halls. His heels click against the ground as he moves, but he prays it isn’t noticeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dungeons are not somewhere Yoongi often goes. He’s seen them and heard of the horrors within, but he’s never been inside. He swallows hard and opens the door, nodding at the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to Park Jimin,” he says, holding his head high. The guard, having no other choice but to obey, nods and leads Yoongi down the stairs. He’s holding a torch and Yoongi watches how their shadows dance on the wall. Yoongi holds his skirts in two hands as he steps daintily down the stairs. He can smell how the prisoners around him latch onto his presence, drooling over the sight of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach a small cell. Yoongi turns to the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us,” he orders. The man nods and lights the torch by Yoongi before going back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Fox?” he says. The man in the cell looks up. His eyes devour the light of the fire like they’re starving, pupils shifting. He coughs and shivers, eyes turning gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found me,” he says. Yoongi crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here? I saw you yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin sits back and groans, golden eyes glowing. “I remember. You tried paying me a visit, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Jimin laughs and Yoongi’s beginning to realize that it isn’t Jimin who’s in control when his eyes glow like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many questions, so little time.” Jimin sighs and his head falls back. His chest is bare and the scar from his hosting seems to glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d know something about the god. Aristok, king of the pantheon.” Jimin shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. It depends on what you want me to tell you, as some things are rather confidential. I can’t access them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it have anything to do with Seokjin’s disappearance?” Jimin looks up, chest heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The part of the story that’s missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t Seokjin if that’s what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think?” Yoongi scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why would Jimin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Jimin or, well, Not-Jimin scowls back. He waves his hand at the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t remove gods from hosts unless you give them to someone else.” He jabs a finger at Yoongi. “Both you and Jimin must understand that to survive this revolution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Aristok? No. I do not associate myself with such scum.” His head falls back. “I am the god of trickery and deception. My name is Jimin until I am released from my host.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I do that?” Jimin’s head snaps up and he glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m helping you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what way? Jimin’s going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on his own accord, Highness. He allowed me in and then banished me when I told him my presence made him immortal. We both lost such an ability when he severed his ties with his amulet. It’s a pile of dust now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amulet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not-Jimin smiles. “Yes. Your brother gave all of you one, yes? Your case is difficult, but if you can keep your brothers from finding their couplings, then they will be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is my case-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness!” Not-Jimin shakes his head and the gold is replaced with brown. He’s dazed and confused, frowning at Yoongi. But the prince hushes him before he can open his mouth and dashes up the stairs, panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies!” he says as he reaches the upper floor. He bows his head and adjusts his crown. Seungjae stands with the general, the Omega looking at Yoongi worriedly while the Alpha stares at Yoongi with dark, empty eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness! You must come to greet the contestants!” Seungjae says. Yoongi mumbles another apology as he’s dragged down the corridor and back to his chambers. His hair is curled and he changes into an evening gown. A pale pink top that’s off-shoulder and decorated by roses that bleed into the emerald skirt. The sleeves are smooth and light against his skin, and the dress itself is pretty comfortable. He doesn’t understand, though, why his corset must be so tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungjae, I don’t need it that tight,” he says as the other Omega tightens the strings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s tradition,” Seungjae says. “I don’t enjoy doing it, but it’s required.” Yoongi frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? No one’s ever told me about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re already skeptical because you were widowed the night of your wedding. To entice them more, some changes must be made.” Yoongi frowns as he pulls the dress up, shuffling the skirts. He slips his shoes on and Seungjae helps him with a necklace and places the tiara atop his curls. Yoongi steps out, holding his head high. He reaches the dining hall and all of the Alphas at the table stand. Yoongi smiles and sits down. He can see Taehyung and Hoseok there, both brothers eating quietly. There’s an Alpha crowding Hoseok, and he giggles when he speaks with him, but it’s obvious how unwanted the attention is. Yoongi’s temper flares and his grip on the knife in his hand tightens. Hoseok’s eyes dart to the man next to him, someone clearly much older, and then to the hand below the table. The large skirt will be a barrier but it won’t hold the man back forever. Taehyung’s tiger is resting its head on his lap and Yoongi looks at it, eyes burning as he begs internally for it to assist Hoseok. The Omega isn’t eating anymore and he’s trying not to move away from the prince or noble but he can’t do so without insulting someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a growl and everyone looks over at Tata, Taehyung’s tiger. The beast snarls and shakes, padding around the table to sit near Hoseok. Yoongi sighs with relief and catches himself as he begins to slouch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Imperial Majesty, shall we bring the prisoner?” a guard says. Everyone looks over at him, all chatter going quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the emperor says. He looks over at Yoongi. “I believe his presence will add . . . flavor to this interaction.” The guard nods and then comes back quite quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi’s breath hitches when he sees Jimin. The man stands tall, his black hair combed back from his forehead. He’s dressed in a beautiful suit and his shoes add some extra height. He holds his head up like he’s worth just as much as those at the table, and Yoongi can’t help agreeing. The man takes his seat and it’s close to Yoongi, within whispering range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mr. Park. Quite an impressive performance today.” The emperor is the first to speak and he stares at Jimin with beady eyes. The younger Alpha smiles kindly at him. It’s at that moment Yoongi notices his eyes flash gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty.” He turns to Yoongi and bows deeply. “And thank you, Your Imperial Highness, for your assistance. It was much appreciated.” Yoongi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would not have been fair had you been allowed to continue,” he says primly, but he’s sure his eyes betray him. Jimin shakes his head when no one’s looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner is pleasant until the alcohol is revealed. All of the Alphas at the table, excluding Jimin, get up and pour cups. The three princes are each offered something and Yoongi takes his cup in dainty hands, bringing it to his lips for a tiny sip. Taehyung shakes his head with a polite smile and Tata rests his head on his lap if anyone needs any other warnings. Hoseok sits nearby and shakes his head as well, Yoongi being the only one unfortunate enough to have to accept. He and his brothers sit and watch as the guests at the table get rowdier and Yoongi notices how his father watches them all. His eyes are sharp and he seems disinterested, but his tiny movements make it obvious what he’s doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok, Taehyung, get out,” he says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Hoseok says. Yoongi shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out right now before things get messy, understand? Hide in your rooms.” Taehyung gets up but Hoseok looks unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we allowed to?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Hyung,” Taehyung says. He tugs Hoseok from his seat and the two leave, Yoongi watching as they go. The oldest prince crosses his legs and makes conversation with those sober enough to do so. He’s watching as the water builds up behind the dam, ready to burst as soon as that simple drop joins in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it happens when they’re talking to Yoongi. Someone comes and sits far too close, Yoongi making it clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” a voice breathes, thick with the scent of alcohol. “Your Highness, I think you should- I think we should get married.” Yoongi squirms in his seat. “You’d look- you’re so beautiful. Imagine if you were swollen with pups, all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t speak of such lewd things to me,” Yoongi says. He shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t want a mate who hasn’t a filter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never been knotted before, right? Imagine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked you to stop,” Jimin says. He rests a hand on the other Alpha’s shoulder. “I think you should stop. His Imperial Highness has already warned you once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know, peasant scum?” the other Alpha says. He stands. “You only know how to pleasure a whore. Not a noble and certainly not a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you clearly know as much as I, if not less. The prince asked you to stop. Your presence isn’t enjoyable for him it would seem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know jackshit about how he feels,” the other snarls. Jimin bares his fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t either if he’s still as uncomfortable as he is!” The two Alphas face off and Yoongi watches them with wide eyes. He squeaks when he feels a hand grip his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Yoongi says. The woman frowns and crawls closer, Yoongi moving around in his skirts to get away. They both turn and look at Jimin and the noble/prince when there’s the sound of a fist colliding with bone, and Jimin is rubbing his jaw. He growls and his eyes turn gold before he lunges, fists flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, stop!” Yoongi yells and he tugs the Alpha back. Jimin is growling and he turns to Yoongi, eyes still glowing. The amount of Alpha pheromones in the air is making him weak in the knees and he leans against Jimin, careful to make the action discreet. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if any of the other Alphas get wind of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin glares at the other Alphas, puffing up his chest. It’s a silent challenge, daring them to attack. He’s much smaller than all of them but Yoongi’s pretty sure he can hold his ground when need be. Jimin places himself in front of Yoongi and begins to walk them back to the door, golden eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach Yoongi’s chambers and Jimin stands in the doorway, looking at him with a strange expression. A part of Yoongi wonders if he knows that the prince before him is one and the same as the vigilante he confessed his feelings to less than three nights ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry for tonight,” Jimin says softly as Yoongi bustles around the room. “If I had known-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. You meant no harm and did far less than they. Come. I doubt they tended well to your injuries.” Jimi shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish to remain as I am, Highness. I am alive. Should I be found in your chambers, however, I doubt I will remain as such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I order you to come into my chambers.” Jimin raises an eyebrow but he steps in, toeing off his shoes. Yoongi turns red and looks away. “Can-uh, t-take off your shirt.” He can feel Jimin smirking at his as he begins to unbutton the garment, sitting on the bed. The large, festering wound that crawls up his chest like an invasion of over-eager vines keeps Yoongi’s embarrassment to a minimum. He sits down after getting out some basic medical supplies and pushes Jimin’s shirt aside, frowning at the blood-soaked bandages on Jimin’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it,” he mumbles as he begins cleaning the dried blood around the skin. It isn’t as bad as it looks, hardly more than something skin-deep, but it could be fatal in the right situation. Yoongi bites his lip as he cleans it up, then wraps Jimin’s torso with the bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want anything for this?” he says, gesturing at the wound. Jimin shakes his head and smiles softly as he begins to button his shirt back up, his eyes turning into a sweet pair of crescents. Yoongi looks away, his heart pounding uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why would he fall for a prince with as many secrets as yourself? Once he finds out, he’ll drop you within a second</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Your Highness,” Jimin says, bowing and pressing a kiss to the top of Yoongi’s hand. He smiles and then leaves, waving goodbye. Yoongi frowns after him and lifts his hand up to inspect it. There’s no sign of Jimin’s gesture and Yoongi shouldn’t expect one; if someone found out, Jimin would be dead by morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, sitting down and taking off his jewelry. Seungjae bustles in and apologizes before he helps Yoongi with both the gown and corset, handing him his nightclothes. Yoongi pulls them on and washes his face, combing his hair. He climbs into bed and bids Seungjae good night, sighing as he pulls the blankets over his body. The window is cracked open and a smooth breeze ventures in and out, caressing Yoongi’s skin. His eyes close and it isn’t long before he falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s thankful for the absence of any strange dreams or memories he wishes he’d forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi wakes up and bathes, getting dressed for another day watching the arena fights. He still wants to know why Jimin’s there, as the question wasn’t answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s stopped as soon as he gets out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, what’s going on?” Taehyung says. “Why are there all of these Alphas here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll- it’s because of Mina’s death. Have you found anything on you-know-who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung shakes his head. “We’ve checked the painting, but there’s nothing. We’ll have to look behind it.” Yoongi sighs, chewing on his lower lip. He can hear someone calling his name so he hugs Taehyung and wishes him luck, grabbing his dress and walking to the arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, the entire audience stands when he appears. Yoongi curtsies and takes his seat, his eyes darting to where his father should be. The throne is empty and Yoongi frowns. Just then, a young guard comes running in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Your Highness,” she says, bowing. “Your father has business to attend to and sends his apologies. The games will commence without him.” Yoongi nods and thanks her, then turns to the crowd. The announcer introduces the prince from one of the kingdoms in the empire and then a prisoner is hurled out. Yoongi’s eyes widen when he sees how young the child is and his fingers dig into the arms of the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General,” he says. The man looks away from the battle and over at Yoongi, tilting his head. “General, he’s a child.” He points at the staggering boy and the general shakes his head. Yoongi gasps as the prince attacks with an inhumane lack of mercy and he covers his eyes. He can hear the general’s breath hitch and he bites his lip, unable to watch but forced to listen as a young boy dies far too early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince smiles at Yoongi from where he stands, his hands dirty with the blood of an innocent. Yoongi feels sick to his stomach when he bows and he looks away, forcing himself to stay facing him. He nods and one of the side doors opens, a gryphon appearing. Yoongi gasps and the creature snarls at the prince and guards as it’s dragged forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The- a gryphon?” Yoongi asks himself. Once again, he looks to the general for an explanation and, once again, receives the shake of his head in response. The creature is unchained and it hisses, feathers puffed out. The prince picks up his sword and advances, his back to Yoongi. Yoongi’s heart pounds against his chest and he’s almost standing up. Gryphons are sacred creatures, representative of the empire itself. Killing them is a terrible crime, or so Yoongi thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a prince about to stab one right now. He lifts the sword over his head and brings it down, just as the creature lunges at him. The gryphon’s beak is sharp and its claws are deadly, tearing through the armor with more ease than a knife through butter. The prince yelps but the gryphon is merciless, claws tearing through the metal. Yoongi watches, eyes wide and horrified but unable to look away, as it tears him apart. The prince is long dead by the time the gryphon finishes, talons and beak bloody as it picks out bits of meat. Yoongi turns to look around at the audience and they’re all cheering their heads off, while he and the general sit silently in the royal booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” he says softly. He looks at the general. “This is barbaric.” The Alpha shrugs as if to say, “Yes, but neither of us can do anything about it.” It’s not the answer Yoongi wants but it’s the only one possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A prisoner enters this time and is thoroughly booed by the crowd. The Alpha makes no move to pick up his sword as he shuffles to the body of the boy and sits beside him, stroking his hair. Yoongi’s throat closes up and he chokes, nails digging into his palms as he forces himself not to cry. The likeness in the boy and the man is pointing to how they’re related, from the same messy hair to their similarly sloping noses and dimples. The gryphon stares at the man and then sits down, tail swaying in the sand beneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment is ruined when the crowd grows angry. They’re yelling, booing, and screaming about the absence of violence. Many are standing in their seats and those closest to Yoongi are gesturing at the ring, telling him to do something. Yoongi grips his armrests and tries to guess what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can do it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Give me-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A pair of guards come to stand in front of Yoongi and there’s a woosh. Yoongi peeks through the space between them and his eyes widen when he sees the general in the ring. The people are still screaming but for a different reason- the presence of the stoic Alpha promises bloodshed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man and gryphon both look at the general. He looks back at them, his sword out and glistening beneath the sun. The armor is making him sweat but he doesn’t make any clear signs of discomfort as he jerks his head at the sword on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the man says softly and Yoongi can't hear it over the crowd but he can read his lips and see how he shakes his head. The general tilts his head, eyes empty and emotionless. He advances and the gryphon lunges at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man doesn’t even blink as his sword cuts through the air, sending the creature down. It hisses and the general stares at it, chin held high. His blade is red with blood and then the gryphon attacks again, crumpling as the general’s sword arcs beautifully and draws a cut up its torso. Yoongi notices how the man is standing up, grabbing the sword. The general doesn’t notice as he battles- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>plays</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the gryphon, barely giving it the time of day. His technique is impeccable; the beast’s death is inevitable. But it’s clear how much of the Alpha’s attack is for the audience. Yoongi knows -can tell from the way he moves- that the general could kill the creature with a single attack. But the audience enjoys watching it struggle hopelessly against a creature far more powerful than it and the thought makes Yoongi sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General!” he cries despite himself when the prisoner lifts the sword above his head. The Alpha whirls around and parries the attack, sending the other man back. The gryphon takes its chance and jumps upon the general but he’s already moving so it lands on the prisoner. The performance ends as the general drives his sword through the gryphon’s spine and it collapses on top of the prisoner, crushing the man beneath its body. They’re both dead and the general cleans his blade before climbing back up the wall and joining Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a monster just as all Alphas are,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice from before hisses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not trust him, Yoongi.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wasn’t planning to,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi thinks back. He turns back to the arena as the doors open and someone else steps in. He looks over at the large chart where the current winners’ names are, reading through until he stops at Jimin’s. There’s a small mark by his name but it’s used to determine whether he’s of noble blood or not. He has two tallies for two battles and there’s a line drawn to another prisoner with three tallies. Everyone has at least three except for Jimin and Yoongi assumes he’ll have to fight for his third. The system doesn’t seem difficult to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s fight is the latest in the day. Yoongi waits for it on the edge of his seat, his heart pounding. He’s sweating in his dress, the heat of the summer sun unforgiving and merciless as it curses the entire audience for the blood spilled on the sands below. Yoongi’s being fanned though it can only do so much. He’s protected by the shade of the booth but the rest of the audience isn’t half as lucky, forced to steam like rice beneath the cruel glare of the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi crosses his legs and feigns nonchalance as Jimin enters. But he can’t help tracking his every movement with his eyes. Yoongi steals a glance at the board and frowns at the name of a prince. Jimin leans against his sword as the other doors open and his opponent enters. He’s the one who punched Jimin last night. He doesn’t seem hungover, lucky for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he stops, he’s pulling his shirt off. The crowd cheers as planes of flexing muscles are revealed, a few scars here and there. He raises a challenging eyebrow at Jimin and the other Alpha unties the tassels at the top of his shirt before ripping it in half. Yoongi rolls his eyes but he can’t deny how his eyes cling onto every movement of the muscles beneath Jimin’s honeyed skin. But the angry wound that crosses his chest and hides only beneath the bandage Yoongi used the previous night is what continues to hold the crowd’s attention. It seems to have gotten a little bigger and Yoongi frowns, digging his teeth into his lower lip. Jimin lets his head fall to the side as he stares at the prince. The other Alpha’s eyes are huge with shock and disbelief and Jimin tugs his sword from the sand, tossing it around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he says, raising an eyebrow. The prince shakes his head and then charges, Jimin leaping away with a grace that only comes from years of practice. He moves like running water; his every movement is smooth and calculated as he allows the other Alpha to tire himself out. Jimin’s tactic becomes obvious far too fast to everyone but his opponent. The smaller continues to dance out of range even as the prince begins to tire, his chest heaving. Jimin sits back and watches as he pants, sweat pouring from his skin and shining beneath the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired already?” he says, cocking an eyebrow as he looks at his sword. The other Alpha growls and attempts to run him through. Jimin spins out of the way and his blade flashes, the butt of the hilt striking home and sending the other man into the sand. Jimin steps on his back and smirks, leaning down. The crowd is dead silent and his words echo through the arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Apologize to His Imperial Highness for your behavior last night.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s only the sound of heavy panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did nothing wrong,” the other Alpha finally breathes after wrenching his face from the sand. “I should not apologize without reason.” Jimin laughs and the sound is hollow, empty. His eyes flash gold and he draws the tip of his sword from the nape of the other’s neck down to where Jimin’s boot rests. It leaves a red trail behind and sanguine liquid drips from the wounds. Jimin digs his foot into the flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will apologize or you will find your grave here in this arena,” Jimin sneers. “The choice is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Jimin laughs darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you apologize, you might be able to find out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t apologize for doing what others want.” Jimin’s nostrils flare and he growls as he lifts his foot and slams it down. The crack of the prince’s spine echoes through the entire arena and renders the audience silent. Jimin steps back and his golden eyes lock with Yoongi’s. He tilts his head and doesn’t bat an eye as a pair of guards come and re-shackle him. He’s about to be dragged off but someone starts clapping and the rest of the crowd is quick to join in. The applause is loud, booming, and it consumes the entire ring. Not-Jimin smiles at the crowd but his golden eyes hold no emotion. Yoongi is left silent as he walks off a winter and the announcer adds a third tally to his board while his opponent is removed from the fight. Guards with chains in their hands lead large beasts in to consume the leftovers and Yoongi looks away just as the scrawny dragon begins to tear its meal to shreds. He sees the general and the man stares at him with brown eyes that hold as little emotion as Not-Jimin’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness!” Seungjae’s voice calls. Yoongi looks to the doorway and there’s his nurse running toward him. The man stops and stands by Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me Park Jimin,” he says before turning around. Seungjae nods and then looks to the general who’s already headed down to fulfill the prince’s request. He and Seungjae head down the halls and to the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Jae,” he says before the other man can ask. Yoongi smiles his most convincing smile. “Can you tell them to bring him to the gardens? I’ll be out soon enough.” Seungjae nods, bowing his head before rushing off. Yoongi sighs and then checks to make sure the coast is clear before searching through for the painting of Aristok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” someone hisses. Yoongi stops in his tracks. “The prince has already picked favorites?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t ideal for our plan, but we can work around it,” a second voice says. “There are two other princes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t taking the empire over! We need Yoongi or else this won’t work!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you suppose we do? Sabotage- oh. Well, yes. We should sabotage things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy. We have the magic to do so. But, believe me, you’ll be dead before you can apologize if Park is still alive by tomorrow evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi covers his mouth with his hands to stop any stray gasps from escaping. He grabs his skirts and shuffles out, making sure to keep quiet. If he had stayed a moment longer, he would’ve learnt why Hoseok couldn’t find his clue. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gods and Hosts- Author's Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I got a comment about Jimin's hosting and I also looked through my plotline and decided that hosting/deities aren't explained a lot in this book (the last book will definitely dive pretty deep) and though I would offer a little bit of worldbuilding. Luv u~ (sry abt typos and you can skip if you want)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Gods-
<ul>
<li>In this universe, there are multiple religions but the one followed by the emperor and many of the kingdoms worships a pantheon of several gods (idk how many, I haven't thought that far ahead). The main man is an Alpha god named Aristok (yay, prejudice) who, according to the myth (written by a bunch of self-proclaimed Alpha seers despite several actual priests/religious leaders being like "ya. theyre supposed to be Betas or Omegas) battled against a cunning beast for his throne and now rules over all this stuff. His "mate"- a genderless Omega deity- has been missing for millennia and is never found, according to the story. Part of the curse on taegijinseok's bloodline is connected to this. </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Hosts-
<ul>
<li>Because none of the deities can manifest in the mortal realm without a bunch of bad stuff happening (plagues, higher taxes, etc), they must be hosted. People have used this tactic to communicate with gods by finding those worthy to do so (certain requirements- magic somewhere in the family tree, related by blood, family that's hosted before, child of person who was hosting who thought it would be funny). Depending on the god hosted, the person will be granted certain enhanced abilities, such as super-strength, agility, or something like that idk. There's also immortality. </li>
<li>It's impossible to fully remove a god from your body. However, there are two amulets with a certain rune representing a deity that a host <em>must</em> have. If you remove the one belonging to the god, it'll weaken the deity until they can barely keep themself alive. If you remove the one for your side of the bargain, the god will be the only one keeping you alive. Removing both is likely to force the god to another host. Jimin cut out the amulet from whatever god he's continuously forced to host. Because of this, he has the scar which is the god's final power surge as they consume his life force. </li>
<li>For a normal host, if you want to stay in control, you'll spend a lot of time fighting for it. Gods want to be the one choosing what you say and do and, if they can, they'll consume your soul. That usually happens after a century or two, when a person finds no reason to continue living. (Jimin doesn't want his body being used as a doll- he "killed" the deity). In the beginning of a hosting, gods will act as guides and will offer bouts of strength to the host. However, they'll expect you to repay them with bits of your soul or more control over your body. </li>
<li>As an example of control- Jimin's eyes turning gold when he offers Yoongi cryptic advice that can vary on how helpful it is. Also, a lot of the fighting he does is guided by the god. </li>
<li>There are also memories that will flood your brain (Yoongi's dreams when he's very obviously not in his body) and they'll show images of other people's lives that can offer you backstory. They don't always make sense</li>
<li>There are also two amulets- one for the god, one for the host, and both are vital for the survival of both beings. Seokjin has left his brothers amulets but doesn't realize it, as he's using them for another reason that will later be revealed in the story. </li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this cleared some things up! Stay safe, loves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Schemer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Without even trying, Yoongi falls deeper into the mystery of his brother, the rebellion, and his own bloodline.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update day! It's also unedited oof</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theme- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B96TQalQsEA"> <em> So Far Away (Jin, Jeongguk, and Yoongi) </em> </a></p><p>Yoongi makes his way to the gardens, heart pounding in his chest. It’s like there’s a stampede trapped in his chest as he runs, praying that there won’t be any obstacles. He’s granted his wish and he gets to the gardens where Jimin sits in the moonlight. His wrists are shackled but he doesn’t seem to notice as he looks up at the moon and bathes in its light. </p><p>To Yoongi, he looks like a god. </p><p>But there’s no time for that right now. Yoongi walks through and takes his seat next to the Alpha, preparing his question. </p><p>“Do you care for your brother, Highness?” Jimin says before Yoongi can speak. Yoongi’s breath catches in his throat and he looks at Jimin with wide eyes. </p><p>“Why would you ask such a question?” he says. “Of course, I care for him. But his running from the emperor has guaranteed him a painful death.”</p><p>“You are angry with him?”</p><p>“Do I have any reason not to be?” Yoongi shoots back before he can stop himself. Seokjin himself and Yoongi’s feelings toward him have always been sensitive topics ever since his older brother began rebelling. </p><p>Jimin pauses. “No,” he finally says softly. The chains around his wrists clatter as he moves. “I was curious.”</p><p>“You’re one in a million,” Yoongi says. </p><p>“Aren’t you as well? You brought me here to ask a question, yes?”</p><p>Yoongi nods. “Why are you here, Jimin?” he says softly. Jimin looks at him and tilts his head. </p><p>“I’m here for the same reason as everyone else.” </p><p>“I thought- well, you want to marry me?” Yoongi says. Jimin shrugs. </p><p>“I hope I don’t seem opposed, Highness,” he says. </p><p>“It’s just- I heard that you had- you had affections for another,” Yoongi says. </p><p>“Life doesn’t always grant our wishes. I am simply trying to help it grant yours.” </p><p>“Do you know of Seokjin’s whereabouts? Did he send you here?” </p><p>“He did,” Jimin says softly. He laces his fingers together. “He’s worried.”</p><p>“It’s his own fault,” Yoongi says. “He shouldn’t have left us.” </p><p>Jimin’s head falls back. “It was the only way,” he murmurs. “There was no way we could’ve gotten you all out.”</p><p>“Do you not have magic? Every good rebellion must have a drop of such. Or do you plan to attack without it?” Jimin chuckles. </p><p>“We do, in fact, have magic.” His shackled hands sit in his lap and he plays with one of the chains. “We have far more than you’d think, Highness, but the one who holds it is young. All of us thought it cruel to allow him to do such a thing. Would you rather his death or your escape?”</p><p>“If you are in a rebellion, you must make sacrifices.”</p><p>“And we did. We rolled the die and prayed your father would spare you three and give us the time needed to remove you from here.”</p><p>“Why was Seokjin more important?!” Yoongi demands, standing up. Jimin looks up at him and his eyes seem to be pitying Yoongi. The prince glares at him, hoping the anger he feels is visible. “Why was Seokjin more important than us?! Why is he always more important?!” </p><p>“He isn’t,” Jimin says. His voice is soft and it sounds like he’s comforting a wounded animal. “But we all know what Seokjin’s fate was to be if he was married. It would not have been different from yours.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you remember anything from your wedding night, Highness?”</p><p>Yoongi scoffs and crosses his arms. “Of course, I do. I was sent to the suite and the princess-”</p><p>“I know that is incorrect. You do as well. Don’t you remember, Highness?” </p><p><em> “He’s lying,” </em> the voice in the back of his head whispers. But it’s agitated and Yoongi knows Jimin’s telling the truth. He closes his eyes and searches through his memories, trying to pull the night’s events from his mind. </p><p>And then, they appear. They start out in the suite and then Yoongi’s wife enters and she gets close. She’s rough and desperate and Yoongi can hear himself begging before his mouth is covered as tears roll down his cheeks. He hears the voice that seems to frequent the back of his mind, asking if he needs help. Yoongi begs for it and then his feet are leaving the ground and there’s a thick smoke filling the air. His wife begins to choke and Yoongi feels his knees grow weak, the memory disappearing back under. </p><p>“I killed her,” he whispers to himself. </p><p>“It wasn’t you who killed her, prince,” Jimin says. He isn’t looking at Yoongi; his eyes rest on the patch of flowers in front of him as if he can’t bear to look at the Omega. Jimin turns to Yoongi, finally. “You’re a host, Your Highness,” he says. “That voice in the back of your head? It’s speaking to you. It wants you to give up control, but it won’t ask right away.”</p><p>“Do they have genders? Is it a god or-”</p><p>“Only Aristok,” Jimin says grimly. “The rest are not conformed to our “mortal gender terms,” according to the one I hosted.” Jimin smiles weakly at Yoongi. “You will be immortal but not invincible- it will only heal what it wants. They are greedy, greedy things that you must protect yourself from.”</p><p>“There isn’t a cure, is there? Not a way you can remove them?” Jimin shakes his head. </p><p>“Learn to ignore it, Highness, and it’s the best you can do.”</p><p>“What of your scar, then?” Jimin shrugs. </p><p>“I do not plan on living for longer than the rebellion,” Jimin says. </p><p>Yoongi frowns. “Your rebellion is likely to fail,” he says, “so why not allow yourself to survive?” Jimin smiles sadly. </p><p>“I wish you never learn the way I must live,” he says. “I am here to protect you and your brothers- I live only for others because I cannot formulate a possible reason for myself. It doesn’t matter why you join the rebellion- as long as you are willing to assist the cause in what ways you can.” Yoongi stares at his hands. He looks around the garden and then at his lavish clothes, then the palace. He makes his decision. </p><p>“I will do it,” he says, “but only for Taehyung and Hoseok. And upon one condition.”</p><p>“What?” Yoongi looks Jimin in the eye. </p><p>“You will find a reason to live for yourself.” </p><p>He doesn’t bother waiting for an answer. Yoongi gets up and walks off and Jimin remains on the bench until a guard appears to guide him back to his cell. Yoongi looks over his shoulder once and finds Jimin staring at him with wide eyes, too shocked to fight against the people leading him to the dungeon. It’s as if no one’s ever told him such a thing was possible. </p><p>Yoongi reaches his chambers and undresses, not saying a word as Seungjae helps him. He gets dressed for bed and lies down, bidding his nurse good night. He tosses and turns, a bit afraid to fall asleep, before deciding that no sleep will only hurt him. </p><p>~</p><p>He knows, almost immediately, that the event is sometime in the future. He’s sitting in the arena, watching with wide eyes. Jimin stands tall, his chin held high as his opponent, a giant of an Alpha, enters. Yoongi’s eyes dart to Jimin’s leg and find a large scratch, dripping blood, darting up the side. Jimin looks over at Yoongi and smiles softly before readying his sword, his eyes narrowed. His opponent advances before lunging and Jimin dodges gracefully, the blood dripping a little faster. He’s lost some of his fluidity and the other Alpha takes advantage of that, jerky movements that shift constantly. Jimin limps around, holding his sword with white-knuckled hands. He’s panting and Yoongi’s knuckles are white around the armrests of the chair. His heart is pounding like a thousand horses are stampeding through his chest and his fangs are cutting into his lower lip.</p><p>Jimin cries out as his enemy lands a brutal hit on his spine. The flat of the sword sends Jimin flying and he curls up in the corner, crawling back with his arms to lean against the wall. His nose is dripping blood and there’s a nasty cut sitting near his eye while his lower lip is busted. He wipes his mouth with his arm and his head falls back, exposing his neck. He’s vulnerable and killing him would be as easy as ripping a piece of paper. The crowd holds its breath and everyone watches as the other man advances. Yoongi can see Jimin’s eyes flick to him and he licks his lips, the sword held loosely in his hand. Yoongi stands and then the sword is brought down on Jimin’s limp form. </p><p><em> Clang! </em> The swords clash and Jimin uses both hands to push the other Alpha away. He stands up on shaky feet as he lands back against the wall of the ring, teeth gritted together. The other Alpha is momentarily shocked and Jimin takes advantage of it, lunging forward and driving his blade into the other man’s chest. His opponent gasps and crumples as Jimin tugs the sword from his body, panting as he too falls. Jimin leans against the wall and he stares at the doors with a grim look in his eyes, holding his side. Yoongi’s eyes widen when he sees the blossoming bloodstain on his shirt and he stands up to call for a medic. But before he can say anything, two guards are ushering him back into his seat. Yoongi shakes his head no and he can feel his eyes welling up as Jimin’s next opponent appears. </p><p>The smaller Alpha stands with a horrible calmness. He carries an air of finality as his blade drags behind him in the dirt and he stares at the other man with dark eyes. Yoongi is waiting for them to turn gold, to shift and for Jimin to suddenly leap forward, yet no such thing happens. Jimin’s opponent attacks in a blur and he can just barely block it, their swords clashing. Jimin stumbles and allows the other to push him back into the corner, parrying what he can. He has a very obvious disadvantage but Yoongi prays he can overcome it, just as he did with his last opponent. </p><p>However, like lightning, luck never strikes the same place twice. And Jimin receives another gash on his leg and he falls back, blood dripping from his wounds. He’s clutching his side as his clothes turn darker from the sanguine liquid invading them, his skin paling. His shirt shifts and Yoongi gasps at the loss of the wretched wound, the skin unblemished. But it doesn’t do any good except for explaining Jimin’s loss of power. Yoongi’s nails dig deeper into the wood and he can hear a voice in the back of his skull, promising it’ll save Jimin. </p><p>Jimin’s opponent raises the sword above his head and brings it down. Jimin’s eyes turn to Yoongi and then they widen before it all goes black. </p><p>~</p><p>Yoongi wakes up screaming. All he can see are images of Jimin lying against the walls of the arena, bloody and dying. He’s panting and cold sweat is rolling down his skin. The moonlight bleeds through the windows and onto Yoongi and his bed, making his shadow prominent where it mirrors his movements. He’s panting and he swallows hard, looking around the room. He’s in his chambers and all of his things are there, from his jewelry to his dresses. Yoongi moves to the far left side of the bed and reaches beneath the mattress, tugging his blanket out. He clutches it in shaking and white-knuckled hands, burying his nose in the fabric. Seokjin’s scent, though faint and despite their relationship, will always comfort Yoongi. He remembers long nights spent huddled together with Hoseok and Taehyung sleeping nearby as Seokjin sings him to sleep. He remembers his brother holding him tight as rain pelts the glass windows and Yoongi squeaks from fear while Seokjin hums softly or works on embroidery. </p><p>Without realizing it, Yoongi makes himself cry again. He’s been burying the idea beneath his anger, but he misses Seokjin a lot. He misses seeing his brother as the most amazing person in the universe, misses gossiping about nothing and telling him everything, misses falling asleep to his voice- gods, he misses when they were brothers and not two princes born to the same father. Yoongi sobs into the blanket, snot and tears soaking the old fabric. He falls to his side, hiccuping and sobbing. Memories of Seokjin plague him and he curls even closer to himself, unsure of whether he wants them or if he doesn’t. </p><p>Yoongi doesn’t get a lot of sleep that night. Seungjae wakes him up and has to use a special cream or something to cover the spots beneath his eyes, mumbling about how he has to take care of his sleeping schedule. Yoongi grumbles back and gets dressed, keeps his hands in fists to refrain from rubbing his eyes. He grabs a fan and sulks out, trying to seem interested. He isn’t, not until he sees Jimin. </p><p>The Alpha steps into the ring, his eyes shifting to their strange golden color. The crowd is screaming his name, already enamoured by him. Jimin- well, <em> Not-Jimin </em> does a cheeky little bow and he turns to Yoongi, winking. The audience oohs when he does and Yoongi, despite himself, blushes and looks away. He can feel his father’s eyes on him and Jimin turns to his opponent, blade glinting beneath the angry sun. </p><p>Today, a hydra appears. Its many heads hiss and snap as they’re freed, snarling before the guards dart out. Not-Jimin readies his weapon and the hydra circles him, foaming at the mouth. Venom drips onto the sand and it sizzles between the hydra’s feet, though neither man nor monster bat an eye. Not-Jimin makes the first move and dives forward, his sword swinging. The hydra hisses and all of its heads lunge at once. Not-Jimin just barely dodges and rolls away from the serpentine monster, panting. The animal snarls and thunders toward him, Not-Jimin taking care to stay out of range. The venom is like acid and the man takes advantage of this as he runs and propels himself into the air, tricking one of the heads into chasing after him. All of the heads attempt to follow and they end up tangling together, but one catches Jimin’s boot. It drags him back and Not-Jimin grabs his sword. Yoongi resists the urge to yell “no!” when he cuts the head off, but Not-Jimin seems to know the price of his escape. He scrambles back and the stump begins to bubble, scales shifting as two heads sprout from it. There’s a scar near the base and the man curses, rolling onto his belly to grab his sword as he stands up. </p><p>Yoongi chews his lower lip. He’s only ever heard of hydras being beaten by fire, but Jimin wasn’t offered such a resource. He frowns. The skin of the hydra is immune to its venom but is the flesh beneath?</p><p>Meanwhile, Not-Jimin is trying his hardest to avoid the fangs of his opponent. He’s careful as one can be when faced with a giant, multi-headed, extremely venomous reptile, seemingly aware of the fact that the acid will melt his weapon if strong enough. The crowd is silent as the Alpha darts across the sand, hopefully trying to formulate a plan. </p><p>Everyone curses when he cuts off a head. But Not-Jimin suddenly shoves his sword down the severed skull’s throat and his sword comes out sizzling. He slams it into the bubbling flesh as fast as he can, then yanks it out. Everyone’s holding their breath as they wait for the two new heads to grow, but it never happens. Not-Jimin smirks and he cuts off the next head. He douses his sword in venom and repeats the process, dodging away from a pair of shiny fangs. He never cuts off more than two at a time and Yoongi allows himself a victorious smile. Not-Jimin begins to take the hydra down with ease, dodging around hungry mouths while his sword flashes. The crowd is cheering but the Alpha remains stoic, his expression unchanged as he cuts through the reptile. </p><p>It falls, finally, and Not-Jimin grabs the head with the largest horns. It’s the main head and the Alpha holds it up, presenting it to the emperor and Yoongi. His golden eyes flicker and shift to brown, then back to gold. He tilts his head. </p><p>“A gift, Your Imperial Majesty!” he calls up. The hydra’s blood drips onto the ground and Not-Jimin collects it in his palm. He paints a rune on his chest, one Yoongi’s never seen before. He supposes it represents whatever’s using Jimin’s body as its host. </p><p>“Bring it here,” the emperor says to his general. The younger Alpha nods and then disappears, appearing in front of Not-Jimin not long after. He bows and takes the head, putting it in a sack. Not-Jimin’s golden eyes shift back to brown and he falls to his knees with a sudden groan. The general drops the sack and races to his side, catching him as he falls. </p><p>“Guk . . .” Jimin mumbles, and it wouldn’t have been heard had the audience not been dead silent. Jimin’s eyes fall closed and the general -Guk- tugs his glove off with his teeth and spits on his hand. He rubs the blood off and Jimin jerks, but the tension in his muscles lessens. The general stands and carries the other Alpha to the doors, stopping to pick the sack up. His glove is left on the sand. </p><p>Later, when his father is in a conference and Yoongi still doesn’t know where his brothers are, he sneaks to the dungeon to visit Jimin. Of course, his brothers decide to find him at that moment. </p><p>“For you,” Hoseok says, handing Yoongi a fan. He looks around. “What’s going on in the ring?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hyung, one of the letters -a messenger dragon flew into my room and Tata caught it- one of the letters spoke of an arena. That’s where you’re going, yes?”</p><p>“How did he know?” Yoongi says. </p><p>“He has someone he’s contacting. We’ll discuss after dinner?” Yoongi almost sighs aloud at that. </p><p>“Yes,” he says, nodding, “we’ll discuss after dinner.”</p><p>Yoongi enters the dungeon and politely turns down the guard’s offer to walk him down as he takes a candle and heads to Jimin’s cell. He shivers, as there aren’t any windows and the only sign of the outside world is a stray, icy breeze rushing by. Yoongi’s dress does little to nothing to combat the cold, but he’s more than certain that Jimin’s suffering is tenfold worse. </p><p>“Your Highness,” voices rasp as Yoongi goes. He keeps his head down and prays the prisoners don’t touch his dress, as he’ll already be in trouble with Seungjae for venturing out to the dungeon. </p><p>“Jimin?” he calls when he reaches the cell. He holds his candle close to the bars and there he is, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Yoongi clicks his tongue. “Jimin, can you speak?” There’s a groan. </p><p>“He’s sick, Highness,” someone says from behind him. Yoongi turns around and finds a female Alpha sitting in her prison, hidden in the far corner. “His wounds aren’t healing right.” Yoongi grabs the bars. </p><p>“Jimin!” he says, shaking them. The man remains silent and, most likely, unconscious. Yoongi grabs his skirts and huffs as he begins running up the stairs, ignoring the prisoners. </p><p>“I demand you give me custody of Park Jimin!” he says. The guard, unable to do anything but still sure she isn’t allowed to do that, stammers and trips over her words as Yoongi stares. Well. Looks like he’ll have to try another tactic. </p><p>The Omega smiles innocently and pushes a curl behind his ear. “Why don’t you give me the prisoner?” he says sweetly. “It can be our little secret.” He stands on his tiptoes and whispers in her ear, his breath fanning against it. The Alpha turns a bright red and looks away from Yoongi, mumbling an agreement. Yoongi rolls his eyes as they head down to Jimin’s cell. The door swings open and Yoongi grabs Jimin, shifting him around. </p><p>He drags Jimin to his chambers and sets him in bed. Yoongi rests the back of his hand on Jimin's forehead and finds the Alpha burning up. </p><p>“I can’t believe you,” he mumbles. He heads to his wash basin and grabs the towel, dipping it in the cool water. He removes Jimin’s shirt and frowns as he checks under the old bandage he offered him a few days ago. It’s bleeding again- or it was, as the constant movement in the arena hasn’t allowed Jimin’s body any time to recuperate. He frowns and begins cleaning it, redressing the Alpha’s wounds. </p><p>He comes to the mark on his chest. “Guk” wiped the blood away but there’s still something that looks like a burn mark. Yoongi reaches out and his fingers hover over the rune before he presses down. </p><p>Immediately, he’s tugged forward. Yoongi can see Jimin’s pain, can see how horrible it is. He can feel the terrible, never-ending pain in his chest, how utterly consuming it is as it swallows him up. Yoongi feels like crying as he tugs his hand away, wiping his eyes to stop any stray tears. He yanks his hand back and stares at the hissing mark on Jimin’s chest and the way the gash seems to grow. </p><p>“Why would you turn down such a thing?” he says softly. “Why are you so desperate to die?” Jimin’s eyes remain closed and his jaw clenched as he sleeps, his brow furrowed. Yoongi takes the cloth and presses it to the furrow, trying to smooth it out. He remembers how Jimin looked while he smiled. </p><p>He wonders how many people have seen him that way. </p><p><em> He seems nice, </em> Yoongi thinks. <em> A lot? </em></p><p><em> But he also wants to die as soon as the rebellion does its job. </em>Yoongi bites his lip and looks at Jimin’s unconscious form, the Alpha fast asleep. The prince moves to rest his head in his lap and begins carding his fingers through matted black locks, humming softly. Jimin seems to relax a bit when Yoongi scratches his scalp and strokes his hair, so he continues. Yoongi isn’t a good singer- his voice is grating and deep and made for speaking, yet Jimin loses all of the remaining tension in his muscles as Yoongi continues. </p><p>“My brother used to sing to me,” he murmurs. “Jin-Hyung would sing us lullabies.” He stares at the space on the ground before him. “His voice was beautiful. He stopped using it when he began rebelling.” Yoongi wipes his eyes with his arm. </p><p>“I don’t even know why I agreed,” he mumbles. “The rebellion’s stolen one of the most important people from me.” A tear escapes before Yoongi can stop it and it lands on Jimin’s cheek, though Yoongi doesn’t notice. “Why did he have to rebel? Things would be so much easier if he hadn’t.” He sniffles. “Why did he leave us?” There's a whimper from his lap and Yoongi looks down, finding his knuckles white and gripping Jimin’’s hair. He lets go and mumbles an apology, suddenly aware of his situation. He has an Alpha- a prisoner, no less- in his room and he’s spilling his life story. He’ll be receiving the scolding of his life if Seungjae finds out. If his father does- well, then Yoongi can only pray for mercy. </p><p>When he can hear the servants beginning to set out dinner, Yoongi grabs Jimin and shoves him in the far corner of his closet. He scribbles a note on a torn piece of parchment and crams it into his hand, then begins changing into something for dinner. Seungjae comes in to help him and he looks stressed out, chewing his lower lip. </p><p>“Highness, your dinner will be brought to your chambers today,” he says. Yoongi frowns. </p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>“There’s a prisoner on the loose- we’ll find him soon, no worries.” Yoongi’s blood turns to ice and his eyes dart to the closet where Jimin lies. He bites his tongue and nods, thanking Seungjae. He changes into his nightclothes and then the door opens yet again and there are Hoseok and Taehyung. Yoongi bites his lip to stop from cursing. </p><p>“Did you hear, Hyung?” Taehyung says as soon as they’re alone. “An escaped prisoner! Can you believe that they let one out? Oh, it’s like Seokjin all over again.” Yoongi frowns and then watches as they sit on the bed, quick to drag him along as well. </p><p>“You brats,” he snaps, but it’s missing some of his usual bite due to his anxiety about Jimin. </p><p>“Have you read the fan yet?” Hoseok says instead of responding. Yoongi sits up and grabs the fan, opening it. </p><p><em>Dear Yoongi,</em> <em><br/></em><em>Be careful of your feelings when in the arena. Don’t break your heart simply to fix someone else’s. We’ll get you out of there- keep watch for the Golden Warrior. He is hidden within Father’s ranks and, if you figure him out, you must protect him as you would protect both Taehyung and Hoseok. </em></p><p>
  <em> -Seokjin </em>
</p><p>“Cryptic, as per usual,” Yoongi says as he gets up and puts the letter into his vanity drawer. Yoongi sits back down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. </p><p>“Who do you think the Golden Warrior is, Hyung?” Taehyung says. Yoongi shrugs. </p><p>“Do you think I have any idea? We’re in the same boat, Tae.”</p><p>“Do you have a crush on someone in the arena?” Hoseok says. Yoongi rolls his eyes. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“He does!” Taehyung says and Yoongi snorts as his brothers begin guessing. They don’t have any names to go off of so they use appearances, basing them all off of the princes from the dinner where Jimin got punched. </p><p>“You-”</p><p>“Could it be Mr. Park?” Hoseok says. Yoongi digs his nails into his palms. </p><p>“No. You’re all wrong.”</p><p>“I think it’s Mr. Park,” Taehyung whispers not-so-quietly to Hoseok. They both giggle. </p><p>“What’s he like? Do you think he’ll win?” Yoongi bites his lip and he hopes it doesn’t bleed. </p><p>“Yes,” he says, trying to convince himself of such an answer. His brothers look annoyed. </p><p>“He’s the one with the strange wound, isn’t he? The one the general carried out today.” Yoongi doesn’t answer and he’s thankful as the door opens and their food is brought in on little trays. They sit and eat on the bed, Yoongi threatening to flay them both alive if they get food on his bedsheets. </p><p>Yoongi worries the entire time about Jimin waking up. He’ll never hear the end of it if the Alpha stumbles out of the closet, groggy and disoriented. He saves some of his food for Jimin when Hoseok and Taehyung aren’t looking, though he’d be surprised if they even noticed with how busily they were gossiping. That’s something the two of them share with Seokjin. Yoongi likes gossip but he isn’t like his brothers- he enjoys the sharing of it but it’s not something he does whenever he can. Then again, it’s one of the most interesting things they can do. Yoongi’s fine with his vigilante/assassin thing. </p><p>Late in the middle of the night, Yoongi wakes Jimin up. He covers his mouth when he tries to groan, shaking his head. He helps the other man to his feet and they walk down the halls, Yoongi handing Jimin his leftovers. The corridors are humid from the summer heat and every swift breeze is precious. Yoongi looks at Jimin and finds him to be gaunt and sickly in the candlelight. His eyes look hollower and the shadows dance beneath his eyes. Yoongi frowns and looks away after a second too long, staring straight ahead. Each step feels like they’re walking through tar. It’s like time’s been slowed down. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Yoongi says softly. Jimin responds with a simple shrug and nothing else. “Who is “Guk”?” Jimin looks over at him. </p><p>“I’m not allowed to tell you that, Highness,” he says. Yoongi’s brow furrows. </p><p>“I’m a part of this whatever too now,” he says. “Don’t I deserve to know?”</p><p>“If I tell you, then the entire mission could be put in trivia.”</p><p>“How? Do you think I’d spill it to my father?” Jimin doesn’t answer. </p><p>“I saved your life,” Yoongi snaps. </p><p>“And I’m thankful. But, Your Highness, all good deeds come with a price. I am not anxious to find out what yours may be.”</p><p>“Are you worried for me?” Yoongi says softly. They stop and turn to look at each other, breath intermingling between them. The air in the room suddenly feels thicker, heavy with a sort of unspoken tension. Yoongi’s grip around the candleholder’s handle tightens, as his hand is shaking so much he’s scared of dropping it. Jimin’s staring at him with a pair of intense brown eyes and Yoongi willingly drowns in a storming sea of emotion. He doesn’t bother fighting it- the waves are far more powerful than he. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jimin says, just as soft. His lips are so close to Yoongi’s and the prince can almost imagine how they would feel pressed against his own. His breath is hot against his skin and Yoongi swallows hard. The summer heat is making him sweat and Jimin isn’t much different, but something tells him that the weather isn’t the only factor. </p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Yoongi says. Jimin’s eyes flick away from his face but the image of them tracing every detail of Yoongi’s face is permanently engraved in his head. </p><p>“Because I doubt you’ll let me do it again,” he says. “I want to remember the way you look.”</p><p>“Why?” Yoongi knows what he’s going to say. He simply wants to hear it from Jimin. </p><p>“You expect me to say beautiful, don’t you, Highness?” Jimin says. </p><p>“Do you not think of me as such?” </p><p>“Beautiful does not do you justice. To describe you would be to paint a picture of someone on the back of a dragon and call it flying.”</p><p>“You have a way with words, Jimin.” The Alpha laughs softly. </p><p>“Do I?” </p><p>“I’m sure all of the Omegas fawn over you wherever you may be from.”</p><p>“It means nothing when my entire being already belongs to another.”</p><p>“And who might that be?” Yoongi says. </p><p>“Who-”</p><p>“Jimin.” They both look down the hall and Yoongi almost drops the candle when he sees the general standing at the far end. His helmet is off and, despite the humid summer heat, he remains in a set of armor. His eyes are like twin jewels glittering in the candlelight- black and empty without a single emotion in sight. His long black hair frames his face and curls at the ends, let down from its usual bun. He frowns at them. </p><p>“Your Highness,” he says to Yoongi, bowing. The Omega manages a shocked nod but he can’t speak due to the absence of his jaw. He closes his mouth only because Jimin points it out with a soft nudge. But his mind is overtaken with thoughts of how he’s just heard the Imperial General speak and even knows his name or a nickname. </p><p>“General,” Yoongi says. “What are you doing awake at this time of night?”</p><p>“I came to collect the prisoner,” he says. “Word has it that you came and brought him out.”</p><p>“I worried for him,” Yoongi says softly. “It meant nothing.”</p><p>“Keep silent of this encounter,” Jimin speaks up. The general doesn’t say anything as he walks forward and takes Jimin by the arm. </p><p>“General,” Yoongi calls as he leaves. The man turns around, raising an eyebrow. “General, you are to keep this a secret or else you will suffer a punishment far worse than death.” The man seems to withhold a laugh as he nods, his eyes twinkling. Yoongi frowns at his retreating form, then turns back and scurries to his chambers. </p><p>The sound of footsteps headed to his chambers stop him. Yoongi freezes in place and blows the candle out just as two men appear near his door. They’re clearly not guards, if the armored bodies nearby are anything to go by. Yoongi narrows his eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure?” one of them says and Yoongi recognizes it as the voice from the library. “I still-”</p><p>“Do you want to fall back into his good graces or not?” a second voice says, one that Yoongi doesn’t recognize. </p><p>“Well, yes, but they haven’t done anything wrong.” </p><p>“Just open the door.” The other man seems to hesitate before obeying the orders and stepping inside. Yoongi follows after them and gasps when he finds the scene before him. </p><p>Taehyung and Hoseok are asleep but both of the masked figures are ready to kill them. Yoongi doesn’t stop himself from screaming. </p><p>“Guards!” he yells. “Guards!” One of them runs at Yoongi and pins him down, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. Yoongi wastes no time as he splashes hot wax on his attacker, wiggling away. The other man, the one who was hesitant, has a sudden change of heart as he attacks Yoongi, the moonlight catching on the dagger. Yoongi dodges and pins him down, grabbing the closest object. It happens to be a fan which isn’t super useful but he’ll take it. He slides it under the man’s chin and grabs the other end, pulling up. The objective is to break his opponent’s neck or make him pass out. As long as he isn’t a threat to Yoongi’s brothers. </p><p>“Bitch!” the man’s accomplice yells. Yoongi barely manages to roll onto his back, taking the man with him, as his other attacker jumps at him. He locks his legs around both of their torsos and tries to roll back on top. Hoseok and Taehyung must be stirring by now, but Yoongi’s too worried about getting crushed by the two Alphas on top of him to notice. </p><p>“Why are you here?!” Yoongi demands. “Why did you try to kill them?!” The man Yoongi holds captive with his fan chokes while the other Alpha attempts to push Yoongi’s legs off. The Omega responds by digging his ankles into the flesh of his stomach. </p><p>“Tell me!” he says, trying to shift around to the sides. “Who do you work for?” The only response he gets is the sound of someone choking and Yoongi yelps as his feet are suddenly shoved back. Taehyung is grabbed, too sleepy to realize what’s happening. But the youngest Omega begins to struggle when a metal blade is pressed to his neck, his brown eyes shooting open. The Alpha’s other hand yanks Hoseok’s hair and Yoongi hisses. </p><p>“Let him go and these two might live,” the woman says. Yoongi bares his fangs. </p><p>“Bastard,” he sneers. There’s a laugh and Taehyung whimpers as the knife presses hard against his skin. His grip around the fan loosens and he lets go of the accessory, letting it fall to the ground. The man below him is passed out and doesn’t struggle as Yoongi glares at the Alpha. Taehyung’s eyes are closed and small tears are dripping down his cheeks, his scent mixing with Hoseok’s and making a mess of jasmine and butterfly bush. </p><p>“Release them,” he commands. The Alpha laughs and the knife presses harder against Taehyung’s skin. </p><p>“Why don’t you keep him and I’ll take little Taehyung for a ride, hm?” She doesn’t wait for an answer before slinging Taehyung over her shoulder and breaking through the window. Yoongi screams. Hoseok falls to the ground and begins sobbing. </p><p>“Go find the general,” he says. Hoseok looks at him with teary eyes and a snotty nose. “Find the general and stay with him, I’ll take care of Tae, okay? He’ll be alright, don’t worry, Seok.” Hoseok sniffles and nods, hugging Yoongi. The smaller Omega hugs him back and leans up to kiss his forehead, then lets him out. He waits until Hoseok’s footsteps fade away before changing and leaping out of the window. </p><p>He runs as fast as he can. He looks to the side and finds the White Rabbit running nearby and nods. The other man returns the action before they both hear the sound of Taehyung’s sobbing. There’s a slap and a shriek. Yoongi’s fingers dig into his palms. He gets ready to leap down but the Rabbit stops him, shaking his head as he pulls a crossbow out. He loads it and lifts his mask, his back to Yoongi. The Omega’s heart pounds as he presses the trigger and sends the projectile through the hair, hitting Taehyung’s attacker in the head. The prince screams as he scrambles back and Yoongi jumps down. He crouches and holds his hand out. </p><p>“No more!” Taehyung screams, his eyes shut tight. Tears pour endlessly from his eyes and he shakes his head. “No more!” Yoongi moves a little closer and hums, clicking his tongue. Taehyung sobs and curls in on himself. The older prince bites his lip and looks around, trying to find something to calm his brother down. The Rabbit lands beside him and suddenly wraps his arms around Taehyung, humming. The Omega sobs into his chest and shivers. Yoongi growls and reaches out but the other man begins to stroke Taehyung’s hair and it isn’t long before the prince calms down. He’s breathing heavily and his jasmine scent is mixed with cinnamon and honey, a telling of how scared he is. Yoongi sits and watches as he stops crying and leans against the Rabbit’s chest, his face tucked safely against his chest. The Rabbit picks him up bridal-style and jumps up, walking carefully down the rooftop. Yoongi follows, making sure he doesn’t try anything. </p><p>They reach the palace and the Rabbit steps into Yoongi’s room, gently placing Taehyung on the bed. The Omega whines and tugs him closer when he attempts to leave, shaking his head for him to stay. The White Rabbit moves his mask and whispers something, kissing Taehyung’s forehead before leaving. </p><p>Hoseok comes in then and he collapses by Taehyung’s side, sobbing his eyes out as he curls around the younger. Yoongi reaches into his pouch and uses a burst of magic to get out and changes back into his nightgown. </p><p>For some reason, he’s near the emperor’s chambers. Yoongi frowns at the voices from inside and peaks into the room. He gasps when he hears his father speak. </p><p>“Why didn’t you kill them?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol, i hope im not setting the standards for this series super high oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beautiful Lies and Ugly Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A name is received, information given, and Yoongi learns more about his future, yet the pieces aren't coming together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LUV U~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theme- </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmdW-JOF3iQ&amp;list=TLPQMTEwNTIwMjDUGXlYKzMqyQ&amp;index=16">
    <em>
      <span>Fake Love (Alternate) MDP</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi bites his arm to keep from kicking the door down. He peeks through the crack and finds the man he strangled -unfortunately alive and held by two guards- staring at his father’s back with wide eyes. Yoongi is tempted to run in and murder everyone in the room, but he doesn’t know how many of the guards are loyal to his father. His eyes dart around the room and there’s the Imperial General, brooding in the back. His helmet is off and his face is expressionless. He keeps his eyes trained on the prisoner and Yoongi’s heart stops its beating as the thought of Jimin surfaces. He curses inwardly and gets ready to take off. He peeks in a final time, still unsure, just as the prisoner looks in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is! The prince! He attacked us!” Yoongi pales and then looks around, trying not to groan at the loss of hiding spaces. He rushes down the corridor and to his chambers, opening the door and closing it with his back. Taehyung and Hoseok are still curled together but, thankfully, fast asleep and Yoongi sighs as he moves to lie down next to them. Thoughts of Jimin and the emperor still run rampant through his mind and Yoongi closes his eyes, hoping to shut them out. He doubts he’ll sleep much tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Yoongi is woken by Seungjae and assured that the escaped prisoner is back in his cell. Yoongi is spacey and nods in response, getting dressed. Taehyung and Hoseok are brought to their chambers, but Yoongi stops them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you come to today’s games?” he says. Hoseok has a protective arm around Taehyung’s shivering form and he casts his younger brother a worried look before nodding. Yoongi smiles at them and nods back, then they go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Highness,” Seungjae says, “are you sure that is wise?” Yoongi raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t question me, Seungjae,” he says. The rest of the morning, his nurse is silent and Yoongi feels the tiniest shred of guilt. But he doesn’t say a word as he’s too worried about Jimin and his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like crying with relief when he sees Hoseok and Taehyung. They’re sitting next to him and, unlike the usual setup, there is no place for Seokjin. Their father appears and he crooks an eyebrow at his youngest sons. Yoongi sits and bounces his leg, not even stopping when his father shoots him a glare. He grips his armrests and checks the board for Jimin’s name, finding it unchanged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things begin going downhill before the fights even start. The general appears and Taehyung’s suddenly stiffening. Yoongi doesn’t notice what’s wrong until he sees the way Taehyung’s eyes track the Alpha, his nose twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok, could you ask him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Taehyung breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” All of the princes turn to face the ring and Yoongi bites the inside of his cheek to stop any frowns from appearing. The announcer introduces the day’s competitors and gestures at the chart, pointing out who’s in the lead. It’s currently one of the princes, as is expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the games begin!” The doors are hauled open and the first two gladiators step in. Yoongi doesn’t pay attention and instead opts to watch his brothers, both of which stare at the spectacle with wide eyes. The first blood is spilled and Hoseok looks like he’s going to be sick as he turns away. Taehyung can’t seem to tear his eyes from the Imperial General for longer than a few seconds, but he knows what’s going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s barbaric,” he can hear Hoseok saying. Yoongi wordlessly holds his hand out to his brother and Hoseok takes it, fanning himself. Yoongi can’t say he blames him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun climbs higher and the arena grows hotter. Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok are all rapidly fanning themselves, eagerly accepting the water offered. Taehyung sends glances in the general’s direction and Yoongi raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he says, his voice kept at a whisper. Taehyung’s gaze snaps away from the Alpha and lands on Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop staring at the general before someone notices!” Hoseok hisses. Taehyung frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not staring-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, save it. We can both see you ogling him. At least don’t be as obvious,” Hoseok says. “You could get him in trouble. Worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> could get in trouble.” Taehyung rolls his eyes and Yoongi can see the Seokjin embedded in him. It forces him to bite his lip till it bleeds all because he doesn’t want his brothers discovering how he feels about Seokjin. He doesn’t want to ruin yet another one of his familial relationships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and Park Jimin!” All of their heads snap over to the ring and there’s Jimin standing tall, his eyes gold. He stares at the crowd before his eyes land on Yoongi and he bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoyed my gift, Highness!” he calls up. Yoongi feels a strange spike of disgust. He doesn’t like whatever turns Jimin into Not-Jimin. Perhaps it helps the Alpha, but he doesn’t make him any more likeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Except for when it comes to the crowd. They’re cheering and yelling, a few even tossing flowers at him. Not-Jimin smirks and bows. He doesn’t have a sword today, though Yoongi doesn’t know why. Not until a snarling, growling Alpha is shoved in and unchained. He’s drooling and he looks more like an animal as he lunges at Jimin. The other Alpha dances away from him, his movements smooth and graceful like running water. The other Alpha’s fangs glisten in the sun as he attacks Not-Jimin again. The smaller man dodges and he pins his opponent to the ground, sneering. There’s a yelp and Not-Jimin rolls his eyes as he wraps a small hand around the other’s neck, knuckles whitening. However, he ends up underestimating his opponent’s abilities and Not-Jimin yelps as their positions are switched. The other Alpha bears his fangs and suddenly he’s diving down. Jimin’s forearms protect his face and neck but they suffer for such and are soon red with blood. Not-Jimin jerks his knee up and hits the other’s crotch, taking advantage of the momentary surprise as he backs up, panting. His arms are dripping scarlet and it splashes in small droplets onto the sand around their feet. They circle one another like a pair of angry wolves, snarling. Not-Jimin runs at his opponent and tackles him to the ground, a hand wrapping around his throat. He uses the other appendage and grabs his opponent’s skull, jerking it to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sickening snap of a bone breaking fills the silent arena. And then, like the sadists they are, the audience is screaming and cheering, throwing Not-Jimin even more flowers. They take to tossing him their food and the Alpha stands, looking around the ring. As per usual, he locks eyes with Yoongi as if seeking the prince’s approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This monster masquerading as a man will never receive what it seeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung gasps and Hoseok touches his neck as if empathizing with Not-Jimin’s victim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” is the only thing the middle prince can utter, his voice soft and horrified. Yoongi doesn’t feel much different but he’s rendered totally speechless. Not-Jimin stands in the arena with arms dripping blood, skin caked in sand and more blood, his fangs shining, and his eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t Jimin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi’s mind very helpfully supplies. But it’s the only thing it can formulate as Not-Jimin pushes his hair back and turns to face his next opponent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lasts longer than yesterday. Not-Jimin is a merciless force that cuts through enemies without a single trouble. He has no problem killing every opponent in the cruelest ways possible so as to appease (most of) his audience. But the way he fights is enrapturing and totally impossible to look away from. Yoongi finds himself on the edge of his seat as Not-Jimin sends competitor after competitor to their graves, unrelenting in his success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Jimin rebels against the god offering him strength. It’s late in the day and the summer heat is getting to everyone, even the man whose body isn’t in his control. Not-Jimin locks eyes with Yoongi before clutching his head and crying out, eyes squeezed shut. He stumbles around until falling to his knees, withering in pain. Taehyung and Hoseok are both leaning over but Yoongi can’t see them as his heart pounds anxiously against his chest. Jimin’s opponent, a prince, leans against the wall. Not-Jimin broke his leg. He eyes the Alpha warily as Jimin screams and thrashes, eventually falling to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Taehyung says. Yoongi doesn’t answer as he stands up. He grabs his skirt and pushes back a mystified pair of guards as he runs down a winding staircase and to Jimin’s side. The Alpha is yowling like he’s being tortured and Yoongi falls to his knees when he reaches him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin!” he yells over the screaming. He doesn’t receive a response. “Jimin!” He wraps his hands around Jimin’s biceps and shakes him, trying to help in whatever ways he can. “Jimin, look at me.” His voice is commanding and Jimin’s gold-then-brown eyes flick to him. He looks scared. Yoongi runs gentle fingers up and down the Alpha’s arms, murmuring softly. Jimin stops yelling and simply stares at Yoongi before his eyes turn back and his body falls slack. Yoongi catches him and then slings one of the Alpha’s arms over his shoulder then begins to hobble his way out of the arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung and Hoseok, as expected, berate him with questions the moment they’re all alone. Yoongi answers with what he can but keeps from spilling the part about rebellion. At least if he and Jimin are found out, Hoseok and Taehyung won’t know anything. He can’t risk their safety any more than he already has with Seokjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he calls it a crush. An infatuation, something that won’t mean anything when he eventually marries some Alpha royal because they all know that Jimin’s chances of winning without someone sabotaging his final battle are 0. It’s a bitter pill to swallow, but Yoongi accepts it. He hopes that Jimin can find some reason to live for himself by then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of the scar on his chest, Hyung?” Taehyung says. “Where is it from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sick,” Yoongi explains and, well, it’s not a total lie. Nor is it the truth, but hey. Something about Jimin’s past as a host and what he’s done to free himself feels private and warns him against spilling it to everyone he meets. Or anyone in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he fighting, then?” Hoseok says. Yoongi shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never bothered to ask why he isn’t resting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so romantic,” Taehyung says, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, if he’s sick but he’s still competing, he must like a lot, yes?” Yoongi frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” he says. Hoseok scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, he likes you. Both of us can see that and we’ve both pointed it out to you. So why don’t you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know it’s useless. Father would never allow it, especially since he’d be taking over the throne. It will be a mark on his pride if the empire were to ever fall into the hands of a lowborn such as Jimin. He’ll be killed or something the day before the wedding or his final battle and I’ll marry someone of Father’s choosing. It’s like planting seeds in the desert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then plant cactus seeds. Neither of you seem picky,” Hoseok says with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a good one,” Taehyung says. They all sit in silence after that, staring at random spaces in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put your necklaces on,” Yoongi says suddenly, Jimin’s warning coming to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that, Hyung,” Taehyung says. “We’ve- well, Hoseok-Hyung did some research while you were gone and I looked for letters from Seokjin. He found out that Seokjin unknowingly gave us the hosting charms. All we need to figure out is what the real reason behind them is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he sent anything else? Or have you been able to decipher the map?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. The only thing we’ve been able to find out is that the runes are the names of each god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I compared the map to one of the empire and- Hyung, do you have a map?” Yoongi nods and gestures at the vanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second drawer to the left, hidden compartment,” he says absent-mindedly. Taehyung stands up and glides across the room, following Yoongi’s directions and revealing a fine map drawn on a piece of smooth white leather. He unrolls it on the bed and pulls out the from Seokjin, comparing the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the capital, see?” he says, pointing at the small sketch of a palace on both maps. “Over here is the Deep Forest- the sparks are magic I think. And the little squares represent kingdoms, but I’m not totally sure. He’s drawn on a bunch of little monsters, too?” Taehyung gestures at the small creatures scribbled on random spots on the map. There’s a snarling gryphon placed near the southern kingdom, a phoenix near the north, a wolf guarding the forest closest to the city, a tiger sitting near the other end, and a dragon with its wings holding the scattering of islands to the east coast. Yoongi frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed to find the dragon extra important,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think the animals mean?” Hoseok says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. There aren’t any maps I’ve ever seen with these drawings. But that island there? On it is the Ilsan village. Do you know what other dragon is connected to Ilsan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would he be doing with Ilsan’s Dragon? Hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he planning a rebellion?” Taehyung murmurs. “And then there’s Yeonjun and Taehyun running off the day of Yeonjun’s wedding- there were claims of the Dragon’s presence. Father’s questioning the guards and the groom because he hasn’t seen something like what the Dragon’s planning in years and years. But how would this connect to Seokjin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like the answer is right in front of our faces,” Yoongi mumbles. He worries his lower lip and drums his nails on the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung would have to make it confusing to keep himself safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s obviously some sort of puzzle,” Taehyung points out. “He’s within the empire but we don’t know where. There’s a port here, though, and it’s not on your map, Hyung.” Hoseok and Yoongi both look at where Taehyung’s pointing and, lo and behold, he’s right. On Yoongi’s map, the uppermost region of the coast is empty but, on the map from Seokjin, there’s a small port and a scribble with a few boats and some arrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he took one of the boats here?” Hoseok says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the journey from the city to </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> would take days, even by dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must’ve used magic. But that raises another question: could Hyung do magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless he had help. Wouldn’t he have helped us if he had it, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does magic have a range? Perhaps he couldn’t reach us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t recall being away from the castle that night,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should ask Jimin,” Hoseok suddenly says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s obvious he’s part of something bigger, isn’t it? He has to know something useful.” Taehyung and Hoseok both nod at one another like this theory makes perfect sense. And, well, they aren’t wrong, but Yoongi has no idea how they got it right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you figure that out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acting pretty and a little dumb is a helpful skill, Hyung,” Hoseok says with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I can’t do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that you can’t, it’s that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Taehyung says. “You- there’s just something about you that’s always going to be intimidating to everyone, even the Alphas. So, when they see you looking docile and sweet in your throne, they jump at the opportunity. The mindset of so many Alphas is based on control over others- Hoseok and I are good at pretending, meaning less Alphas truly want to marry us. Seokjin-Hyung drew people in not only because he was beautiful, but because he was a challenge and people wanted to tame him. They wanted to be able to say they’d cleaned him up, put him in his place. And you, Hyung- you’re beautiful and firey and intimidating. You have this- this air about you that seems to challenge people and it might not be intentional but- Hyung, you’re scary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scary,” Yoongi says, crossing his arms. Hoseok and Taehyung have one of those annoyingly exclusive conversations where they somehow use their eyes to communicate and Yoongi feels frustrated. He’s only scary when he’s wearing a mask and holding a knife. But he’s been told he has his father’s eyes; yes, while his own are more cat-like, but they’re hard, cold, and dangerous. He supposes he can be rather stoic and blank and, perhaps he’s built himself a reputation over the years. But he’s not- is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad thing, Hyung,” Hoseok says, sensing his older brother’s stress. He places his hand on top of Yoongi’s and squeezes. “It’s okay to be intimidating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I’m sad about it,” he says. “I just- it feels like I’m holding semblance to Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s the reason any of us are alive. We’re all similar to him in some way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi laughs drily. “Seokjin would cut himself from our bloodline within the blink of an eye; I can’t see any similarities between him and the man he despises more than anyone else alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung has Father’s cunning,” Taehyung says. “He knows how to manipulate people, though he doesn’t do it the same way Father does. But he knows how to trick people into doing what he wants. Don’t you remember? Father was the victim of it several times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we all were,” Hoseok mumbles. “But we couldn’t have stopped him if we tried, could we?” Taehyung nods but Yoongi frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- what? When?” If he’s being honest, Yoongi’s always thought of his oldest brother as someone rather senseless. There wasn’t calculation used for his brash and, well, thoughtless actions. He moved blindly and based everything off of luck and a lot of his physical charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember? He stopped attending balls for suitors years ago. None of us ever pointed it out because he convinced us it was all right. Even Father didn’t try and force him.” Yoongi does remember that. But he’d never thought of it as anything. It was the way things were- Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok would attend while Seokjin wouldn’t. Well, except for the one where Seokjin’s bride was found and the attack happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would always manage to bring food to his chambers, too,” Taehyung muses. “No one noticed because- well, I asked him once and all he did was wink before stuffing his face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else don’t we- <em>I </em></span>
  <span>know about Seokjin? It seems as if he has countless secrets and we’re only just unearthing them.” Taehyung laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a palace like ours, one has no choice but to keep secrets if one is wants an identity,” he says. His eyes twinkle. “I’m sure we all have our own secrets that we won’t tell each other.” Yoongi swallows hard. Hoseok shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re correct, younger brother,” he says teasingly. His eyes dart to Yoongi and then the hidden door to the wall compartment. “We all have secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it true?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi asks himself later while he’s lying in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you really think your brothers wouldn’t hide things from you? Taehyung was right. To keep an identity when your entire life is watched, one must hide things.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I hiding you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s a laugh and Yoongi rolls onto his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You haven’t told them about me, so yes, Yoongi. I’m a secret. I don’t-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not giving you control so don’t bother asking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s the laugh again and Yoongi grunts in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll find my assistance vital in the battles to come,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice says. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They haven’t come yet so don’t ask.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something tells him the god or goddess-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s your name?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi asks. The deity laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You might’ve heard it before,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is Adonis.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve heard it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I don’t remember who you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not many do. I’ve been missing for a couple of millennia.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are-</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then, before he can finish, whatever he was going to say disappears. Yoongi frowns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adonis?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The deity doesn’t answer and Yoongi racks his brain for what he was “talking” about. But the thought seems to have turned into thin air and he has a feeling that Adonis won’t be answering any more questions. With nothing better to do, Yoongi closes his eyes and hopes to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up in a field of flowers. Yoongi stands up and gasps when he sees a battlefield. There’s smoke and blood and bodies but it’s clear which side is winning. Leading the victors is a flying figure with giant, ebony dragon wings and horns. He’s holding a beautiful blade that catches in the sunlight and the wind laps at his clothes. His shield has a snarling dragon carved into it but that’s all Yoongi can see from where he stands. He grabs his skirts and tries to get a closer look but something stops him. An invisible force keeps Yoongi back and he scowls at it. The losing side is in all armor and something tells the prince that those are imperial troops. He frowns, searching for the general’s signature black dragon cutting through enemies, but it isn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened to the general? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoongi thinks. The two sides are tangling in the middle, blood spilling and smoke filling the air. The winged figure in the sky will dive down every once in a while and carry the enemies causing the most trouble into the air. They’re dropped and will plummet to their deaths, screaming. It’s as if the winning side knows the empire’s tactics and Yoongi’s brow furrows. He searches for the black dragon and finds it dashing through the ranks, a masked figure on top of it. The reptile breathes fire and melts several enemy soldiers’ armor, killing them in the molten hot metal. Yoongi finds himself standing at the edge of the cliff as he watches, his eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?!” he yells for no reason in particular. “Adonis! What’s going on?!” There’s no answer but Yoongi looks over just as something sails through the air and hits the flying figure, taking them down. Yoongi gasps and clutches his chest in pain. When he pulls his hand away, it’s red with blood. Yoongi looks down as he falls to his knees, staring at the blood on his hands. He blinks and he’s suddenly on the battlefield, wings crushed beneath him. He stares up at his attacker and licks his lips, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as he coughs the sanguine liquid up. He can hear screaming and he looks to the side and finds-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi wakes up and he feels like there’s still blood on his clothes and skin. He touches his face and his chest, checking for anything left from the dream. His chest is unscathed but there’s still the ghostly touch of an injury long gone. He’s drowning in sweat, but it’s better than blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Yoongi walks to the window and unlatches it, sighing as a cool night breeze caresses his skin. It ruffles his hair and surrounds him, passing through the light material of his nightgown. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoosh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi yelps when he notices a masked figure landing nearby within speaking distance. He raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Rabbit?” he says. The Alpha tilts his head and then holds out a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your brother?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Taehyung? He’s fine. Are you checking on him?” The Alpha nods. And then he shakes his head. “What? What else is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds his hand out and scribbles something down. Yoongi takes it back and reads it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that Seokjin isn’t here. And what would you tell me?” The rational part of him says that the Rabbit could know plenty. But another part -one that’s bigger and fueled by jealousy- snarls at the thought of someone who’s an enemy to the empire knowing more about Seokjin. It’s as if the fact that Yoongi knows little to nothing about his brother hasn’t been rubbed in his face enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go tell Taehyung or Hoseok,” he grumbles as he steps back. The Rabbit reaches out to try and stop him, but Yoongi’s already slammed the window shut. He’s tired of this endless cycle of secrets. He just wants his life to go back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he knows it won’t. He’s hosting a god, his brother might be a part of an uprising against his father, his father is also trying to kill his younger brothers, and, if Seokjin ever does come back, he’ll be killed. But that would be a merciful punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Yoongi sits on the bed and stares at the wall. His fingers wander to the palm of his hand where the amulet was absorbed and he begins rubbing circles over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adonis?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Seokjin have magic?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s answered by silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he purposely leave the amulets?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you already know the answer to that? He didn’t realize it. If you organize them in a specific order, they’ll tell you something important. Unfortunately, even I don’t know that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know why Father is trying to kill Taehyung and Hoseok?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adonis is silent as if they’re trying to plan their answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yoongi,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> they say slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“your father is an evil man. Seokjin did not lie when he said he disregards traditions behind closed doors, though the one he meant is different from what he’s currently doing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what I thought.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi frowns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even if I knew, it isn’t my place.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You live inside of my head,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you have any-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t live inside of Seokjin’s head. And I don’t know. Now go to sleep before I make you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi grunts in annoyance and heads back to bed, climbing beneath the blankets. He sighs, closing his eyes and hoping for sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Yoongi is woken by a rapping on his window. He groans as he sits up and then shuffles toward it, pushing the curtains aside and unlatching it. A messenger dragon hurtles in and he yelps in surprise as it collides with his unsuspecting self. Shooky, his little snake and his (sort of) alter-ego’s namesake, slithers out from somewhere and tastes the air, forked tongue flicking about. Yoongi doesn’t bat an eye as the serpent winds up his arm but he scrambles away from the dragon when it gets close. It hisses at him and puffs the frill behind its neck before dropping the small scroll on the ground and scuttling out the window. Yoongi follows it and then watches as it flaps away, squawking angrily at any other flying creatures. He rolls his eyes and then turns around to pick up the note. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find the Golden Warrior,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it says. Cryptic and, well, pretty unhelpful as Yoongi hasn’t a single idea who the so-called “Golden Warrior” is. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be Jimin?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wonders absent-mindedly, thinking back to the Alpha’s golden eyes. It makes sense he supposes. The eyes are an obvious indicator and there’s also the fact that he’s a literal warrior. But why would Seokjin (he assumes that’s who it’s from) tell him to find them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too early to think this much. Yoongi grumbles and heads back to bed, Shooky still curled around his wrist. He climbs onto the mattress and beneath the blankets, closing his eyes and turning away from the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Seungjae chooses that exact moment to wake him up. The other Omega bursts in and Yoongi tries to refrain from groaning, and he mostly succeeds except for a small sound of annoyance. He’s sure his scent is an obvious tell about his displeasure as well, but, after a bath and Seungjae rubbing perfumes over his scent glands, he’s deemed ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least until his stomach seizes up and he collapses with a groan. Yoongi groans even louder when he realizes what this means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heat is here. In the midst of all of the chaos, he must’ve forgotten and now he’s paying for it. Well, this might be why he’s been extra grumpy for the past few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness!” Seungjae says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Yoongi grumbles as he begins prying his clothes from his rapidly sweating body. Seungjae helps him with his corset and then Yoongi is sprawled naked on the bed. He doesn’t care; Seungjae’s seen him naked countless times and Yoongi has very little shame left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell your father, Highness. I’ll be back with food and water, alright? You know the drill.” Yoongi grunts out a response and rolls onto his front, panting. He’s in the first stage. It’s like he’s in a thousand-degree room and he’s melting like snow in the desert. He supposes it’s better than being sweltering and horny, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi withers on the bed, soaked in sweat. He’s drawn a cold back and Seungjae brought him food and water some time ago, though Yoongi’s too hazy to remember. His jaw is slack and he’s drooling as sweat soaks his bedsheets and his legs are made of jelly, rendering him helpless and, unfortunately, unable to get back to the bath. The summer heat doesn’t help either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi sighs. It’s going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his heat pulls to a close, Yoongi is tormented by memories or (supposed) glimpses of the future whenever he closes his eyes. He curses Adonis for forcing him through such torture, but it’s a nice distraction from the insatiable </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his gut. When he asks the deity about it, they tell him that they’re an Omega and he should stop complaining. Yoongi snaps at them and then goes back to keeping his eyes open to hide from any more images. They range from serene pictures in meadows, palaces, and other places to bloody battlefields full of screaming. And then, of course, Adonis decides it’s funny to show him the more heated moments of their life. That’s another reason why Yoongi chooses not to sleep. He doesn’t want another one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> visions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re better than battlefields, aren’t they?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adonis asks on what is hopefully the last day of his heat. Yoongi isn’t sweating as much, so that’s a good sign. He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, but that doesn’t make them any less uncomfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you like to see one from </span>
  </em>
  <span>your</span>
  <em>
    <span> future?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My heat-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms bracket Yoongi as hooded brown eyes stare at him. His dress is half-on and there are fingers dancing near his spine, silently asking for permission to remove the corset. Yoongi swallows and nods, his mouth dry. The Alpha surges forward and takes his lips in a passionate and hungry kiss, his tongue dancing with Yoongi’s. He tangles his fingers in black locks and Jimin pulls him into his lap. Little gasps and pants fill the air as Yoongi’s hands drag over Jimin’s bare shoulders, desperate to touch every bit of skin presented to him. The wound from his hosting is smaller than Yoongi remembers and his fingers skim over it, dancing across the scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Yoongi has skin as pale as ivory, Jimin is a dark tan from working under the sun. He’s built well and Yoongi can feel every muscle flexing beneath his skin. Jimin pulls away to mouth at his neck and Yoongi gasps as the rest of his dress falls back and he’s almost naked. The Yoongi in the vision despises his underclothes but the shyer part of him is thankful. Jimin looks at him with caring eyes as his fingers play with the hem and then Yoongi finds himself nodding eagerly. Jimin kisses him again and Yoongi can feel the remnants of his clothes slipping off of his body. Off goes his top and Jimin lays him on the bed, staring down at Yoongi with those wonderful eyes. The Omega stares back and Jimin kisses him again but it’s slower and somehow more sensual than what they were doing before. Jimin is careful with Yoongi’s delicate form as he peppers kisses over his skin, pulling away from his lips to explore. He kisses all over Yoongi’s face, his lips soft and cushiony, then kisses around each ear and heads down the column of his neck. Yoongi gasps when he feels the kisses turning from butterfly to open-mouthed and suctioning lips. His fingers thread through Jimin’s hair and he presses the Alpha closer as he moves down and nibbles on Yoongi’s collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Jimin says and something about the way his accent drips into his words makes Yoongi cry out. The rapidly shrinking, rational part of his brain demands an explanation but none is given and all Yoongi can do is allow Jimin to make him feel things he’s never felt before. Jimin’s tongue is a gift and a curse as is his husky, uncharacteristically low voice that’s sweet like honey but smooth and domineering in a way that has Yoongi’s bones aching to obey his every command. Yoongi moans when Jimin reaches his legs and squeezes his thighs, sucking hickeys in between them. Yoongi looks down at Jimin but the vision ends just as the last of his clothing is removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You enjoyed it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adonis says. Yoongi shoves his face into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was . . . pleasurable, yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was ecstasy, wasn’t it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi squeals and buries his face deeper into the pillow, ignoring the god. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up and let me sleep it off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have fun with Jimin!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, shit. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: *Looks at that last scene<br/>Me: *Looks at notes<br/>Me: What the /fock/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Silence is Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi experiences being truly controlled by Adonis for the first time, among other things. He also uncovers yet another secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol, the alternative title of this was "oof, Yoon's still denying" and I've forgone editing everything bc I'm trying to beat my record.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theme- </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4qXasoAZpo">
    <em>
      <span>Louder than Bombs (Melancholy Ver.)</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ6TBja2DjU&amp;list=TLPQMTQwNTIwMjBCwf7q4-yqdg&amp;index=2">
    <em>
      <span>FAKE LOVE (STRANGER THINGS REMIX)</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungjae greets him with a smile and Yoongi hopes the blush on his face isn’t obvious. Though, if it isn’t, he’s pretty sure his scent is a sure telling. Stupid scent. He flings the window open while Yoongi bathes but neither of them say a word. Yoongi can’t imagine Seungjae confronting him about his heat, even though the other man has known him for Yoongi’s entire life. Don’t quote him on that as he’s not completely sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungjae helps him get dressed and Yoongi walks out with his head held high. His steps echo in the halls and, as soon as he appears in the ring, the crowd erupts in applause. Yoongi smiles and waves, sitting beside his father. The announcer welcomes him back and happily calls out the day’s fighters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi waits nervously for Jimin’s appearance. He checks the board, though he knows there wasn’t any fighting while he was away, and finds his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you looking for that Alpha?” his father says from beside him. Yoongi looks at him and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Father,” he lies and it couldn’t be more obvious. He fans himself. “Simply curious about the contestants remaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bastard’s lasted longer than any of the other prisoners,” the man muses. “We took him to a temple, though, as we found the festering wound upon his chest suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he well enough to fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know. We’ll see I suppose.” Yoongi frowns and turns back to look at the battle before him, his brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s name is, in fact, called. Yoongi knows he sits a little straighter and he gets a little more excited. He twists his fingers into knots and chews on his lower lip. Jimin steps into the ring, but Yoongi notices something wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes aren’t gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yoongi thinks. He bites his lip and tries to be discreet as possible while looking for a reason. Maybe a person with golden eyes or something, he doesn’t know. But he’s certain that Jimin is in danger without holding onto what little power he had left from whatever deity he was hosting. His grip on his fan tightens and his knuckles turn white as he tries not to lean forward. Jimin’s opponent steps in and she’s a hulking pile of muscle. Jimin, already short, is minuscule in comparison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Alphas face off. Jimin’s eyes flick to Yoongi before he jumps back from the enemy, playing defense. His movements are careful and, after close inspection, Yoongi finds his movement is impeded by a foot or ankle injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adonis,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he calls into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help Jimin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not how it works. I’ll help him if he needs it but, right now, he doesn’t. Sit back and enjoy the show.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi’s fingernails dig crescents into his skin and he scowls. Jimin holds his weapon in front of him and keeps his expression schooled into neutrality, but he’ll flinch every time his opponent gets a little too close. Yoongi can see his tactic- he’s tiring out someone far bigger and bulkier than him. It’s a classic and Yoongi would be lying if he said he’d never used it for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd doesn’t find it interesting. And for Jimin, who doesn’t have the essence of a god pumping through his veins and allowing him to play with his opponents, that can mean death. The audience’s booing is a distraction and Jimin, poor Jimin, looks at Yoongi to see if he’s doing the same. And that’s all his opponent needs before she grabs his ankle and tries to kill him. Jimin scrambles away but there’s the sickening crunch of bones breaking, eliciting a cry of pain from the Alpha. He continues to crawl away and rolls onto his back, holding his sword above his head. The other Alpha smirks and bears down on him and then lifts her foot above his skull. Jimin falls limp but his eyes glitter dangerously as she brings it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one sees it coming as the appendage flies through the air and Jimin escapes on his good ankle. He’s panting and using his now-bloodied sword as a crutch, but he at least has two feet. His opponent howls and there’s blood getting on the arena’s sands. Jimin wipes his brow and shakes the sweat off, panting heavily. He licks his lips and looks at Yoongi. His eye sparkle and the weak smile he offers is like an assurance, promising his victory. Yoongi wishes safety came with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin readies his sword as the larger Alpha comes charging at him. He dodges out of the way and then decapitates her, using his weapon to hobble away. He turns and looks over his shoulder at the headless corpse, blood dripping from the stump. Jimin finds a wall in the shade and leans against it, his head falling back as he pants. But his time to rest is cut short when the doors open and a herd of carnivorous horses enter. Jimin curses and licks his lips which, beneath the hot sun and enveloped by the temperature of the season, must be terribly dry. But Jimin allows the horses to come to him. They whinny and neigh at the prospect of another meal and Jimin levels them with a hard stare. The first horse attacks and Jimin’s blade flashes in the sun as it cuts through the jugular. He’s bouncing on in place and Yoongi frowns. Isn’t that making it worse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin doesn’t seem to care as he propels himself over the horses’ heads, spinning through the air. He flips and lands on his feet, ankle turning purple and swollen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd goes crazy. Jimin’s face is painted with horse blood from cutting the jugular and it shines in the sun. He shakes his head and the droplets spray around the sand. Jimin narrows his eyes at the horses as they stampede toward him, then he tears his shirt and takes a few steps back. Jimin runs to meet them as he leaps onto the main horse’s back. He tugs the strip of fabric from his shirt and manages to get it into the creature’s mouth. He pulls on the ends and the horse whinnies, tossing its head. Jimin’s sword is impaled in the sand and he uses one hand to hold onto the “reins”. His ankles dig into the animal’s sides and his eyes are narrowed, his skin slick with blood and sweat. The horse’s brethren have already consumed the corpse of both Jimin’s prior opponent and the horse he killed. His sword sticks out from the sand and Jimin forces his steed toward it. He leans off as the other horses follow and wraps his hand around the hilt, tugging it from the ground. He holds his sword out and makes the horse turn around, dragging his blade over the unsuspecting hides of the creatures. It’s a sea of blood and the animals cry out as Jimin kills them. When they’re all dead or close enough, Jimin leans his forehead against the neck of his steed, his shoulders heaving up and down. He makes a circle around the arena, seemingly trying to get his steed used to being, well, a steed, then stops in front of the emperor’s booth. Jimin stares up at Yoongi and the emperor, reins clutched in his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are defiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can win whether you like it or not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they say. The horse tosses its head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will conquer this arena like I did my steed and I need no godly powers to do so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi can see his father’s knuckles whiten. He knows at that moment that whatever’s in store for Jimin will be anything but pleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Yoongi asks softly as they sit together in the gardens. Jimin shrugs. His shirt is off and his wound has shrunk since Yoongi last saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic, I suppose,” he says. “A priest- they were in search of a particular god and your father thought I was hosting them. I wasn’t, but they took them anyway.” Yoongi already knows Jimin’s chest, embarrassingly enough, yet his eyes continue to map out the skin before him. He won’t dare touch it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring,” Jimin says, smirking. Yoongi’s eyes flick up to him and he looks away, his skin burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you’re a beautiful person, Jimin,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People don’t call me that anymore,” the Alpha says softly and, in Yoongi’s opinion, mostly to himself. “My parents did until I presented and then it was “handsome”. But that wasn’t common.” He sighs and looks at Yoongi. “People always thought I was an Omega. They still do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it an insult?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to me, but to an Omega, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because society believes it to be degrading to hold any characteristics associated with an Omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who taught you these things?” Jimin smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my secret to tell,” Jimin says. His eyes are crescents and maybe Yoongi’s heart is beating a little too fast. And maybe he’s thinking a little too much about the vision Adonis showed him and maybe his cheeks are a little too red and maybe, just maybe, he’s wondering how Jimin’s lips would feel against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jimin says, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- um- Your Highness said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi squeaks and covers his face. “Gods, I said that aloud?” Jimin giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could’ve been the wind,” he says. Yoongi socks him in the arm. Jimin giggles again and Yoongi’s traitorous heart might be pounding a bit faster than it should, but that’s fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means anything, I also want to kiss you,” Jimin says, his voice a whisper. It’s almost silence because they both know how much trouble he could get in for that. Yoongi looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, Jimin,” he says. “You weren’t supposed to know that and you definitely weren’t supposed to say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I did.” Yoongi digs his nails into his palms and looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s made things harder.” Yoongi gets up. He doesn’t understand this sudden change of heart. The guards walk into the gardens and Yoongi can hear them being a little rougher with Jimin than needed due to his anger. Part of him argues that he should go back and help the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s bothering you, Yoongi,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adonis says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a traitorous Alpha who only seeks to bed you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And, for some reason, Yoongi believes them. He walks down the halls and can hear Jimin’s struggle behind him as he storms off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You controlled me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi yells later. Yoongi’s started using his reflection to speak with Adonis and the deity uses it to their advantage as they glare at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s unnerving to watch his reflection speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a bastard Alpha like the rest of them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jimin isn’t a bastard!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe not now, but he will be!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you control me?! I never said you could! Stop controlling me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adonis sneers at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I showed you that vision of Jimin and you needed to pay me back. And what little I did barely made ends meet.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi looks away from the mirror and storms out of his chambers, headed to the library. On his way there, he runs into the general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Yoongi grumbles, about to shove past him. But he notices something off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general stares at him but Yoongi’s eyes are drawn to the small charm. It’s a golden snake. It’s also something-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That belonged to Seokjin,” Yoongi breathes. He points at the necklace and the general tilts his head. “You- how? And why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” The general’s eyes twinkle like he’s laughing and he moves around Yoongi, bowing at Hoseok when he sees him. Hoseok doesn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, come quickly!” he says. There’s a sense of urgency in his tone that has Yoongi tensing in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tae-” The sound of a person bedecked in armor cuts him off and they both turn to see the Alpha bolting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What about Taehyung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, he-” Hoseok wipes his eyes “-he was alone in the- in his chambers. He got- he’s hurt. There was so much blood-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi takes off. Hoseok follows and the two brothers move as fast as possible while blocked by their dresses. Yoongi’s heart is pounding in his chest and the only words he can hear are Taehyung, blood, and hurt. They reach Taehyung’s chambers and burst through the doors. Taehyung lies unconscious in bed, his face pale. The blood on the ground is still being cleaned up and Yoongi stares at him with wide eyes. Hoseok, like Taehyung who wears his heart on his sleeve, rushes forward and collapses by his bedside. His sobs can be heard throughout the small room and Yoongi bites his lip and looks around. His eyes fall onto the general and he feels a fiery burst of anger. He walks toward the Alpha, checks if the door’s closed, and then he’s kneeing him in the crotch and backing him against the wall with his forearm pressed to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew!” he yells. “You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, stop it!” Hoseok says, tugging on his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us alone, Hoseok. He- I saw him! He knew!” The general chokes and remains silent, clawing at the forearm against his neck. Yoongi simply presses harder, his eyes narrowed. Adonis is egging him on in the back of his head, but there’s no need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, he was the one who stopped the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just did it for fame, didn’t you?” Yoongi hisses. “Where’s Seokjin? Where are you hiding him?! Are you going to bring him back and name yourself a hero?! Why are you here?!” Hoseok’s tugging stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seokjin?” he says softly. “He- does he know where Jin-Hyung is?” Yoongi drops him from his arm and replaces it with his hand, then grabs the necklace. Hoseok leans forward to look and then he looks up at the general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you’re-!” The man nods solemnly. Hoseok eyes are wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, put him down!” he says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Golden Warrior!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news is so surprising that Yoongi loosens his grip enough for the Alpha to be released. He shoots Yoongi a wary look as he moves away from the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he says as he turns to Hoseok. The younger Omega levels him with his stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung sent us- me a letter and he said he gave the Golden Warrior one of his necklaces. He said to look for it like “a snake in the grass”. I never- but it has to be him. It’s you, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s going to say yes either way,” Yoongi snarls. “You just told him the entire story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, in fact, the Golden Warrior, Your Imperial Highness,” the man says. He bows to them. “Your father, however, knows me as General Jeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your first name?” Yoongi says. The man laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Names have power, Highness, and such power is the very reason your bloodline suffers.” Yoongi scowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell us why Seokjin left?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he found out about the curse and that he was to be married. He didn’t want to do so henceforth, he ran away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s deeper than that,” Hoseok says. “I’m almost certain he could’ve left before, so why now?” The general laughs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re clever, Highness,” he says, “and correct. Seokjin left because he discovered the curse. And, the single way to stop it. But that required his and, eventually, your leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you take us to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason for which I am here is to remain a secret to you, but it is connected to why you can’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why could Seokjin?” Yoongi says, his tone demanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seokjin’s options were to die or escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” General Jeon raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your older brother was . . . not the best at keeping secrets. It was not long before his nurse found out and spoke of it to her fellows who, in turn, eventually spread it to the emperor. Seokjin would die for “unexpected reasons” the day of his wedding. His wife was actually hired to kill him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would she have killed me?” The general shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seokjin would die and you would marry his widow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” The man shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been around long enough to uncover such secrets. Those who knew are either dead or your father. We can’t coax information from either option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Seokjin?” The man shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would’ve told us already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Hoseok says. “Is he healthy? Does he need anything? Does he still love us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are the questions he always asks me whenever I visit. Or, well, when I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he does?” Hoseok says. He nods, pleased with the answer. “Thank you.” The Alpha smiles and bows, leaving before Yoongi can even get a fraction of the thousands of questions bubbling up in his head. He goes to sit with Hoseok near Taehyung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he says softly. Hoseok looks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was alone in his chambers. I was in the library and, once again, looking at the painting. I went back to get him but when I entered, he was- he was lying on the ground. The cut was on his stomach.” Hoseok moves the blankets and Yoongi can see the bandage around Taehyung’s chest. There isn’t a scarlet stain and he grazes his fingers over the surface, and it assuages his worries a little bit. But Yoongi’s still worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungjae has to drag him out of the room and to the arena even after Taehyung wakes up. And even when he receives tiny slips of parchment from the general with promises to keep Hoseok and Taehyung safe, he continues to beg to be allowed to stay. He ends up in the arena, though, nibbling on his lower lip as he waits to go back to check on his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so distracted that he doesn’t notice the longing looks Jimin sends him. The crowd, however, takes note of it. Jimin is distracted as he fights and he’s paying a heavy price for it. Yoongi only looks over when Jimin cries out in pain, limping about. His broken ankle hasn’t been allowed to heel the right way and it’s taking a clear toll on him. Yoongi isn’t helping at all and now Jimin has a sword against his throat. The skin beneath his chin is bleeding from the blade being pressed too hard, but neither Jimin nor his opponent care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it appears you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be beaten,” the Alpha says. He’s the same height as Jimin. He turns around to look at the audience. “Well? Where are the cheers for me? I’ve beaten the unbeatable, conquered the invincible. What of my praise?” He stares Yoongi straight in the eyes. “What of the loving stares sent my way as I fight, Your Highness?” Yoongi narrows his eyes. Jimin’s lip curls. The nose of his captor of sorts twitches and Yoongi assumes his scent shifts abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one realizes what’s happening until it’s too late. And, suddenly, Jimin is pushing the sword back and he’s leaping from the wall, flipping over his opponent. It seems like it’s all for show until his hands wrap around the other Alpha’s neck and Jimin is tugging his head back, taking him with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They land in a tangle of limbs but Jimin manages to limp away. He grabs the sword and then stands as straight as possible, head tilted back to reveal his still-leaking injury. The stance is effortlessly cocky and challenges the audience. His eyes land on Yoongi but dart away as soon as they do. It feels akin to being stabbed, and Yoongi would know. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I hurt him that much?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. Jimin’s eyes are locked in a silent battle with the emperor and Yoongi looks over at the corpse. He frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emperor flies to his feet and leaves. Yoongi turns to watch him and then looks at Jimin. The Alpha’s eyes are hovering on the space above Yoongi’s head. He’d compare it to a knife but he’s already used such an example. There are few, however, that are as painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him to the gardens,” he murmurs to the guard next to him. “Better yet, bring him to my chambers. If my father finds out, you’ll be stuck in the dungeon for the rest of your life.” The guard nods and then turns around, walking out. Yoongi crosses his legs as Jimin is led out and the next pair are brought in. There are fewer fights now because of how many people have been killed. Yoongi looks to the board and forces his expression to remain neutral when he sees Jimin advancing to one of the final rounds. He turns back to the fights and settles into his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi heads to his chambers later and opens the door, finding Jimin sitting on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you call me here?” Jimin says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Yoongi says. Jimin shrugs. He looks away from Yoongi, hiding the injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a scratch. I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your foot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine. There’s really no need to worry- I’ve leaped over buildings with a broken leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s adrenaline and it won’t help you in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on having a “long run”,” Jimin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t much else to say. Yoongi stares at Jimin and Jimin stares back, his eyes and expression unreadable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for storming out,” Yoongi murmurs, his eyes downcast. Jimin doesn’t say anything. Yoongi looks up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do- did you mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I . . . I don’t know.” Jimin looks at him and Yoongi can’t understand. He’s using everything he can, from body language to the mood in the room, yet nothing surfaces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something’s blocking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adonis, stop,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he commands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s dangerous, Yoongi. He’ll betray you in the end, and you’ll be just like me. You’ll disappear and lose everything- every</span>
  </em>
  <span>one</span>
  <em>
    <span> you love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me know what’s wrong!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m protecting you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>STOP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, everything grows fuzzy. Yoongi can see himself but it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his body. His eyes are pure black and Adonis stares at Jimin, tilting their head. Yoongi screams and beats the walls of his prison, furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me go! Let me-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Yoongi gasps as he’s sucked back in and he blinks, staring at his hands. Jimin is looking at him with a strange look on his face. Yoongi turns and sees his brothers, both staring at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- Park Jimin?” Hoseok says. Yoongi hisses at him to be quiet and gestures to close the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Taehyung says as he takes a seat on the bed. Jimin shifts to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask your brother.” Everyone looks at the oldest prince and Yoongi’s brain blanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re- um- we’re having an . . . affair?” he says weakly. Jimin chokes but Hoseok and Taehyung are too busy swarming Yoongi, demanding answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you- Hyung!” Hoseok says. Well, it’s more of a squawk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet!” Yoongi hisses. “If someone comes in and sees Jimin, he’s dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s so romantic,” Taehyung says. He drapes himself over Jimin and the Alpha wiggles away. “You’re so lucky, Hyung.” Jimin walks over and stands near Yoongi, looking up at Hoseok. Hoseok raises an eyebrow and his eyes dart over the Alpha. He looks at Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, Highnesses,” Jimin says, bowing. “I’ll see you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-next time,” Yoongi says. Jimin nods, stiff as he exits. Yoongi watches him go and his chest feels empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Hyung, you’re allowed to kiss in front of us,” Taehyung says. Yoongi glares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it, Tae,” he says, his voice bordering on snapping. He doesn’t want to make Taehyung feel bad, but he also doesn’t want to talk about Jimin. An affair? Could he have said anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Not to mention, Adonis was controlling him the moment before. Jimin might think Yoongi used the god to ignore him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovers’-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tae,” Hoseok says softly, his hand rubbing circles on the youngest’s back, “leave him alone.” Taehyung sighs but he nods. Yoongi shoots Hoseok a thankful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he says to Taehyung. The youngest shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better.” Yoongi looks at Hoseok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That the general is the Golden Warrior? Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not that surprising,” Taehyung says as he rolls onto his back. “I mean, he’s always been a bit of a suspicious character. He just seemed . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> loyal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Hoseok says. Taehyung raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was like a shell of a person. Father doesn’t have the magic to do that. I just thought it was strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you have a point,” Yoongi says. “Have you found anything else about Seokjin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the place “only we can go”- could it be the temple? The one for that god, ugh, I can’t remember the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adonis,” Yoongi whispers. “Adonis, patron god of Omegas, fertility, and wits. Missing for milenia, they were supposed to mate Aristok before disappearing. Adonis.” Taehyung and Hoseok look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy- I need to go. Make sure no one knows about this, understand?” He doesn’t bother waiting for an answer before running off, headed to the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yoongi, don’t do it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adonis warns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi bursts through the library doors and races to find the book about Aristok. He grabs it and tucks it under his arm before heading to the painting. He stares at the portrait and then makes his decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi lifts the piece and moves it to the side, revealing a hidden compartment. He opens the door and inside is a small box wrapped in silk. He looks over his shoulder before moving it back, then shoves the box into his skirts. He keeps the book about Aristok with him as he runs to the general’s chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General!” he yells. “Open up!” The door swings open and there’s the general. Yoongi pushes past him and the door closes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is- he went to the far islands?!” he says. Yoongi opens the box and there’s a piece of parchment, words written to form something totally unsuspicious. Unless you look at the way things are worded. Wrapped in swathes of fabric are the missing pages and Yoongi pulls them out with shaking hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you tell anyone if he did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he?!” The Alpha tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That decision is yours. He’s given you two destinations, one which your father has already searched behind the curtains. Both, however, are vital to uncovering the secrets of the empire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What secrets?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Seokjin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why else would he leave?” Yoongi scowls as he leafs through the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what, though? Why are they so dangerous to lead to his disappearance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could not stand the thought of harm coming to you. Your brother’s gift is a threat to you all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gift? Did he give it to us?” The general opens his mouth to say something, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General!” Yoongi’s eyes widen at his father’s voice and he’s grabbing the box and pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep them with you,” he whispers before opening the window and exiting. The wind whips at his skin, tousling his hair and playing with his dress as he presses his back to the stone and inches across. It’s stupid and guaranteed to get him in trouble if he’s caught, but Yoongi doesn’t care. His skin prickles and he shuts his eyes to keep the wind out, his heart pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoongi!” His eyes fly open and he looks down to find Jimin. The Alpha is staring up at him, his arms held out. Yoongi shakes his head and puts his finger to his lips. Jimin holds his arms out and Yoongi realizes he wants him to jump into them. But his foot’s broken and won’t this make it worse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back down. Jimin’s eyes are wide but there’s nothing else. Yoongi weighs his options. He either makes the jump and further worsens Jimin’s ankle, or he risks falling off or, even worse, getting caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps off of the ledge and holds his dress down, shutting his eyes. Strong arms wrap around his legs and Yoongi instinctively loops Jimin into his embrace. He rests his hands on Jimin’s shoulder as the Alpha stumbles a bit, though Yoongi is aware he isn’t heavy. His weight doesn’t seem to be a problem but rather Jimin’s ankle is what causes the stumble. But Jimin doesn’t put him down. He stares up at Yoongi with wide eyes and looks totally enamoured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know the answer to your question,” Jimin breathes. Yoongi looks away, a blush coloring his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you truly believe that the feelings in my chest- that the pounding of my heart cares of my safety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it doesn’t, but you should,” Yoongi says weakly as Jimin sets him on the ground. He finds himself looking up at the Alpha, though their height difference is trivial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I still do when it comes to you?” Yoongi looks away. Jimin leans forward and Yoongi’s heart leaps to his throat. Adonis is strangely silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips touch and Yoongi can feel sparks. His hands rest against Jimin’s chest while the Alpha holds him by his hips. Jimin’s lips, though dry and bitten, are delicate and soft against his. Jimin kisses Yoongi like the prince is made of glass and he’ll break if his kisses dare cross the line. Yoongi wonders if he knows the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Jimin says softly. Yoongi stares at him and finds himself leaning into the hand cupping his cheek. Jimin kisses his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go to your chambers,” he murmurs against the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you should come,” Yoongi says before his brain can catch up with his tongue. Jimin looks at him with wide eyes. For some reason, Yoongi stands by his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Jimin bites his lip and then looks at the Omega. His tongue darts out to lick the plump swell of his lower lip and it does </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Yoongi that make him feel . . . excited. Part of the equation is the fact that his heat just ended. And, well, let’s just say certain things are through the roof because he’s still winding down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Yoongi leads Jimin to his chambers and then the door closes and he’s suddenly pressed to the wall. He gasps when Jimin’s lips press against his and Yoongi’s hands fly up to cup Jimin’s face. He gasps when a tongue swipes across his lower lip and Jimin slides his tongue into Yoongi’s open mouth. He scrambles about as Jimin’s hands begin undoing his dress and it falls off to the side. They stumble to the bed and Yoongi falls back, strong arms bracketing him in. He can feel Jimin’s hand snaking under his back when it arches and he nods when Jimin looks at him. His waist is released and the Alpha pulls Yoongi into his lap. Yoongi smooths his hands over Jimin’s naked shoulders (when did he lose his shirt?) and Jimin moves to press fevered kisses down the column of Yoongi’s neck. His lips seem to burn a trail down the pale skin and every mark is bright against Yoongi’s porcelain complexion. Jimin pushes the dress away and Yoongi’s almost naked, Jimin’s fingers fiddling with the hem of his top. Yoongi nods and off it goes. Jimin lays him back but neither man is able to disconnect their lips until Yoongi rests on the mattress. Jimin stares down at him with hooded eyes that make Yoongi squirm, but the Alpha leaning down and pressing their lips together calms him as he uses his legs to drag Jimin closer. When Jimin pulls away from his lips to breathe, he takes to exploring Yoongi’s body, seemingly desperate to leave a mark on the Omega beneath him. Yoongi’s gasps and pants fill the air as his hips buck and he whines high in his throat, too caught up in the throes of pleasure to feel shame. Jimin’s traveling down his body and Yoongi withers under the attention until Jimin ends up kneeling between his legs. Yoongi’s legs hang from his shoulders and he stares into Jimin’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s standing at the edge of the pit. Turning back would be easy- Jimin wouldn’t get mad at him for not wanting to venture any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a part of Yoongi- most if not all of him, in fact, wants to explore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Went from 0 to 100 real fast oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Bloody Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things don't go as planned and Yoongi finds himself handing Adonis control.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe I finished this chap, oof</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theme- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCKVylW8UdY"> <em> Black Swan (Stranger Things Remix) </em> </a></p><p>He wakes once in the middle of the night. Jimin’s arms are warm and wrapped around Yoongi, holding him close to his chest. His wound from hosting is almost gone and Yoongi’s allowed to trace the other decorations. He smiles lazily when the moonlight reveals several freckle constellations and words inked into the skin. He finds himself kissing each mark, eyes drooping. Jimin’s embrace is soothing and his skin is warm, something Yoongi appreciates despite the summer heat. He falls asleep with his head leant against Jimin’s chest. </p><p>He’s alone in the morning. But Yoongi knows why- if Jimin isn’t in the dungeon he’s as good as dead. The sunlight streams through the glass window panes and Yoongi smiles, sighing as he nuzzles Jimin’s pillow. There’s a note on his bedside table and Yoongi hums in agreement after reading it. It’s a simple promise to see him as soon as possible. He doesn’t make any move to get out of bed. </p><p>Of course, Yoongi doesn’t have a choice whether he wants to wake up or not. He has to be out before Seungjae can find him and Jimin’s scent lingering, so he works hard to remove it. He opens the windows and checks his blankets, though there isn’t much he can do about the pillows, blankets, and sheets. He’ll just have to hope Seungjae doesn’t notice. </p><p>Yoongi climbs in bed just as his nurse opens the door and sighs internally when the other Omega doesn’t point out any new scents. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so relieved. </p><p>He gets dressed and heads to the arena, as per usual. The general stops him. </p><p>“I can smell him,” he murmurs. Yoongi stares defiantly back at him. </p><p>“Wonderful, your nose works,” he says before shoving past and making his way down the corridor. He thinks he hears a snicker, but he doesn’t have time to check as he arrives. </p><p>The fights begin and Yoongi crosses his legs, biting his lip. He’s worried about Jimin’s ankle. After yesterday night, he’s sure it’s broken. It’s a major weakness and he’s not the only who knows. Even Hoseok and Taehyung have asked about it, wondering what Jimin plans to do about it. Yoongi shrugs and lies, saying that Jimin has a plan and will get out safely. In truth, Yoongi has no idea what Jimin is going to do with his broken joint. He can only hope he has a plan because, if not, Jimin’s going to be dead sooner rather than later. And it’d better not be to stay still the entire time. They all know how effective that’ll be. </p><p>Jimin isn’t fighting first today. There’s still a large amount of contestants left and Yoongi knows that only a select few (meaning those who are still alive) will appear in the final battles. They’ll be fought on the hottest day of the year, when the sun bakes bodies, both dead and alive, beneath an unforgiving heat and forces all kinds of stenches from them. Yoongi can’t say he’s looking forward to it. He just wants these arena battles to be done and over with. Preferably with Jimin as the winner. </p><p>The day oozes along and Jimin’s turn comes up. A crowd favorite, the people cheer and scream for him. Jimin doesn’t acknowledge anyone but Yoongi, turning around to smile at the Omega. Yoongi’s cheeks turn scarlet and he’s sure he looks like a blushing virgin.</p><p>Well, minus the virgin part. Jimin would know. </p><p><em> “Please don’t make jokes like that,” </em>Adonis grumbles. Yoongi jumps when he hears the deity’s voice, almost having forgotten about their presence due to their abrupt silent period. </p><p><em> It’s my mind, </em> he thinks. <em> I can do what I want. </em></p><p>
  <em> “You already had sex and I had to try and sleep through it. You’ll need my help soon- please withhold from such activities forever.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re the god of fertility. </em>
</p><p><em> “Do I sound like I care? No, now stop doing it before I make you.” </em> Adonis seems to float into the back of Yoongi’s subconscious, keeping him from carrying on the conversation. He rolls his eyes and looks at the battle before him. </p><p>Jimin seems to be far taller than he truly is. His chin is tilted up and to the side, his eyebrow crooked. Even as he uses his sword as a crutch, he holds an air of regal elegance that doesn’t seem to have an explanation, nor does it offer on. He looks powerful and cocky, but not too cocky. A smirk seems to play at the corners of his lips as the other Alpha watches him with wary eyes, circling slowly. Jimin’s eyes twinkle and seem to egg him on, teasing. </p><p>“Coward,” Jimin says, his lips barely moving. His voice is light and delicate- in Yoongi’s opinion, it doesn’t belong in the arena. Then again, he doesn’t think Jimin does either. At least, not the Jimin with the delicate touches who cradles Yoongi in his arms like he’s the most precious thing in the world. But then there’s the other Jimin, the one with the hard eyes and the angry sneer and the sharp fangs with pupils that will shift into slits when he fights. </p><p>The jab gets his opponent going. The crowd, the other contestants- they all know the other Jimin, the one who’s bark and bite, the one who can flip over an enemy with a broken ankle and break their neck with a simple flick of his wrist. Jimin smirks as the other man comes rushing at him, sword catching the sunlight. Just as the blade begins to get dangerously close to Jimin’s torso, the Alpha spins out of the way. The move is smooth and fluid and it makes Yoongi feel something akin to relief. It seems so easy, so natural that Yoongi could make himself believe that Jimin’s ankle is suddenly healing. Of course, it’s far from the truth and everyone, including Jimin himself, knows it. But if he can move well while pitted against a bunch of Alphas, some of which are twice his size, then Yoongi supposes it’s a fine sacrifice for survival. </p><p>Jimin shifts his blade so it’s facing away from him and then swings, successfully decapitating his opponent. The head falls with a resolute <em> thunk! </em> and Jimin steps back. He hobbles out of range as the blood begins to pool around his feet, swiping his forearm across his forehead as the sweat drips down his skin. He looks up and then his brow furrows and it draws the attention of the entire audience. Everyone looks up and sees the gray storm clouds, preparing to release an onslaught of rain. Yoongi supposes he shouldn’t be surprised; it hasn’t rained much. </p><p>There’s a burst of lightning and everyone looks to the emperor. The man stands. </p><p>“Today’s battles will be put on hold!” he exclaims. There’s a collective groan from the crowd but Yoongi feels relieved and he’s sure he isn’t the only one. Jimin looks ready to collapse and kiss the ground beneath his feet. Yoongi steals a final glance over his shoulder as he walks back into the castle, headed to find his brothers to tell them about his discovery. </p><p>He doesn’t get that far before he hears his father. </p><p><em> “I think they’ve figured it out,” </em> he says as Yoongi gets closer to the room. <em> “Yoongi has, almost definitely. He knows something.” </em></p><p><em> “They are but simple Omegas,” </em>his father’s advisor says. Yoongi’s fingernails dig into his palms. </p><p>
  <em> “Seokjin’s keeping contact with them. He has someone working within our ranks- I’m searching everyone’s chambers.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Will you have the general do it?” </em> There’s a pause and the sound of footsteps. </p><p>
  <em> “Yes. He’s unpredictable but trustworthy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And what of your other two sons?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I might have to kill Yoongi and Taehyung. Hoseok seems the most naïve of them all and I believe him to be the least likely to get involved with this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I suppose we’ll find out after the search?” </em>
</p><p>His father stops pacing. <em> “Yes. And the Alpha- Jimin was his name?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “The one Yoongi has become infatuated with?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s the one.” </em>
</p><p><em> “What would you like me to do with him, sire?” </em> The emperor pauses to think and Yoongi’s heart begins to pound harder. </p><p>
  <em> “Do we have the magic to manipulate our contestant?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why, of course, sire.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Use it. If he dies before, that’d be best. However, I am not unaware of the fact that he has magical assistance. From whom, I don’t know, but he’s receiving it. There is no other way he can be allowed to stay alive.” </em>Yoongi peeks in just as the door begins to open, and then he’s dashing off. Yoongi doesn’t think anyone can hear him, but he heads to find his brothers. </p><p>Hoseok and Taehyung are in the library. Yoongi has a lot of things to tell them but he knows how suspicious he’ll be if he’s huffing and puffing and rapidly explaining a bunch of random things. So he cleans himself up and then writes a note on a slip of paper before grabbing a book and sitting down with them. </p><p>“I heard about the fights,” Taehyung says. He slides a piece of paper over. “That’s terrible.”</p><p>“Well, the rain is nice for the farmers. This summer has been humid, but there’s been little rain.” He reaches under the table and hands Hoseok the paper. The other Omega looks up and Yoongi pretends to read his book while he looks over the note. </p><p><em> The general told us you found something big. </em> He looks up and nods, though Taehyung and Hoseok are too busy reading his note to notice. </p><p>“Would you like to discuss the . . . contestants in your chambers? We wouldn’t want anyone finding out about your favorites, hm?” Hoseok says. Yoongi nods and they all stand up, heading to Yoongi’s room. </p><p>“What did you find out?” Hoseok says as soon as he closes the door. </p><p>“Several things. First of all, I know somewhat of where Seokjin is hiding.”</p><p>“What?!” Taehyung says. “Are we going? When?” Yoongi shakes his head. </p><p>“Not right now. We need to get Jimin and the general out with us.”</p><p>“Jimin’s a part of the rebellion?” Hoseok says. </p><p>“Well, I suppose it makes sense,” Taehyung mumbles. “His fighting style is like that of the Nine-Tailed Fox’s.” Yoongi looks over at him. </p><p>“How did you find that out?” he says. Taehyung looks between his brothers. </p><p>“What, you never thought about the connection? The attitude? The golden eyes? The exact same stature? They all pointed to him being the Fox. That, or someone who is an exact copy of the original. Am I wrong, Hyung?”</p><p>“No,” Yoongi says. “You’re right. I just- well, I already knew who he was so I never bothered to look for similarities between them. But you’re right.”</p><p>“So, are you going to tell us where Seokjin is?” Yoongi nods and gets out his map and the one from their oldest brother. </p><p>“I still don’t know what the dragon means, but the islands- he went here. Father would never think to look for him there, as it’s crawling with rebel forces. But I’m guessing that Seokjin-”</p><p>“-is part of the rebellion,” Hoseok finishes. He picks up the map and then looks to the one Yoongi has before he frowns. </p><p>“I don’t understand this, though,” he says. “He drew a river directly out of the capital and leading to the coast. On your map, Hyung, there are several rivers that go out of the city, but none of them go as long as the one Jin-Hyung drew. At least, not without joining another.”</p><p>“Can I see?” Taehyung says. Hoseok hands the maps off. The youngest Omega frowns and begins mouthing something, tracing constantly over Seokjin’s mistake. </p><p>“It’s his route,” he mumbles. “Wait, is it? Could it be a route? The path is direct and it snakes through a bunch of villages, maybe? Hoseok-Hyung, do you think it’s a road or something?”</p><p>“There aren’t any paths that go this way, but for Seokjin to travel along it- by horseback, it could take weeks. Maybe even months. By dragon, I’d guess a week or two, but nothing more. Magic might take you an hour. So, yes, I think he could’ve used magic an hour before entering the dungeon-”</p><p>“How do we know he used magic?” Yoongi says, tilting his head. </p><p>“Well, if he hadn’t, wouldn’t Father have found him on his trip?” </p><p>“Oh,” Yoongi says, feeling a bit dumb as he watches his brothers quickly determine the rest of the map. They guess that the animals are beasts he knew he would encounter and wanted to warn them about, but the dragon is still puzzling.</p><p>“If it means the Ilsan Dragon, then it means he’s already taken control of the far islands,” Taehyung says. He draws a circle around them with his finger. “Which, of course, Father doesn’t know. But if there’s a rebel leader who controls the entire scattering of islands here, then it won’t be long before we see a presumed attack on the coast. Which, in turn, could lead to the capital being overtaken. But they’d have to have people in the castle and around the mainland. I’d assume they do, though.”</p><p>“That was fast,” Yoongi says. Taehyung shrugs. </p><p>“It’s a lot of guesswork and thinking about how people work.” </p><p>“It’s still impressive. You guys are- I mean, if I was doing this alone, I wouldn’t be nearly this far.”</p><p>“If you were doing this alone, things would be very different,” Hoseok says. “But you have us!”</p><p>“And we won’t be leaving anytime soon!” Taehyung says as he wraps his older brother in a hug. Hoseok joins in and they fall back, laughing. Yoongi squeezes his brothers closer, scared they’ll disappear. </p><p>“I love you guys,” he says softly. “I know I don’t say it much, but I do. I hope you know that.”</p><p>“Aw, Hyung, of course, we do!” Hoseok says. He hugs Yoongi and Taehyung tighter. “We know you love us and you know we love you!” </p><p>“Yeah,” he says. Taehyung snuggles closer, arms wrapping around his brothers like he’s an octopus. </p><p>“Love you too,” he says. Yoongi smiles and kisses the top of his head, sighing. He can hear Hoseok sniffing something. </p><p>“Your pillows smell kinda gross, Hyung,” he says. He sniffs again and Yoongi’s eyes fly open. “They smell like-”</p><p>“Ha, ha, let’s get back to investigating-”</p><p>“You had an <em> Alpha </em> in your room?” Taehyung cries and he doesn’t even bother being quiet. Yoongi squawks and slaps a hand over his mouth. </p><p>“Be quiet!” he hisses through gritted teeth. “If we’re going to talk about my having an Alpha in my chambers, at least try and be subtle about it!”</p><p>“So you did?” Hoseok says. His eyes are wide. “Woah!” Yoongi huffs and ruffles his skirts. </p><p>“Yes, I did,” he says primly. “It’s none of your-”</p><p>“Was it Jimin?” Taehyung says. Yoongi glares. </p><p>“What do you think?” he snaps, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. His cheeks are bright red. Hoseok and Taehyung don’t help as they ooh and ah over the matter. </p><p>“What did you do together?” Taehyung says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Yoongi punches him lightly in the arm and Taehyung feigns hurt. Hoseok’s brow is furrowed, though. </p><p>“Are you-”</p><p>“Hyung, what if it doesn’t work out and Jimin loses?” he says. “Father won’t allow an emperor without royal blood- he’ll find a way to kill Jimin. And then they’ll discover that you’re- that you-”</p><p>“They won’t, Seokie,” Yoongi says, taking Hoseok’s hands in his own. He laces their fingers together and kisses his forehead. “We’ll get out before they can.”</p><p><em> “Broken promises are the most beautiful lies,” </em> Adonis whispers. Yoongi can feel a pounding in his skull and he yells, clutching his head. Taehyung and Hoseok jump back from the bed and Yoongi groans, visions flashing through his mind. </p><p>~</p><p>There’s Seokjin, his eyes wide and he’s screaming, sobbing, begging, and pleading. There’s a body in his arms and fat tears pour down his cheeks as he shakes the faceless figure, though the whole in their gut couldn’t be more obvious to the instance. It’s silent but Yoongi guesses his brother is screaming the person’s name. </p><p>~</p><p>Hoseok appears in some type of temple, his wrists shackled to the ground as he screams and clutches his head. Yoongi looks to the side and there <em> he </em> is, bound to a platform as a masked priest does something to him. He withers on the stone and screams, his eyes open and glowing brightly. Hoseok’s hands are balled into fists and he’s tugging at his chains, desperate to be freed. His eyes suddenly fly open and he looks directly at Yoongi. They’re pitch black, bottomless and empty. Yoongi can see a pair of wings expanding from his back before the vision disappears. </p><p>~</p><p>Taehyung is revealed on a boat. There’s a thick fog surrounding it as it creaks and Taehyung looks over his shoulder. The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps- those of which belong to soldiers- can be heard and he gestures at someone to get on. The ropes holding the boat to the port are cut and it floats away, a large creature beneath the waves pushing it along. Taehyung begins to disappear just as he turns around to kiss another passenger. </p><p>~</p><p>Yoongi gasps as he comes back. He’s lying in bed while Hoseok, Taehyung, Seungjae, his father, and his father’s advisor look over him. Yoongi sits up, looking around. </p><p>“What happened?” he says. </p><p>“You collapsed,” his father says. Yoongi, for less than a second, wonders why his brothers don’t answer, as they were there. And then he remembers the rule stating that Omegas will not speak in the presence of higher-ranked Alphas without permission. Unlike his usual apathetic reaction to the rule, Yoongi clenches his fists where they rest on his blanketed thighs. He can see his father’s advisor’s eyes drawn to the movement. </p><p>“I am sorry for worrying you,” he says, bowing his head. The older man raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“Taehyung, Hoseok, and Seungjae, leave us,” he says. The three Omegas exit, leaving Yoongi alone with his father and advisor. The emperor grips his son’s chin. </p><p>“You will tell me what you know, boy,” he growls, “or I will kill that lowborn scum of yours.”</p><p>Yoongi knows better than to answer. Any word that isn’t a confession is defiance, and defiance will lead to death. </p><p>“Answer me,” the Alpha growls. Yoongi locks eyes with him. </p><p>“I know not of what you speak of, Father,” he says carefully. </p><p>“Drop the act. You’re smarter than you say.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow. He can feel Shooky slithering forward, sneaking toward Yoongi’s hand. </p><p>“I am an Omega, Father,” he says. “It is impossible for me to know more than you.” He knows how to stroke an Alpha’s feathers. He’s seen Seokjin do it and he knows what it requires. Yoongi is good at faking. </p><p>“Don’t twist my words with your snake-tongue.”</p><p>“I am not twisting your words. I am simply repeating what I’ve been taught.” His father’s eyes narrow and his grip on Yoongi’s jaw tightens. The Omega stares at him with blank eyes. </p><p>“Where is Seokjin?” </p><p>“Why would I know? We were not close while he resided here.”</p><p>“Then shall I ask your brothers?”</p><p>“None of us knew Seokjin well enough to know secrets such as his location,” Yoongi says. “Blood is the only thing tying all of us together. It’s not strong enough to keep us loyal.”</p><p>“Are you not tied to me?”</p><p>“I am, as you are the ruler of my home. I have no choice in the matter.”</p><p>“So, if I was to search your room myself, I’d find no evidence of treason?” </p><p>“No, you wouldn’t.” </p><p>“Search the place.” Yoongi sits with his chin held high and prays his brothers took what evidence they had. The advisor bustles around, overturning things and casting things aside. Yoongi can feel his instincts growing furious at the sight of someone tearing apart his well-order chambers, snarling and urging him to attack. Yoongi reins them in, but just barely. </p><p>Finally, he finishes. There’s nothing, not even the necklaces Seokjin left them. Yoongi tilts his chin up, a silent challenge. His father leaves without a word and Yoongi sags with relief. He closes his eyes to hide from the damage done to his bedroom, taking deep breaths. </p><p><em> Why would you do that so suddenly? </em> he asks Adonis. </p><p>
  <em> “Why wouldn’t I? You’ve just proven yourself more innocent. It helped.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Taehyung and Hoseok- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-will be fine. Though you may not understand my motives, we’re on the same side, Yoongi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your morals are rather questionable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I helped you. And, in a rebellion such as this, you’ll need as much divine assistance as possible.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But- </em>
</p><p><em> “Hush.” </em> And then, before Yoongi can protest, his eyes droop and he falls asleep. </p><p>~</p><p>Jimin sits alone in his cell, his eyes closed as he hides beneath a guise of sleep. The sound of the guard’s keys clinking together can be heard but Jimin continues pretending. He wants to know what they’re planning to do with him. It’s no secret that he’s Yoongi’s favorite and, ironically enough, the emperor’s least favorite. It’s because of his birth status, though Jimin knows that he’d be executed in the most gruesome of ways if the man knew who he truly was. Or what he’d done. </p><p>The guard grabs Jimin’s hair and the Alpha’s eyes fly open. He looks up and snarls. His fangs glisten beneath the torchlight and his eyes are a warning. The guard lets go and Jimin rises to his feet, dusting his pants off. </p><p>“What is it?” he says. </p><p>“Come with me.” Jimin supposes he doesn’t have a choice, so he holds his hands out in front of himself and allows the guard to shackle his wrists. He follows obediently but walks smoothly and confidently. The guard, on the other hand, is shaking despite his weapon. He seems to be only a boy. </p><p>He’s led down another staircase and Jimin raises an eyebrow. It’s not like anyone can see, but he finds it surprising that the dungeon which is already beneath the ground leads even deeper into the earth. </p><p>He’s met by the general. Jimin sits down and the taller Alpha nods at the guard to wait outside and out of earshot. </p><p>“I’ve been sent to interrogate you,” he says as he taps a quick message onto the table. </p><p>
  <em> Are they feeding you enough? </em>
</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>
  <em> I’m a little thinner than I used to be. </em>
</p><p>“What do you want with the empire?”</p><p>
  <em> Your ankle? </em>
</p><p>“Well, the money, for one. I’m not too interested in the fame, but the prince is beautiful.”</p><p>
  <em> It’s seen better days. I’ll be fine. </em>
</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>
  <em> The emperor is planning to kill you. </em>
</p><p>“I was a prisoner and I heard about the arena. I saw my chance and took it.”</p><p>
  <em> I know. </em>
</p><p>“Do you understand that lowborns aren’t allowed to rule?”</p><p>
  <em> He’s put a spell on your final opponent. Do you know what you need to do? </em>
</p><p>“When did I ever say I was a pure lowborn?” Jeongguk, of course, knows that Jimin is the son of a baker and farmer. His uncle was a librarian in the southern kingdom, which is how he got his job. </p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p>“I’ll be searching you for any magical objects.”</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be giving you a few things to protect yourself. </em>
</p><p>“Okay.” Jeongguk stands up as does Jimin and the Alpha pats his comrade down, sliding a small vial into his pocket. He looks to the door. </p><p>“Take him back!”</p><p>~</p><p>Yoongi wakes, sitting straight up. He looks over to the window and finds it open, the ghostly hands of the wind dragging over his skin. He stands up and moves to close the window, finding a figure staring at him. The large rabbit ears are a clear telling of their identity. </p><p>“Come here, Rabbit,” Yoongi says. “Hello, General.” The man pushes his mask up and there’s the general. Yoongi stares at him. </p><p>“You’ll protect my brothers no matter what, right?” he says. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Even if I do something stupid?” Yoongi has no idea what he’s saying, but something is warning him that he has to know these things. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good.” He nods. “What is it you have to tell me?” The man laughs. </p><p>“Nothing, actually. But I just finished-”</p><p>“You know he can’t take the potion. It’s too suspicious if his ankle suddenly heals.” The general raises his eyebrows. </p><p>“How did you know that?”</p><p>“Adonis showed me.”</p><p>“Makes sense.” The Alpha shrugs. “Stay vigilant, Highness.” Yoongi nods and then the man is leaving, presumably to get to his chambers before the morning. </p><p>Yoongi closes the window and heads back to bed. He looks over his shoulder and then at the compartment where all of his vigilante things hide. He feels like he’s just drastically changed his fate by not leaving at that moment. </p><p>Seungjae comes to wake Yoongi up and there’s something in the air that warns him. Of what, he doesn’t know. He wears his best dress, which has a white top that’s decorated by the embroidery of a bunch of branches, is off-shoulder with layered sleeves that reach his elbow, and has a pale blue skirt. Seungjae opens a box and its contents make Yoongi feel a little sniffly. He tries to hide it. </p><p>“Seokjin’s crown,” he murmurs. Seungjae nods as he secures it in Yoongi’s curls, stepping back with a soft smile. Yoongi nods at him before he opens the door and heads out. </p><p>Something tells him it’s one of his final times exiting. </p><p>Yoongi reaches the arena and the crowd is standing up as they cheer, all dressed in their best clothes. Yoongi smiles and curtsies, moving to take his seat. Everyone is brimming with excitement, himself included. But not because he wants to see the ring’s sand turn red again. He’s simply excited because it’s the last battle. Well, battles. </p><p>Those at the bottom, the ones who barely made it in, will go first. They fight and whoever wins will advance and, well, the loser’s dead so there isn’t much else to happen for them. Yoongi’s nails dig into his palms when he sees Jimin’s name rather high up. It’s good that he’s doing well, but he doesn’t want Jimin to overthink anything. He turns back to the battle before him and bites his lip, waiting. </p><p>Jimin finally steps into the ring and, as per usual, the audience cheers for him. Jimin smiles weakly and waves, limping forward. His opponent snarls at him and doesn’t waste any time before attacking the other Alpha, sword raised. The blades clang when they meet and Jimin pushes back, his teeth gritted. He makes sure to watch his foot as he fights, but he still has to move about to dodge. Jimin is pretty well-matched and Yoongi’s stomach churns at the thought of what’s to come. He’s holding his own pretty well but it isn’t something he could do blindfolded. He looks back at the board with the names and realizes, now that many of the underdogs have been slain, Jimin’s name isn’t as high up as he originally thought. He looks over at the battle where blades clash and blood spills. Jimin’s ankle is swollen and purple from being used so often without so much as a cast. </p><p>Jimin manages to cut down his enemy. The other Alpha grows tired and Jimin takes his chance, snatching it as he stabs his opponent. He doesn’t rest long, however, as the next contestant is entering. Jimin licks his lips to return some of the moisture to them. He leans against his sword, sweating dripping down his skin. </p><p>Neither man does anything. Jimin is still as a statue, his eyes closed. He isn’t doing anything and it’s making everyone antsy, Yoongi included. Whispers thread through the arena as people begin to question the young Alpha, growing from antsy to annoyed. </p><p>His opponent lunges and no one expects Jimin to suddenly spin out of the way, his sword flashing. At the same time, though, no one’s surprised. Jimin twists and he’s suddenly bringing his weapon down on the enemy, sword piercing his back. His lips are pulled into a sneer as he pulls it out, sword soaked in red. He doesn’t have time for tricks, but it doesn’t seem to matter as Jimin’s fighting style is entertaining enough as it is. The next contestant enters and Jimin, despite his broken ankle, is suddenly lunging forward as his sword flashes. It’s unexpected but Jimin’s movements are blockier than they should be because of his ankle. </p><p>But, well, even the best fall down. It’s required to ever advance- one must learn from one’s mistakes. You take as many lessons in fighting as you want, but nothing will make you as good as an actual battle. Yoongi knows this and he assumes Jimin does as well. Though, learning on the battlefield is dangerous. </p><p>Jimin falls. He’s dodging out of the way when the enemy gets a lucky strike, the tip of her sword dragging down Jimin’s leg. The Alpha jerks away from the metal but the damage is done; a bleeding gash snakes down Jimin’s thigh. He hisses and moves away, pressing his hand over the injury, though it does little to assist. It makes his opponent cocky, however, and with cockiness brashness often follows. It’s a well-known fact and Yoongi prays that Jimin takes advantage of it. He doesn’t move to keep the blood where it belongs but there’s not a great need for him to do so. The other Alpha lunges at him and Jimin’s wrist flicks, his sword catching in the sunlight and blinding his opponent. He takes advantage of the momentary distraction and brings his sword down on the woman’s skull, the blood exploding in his face. He uses his arm to wipe the guts and blood from his skin then tears a piece of his shirt off, wrapping it around his thigh. </p><p>Jimin is given no time to rest as a huge, hulking Alpha enters. Yoongi remembers the vision Adonis showed him and his heart crawls quickly to his throat. Jimin is standing now, his eyes hard. But he breaks face for a second and shoots Yoongi a soft smile, his eyes crinkling. And then he gets into a defensive position, eyes narrowing. Yoongi looks at his ankle and finds some of the swelling to have gone down, but it isn’t healed completely. He hopes Jimin will find a way to drink the rest of the potion. </p><p>His opponent is getting closer and takes a stab at Jimin, the smaller Alpha dodging. As he did in the dream, his movements are impeded by both his bleeding leg and broken ankle. Jimin struggles to keep up with the sudden, jerky movements of his opponent and it takes a very obvious toll on his already lowered energy. He pants, limping around while he grips his weapon so tightly his knuckles turn white. Yoongi leans forward in his chair even though he knows that Jimin will succeed. It still hurts to see him suffer, though. </p><p>Jimin yelps as he’s caught off-guard and the flat of his enemy’s sword is brought down on his back. He flies across the arena and lands in the curve of the arena. He drags himself back to lean against the wall, his nose dripping blood. His eye is swelling and there’s a cut nearby while his lip bleeds. He spits blood from his fangs cutting the inside of his mouth and it splatters on the sand. He wipes his mouth and leans back, chest heaving. The other man begins making his way toward Jimin and the Alpha looks at Yoongi. His eyes twinkle as Yoongi begins to stand and the sword is brought down on him. </p><p>Everyone except for Yoongi jumps when the swords meet. With his strength as low as it is, Jimin is forced to use both hands against his opponent. His knees are shaking but he manages to push the other Alpha back, sufficiently shocking him and allowing Jimin an opening to bring his sword down. Jimin tugs his sword from the body, moving a bit to keep the blood from splashing his skin. He wipes it off with his hands, pushing the liquid away from his face, though it ends up in his hair. </p><p>The bloodstain on Jimin’s shirt is extremely worrying. Jimin’s skin is already covered in blood but not much of it is his own. The Alpha leans against the wall, his teeth grinding as he tries to steady himself. The announcer and audience are merciless, though, as the next competitor enters. Jimin shakes the rapidly drying blood from his hair and face before beginning to walk forward, sword dragging a line behind him. Yoongi dreads the other Alpha’s attack that comes like a snake striking, Jimin stumbling as he goes to black it. He allows his opponent to push him back to the wall, protecting himself from the attacks but never allowed a moment to attack. </p><p>As in the vision, Jimin is cut on the leg again and he falls back in surprise. His skin is whitening at the loss of blood and Jimin clutches his side, breathing heavily. The sword is raised over the other Alpha’s head and Jimin looks at Yoongi. </p><p><em> ADONIS! </em> </p><p>And suddenly, Yoongi gasps, falling to the ground. He can feel an immense pain in his back and can hear his dress ripping as a giant pair of black, scaly dragon wings push out. His jaw goes slack and he drools as a pair of horns grow on his head, his eyes turning pitch black and his fangs growing sharper. Yoongi is kicked from his body as Adonis takes the controls, flying into the air. There’s a giant sword in their hand as they fly down to attack Jimin’s opponent. Adonis is merciless as they lift the man into the air, huge wings beating and drawing up the sands. Jimin, just like the rest of the audience, watches with huge, horrified eyes as Adonis tears his old opponent apart. Yoongi can feel his energy waning, though, and Adonis’s eyes flutter as they begin to lose control. Yoongi's brought back to his body and he falls, passing out along the way with no idea of what’s to come. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 'Til Kingdom Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi learns some things and loses one of his greatest strengths.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so glad i got this published uwu luv u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as his eyes close, Yoongi can see memories. They belong to Adonis and they come in like water through a broken dam, rushing to fill his mind. It’s like when he first became their host, but a thousand times more intense. The memories burn into his brain and Yoongi can’t get away from them. It’s painful, really, like his eyes are being drowned in acid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first and most prominent memory is of an empty world. Before all living creatures were created, there were only gods. And Yoongi finds himself in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adonis’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> body, wandering around the beautiful fields. There’s a young man beside him and Yoongi recognizes Aristok. He’s handsome and he looks strangely familiar, though Yoongi’s can’t quite place his finger on it. The two gods laugh and they’re young and Yoongi can feel his- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adonis’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> heart pounding in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They love him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realizes as Adonis squeezes Aristok’s hand. The other god’s eyes twinkle like they hold the stars in their grasp and something about the interaction feels bittersweet. Yoongi remembers the other vision of Aristok. He was so very different, though, and meeting this younger version is like being introduced to another person. And then, suddenly, the memory is dragged under the waves as another surfaces in its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this one, Yoongi is sitting in an extravagant palace. Aristok is by his side and their hands sit interlocked between them as they gaze upon the lives of the creatures below them. He smiles at Aristok and the god smiles back, his eyes still holding the stars. Adonis finds no one to be more beautiful than their lover, thinking that they’ll last forever. And, with what Yoongi’s seen of the younger versions of the deities, he doesn’t blame them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy, Adonis?” Aristok says and his voice is smooth and low and it makes Adonis’s (not Yoongi’s) tummy jump in a way that can only be described as pleasant and exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I am,” they say. They bring Aristok’s hand up and press a kiss to the palm. “I’m with you.” The memory fades and is replaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shows a war. Yoongi can recall from a history book Seokjin read to him one of the first wars supposedly pitting the gods against one another and the supposed start of conflict between Aristok and his lover. His once nameless lover, Adonis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi looks up at Aristok. They’re standing on opposite sides, both with different beliefs. Aristok, an Alpha, wants “beautiful” images of domesticity and patriarchy where Alphas work and Omegas take care of child-rearing and housework. Adonis, an Omega, disagrees. They want to be allowed to work and to love other Omegas or Betas. They don’t want to have to stay at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It becomes clear who will win. Adonis holds the upper hand and is proud of it. Their love for Aristok has greatly diminished but they met another Omega, a beautiful young mortal woman. Adonis will speak with her about their favorite stories while in their host’s body. The two are close and Adonis has faith they will triumph. They aren’t sure about what to do with their lost love for Aristok, though. While there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> good memories, they’ve found that the bad outweighs them. It’s sad and it makes his heart ache, but they think they’ve found someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adonis tells Taeyeon they love her while they’re sitting in silence except for the soft music playing. The words slip out but are impossible to draw back in or play off as an accident. But Adonis wasn’t trying to hide them. And Taeyeon looks at them with a soft look in her eyes before kissing them. Her lips are soft and plump against Adonis’s, and the deity will come to call them cherry blossom kisses. Taeyeon is the opposite of Aristok and maybe that’s why Adonis begins to fear peace. They want to keep Taeyeon with them and they know the saying the humans have. “Opposites attract” might not always be true, but Adonis doesn’t like risks. And that’s how they’re winning. While Aristok let his heart lead his every decision, Adonis has been careful with everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, almost everything. And if only it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything because if they’d watched Taeyeon- if they’d protected her and kept by her side during battle, then they wouldn’t be holding her limp body right now. They wouldn’t be sobbing and screaming and pleading and using all of the magic they have to bring her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they are. And even Yoongi can feel the loss. It’s like there’s a hole carved into his chest and he sobs with Adonis. Everything seems to hurt and Adonis cries and cries until they can’t cry anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, they receive a letter from Aristok, asking to meet with him for dinner. Adonis, struck with grief, agrees. They appear in the dining hall, pale and gaunt with eyes puffy and red from crying. Yoongi’s heart speeds up because something tells him this can only end terribly. And Adonis knows. They know and a little part of them wants it to, wants to end up dead on the ground after angering the other god so that they can find their beautiful Taeyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only it had ended that way. But no. Adonis is drugged and they wake up in the old palace, sleeping beside Aristok. Furious, they accuse the other god of taking advantage of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard!” they yell. And they fight. Adonis discovers what they did- discovers what Aristok made them do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how they lost the war. Even worse, that’s how Adonis lost everything. And now, when they look at Aristok, they no longer see the young god from so long ago. They see an Alpha, someone full of anger who rules with his feelings of possessiveness and fury. And Adonis swears to never love such a monster again, right in front of the god himself. It infuriates Aristok and he locks Adonis away, desperate to keep them to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan fails when Adonis flees. They have the help of their few remaining followers- priests and priestesses that allow the god to hide beneath their faces. Adonis wanders through the continent, watching as a small, insignificant village turns into a town, which turns into a kingdom, which turns into a huge empire that will last countless generations. They watch as Aristok combs the land for them, furious at their disappearance. Adonis writes many of the texts about their hopeless disappearance, glossing over their entire existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the Kim bloodline, the bloodline of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>empire,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is cursed. Adonis sits back and watches as every heir proudly proclaims their magic abilities, only to lose fragments of their souls. It’s a weirdly and maybe even cruelly interesting phenomenon that has Adonis sitting up in their seat, curious about what is to happen. They wonder if any of them realize that their greatest “power” is killing them all faster and faster as years go by. At first, the heir that experiences it dies at a ripe old age, but it becomes apparent, as the family tree grows, that the power is no blessing. Soon, Alphas, Omegas, and Betas are dropping like flies as young as their forties. And they are yet to find a cure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aristok, furious about his chosen family’s rapid declension, descends to the mortal realm and uses the only living Alpha of the bloodline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Dong-Hyuk. Father of Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, and Kim Taehyung. The Alpha is the first to realize that finding Adonis is the only way to break the curse. And he scours the land for the two amulets that would bring the god to a mortal body. Adonis hides stubbornly with their amulets, dropping them where they can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one of them, the one Yoongi received, is found by Ilsan’s Dragon. And the Alpha senses how important it is, how it can and, if used correctly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> lead to the empire’s downfall. So, he pockets it and continues collecting amulets and even a few hosts, such as Park Jimin. And, a few years later, after he meets Kim Seokjin, the crown prince and “heir” to the throne, the Dragon’s plan is set into motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi sees Seokjin accepting the amulet but refusing to tie himself to it. He doesn’t know what it’s for, but he isn’t keen on finding out. He finds that, along with the other amulets given to him from the Dragon, they spell a certain name when arranged correctly and he leaves them to his brothers. The night of his marriage ball, Seokjin hurriedly writes the letters and pours the necklaces into the envelopes, long after placing the rest of the clues. He looks wistfully at the small portraits of his brothers and prays that he’ll see them again after the ball.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Seokjin is almost finished with his part of the rebellion. But his father finds him a bride and Seokjin, overcome with anger and the thought of betraying his hidden lover, grows furious and rebels. And then, as before his cell is prepared, he sews a message into a handkerchief and stuffs it beneath the bed. He’s taken to his cell and waits patiently for his Dragon, sending messages through the general. And then, the night of his wedding, his Dragon comes and Seokjin uses his power to get them out without a single trace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Yoongi knows the rest. Adonis shows him anyway and Yoongi watches as he, Taehyung, and Hoseok discover the different parts of Seokjin’s disappearance, piecing the parts of the puzzle together as they create the full image. But it’s never through his eyes. He simply follows as he and his accomplices investigate in secret, beginning to unravel the mystery of their bloodline. He sees himself meeting Jimin and getting to know the Alpha, falling uncharacteristically fast as he begins to forgo the things taught to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Strange, isn’t it?</b>
  <span>” Adonis says. Yoongi’s head snaps over to look at the god. Adonis isn’t even human and has instead chosen a simple dragon. Yoongi looks down and finds himself to be somewhat transparent, the stars surrounding them shining through his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>It’s impossible for anyone to comprehend. Even a god such as myself. Strange, yes?</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adonis raises an eyebrow to the best of their ability while they’re a dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Why do you think?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To show me things that “no mortal has ever seen before”?” Adonis laughs, shaking their head. They flick their tail and get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Come along, Yoongi,</b>
  <span>” they say as they pad off. Yoongi doesn’t walk and rather levitates, though he continues to move his feet and arms as if he’s following the way a normal human should. Not whatever ghost or something that he’s become. Around them, memories float about. Yoongi reaches out and his fingers brush an image, but, just as it begins to tug him in, Adonis yanks him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Don’t touch them,</b>
  <span>” they say. They eye the image warily. “</span>
  <b>They’re memories. They’ll keep you in them if they can. And, believe me, they can.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>What?</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place. What’s it called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adonis pauses, frowning as best as they can while a dragon. “</span>
  <b>Memory. That’s the name most use for it.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Memory,” Yoongi says, tasting the word. “Why, if the answer isn’t what I think it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Because it holds every event to ever happen,</b>
  <span>” they say. “</span>
  <b>Memory is where everything is stored because someone always remembers.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>All kinds of people. For instance, your birth is remembered by countless people while your older brother remembers every time you’ve ever cried. Or how Taehyung remembers every gift he’s received from you. And Hoseok with every instance of connection you’ve shared. How you remember your mother and all of the wonderful things she did for you. You remember, yes?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why are we here?” Adonis scoffs and continues walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>If you could be patient and stop talking, we’d find it.</b>
  <span>” Yoongi rolls his eyes and they keep moving. Yoongi can see some of his own memories but from other people’s eyes. He sees himself as a baby brother through Seokjin’s eyes and as another failure from his father. His lips twitch into a snarl and he looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop at a door. Yoongi stares at it and Adonis breathes a puff of smoke on it, unlocking the iron chain keeping outsiders from entering. They walk in and Yoongi sees Seokjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His older brother is a little boy, tiny and innocent in his pretty dress. He’s still beautiful, still like an angel. But his eyes are wide with fear and his heart is pounding. There’s a figure- his father- looming over him and he’s frozen with how terrified he is. His entire body is shaking like a leaf as the man grabs little Seokjin and does things so gruesome Yoongi looks away. His older brother’s screams for mercy are inescapable, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The years pass, and Seokjin grows older. He grows more beautiful with each passing day but he withers beneath the surface, desperate to keep his secret. He hides his brothers behind his back and acts up to keep his father desperate to force him to obey. And Seokjin is abused his entire life but he works to keep his brothers out of range. The night he leaves, he prays that they’ll be protected and begs the general to swear to keep them safe from his father’s wrath. He agrees and then Seokjin flees, finally free of his father’s presence. But his scars run deep and even the soft caresses of his lover find it impossible to heal them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi collapses. He stares at the horrifying memories, memories that belong to Seokjin that he prays he’s forgotten, and wonders why Adonis would ever show him such images. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he sobs. “Why would he hide this from us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>If you were your father’s favorite, would you tell your brothers?</b>
  <span>” Adonis says, tilting their head. Yoongi sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why he left? Is that why he couldn’t stand to be around us? Is that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>It’s why I wanted him as my host,</b>
  <span>” Adonis muses. “</span>
  <b>We share experience. He would-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yoongi snarls. “No, he’ll never host you. He’s been through hell and you want to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>advantage</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it? How? What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Shared experiences make us stronger,</b>
  <span>” Adonis says. They glare at Yoongi. “</span>
  <b>Perhaps the reason why we disagree is because you and I are so different.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want him to hate Alphas? Is that it? You think he hates Alphas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>He’s a better candidate than you, Yoongi. Any god-</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Yoongi yells. He covers his ears. “You don’t get to decide if he hosts you or not! You’re stuck with me, Adonis, so just shut up! And you using his trauma as a way to fucking connect with him is- no, you won’t. Seokjin isn’t- he said no and you’ll accept it. Don’t talk about moving to him if he doesn’t want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adonis stares at him. Their eyes seem to take Yoongi apart, laying out the pieces to examine. Yoongi stares back, scowling. Seokjin’s protected him for years and it only makes sense that he returns the favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’m surprised you didn’t want to get rid of me,</b>
  <span>” Adonis finally says. Yoongi sneers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want to get rid of you,” he says, “but not at the expense of Seokjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adonis laughs. They smile at Yoongi like someone just told them a funny inside joke making fun of the prince. When they look at Yoongi, their expression is scarily playful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Then I don’t think you’ll like your future.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way they’ll find Seokjin,” Yoongi snarls. “He’s one of the most-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>And how do you know? How do you know he won’t be found? Weeks ago, you were certain he would die.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t,” Yoongi says but he isn’t sure. He hopes he’s correct. Adonis rolls their eyes and flicks their tail, dispelling the memories. And Yoongi’s consciousness. Once again, he falls back, his eyes fluttering shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi flinches away from the bright sun when he opens his eyes. He covers his face with his hands, groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, Yoongi,” a voice says. The Omega grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me this, don’t you? I saved your boy.” Yoongi blinks tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adonis?” he says as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He doesn’t see the dragon they appeared as while in Memory, but he does see Hoseok. His brother is wearing a crown of flowers and a flowy pink dress, his head tilted up to face the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Hoseok says, turning to face Yoongi. The Omega scrambles back when his brother grins, opening his eyes and revealing a pair of bottomless black eyes. His fangs are sharper than the average Omega’s or Alpha’s, glinting in the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok?” he says despite knowing that it isn’t his brother before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Adonis says, holding their hand up and admiring it. Yoongi feels a burst of anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” he snaps. “He doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hosting isn’t about whether you “deserve” it or not,” Adonis says, rolling their eyes. “It’s whether you have magic in your blood. And, well, your family happens to have plenty.” They rest their weight on their arms and look up at the sky. Yoongi looks around. They’re sitting together in a meadow full of flowers beneath a clear blue sky. The breeze is playful and the flowers bloom happily, yet something feels off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Yoongi says. Adonis opens one of those empty black eyes, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My subconscious or something?” Adonis shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few people might call it that. It isn’t really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call it the Void.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Adonis sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You humans are far more clueless than I would’ve thought after a few thousand years,” they murmur. Yoongi rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Adonis rolls their eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the place between worlds. Mortals and gods aren’t allowed to wander the same lands without a god being withheld. We wouldn’t want to kill everything, would we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why gods have hosts,” Yoongi says. He lies down on his back, staring up at the sky. “Why am I here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of someone lying down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would appreciate the rest,” Adonis says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Adonis raises an eyebrow, sitting up on their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just revealed to your father that you’re hosting one of the most powerful gods. A god he’s been looking for since- well, since before you were born at least. He wanted Seokjin to host me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Yoongi says, shooting straight up. “He- what? Seokjin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother is one of the most powerful people alive right now, even though he isn’t a host. He’s using his power for the rebellion, as you should know by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he being forced?” Adonis pauses to think before shaking their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want me to join the rebellion, Adonis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my reasons.” They sigh, then look at Yoongi with a strange expression. “You’d better wake up before you forget how to, Yoongi.” The Omega frowns. It’s at that moment he notices a snake near his bare ankle and he only has time to gasp as its fangs sink into the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi wakes with a gasp. He’s . . . not in his chambers but rather a cell. His wrists are chained to the ground and there aren’t any windows. Instead of the usual bars, there’s another wall and a door made of iron. Yoongi looks over at it and tugs on the chains, trying to guess if he can break through them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adonis says, sounding like they’re speaking to a small child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And neither can I. It’s infused with dragon bone and magic- the only way to free yourself would be to get the key.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, we don’t have those.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get smart with me. If you hadn’t made me save Jimin, I wouldn’t-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get used to it because we’re going to be stuck together for a long time!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi groans and lies back down, closing his eyes. Adonis retreats to the back of his mind and Yoongi is thankful. He’d be very surprised if he could hold conversation with anyone right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t much to do in the cell. It’s cold and sometimes wet, depending on the weather. Yoongi doesn’t have any concept of time so he’s left to wonder. He hopes Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin, and General Jeon are okay. He counts all of the links on his chains. And then he starts counting bricks and his hair is growing longer when-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re taking him out?” Yoongi jerks to attention when he hears those words. The iron door swings open with a creak and he winces when he sees the torch, shielding his eyes behind his hand. He’s grabbed by the forearms and unchained from the ground, though cuffs are slapped on his thin wrists. Yoongi looks up at the soldiers with scared eyes as they haul him down the halls, his feet dragging. His already torn dress snags on every little thing and Yoongi can feel shame coloring his cheeks when a large chunk of the skirt is torn, revealing to everyone his upper thighs. He can hear people whistling and calling out and his eyes remain on the ground as he attempts to keep up with the guards. He passes Jimin’s cell and his heart stops when he finds it empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin?” he says softly, breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead,” one of the guards snaps. “Come along now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yoongi says. “He’s dead? Was he cold? Was he sick? Did he cry? Did it hurt him? Why? Was it from his wounds? Did someone kill-” the sentence bleeds into a yelp as Yoongi is struck across the face. He flinches back and tries curling in on himself, but it’s useless with the guards holding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a screamer,” one of them says, laughing a bit. “None of us got any sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t His Imperial Majesty in charge of what happened?” another says. They laugh and Yoongi stares at them with big, broken eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of the other princes? Are they alright? Do they know of my imprisonment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Highness Taehyung is fine,” the first guard says as Yoongi’s hauled up the stairs. “Hoseok, on the other hand, is a different case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not dead, is he? Please, tell me he’s alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is. He’ll wish he wasn’t, though,” the other says and they laugh. Yoongi feels more tears drip down his cheeks as his feet scrabble to support him on his journey up the stairs, skin bleeding. He doesn’t care, though, as he sobs and blubbers while dragged up the stairs. He’s red, snotty, and starved. He sure doesn’t look good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the top of the stairs and Yoongi is led out of the dungeon. His eyes are squinted and his knees are shaky as he stumbles along, trying to keep up. His feet hurt and he feels mortified and humiliated by the skin exposed, but most of his energy is devoted to mourning his loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>failed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He failed to protect them, all of them. From Taehyung and Hoseok to Jimin. And he failed to realize what his father was doing to Seokjin. His chest is aching and Yoongi’s tears drip onto the stone floors beneath his feet, leaving a trail. His feet sting and his footprints leave small bits of blood on the ground but Yoongi’s oh-so tired of this seemingly inescapable nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach a temple and Yoongi has a sense of what’s happening. He loses it when he sees Hoseok with his wrists chained to the ground, his eyes wide as he struggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” he says when he sees Yoongi with his wobbling knees, teary eyes, and gaunt face. Yoongi knows he doesn’t realize what’s going on but he seems to know it won’t end well. And Yoongi goes crazy, snapping and thrashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he yells. “No, you can’t do this to him! I won’t let you!” he screams. One of the guards goes to subdue him but Adonis lends Yoongi a burst of godly strength, fueled by his adrenaline and sure to tax him later, yet he doesn’t care. Yoongi pushes past the guards and goes to shield his brother with his body, his eyes flashing black. Hoseok stands behind him, scared and confused. Yoongi glares at the guards, his eyes narrowed into slits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adonis,” a voice says and it’s dark and commanding and seems to tug Yoongi’s attention to its speaker. He looks over at his father and would gasp if he could. His lips pull into a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t supposed to be here,” he says. “Only Omegas-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think such a law applies to me?” The Alpha laughs, then looks at the guards. “Chain him and then we’ll begin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yoongi says weakly. He licks his lips as he’s tugged away from his brother. Hoseok reaches out, grabbing onto his gaunt form with gentle hands as if he’s afraid to break his brother. Yoongi looks at the emperor. “Father, don’t do this. He’s one of your most precious sons, I’m begging you, find a priest-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Someone slaps Yoongi and the Omega begins to cry again, struggling as he’s pressed to a bed of stone and chained down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok, I’m sorry,” he says, his voice thick with emotion. He tries to look up at his younger brother and Hoseok’s eyes are wide as he stares fearfully at his brother. The guards step back and Yoongi is bound to the stone block. He continues to struggle. “Father, don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the pleasure of the king of the gods, for His Immortal Majesty, King Aristok . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adonis, do something. Please, please, I’m begging you</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll die, Yoongi. If you die, then we all do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoongi thrashes and kicks his feet. He can hear the priestess chanting an incantation behind his back and he cranes his neck to plead with his father and assure his brother of his safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making a mistake, Father. Don’t do it, don’t hurt him. He’s done nothing wrong, don’t punish the innocent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor to host,” the emperor says coldly. And, before Yoongi can even formulate a response in his mind, a sudden pain engulfs his entire body. It feels like he’s drowning in a lake of fire or acid. His eyes are forced open and his jaw goes slack in a silent scream. It feels like his entire body is being cut in all of the worst places, and he’s in too much pain to move. The only thing on his mind is the horrible, horrible pain that he’s submerged in, fiery hands dragging over his skin. His hand, the palm, hurts the most and it’s like it’s been cut and now someone’s branding it. He’s in so much pain his body can’t even create tears. His heart is pounding too fast in his chest. It seems to be trying to break itself in half using his ribcage. His lungs feel like they’ve been laid out to dry beneath the sun after being thoroughly salted, his skin like a thousand tiny soldiers are digging their way out from his body while their enemies cover the surface with acid and tar mixed together to keep them from escaping. It’s like his eyes are being torched and his tongue feels as if his saliva is acid, though such a thing is impossible because he’s used all of his drool to soothe the insatiable dryness of his throat. All of Yoongi’s bones feel like they’ve been shattered and the pieces are being crushed by an unforgiving and merciless force and Yoongi wonders what he could’ve done to deserve such pain. Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>wonder, but since he feels like his skin is being peeled from his body, he can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can hear Hoseok’s screaming. And though Yoongi can’t see anything and he doesn’t think he can feel any more pain, his chest seizes up and Yoongi finally, finally screams. It’s his vocal chords’ final power surge and then they seem to snap. Yoongi’s mouth remains open, though, and Hoseok keeps sobbing and pleading for the pain to stop. Yoongi thinks he can hear Adonis trying to stay in his body but the small fragments of their voice are glossed over by the horrendous screeches coming from the two princes. Yoongi prays his brother will pass out from the pain so he’s at least unconscious for his suffering, but he can still hear the sobbing and yowling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Yoongi, it seems to go on for days. Until, finally, the pain begins to dull into a throb that eventually recedes. And Yoongi is left lying on the stone block, limp as a ragdoll with a mind as empty as his father’s heart. He’s unchained but there’s no difference in behavior. His wrists are sore from the metal but Yoongi can’t seem to feel it, not after the pain of having Adonis forcefully removed from his body. He’s drooling, saliva running in a steady trail from his mouth and down his chin. His eyes are open and glassy, hollow too. He’s picked up and carried bridal-style to his chambers. Someone lays him down on the bed and he faintly registers Seungjae coming in, gasping when he sees the state of the prince. Yoongi, for the first time in years, is bathed by his nurse. The entire time, his head continuously lolls back, jaw slack and sore. Seungjae pulls his nightclothes on and begins tending to the other Omega, clicking his tongue. A wet cloth is placed on his forehead and Seungjae feeds him a broth of sorts, full of sleeping herbs. Yoongi’s eyes flutter shut but, other than that small detail, he’s the same as when he was awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi rouses when the sun begins to bleed through his window. He’s still in too much pain to sit up but he can see his palm where he held the amulet. The skin has a large, white scar in the shape of the amulet, and Yoongi touches his chest. The other piece rested above his heart and, just like his hand, there’s a scar that stings when his fingers brush over it. Yoongi lies back and lets the tears pour from his eyes, dripping down his cheeks like a pair of sad, pathetic waterfalls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung comes in, along with Hoseok. The two princes stare at Yoongi who can only move his eyes and both begin to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Hyung,” Hoseok whispers brokenly. He wipes his eyes. “It’s all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Taehyung tells him. “It’s no one but Father’s fault. We didn’t do anything wrong.” He begins stroking Yoongi’s hair and the oldest prince hopes his eyes can portray his thanks for both the gentle act and his comforting Hoseok. Taehyung’s eyes harden. “He’s marrying you off as soon as you can walk.” Yoongi feels his heart drop to his stomach despite lying on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jimin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tries to say, though it comes out as “Ji’in”. Taehyung looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what happened to him,” he says softly. “After you- after you fainted, the guards took him away. He fought to stay by your side but his wounds were too great. He was taken to the dungeon. I asked General Jeon to watch out for him and to forward what he could, but he’s been occupied with rebel work. They didn’t think this would happen.” Yoongi tries to nod but Taehyung stops him, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Hoseok says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever we can, I suppose,” Taehyung says. “We have to protect Hyung, that’s for sure. Would you like us to try and learn more about Jimin?” Yoongi, once again, attempts to nod. “Look at the window if you want to say yes and move your eyes rapidly from side-to-side if you want to say no.” Yoongi looks at the window and Taehyung nods. He crouches down and presses a kiss to his older brother’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Hyung,” he says softly. Hoseok follows suit and then the two leave. Yoongi stares at the ceiling, his body still trying to grow used to the constant throbbing. A part of him- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Yoongi wants to have lost his ability to walk. He doesn’t want to get married to someone he doesn’t know. He can understand why Seokjin was so opposed to it now; Yoongi’s had a taste of the freedom, of love, and now it’s the only thing he wants. And though he doesn’t know Jimin well enough to marry him or maybe even love him, he knows that the blossoming feeling in his chest is growing into something more than a simple infatuation and sexual attraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it doesn’t matter, does it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jimin’s dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He expects to hear Adonis chiming in, saying something to get on his nerves, but there’s only silence. And Yoongi, if he had any tears left, would cry. Even though he didn’t like the god, he still feels their absence. Their presence was better than silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks pass and Yoongi is brought out of bed. Seungjae lets him lean on him as he begins walking, and Yoongi doesn’t miss how the other Omega seems to make it look worse whenever his father or his father’s advisor come to observe. It’s small but Yoongi couldn’t appreciate it more and he hopes the pair of earrings snuck into Seungjae’s pocket will convey some fraction of his gratitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi is kept in his chambers the entire time. It’s locked from the outside so people may come in, but only those with the few keys created for this purpose may exit. The general, Yoongi’s father, the emperor’s advisor, and Seungjae are the only ones with keys. The general will always be nearby whenever Taehyung and Hoseok are visiting and everyone knows better than to question his presence. Yoongi is grateful for his kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, try as he might, he can’t hide his growing anxiety about Jimin. There hasn’t been even the tiniest bit of news about the Alpha’s health or whereabouts and Yoongi is beginning to think their desperate search for information is in vain. He can speak with his brothers and tells them his thoughts, though they both attempt to deny it. Yoongi simply turns away and requests that they keep from giving him false hopes. And, because Yoongi hardly ever requests anything these days, they relent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lose hope, Hyung,” Taehyung tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t any left,” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, what did any of us ever do to deserve this?” Hoseok murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi laughs drily. “We were born Omegas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can such a thing as fickle as our secondary sex be a sin to warrant such punishments?” Taehyung says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a world run by Alphas desperate to hold onto their power, it must be,” Hoseok tells him. Taehyung sighs. Yoongi can’t help but agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emperor finds out that Yoongi can walk by accident. The Omega is with Seungjae when his nurse is walking around the gardens with him to make sure it isn’t suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, all plans have flaws. And neither Omega notices the emperor until he’s watching them walk together, chatting idly. Well, Seungjae usually talks in hopes of helping Yoongi get better after losing Jimin, seeing Hoseok host Adonis against his will, and learning about Seokjin’s pain. Seungjae doesn’t know the last one, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re walking!” Yoongi and Seungjae look over, both with eyes as wide as saucers. Yoongi’s first instinct is to fall, but he knows that it wouldn’t do him any good. So he stands straighter and looks his father in the eye, head held high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he says, folding his hands in front of himself. “What other things have you planned to put me through, Father?” The man’s lip curls into a sneer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the nurse away,” he says, not taking his eyes off of the prince. Yoongi turns to Seungjae as the Omega is dragged off and his eyes widen even more. He grabs the other male’s hands and tries to stop the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please,” he says as they take him. “Not Seungjae.” The Omega remains silent but his eyes are full of heartbreaking apologies and Yoongi has to tear himself away from his gaze. He doubts Seungjae will live for much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi doesn’t even bother hiding his tears. If his father thinks emotions are a weakness, they will be Yoongi’s greatest weapon. “He has done nothing wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has lied to his emperor. The act is considered treason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many people, Father, have lied to you so that you must make a law as petulant as that?” He levels the Alpha with a hard stare, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. His father is very blatantly fuming at the act of defiance, his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be joining us for a marriage dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Father,” Yoongi says, “I have no nurse to help me prepare. I haven’t a single idea how to get myself ready.” And those words are a lie yet they have the potential to save Seungjae. He doesn’t want to have another life lost for his cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emperor’s jaw clenches. “Bring the nurse to my son’s chambers. He is only to leave with a guard.” Yoongi almost sighs aloud when the older man speaks those words, his shoulders sagging as the threat is removed. He bows his head as the emperor leaves, then turns around and makes his way down the hall to find his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Taehyung says when he hears the news. Hoseok has his face in his hands. “No, you can’t marry. Especially not now.” Yoongi gives him a helpless look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice,” he says. “It-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin! What about Jimin?” Taehyung demands, flying to his feet. “How could you do this to Jimin?!” Yoongi feels his temper flare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” he says. “Why does this matter so much to you? Jimin is dead, Taehyung, or he’s knocking on death’s door. Do not tell me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re betraying him!” the younger Omega accuses, jabbing a finger at Yoongi. “He cared for you, treated you well, and you repay him by marrying another without searching yourself?” Yoongi stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” he says. “My marriage and romances are of no concern to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are when you betray one of the few Alphas who care!” Taehyung hisses. Yoongi narrows his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead, Taehyung,” he says. “Jimin is dead. How am I hurting him if he isn’t alive to see it? There’s nothing left!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that!” Taehyung yells. “You’ve never even bothered to search for him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t go digging in graves, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not dead!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re delusional,” Yoongi snarls. “Did you see him in the arena? Did you see his wounds? If he didn’t die from blood loss, then Father killed him. Or are you living in some fantasy world-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never cared about him!” Taehyung accuses. “You never cared about Jimin. All you wanted was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realisation hits Yoongi like a dragon just dove at him. His eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” he says. Taehyung’s eyes widen and he looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” he snaps. “But he’s in love with you and you- you’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Taehyung,” Yoongi says softly. He deflates a little and tries to calm his brother down. “It’s okay and I understand.” Taehyung eyes him warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you okay with the fact that I’m in love with Jimin?” he says. He doesn’t look at Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shrugs. “I’m not on board with you mating him or anything,” he says. “I know you don’t think so, but I care for him as well. Romantically. So I can see how you fell for him. And it’s alright, Taehyung, because no one is at fault in this situation. You couldn’t help it and you didn’t- you haven’t tried to sabotage our relationship. Which, especially for someone as young as yourself, can be hard. And I have better things to worry about. Such as my wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t want you getting married,” the youngest brother says. Yoongi laughs sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I- do any of us have a choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jin-Hyung made himself one,” Hoseok says after an uncharacteristic period of silence. He looks up at them and smiles softly. “But I think we all knew it would only be so long before he fell in love with someone he wasn’t supposed to.” Yoongi groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you figure that out without me again?” he says. Taehyung giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went through his room and found a box of letters beneath his bed. Hoseok is keeping them in his chambers behind a painting. He fell in love and that was one of the things that pushed him to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know about any other reasons?” Yoongi says softly. Taehyung and Hoseok’s faces both turn grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wrote something about . . . what happened,” Hoseok says. “But yes, we know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know not to let Father in the same room while you’re alone, yes?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t he write about it in the letters?” Taehyung says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he thought it would be easiest for them to fall into the wrong hands,” Yoongi says. “Do you still have them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I burnt mine,” Taehyung says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if someone found it, they’d have to put the pieces together and then somehow cleanse it of the smudged ink.” Yoongi nods and then he grabs their hands and squeezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, you two,” he says. “Don’t trust anyone.” They nod and then Yoongi gets up to leave, heading to his chambers to get dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungjae tackles him in a hug as soon as Yoongi closes his door. The other Omega shakes and sobs silently, his arms wrapped around Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says, his voice soft. “Thank you so, so much.” Yoongi hugs back and buries his face in Seungjae’s shoulder, sniffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Seungjae,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize; you saved my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yoongi says, now sobbing uncontrollably. Seungjae rubs circles onto his back, hushing him. Yoongi can’t stop as he cries and dirties Seungjae’s clothes with his tears and snot, unable to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit down, hm, Yoongi? Why don’t we sit?” Yoongi nods and Seungjae guides him to the bed, allowing the prince to rest. Seungjae joins him and pushes a lock of hair behind Yoongi’s ear, smiling softly. Yoongi sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says and Seungjae hushes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Highness,” he says. His eyes sparkle knowingly. “Things don’t always go to plan, do they?” Yoongi nods and looks down when he feels something being slipped into his hand. Seungjae pulls him to his feet and begins undoing his dress, humming. Yoongi stares at the envelope before opening it with careful hands. There’s a piece of paper inside and a pair of </span>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/515380751091149068/">
    <span>earrings</span>
  </a>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wear the earrings if you’re still with us </span>
  </em>
  <span>the letter says. Yoongi reaches into the envelope and pulls one of them out, allowing it to glitter in the light. They’re two pale pearls shaped somewhat like teardrops with little golden flowers attached to the tops as they connect with a golden star-thing and a beetle with diamond eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re quite beautiful, Highness,” Seungjae says from behind him. Yoongi hums in response and places them back in the envelope, setting it on his vanity. Seungjae ties his corset and helps Yoongi into a gray dress, one with a smooth skirt that flows off of his skin and doesn’t make it harder for him to move. It’s off-shoulder with a silk ribbon wrapped around his upper arms and looping beneath his collarbone. There’s a bow on the right and the other ends slope into the back. Pale pink roses grow along his left side and in the larger folds, which there are four of. Yoongi sits down while Seungjae does his hair and he clips in the earrings, folding his hands in his lap as his makeup is done. Seungjae smiles at him and then Yoongi opens the door, seemingly gliding down the hall. A guard comes to walk him to the dining room and Yoongi holds his head high as he’s been taught, his posture impeccable. He differs, once again, from Seokjin in this way. His older brother despised having good posture while Yoongi’s always kept his spine straight and his chin in the air. Though he doesn’t enjoy those of the court, he can still hold himself to certain standards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi enters the dining room and smiles sweetly at the Alpha prince by his father. He takes his seat after bowing to them both. The food is brought out and a tense silence fills the air, father and son waiting and challenging each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your earrings are lovely,” the other prince says, unable to take the silence. Yoongi looks up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says sweetly, his voice dripping an intoxicating sugar. The prince isn’t immune to it and he begins tossing countless and rather irrelevant compliments at Yoongi, reminding the other prince of an over-eager, ready-to-please puppy. He smiles and teases the other prince, eating daintily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re- you’re so beautiful, Highness. Have I told you that already?” the other prince says. Yoongi laughs softly and his eyes rove over the other man lazily. He could take him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know,” he says, “as I haven’t been paying attention due to your attractiveness.” As expected, the compliment strokes all of the right feathers and Yoongi smiles dazzlingly as the prince begins showering him with even more compliments. And it’s all going well until he brings Jimin up. Well, his father does and Yoongi knows exactly why. He wants Yoongi to slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think of that prisoner, Minhyuk? Jimin, I believe?” the Alpha says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m rather surprised he wasn’t killed sooner,” he says. “I admire his skill but I find it difficult to believe he did so many of those things without assistance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you believe he cheated?” the emperor says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk nods. “Of course, there’s no other way he’d make it that far in the battles!” He looks at Yoongi. “Though, with a beauty such as yourself being the prize, I can’t say I blame him.” For the first time, Yoongi doesn’t answer because he’s too busy holding himself back. He stares at the space in front of him, his plate having been taken away after he finished eating. He has a small cup of tea to finish himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Yoongi? What did you think of that Alpha?” Yoongi looks up and forces a painful smile onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling rather sick, Father. Would you mind if I was to go to my chambers? I wouldn’t want to suffer from illness and postpone the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you down,” Minhyuk says, standing up. Yoongi smiles at him and they walk out before the emperor can protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you recover soon, Highness,” Minhyuk says as they stand in the hallway together. He looks hopeful as he suggests, “Would a walk in the gardens help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a wonderful idea,” Yoongi says, taking the Alpha’s arm. They head to the gardens and Yoongi can hear a guard following. He doesn’t need to look over his shoulder to know who it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Highness,” Minhyuk says once they’re hidden in a deeper area of the gardens. He smiles shyly. “I wanted to speak with you alone, as it seemed like you were uncomfortable around your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, it’s fine. I’m just a little sick, that’s all,” Yoongi says. “Thank you for considering such a factor, though. You’re quite sweet.” Minhyuk gets closer and he looks down at Yoongi, making the Omega’s heart pound in fear. He looks up at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I do not disappoint you, Highness,” he says. “Please believe me when I say my heart beats for you and that I would gladly take a sword for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that there will be no need,” Yoongi says, his voice bordering on a squeak. The prince leans closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing you flustered is one of the most wonderful things,” he says. Yoongi moves back but his back hits a stone wall and he stares at the other man, his eyes wide. Minhyuk keeps getting closer and closer and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand yanks Minhyuk back. The general’s silhouette is outlined in the moonlight and his eyes are hardened as he glares at the other Alpha. He jerks his head, telling the prince to back off. Then, turning to Yoongi he bows and holds his arm out to escort him to his chambers. Yoongi bids Minhyuk goodbye before he and General Jeon head out of the gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Yoongi says softly. The general doesn’t answer but he hands the Omega a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jimin made me swear to protect you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he still alive?” Yoongi says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” the general murmurs after making sure the corridor is empty. They reach Yoongi’s chambers. “Stay safe, Highness.” And then, the general walks off, his footsteps echoing. Yoongi opens the door and heads inside, Seungjae helping him get ready for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where will you sleep?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was brought a mat. Don’t worry, Highness, I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take some of my pillows,” Yoongi says, handing them to Seungjae before he can protest. The other Omega frowns but Yoongi leaves no room for argument as he unclips his earrings and begins washing the makeup from his face. He changes and climbs into bed, telling Seungjae to use his bathroom. He climbs into bed and shuts his eyes, hoping for sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnAYybx8I7w">
    <em>
      <span>Blood Sweat and Tears Orchestral Cover</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi’s schedule is clogged with wedding plans and preparations. He can’t say he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, as it’s a good distraction from the Jimin-shaped hole in his heart. That and what’ll become of him. He doesn’t know if Minhyuk is following the same plan as his ex-wife, though, if he does, Yoongi hopes he’s able to overpower him. He’s scared about that, probably more so than anything else. Guests file in and Yoongi sits by Minhyuk as they receive wedding guests, each more extravagant than its predecessor but less than its successor. Of course, they receive no gifts from the Coastal Kingdom due to the absence of a ruler. The Southern Kingdom, Taehyun and Yeonjun’s home, also doesn’t make an appearance. The empty space where they would be makes Yoongi frown and crinkle his nose behind the veil, his brow furrowing worriedly. He looks to Minhyuk, wondering if he has the same questions. Ever since the night they met, Jeongguk’s always been nearby whenever Minhyuk is “courting” Yoongi. It isn’t needed considering the fact that they’re getting married whether they want it or not, but it looks better to the public. Even though they too know that it’s arranged and there isn’t any way out except for death. Yoongi might not enjoy the thought of marriage, but he doesn’t plan on killing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wishes Jimin was still alive. Well, the general told him he might be alive, though Yoongi would be surprised if that was true. He saw Jimin with his blood-soaked clothes and broken body. And he would’ve been executed if he was alive. There’s no way he could’ve escaped and, henceforth, no reason for Yoongi to refuse to marry Minhyuk because he loves another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day of the wedding comes all too fast. And, soon enough, Yoongi finds himself changing into his dress, his eyes closed as his makeup is done and his hair is styled. Because the emperor can afford it, Yoongi has a new gown. It’s made of fine, white silk with a large skirt that trails after him. As per usual, it’s off-shoulder with a few flowers blossoming near his left hip. The veil is placed over his head and secured by his silver tiara that matches his necklace and earrings. They’re the same ones he received in the letter and offer Yoongi the tiniest amount of comfort. He appreciates it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi walks to the temple slowly, trying to bide his time. Now that it’s time, he suddenly doesn’t want to get married. He wishes to cast the dress aside for his Viper clothes and then to run off, dashing along rooftops. And maybe a familiar figure with a familiar fox mask will appear, running by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yoongi knows that isn’t going to happen. So, he squares his shoulders and walks down to the temple, taking a carriage. The streets are swarming with civilians and they throw flowers at the prince who remains hidden from them within his vehicle. He thinks he can hear some sort of commotion outside But he dismisses it as his stomach begins to churn with the thought of what’s to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi arrives and he’s helped out of the carriage and led to get ready to walk down the aisle. As he stands alone, waiting for the doors to open, he thinks he can hear more of the scuffle from before. But he’s given no time to think about it as the doors are pushed open and Yoongi is revealed. He’s thankful that the veil covers his facial expressions for he’s quite sure he would’ve embarrassed himself far more than he’d like if it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Yoongi walks up the aisle. His dress drags the flower petals along behind him, but Yoongi doesn’t care. With every step his heart seems to beat faster, his fingers tightening around his bouquet. The journey seems to be endless but he gets closer and, lo and behold, Yoongi soon finds himself standing across from Minhyuk. The Alpha looks dashing in his suit but Yoongi can’t help imagining what it would be like if Jimin was the one in his place. Which, considering how long Yoongi and Jimin have known each other, is absolutely ridiculous. Then again, Yoongi’s known Minhyuk for a few meager days and here they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are gathered here today to unify two wonderful men. An Alpha and Omega, as the god Aristok has taught us. These two souls have come together . . .” Yoongi zones out and tries looking for a familiar face in the crowd or even someone suspicious. He doesn’t see anything other than a bunch of nobles who Yoongi would rather swim in acid than speak with. His veil was lifted by Minhyuk so he has to watch his expressions, though Yoongi’s good at keeping his face neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perks up when he hears yelling outside. Soon enough, everyone else notices. The general, who was standing in front of the doors, opens them and heads out, the sound of a sword being drawn following. Yoongi hopes he’s alright, though it would be nice if he could get out of this wedding he doesn’t want with a man he hardly knows. The priest goes back to droning on about whatever she was talking about, but it isn’t long before she’s interrupted again. This time by the door flying open and a guard running in, the other following. The guard is holding a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar cloak. Yoongi’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LISTEN TO THE NEW TXT ALBUM ITS SO FOCKING GOOD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Torn Wedding Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi tears his wedding dress, among other things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it gets very soft uwu and i still refuse to edit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Min Yoongi is a traitor! An ally of the Fox and White Rabbit!” the guard screams, waving the cloak in his hands. “He’s a rebel and he’s going to kill us all!” The crowd gasps and they begin crawling over one another in a haste to get away from the prince. Though Yoongi thinks he’ll be tacking an “ex” onto the front of that. He looks around as the guards begin to close in on him. He grabs his skirts in one hand, trying to gather them up as best as possible to allow him more mobility. He’s about to throw his first punch when someone yanks him out from the circle and suddenly, Yoongi’s running. His savior or kidnapper drags him through the crowd, pushing past the hastily escaping wedding guests. </p><p>“Hey!” Yoongi yells as he tries to follow, still holding his skirts. “Hey, where are we going?” There’s no answer which, Yoongi supposes, makes sense as everyone around them is screaming their heads off. Still, an explanation or introduction would be nice. </p><p>They run through the temple, winding through a maze of people. He’s led to the back and they leave through a hidden door where a horse waits. The place is already swimming with soldiers in shining metallic armor as Yoongi is picked up. He gasps when he sees who it is. </p><p>“Jimin,” he says softly, his voice breaking. The Alpha smiles at him and helps him onto the steed, climbing on after. Yoongi wraps his arms around Jimin’s waist and buries his face in his back, sobbing. The horse takes off and they begin their escape from the city, the sound of hooves clattering filling the air as the buildings become blurs. Yoongi shuts his eyes as he holds tightly to Jimin’s torso, still crying. </p><p>The sit gates appear within half an hour. By now, Yoongi is feeling a bit sick and his dress is pretty annoying. The horse is still running but the gates are within sight and Yoongi feels like sighing. </p><p>But there are also the watchmen. And Yoongi curses. </p><p>“What is it?” Jimin says, his eyes unbearably soft even though they’ll have the entire imperial army searching for them within an hour if they aren’t already. </p><p>“The watchtowers,” Yoongi says, pointing up at them. Jimin follows the gesture and he too curses, gripping the reins of his steed. </p><p>“What are we going to do?” he mumbles. He slows the horse to a walk and they begin looking for little ways out. </p><p>“If we wanted to escape, we’d have to go back into the city and out through the slums,” Yoongi says, thinking back to the map. Jimin stops the horse. </p><p>“Hold on, I have a map,” he says. </p><p>“Of the city or the continent?” Jimin stops and then he groans, ceasing his fumbling. Yoongi giggles a little bit and Jimin smiles at him. He turns the horse around and begins heading through the city, trying to stay inconspicuous. Which, because Yoongi’s wearing a wedding dress, is pretty difficult. </p><p>“It’s the prince!” someone says. Alpha and Omega look over at the person who spoke and soon a small crowd is swarming them. </p><p>“Your Highness!” someone says. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Um, I’m, uh . . . well, this is my escort! There was an- there was an attack back at the temple so now we’re going through to get back to the castle,” he says. Everyone seems to <em> somewhat </em> buy the information, but there are still a few people who are suspicious. There aren’t enough that stop them, though, and Jimin allows the horse to trot its way through the middle-class area of the city. Yoongi’s been here maybe once or twice in his entire life. The place isn’t as nice as the palace or the grand surrounding of manors around it, but it’s far better than where they’re planning to go. </p><p>Yoongi shivers as a particularly cold breeze rushes by. Summer is transitioning into fall and the dress Yoongi’s wearing isn’t quite cut out for protecting his skin from the cold. He presses himself closer to Jimin and sighs, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. </p><p>“Do you have any money?” Yoongi murmurs as they go along. Jimin frowns. </p><p>“Not much. Enough for a night or two at an inn.” Yoongi nods, his eyes still closed. Making sure they have somewhere to stay is more important than new clothes. Yoongi can understand priorities. </p><p>The sun begins to set and the guards become more common. Jimin curses. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t bring a cloak,” he says sheepishly. Yoongi shrugs. </p><p>“It’s alright,” he says. “Let’s just find somewhere to stay, yes?” Jimin nods and they find an inn, leaving the horse at the stables. They head inside and Yoongi hopes there’s enough grime on his dress that it looks like they’re having a wedding where Yoongi is from a higher-class family. He keeps his eyes on his feet and his head down to (hopefully) lower his chances of someone recognizing one of the imperial princes. </p><p>“I’d like a room for two, please,” Jimin says as Yoongi sits down. “Just for tonight.”</p><p>“The cheapest is 40 scales.” Yoongi almost looks up at that. Jimin’s hand curls into a fist. </p><p>“This isn’t a castle,” Jimin snaps. “We just want a room.”</p><p>“And that’s the price. Take it or leave it, kid.” Jimin’s lip curls. </p><p>“35,” he says. </p><p>“40.”</p><p>“35.” The man at the desk rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t barter with me, kid,” he says. “Either pay for a room or get out. There was already the shit at the wedding. I don’t want to bring any guards here while they’re busy looking for another prince.” Jimin glares. </p><p>“Fine,” he snaps. He turns around. “C’mon, let’s get out of here,” he says to Yoongi. They walk out and are left in the chill of the night air. It’s dark and the street lanterns offer a ghostly glow. </p><p>“What now?” Yoongi says softly. Jimin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he mumbles. “Shit, I didn’t think this through at all.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jimin looks at him. </p><p>“I’m the one who gave away your identity,” he says. “Well, Seungjae brought me the evidence. And then I put it in place.” </p><p>“What?!” Yoongi says, his voice rising. “It was <em> you? </em>” Jimin’s eyes harden. </p><p>“You can be as mad as you want but it was to save your life,” he says. “Minhyuk was going to kill you and we both know that.”</p><p>“Could you have at least found a better way to do it?” Yoongi says. He feels angry with Jimin and maybe he shouldn’t be but he would’ve liked to be in on the plan so he could’ve brought things to help. Things such as money which they’re apparently short on. </p><p>“I’m sorry, okay?” Jimin says. “This had hardly any planning; it was only me and Seungjae.”</p><p>“And he couldn’t tell me you were alive?” Yoongi says, breathless and angry. He takes off his tiara and chucks it onto the road. “You couldn’t send a letter and tell me? Jimin, I was- I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead!” </p><p>“I know,” Jimin says softly. He looks away and wipes his eyes. “But I didn’t know- maybe I screwed up whatever we had, but I didn’t want you- I didn’t want you to let your emotions get in the way. I’ve seen things like this before and I thought- I thought that you’d- it was a precaution because I didn’t want to risk anything.” Yoongi sniffles. </p><p>“I just wish you’d told me,” he says. “I- it hurt so much to think that you’d <em> died </em>.” Jimin takes a few tentative steps forward, unsure of what to do, but Yoongi throws his arms around the Alpha and hugs him to his chest. Jimin returns the hug and they stand in the street, lost in their little bubble. Jimin sobs suddenly and buries his face in the crook of Yoongi’s neck, shaking. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says. “I know, I just- I’m sorry.” Yoongi begins to cry too and they stand together, sobbing. Until the sound of hooves on cobblestone is heard. </p><p>Yoongi grabs Jimin and yanks him into the shadow of the inn, leading him to the stables. They find an empty stall and, after checking to make sure it’s clean and grabbing a blanket, they climb in and curl up together. Yoongi’s heart is pounding as the sound of searching soldiers gets louder, the door of the inn opening and the owner coming out. There’s yelling and then the sound of the soldiers re-mounting and leaving. The couple curl closer toward one another and snuggle together beneath the prickly blanket, the hay beneath them scratching their skin. </p><p>“Go to sleep, Yoongi,” Jimin murmurs. “I’ll wake you before dawn.” The Omega fights valiantly to keep his eyes open but they droop and Jimin’s smiling softly at him and he’s humming something that makes Yoongi even drowsier. He tugs Jimin down for a kiss before he falls asleep, Jimin smiling against his lips. </p><p>“Wake up,” Jimin says softly, shaking Yoongi. “Hyung, get up.” The prince grunts and sits up, blinking and trying to see. It’s still dark. </p><p>“Jimin . . .?” he says sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Jimin giggles and Yoongi can feel a hand running through his hair. </p><p>“We’ve got to go,” Jimin whispers. Yoongi grunts and stands on shaky feet, grabbing his small shoes and slipping them on. Jimin helps him to the waiting horse and Yoongi shivers in the early morning temperature. Jimin hands him the blanket and, though the hay is rather uncomfortable, Yoongi wraps it around his shoulders. He’s still half-asleep as Jimin urges the horse to get going. They travel through the city, headed deeper into the slums. </p><p>Yoongi’s never been in the poorest part of the capital. His father’s never found it to be important, so he’s never had any opportunity, even as Viper. None of his clients ever wanted any of the poor people killed and the residents of the area never had enough money to pay for it. It’s ignorant, yes, but the thought’s never quite occured to him. </p><p>They enter the poorest part of the city and Jimin is sitting up straight, eying every corner and alleyway with a careful eye. </p><p>“Keep your head down,” he murmurs. Yoongi uses the blanket and ends up looking like a very large, vaguely human-shaped blanket lump on Jimin’s horse. And then, of course, there are his little noodle-arms and giant hands sticking out because he’s holding onto Jimin’s waist. </p><p>People start appearing a little before dawn. Mostly small children and a few adults, all racing to help their families. There are also the prostitutes returning from the richer parts of the city, cast aside like ragdolls. Yoongi recognizes one of the women. He tugs on Jimin’s sleeve. </p><p>“She looks like Jin-Hyung,” he says softly, gesturing in her direction. Jimin’s eyes follow the movement and land on the woman. She’s beautiful, really, with long black hair and fair skin. But she’s also terribly thin and she walks slowly. She has a long cloak on and Yoongi’s heart aches at the likeness she shares with his brother. </p><p>“His mother is dead, isn’t she?” Jimin whispers. </p><p>“She had a sister,” Yoongi says. “I suppose this is what happened when she died. Their family was of noble blood, I don’t understand.” Jimin shrugs. </p><p>“Well, the rumor spread about her supposed sister coming from a brothel would’ve tarnished their reputation terribly. Money isn’t easy to come by here.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Yoongi says. “I’ve never been here before, though.”</p><p>“I’d be surprised if you had,” Jimin says. They continue through the city, staying vigilant for any guards or suspicious citizens. But most people are only concerned with getting to work so they have enough money for food or housing or medicine. </p><p>But even extreme poverty can’t quell the curiosity residing in the younger children. When they see the horse, some stop and watch as they pass by. Yoongi peeks out from under the blanket and finds wide-eyed boys, girls, and anything in between staring at them. </p><p>“Mister,” a bold little boy says, tugging on Jimin’s pant leg, “what’s under your blanket?” Jimin stops the horse and gets down. </p><p>“A very special . . . package,” Jimin says, ruffling the boy’s hair. He nudges the lump to let Yoongi know he’s showing the little boy. He lifts the blanket ever-so-slightly just so a sliver of Yoongi’s face and dress appear, making the boy gasp. </p><p>“Who’s that?” he whispers. Yoongi waves from under the blanket and then takes it from Jimin, moving it so it’s repurposed as a cloak. </p><p>“Hello,” he says softly, holding his hand out. The boy looks at Yoongi’s pale, unblemished, and clean skin and then at the grime on his hand before wiping his skin on his little jacket. He places his hand in Yoongi’s and the prince squeezes, smiling at him. </p><p>“Are you an angel?” the little boy says. Yoongi giggles, shaking his head. </p><p>“N-”</p><p>“Yes,” Jimin says. He leans down to stage-whisper in the boy’s ear. “But you mustn’t tell anyone, or else he’ll be sent back to be with the stars.” </p><p>“But shouldn’t he be there right now?” the boy whispers back. </p><p>“I want to keep him all to myself,” Jimin says. </p><p>“But he’s an angel, mister,” the little boy says. “You have to let him go back to the stars or else he’ll get sick.” </p><p>Yoongi decides to intervene before any tears are shed. “It’s alright,” he says. “I’ll be fine. Stay safe, yes?” The little boy nods and is about to run off before he appears to remember something. </p><p>“Mister Angel?” he says. Yoongi tilts his head. </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“My- I have a little brother. Could you- could you meet him?” Yoongi looks at Jimin. </p><p>“I think so,” he says when Jimin nods. “Will you show us?” The boy nods and Jimin leads the horse as they follow. They reach a small crowd of children and they all crowd around the steed, eyes wide as their small fingers run over the chestnut coat. Yoongi dismounts and follows the little boy, keeping his head bowed. One of the smallest children finds the boy and then looks up at Yoongi with wide eyes. The prince crouches down and tilts his head. </p><p>“Hello,” he says. The smaller boy buries his face in the crook of his brother’s neck. </p><p>“He’s a little shy,” he says. “Hey, Seo, he’s an angel.” The word reverberates through the small audience and they all crowd even closer to Yoongi. The prince tries to greet as many children as he can while keeping his attention on Seo. It isn’t long, though, before he’s holding one of the smallest children in his arms after moving to sit on a stone near an old water pump. </p><p>“Are you really an angel?” he’s asked for the nth time. Yoongi laughs. </p><p>“Of course, I am,” he says. </p><p>“Can we see?” someone else says. </p><p>“But then I have to go back to the stars,” Yoongi says. Jimin is holding one of the other children. Yoongi looks up at him and smiles. “And I don’t want to leave.” All of the children look over at Jimin and stare before asking even more questions. </p><p>“Is he your husband?” one asks. </p><p>“Are you in love?”</p><p>“Is that why you’re here?” </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“What’s <em> his </em> name?” Yoongi laughs, shaking his head. He notices Seo standing in the back and beckons the little boy over. He shuffles close to Yoongi before the Omega pats his blanket-covered lap. Then, Seo is climbing into Yoongi’s lap, clambering over him. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Yoongi says. </p><p>“Seokjin,” Seo says proudly. Yoongi’s eyes widen. </p><p>“That’s my brother’s name,” he murmurs. “I have a brother named Seokjin.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Is he an angel too?”</p><p>“Is he pretty like you?”</p><p>“Can we meet him?” </p><p>Yoongi brushes off all of the questions and decides to tell them a story. “I’ll tell you about Seokjin. And my other brothers too.” All of the children ooh at this, many sitting down. Jimin joins in, looking up at Yoongi. He adjusts Seokjin on his lap. </p><p>“I’m the second of four brothers,” he begins, “and Seokjin, my oldest brother, is definitely an angel. He’s the most beautiful angel there is- all of the other angels always fawn over him because he’s so beautiful.” </p><p>“Are you beautiful-er?” Yoongi laughs and shakes his head no. </p><p>“I could never be as beautiful as Seokjin,” he says. “Seokjin is the most beautiful per- angel there is. He’s smart, too. And he’s so very kind, though he can be a bit annoying. Do any of you have annoying older siblings?” Almost all of the children raise their hands and Yoongi laughs. “I’m an older sibling myself. I have two other brothers beside Seokjin. </p><p>“Hoseok is a few months younger than me, or so I think. I can’t say I remember.” The audience is squawking and demanding to know his birthday so they can help him and Yoongi chuckles. He hushes them and continues. “Hoseok is also a beautiful angel. He’s very, very kind, like the sun embodied as . . . a conscious being.”</p><p>“What’s that mean?” </p><p>“Whenever you’re awake, you’re conscious,” Jimin whispers. Yoongi smiles sheepishly. </p><p>“Sorry,” he says. “But, anyway, Hoseok is the happiest angel there is. It’s impossible to dislike him, he’s so very wonderful that you’ll think he’s never said a bad word against anyone. But trust me, he has and he can be really annoying.” His audience giggles. </p><p>“And then there’s-”</p><p>“Guards!” someone says. And then the children are scattering and Jimin is tugging Yoongi back to the horse. He leads it to a hidden alleyway and they cram together, keeping quiet. There’s the sound of soldiers dismounting and they flood the dirty area, searching. They find few people but those that are unlucky enough are dragged out of hiding and thrown in front of their leader. Yoongi doesn’t know who they are but he knows he doesn’t like them. The people are all shaking fearfully but remain silent and Yoongi frowns. </p><p>“What’s going on?” he whispers. </p><p>“They’re looking for us. And searching.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s how the emperor instills fear in the people and makes sure they obey,” Jimin says. “He claims they’re traitors but everyone knows that he does it to scare us. People are brought from their homes and-”</p><p>There’s a sudden scream and Yoongi looks over. The first person brought out, an older man no younger than 40, has lost his shirt and is now being whipped brutally. The commander of sorts is watching for any other civilians. Yoongi watches with a horror-filled expression as the people are brutally beaten until they’re almost dead. </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdN1FJrEuDg"><em>Can’t You See Me?</em></a> <b>(my fave track uwu)</b></p><p>“This is what happens to those thinking of treason in the empire!” the commander, a man, yells. “This is a warning to all who dare think of betraying us!” There’s no response and the public brutalities continue. Yoongi’s heart is thundering in his chest and Jimin urges him to look away. </p><p>“Get on the horse,” he says softly. </p><p>“But-”</p><p>“If you want to get out of here alive, get on the horse,” Jimin says. Yoongi tries to look back over at the screaming victims of the empire’s cruelty but Jimin blocks his view, ushering the prince onto the mount. </p><p>Yoongi is about to obey when he hears a scream. Yoongi looks over his shoulder and finds Seokjin and his brother, both holding one another. </p><p>“No,” Yoongi says. Jimin holds him back. </p><p>“You can’t save them, Hyung,” he says. “Sacrifices must be made.” </p><p>“No, they’re little kids,” Yoongi says. He struggles against Jimin but, alas, the Alpha is stronger than him. </p><p>“Close your eyes, Hyung,” Jimin says. </p><p>“No, no,” Yoongi says. Jimin picks him up and places him on the horse, climbing onto the space in front of him. Yoongi can hear the boys’ screaming as they’re beaten and, when he turns to catch a final glimpse of them, he finds Seokjin’s body broken and limp, his eyes wide as blood pools around his skull. Yoongi covers his mouth to muffle his sobs and Jimin mumbles an apology as he takes the horse. It sets off at an easy walk but the Alpha speeds its pace up until it’s running. The hooves kick up dust from the dirt road beneath them, the poorest part of the city having too little funding for cobblestone roads. Yoongi closes his eyes as Jimin urges the horse to move faster. The sound of soldiers chasing after them gets louder and Jimin steers through the city, weaving his way around buildings. </p><p>Finally, they arrive at the edge. Yoongi looks over his shoulder and sees a swarm of soldiers on horseback heading over. </p><p>“C’mon, c’mon,” Jimin mumbles as the horse gets closer to a ramp. “Just a little more, you can do it.” He looks over his shoulder and then snaps the reins, Yoongi tightening his grip around his waist. The horse’s hooves clatter against the wood and then it leaps and Yoongi prays they can get over. </p><p>They land over the wall and out of the city. Somehow, everyone, including the horse, is alright but Jimin wastes no time as he keeps the horse running. </p><p>“They’ll be heading over before we can blink,” he mumbles. Yoongi didn’t need the explanation, but the verification of his fears is nice. They dash through a large, unfortunately open, meadow of sorts. Surrounding the city is seemingly endless farmland that Jimin tries to keep from going through, though they don’t have a lot of choices. As soon as they get close to the villages on the outskirts, Jimin slows the horse down. Well, not exactly <em> close </em>. Yoongi thinks that they still have a couple of kilometers to go. The horse is also having trouble running so Jimin allows it to slow until it’s walking along the path. The sun is hot on Yoongi’s blanket-covered body despite the early fall winds from the other day, but he refuses to remove the blanket. He doesn’t want to risk anything. </p><p>“Do they do that often?” Yoongi says. Jimin looks over his shoulder at him before nodding slowly. </p><p>“Yeah,” he says. “Even in the village I grew up in, it would happen.”</p><p>“Did . . .?” </p><p>Jimin nods. “The scars on my back. You asked about them that night I think.” </p><p>“Did I?” Yoongi says. “May I see them?” Jimin shrugs and Yoongi pushes his shirt up, humming in disapproval. There’s a web of scars on his back, all from a whip. They’re white and eye-catching against Jimin’s tan skin. Before he understands what he’s doing, Yoongi’s leaning forward and pressing a bunch of kisses over the scars. Jimin jerks under the soft touch of his lips and stops the horse. </p><p>“Hyung,” he says warningly, “we can’t do that out <em> here </em>.” </p><p>“I wasn’t saying that,” Yoongi says against the skin. “Why don’t we go find a barn and, uh, roll around in the hay?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Jimin groans. </p><p>“You’re just like your brother,” he grumbles as they start moving again. “He and Namjoon-Hyung are always making innuendos. And there are kids around!” Yoongi giggles. </p><p>“I learned that from Jin-Hyung,” he says. “I heard him saying it to one of the Alphas tending to the stables.” Jimin sticks his tongue out. </p><p>“Ick.” Yoongi rolls his eyes. </p><p>“You had sex with me. Why are you grossed out?” </p><p>There’s hurt there. It lurks in his words, Yoongi’s confident and flirty persona like a tightrope-walker standing on a frayed string. He’s waiting for Jimin to either cut the rope or to pull him across. </p><p>“I’m not grossed out,” Jimin says softly. “I like you, Hyung. I want to be with you. I just don’t like <em> other </em> people’s sex-lives.” He’s pulled across, landing in Jimin’s arm with a sigh of relief. Yoongi nuzzles his face into Jimin’s back. </p><p>“I like you too,” he mumbles. “And I also want to be with you.” Jimin giggles. </p><p>“I would sure hope so,” he says. </p><p>They continue to travel, the sun climbing higher. Yoongi lets the blanket rest around his shoulders and often finds himself adjusting his gown. Riding sidesaddle with the blanket wouldn’t work, and it would be difficult to hold onto Jimin. At some point, though, the Alpha dismounts to lessen their steed’s burden and leads it down the dirt road. Every so often, they’ll pass a wagon and Yoongi will keep his head down while Jimin will greet whoever they see. </p><p>They find a small inn to stay at long after the sun sets. But first, they make a game plan. </p><p>“I know this is going to be awkward, but-”</p><p>“I’ll do it, I’ll do it,” Yoongi says. “Do you have anything for me to stuff under my shirt? Or use as a decoy baby?” Jimin scratches the back of his neck. </p><p>“Well, um, the thing is that I, um, no, I don’t.”</p><p>There’s a <em> bah </em> from nearby and both men turn to look at a very tiny goat baby. A kid. They look at each other and then nod. </p><p>“Could you spare us a room?” Jimin says as they go inside. Yoongi keeps the goat turned to his chest and hopes he looks sickly enough that they’ll take pity on the strange couple that just entered. “Our pup is in need of a comfortable place to sleep. My mate is injured, too.” He kicks Yoongi’s ankle and the Omega groans, clutching his stomach. </p><p>“Please, madame?” he says. “Could you allow us to stay for a single night? We haven’t any money.” </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“I’m the son-”</p><p>“I said fine,” the woman snaps before Jimin can continue. She hands them a key and the couple heads up the stairs, Yoongi tightening his grip around the goat. That is also very much alive. </p><p>“That wasn’t a bad idea,” Jimin says as soon as he locks the door. The goat is locked in the bathtub and having the time of its life (hopefully). Yoongi sits on the bed, having shed the blanket. He’s taking off his jewelry and Jimin climbs onto the mattress behind him, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Yoongi snorts and turns around to capture his lips with his own. Jimin’s fingers are idly tracing the corset and Yoongi shivers. </p><p>“I missed you,” he murmurs. “I missed you so much.”</p><p>“I know, baby,” Jimin says as he kisses him languidly. “I missed you too.”</p><p>“Missed you so- hah- so much.” Jimin giggles and kisses him again, taking off the dress and then the corset. He pulls his shirt off and gets down on his knees between Yoongi’s legs, massaging the skin. </p><p>“Oh, wow,” Yoongi sighs as the tortured skin is soothed. Jimin’s hands, though small, seem to work wonders on his aching waist. The skin is red with irritation and Jimin presses delicate butterfly kisses all over, his hands running over it. His shirt is gone and Yoongi sits up, beckoning to climb over. The Alpha giggles, the sound unfit for the atmosphere, but the sweet spike of innocence is appreciated. Yoongi presses his nose to Jimin’s scent glands, inhaling the sandalwood and coffee. He presses a kiss to the skin and feels Jimin stiffen as Yoongi pays extra attention to the spot. He kisses and sucks on the skin, though he doesn’t risk accidentally marking the Alpha. </p><p>He’s stopped when Jimin’s suddenly sucking on that sensitive spot behind his ear. Yoongi yelps in surprise and he can <em> feel </em> that bastard smirking against his skin. He hits him lightly on the shoulder and suctions his lips around Jimin’s scent glands to get his revenge. The Alpha squeaks and Yoongi smirks in return, pulling away with lidded eyes. Jimin kisses him again and Yoongi finds his fingers grasping the hem of his pants, trying to push them down. Jimin giggles again. </p><p>“Stop- stop giggling,” Yoongi says between pants. Jimin, of course, giggles again. “Minnie, it’s so weird.” </p><p>“Minnie, huh?” Jimin says, sitting back on his haunches. He’s lost the pants and he pushes his hair back. His voice drops a few octaves. “You like nicknames, baby?” Yoongi feels an embarrassing whine bubble up in his throat and Jimin chuckles, his dark eyes glimmering. He insisted on keeping the candle lit, claiming he wanted to see Yoongi. And, well, Yoongi can’t say he regrets agreeing. Because the shadows capture Jimin’s body, every imperfection and every muscle. His abs are extra prominent as are his biceps. Yoongi uses his feet to try and tug him forward but Jimin holds steady, raising an eyebrow at the other man. </p><p>“Jimin, <em> please </em>,” he says breathlessly. </p><p>“Please what, baby?”</p><p>“Please-”</p><p>“Open up!” Jimin and Yoongi’s eyes widen and the prince grabs his dress and begins tugging it on, Jimin doing the same with his pants and shirt. They grab the blanket and a pillowcase to carry what they can, deciding to leave the goat. </p><p>“Open the door right now!” Jimin throws the blanket rope over the windowsill and Yoongi clambers down, the Alpha following and bringing their “rope” with them. He stuffs it into the pillowcase and they head to the stables, but their horse is gone. </p><p>“Imperial horses?” Jimin says. </p><p>“Imperial horses.” They both run over and each pick a steed, climbing on. Yoongi uses the dagger he found in one of the saddle packs to cut the ropes attaching the horses to the post and then they’re off, galloping away to the sound of surprised soldiers and loud shouting. </p><p>They spend their time traveling through villages and stopping to rest when possible. Sometimes, they’ll go for days without seeing any signs of civilization.</p><p>In Yoongi’s opinion, those are the worst. And, it soon becomes apparent that not all of Jimin’s wounds are healed from the arena. When he walks, he seems to have adopted a permanent limp, but it doesn’t often keep him from walking around. The cuts on his legs are held together by hasty stitches that have Yoongi clicking his tongue in disapproval, frowning deeply. Jimin usually tells him he’s fine, but the prince can see when he gets uncomfortable. </p><p>And then, of course, there’s the constant threat of being found looming over them. They continue riding, headed to the forest and to somehow find one of, if not <em> the </em> most elusive person alive. Yoongi hopes that the Dragon of Ilsan is kind enough to take pity on him, though he supposes he must’ve done so for Seokjin, so he’s beginning to expect it. </p><p>The longest they go without rest is several days. They find a few small streams but the sound of horses always seems to be getting closer, encouraging them both to keep moving. There’s also an extreme lack of trees due to the amounts of farmland surrounding them, the small dirt path being the only break in the monotonous landscape. They’re leaving a small village and the map they have isn’t very useful as they have close to no idea where they are. But there are small rest stops marked on it, though they don’t know who to trust. As Yoongi spends more time away from the palace, he finds more and more posters with his face on them. His once-white dress is heavy with sweat, grime, and dust, though there isn’t much they can do about it. Yoongi’s sure that they both smell like they haven’t ever heard of bathing and, well, he wouldn’t blame anyone for assuming such. He can smell Jimin on his left and it blocks out any other scent. He doesn’t complain, though, as he knows he isn’t much better.</p><p>The first day, they find a water pump and they finally, <em> finally </em> wash their clothes. There are cloaks in the saddle bags and the sensation of fur against his bare skin is far superior to that of hay and a prickly wool blanket. They sit together as their clothes dry in the sun, having used the water to clean their skin. Yoongi is thankful he at least doesn’t have to wear the corset anymore. His hair is wet and plastered to his forehead from the water, but it’s definitely preferable to sweat and grime. Jimin smiles at Yoongi, small droplets of water still running down his skin. They’re sitting on one of the cloaks while swaddled in the other, leaning against the pump. Yoongi’s throat is finally sated after drinking more water than ever before and then later throwing it up. Using the small canteens found attached to the saddles, they’re able to store water for the rest of their trip. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to get any food. </p><p>“We have to do something about that,” Jimin mumbles. Yoongi hums in response, his head falling onto the Alpha’s shoulder. Jimin’s fingers draw idle circles on the skin of his hip and he pouts while he thinks, making his lips even plumper. Yoongi steals a kiss and one turns to two which turns to three, so on and so forth until they’re sprawled out in the grass, still naked, mind you, while kissing like their lives depend on it. There’s nothing about it to Yoongi that makes him want to have sex and Jimin seems to feel the same. Their hands lie interlocked between them, kissing each other like there’s nothing else in the world. </p><p>Jimin tastes like home. His lips are soft and plush against Yoongi’s and they make him feel warm like nothing else. Fleetingly, he’s reminded of his love for his brothers. It’s not the same affection he feels for Jimin but he can feel whatever’s going on for the Alpha rising to meet it. And maybe, just maybe, he loves Jimin. </p><p>But he won’t tell him until he’s sure. And, for Yoongi, it’s going to be quite a long time before he accepts his feelings. </p><p>“Okay, we have to go,” Jimin says against his lips. Yoongi, clingy as ever, latches onto the man and tugs him closer, trying to convince him with kisses to stay. </p><p>“Just a bit longer?” he says. </p><p>“I think the clothes are done drying, though.”</p><p>“We should wait a little longer to make sure they’re totally finished.” </p><p>“Hyung, what if the guards sweep through?” Jimin raises a good point and Yoongi can’t come up with an argument. He sighs, sitting up as the cloak falls from his shoulders. They get dressed and Yoongi sighs, staring down at his wedding dress. He squirms around, smoothing his hands down the sides. It’s beyond ruined now, though he wasn’t planning on ever wearing it again. He doubts he’ll have the opportunity. </p><p>They set off beneath a cloudy sky and Yoongi hopes it doesn’t rain. There isn’t any shelter in sight and the cloaks they have aren’t waterproof. If it rains, they’ll have to get<em> somewhere </em> quickly as even a small cold could be dangerous. Neither man is well-dressed to combat the cold, so they’re already testing the ice. A simple push and they’ll be skating. </p><p>Of course, the gods think it’s funny if it starts to rain. At first, it’s a light drizzle that neither Yoongi nor Jimin even notice, but when a fat raindrop lands on Yoongi’s nose, he grabs his hood and pulls it over his head. Jimin’s doing the same thing and they continue on. The horses are walking slowly as the two men have both agreed that they’ll have to be careful of how much and how often their steeds run. </p><p>Slowly, the rain grows more intense. Yoongi shivers as the downpour begins to soak through the fur cloak, worrying the prince. He looks up, frowning and squinting at the sky. </p><p>“Dammit,” Jimin says. He too looks up. “We should go find shelter.”</p><p>“Yes, but where?” Yoongi says. The horses keep moving and Yoongi gestures at the endless fields around them. There aren’t even any barns or other farm buildings Yoongi can’t name in sight. </p><p>“We’ll have to go find somewhere to stay until the rain stops,” Jimin says as if his first statement wasn’t enough. “There’s something along the path, there has to be.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong, but just because it’s along the path it doesn’t mean it’s nearby.” Jimin sighs. </p><p>“Let’s just keep moving. We have to try and stay out of the rain as much as possible.” Yoongi speeds his horse up so it’s trotting, Jimin following suit. Night is making its entry as well, further blocking their sight. The rain is getting stronger and the dirt path has gotten slicker beneath the onslaught of water. </p><p>Once it begins raining buckets, they’ve got the horses running. Yoongi’s dress feels much heavier than before, the rain soaking into the fabric. He can barely see Jimin even though he’s around an arm’s or two lengths away from him. His eyes are squinted shut to keep the rain out and hopefully aid in his sight, but it doesn’t do much. The rain is loud and drowns out any sound of hooves slapping against a muddy path, making them even more vulnerable. </p><p>And then, of course, because they have the worst luck in the world, a bolt of lightning attacks the ground right before them. The horses whinny and attempt to stop but both end up injuring their legs. Yoongi is thrown off and he yelps as he hits the ground, landing in the mud. The horse is much worse, though, its leg broken. Jimin dismounts and runs to Yoongi, though his own steed is running off within a second. Now, the only methods of transportation they have are their feet and a horse with a broken leg. So, that technically translates to “they’ll be walking the rest of the way.” Or, “things have just gotten a whole lot worse”. </p><p>Jimin helps Yoongi to his feet, turning to look at the horse. He grabs the dagger from the saddle pack and then crouches down, holding it against the animal’s jugular as it shrieks and screams. Jimin makes the cut and the horse falls dead, blood flowing into the water and running down the path in thin streams. Jimin begins taking the saddle and little bags off of it, grabbing the reins before they begin walking down the path. </p><p>“Why did you bring these?” Yoongi says, helping Jimin by carrying the saddle. </p><p>“We can sell them,” Jimin mumbles. </p><p>“If the leather isn’t soaked through by the time we find someone willing to buy from us,” Yoongi says. Jimin shrugs, trudging along. They walk in silence with only the sound of the pouring rain colliding with the mud beneath their feet as the background. The downpour is so thick that the only thing that seems to be in front of them is more rain. Yoongi can’t see the moon. </p><p>“Gods, I hate this,” Jimin says, sounding a little breathless. </p><p>“It isn’t a pleasant situation. Not in the slightest.” Jimin laughs. He plasters his lips to Yoongi’s cheek, smiling against the cold skin. Yoongi tugs him closer and they continue walking. </p><p>At some point, the rain stops. Yoongi’s been ready to pass out and when the onslaught of water ceases, his knees begin to wobble. Jimin notices and crouches down, holding his arms out. </p><p>“Get on my back,” he mumbles, though it’s obvious he’s trying to hide his exhaustion. “C’mon, s’okay, Hyung.” Yoongi grunts, too tired to reject the offer, and climbs on. Jimin trudges along, shifting Yoongi about on his back. Their clothes are heavy with the rainwater, dragging behind them. Yoongi’s eyes droop as Jimin continues carrying him, his arms hanging loosely from the other man’s shoulders. He’s tired and rather dazed, the rain making him feel awfully chilly. Jimin forges on and Yoongi finds himself falling asleep, eyes falling shut. </p><p>He wakes up in a very unconventional way. Jimin trips and Yoongi, for the second time in 24 hours, is thrown to the ground. He sits up and groans, grumbling about how Jimin’s waking up skills need work. He stands up and brushes himself up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He looks over at Jimin and then curses when he finds the Alpha sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily. Yoongi rushes over and crouches down, rolling Jimin onto his back. The Alpha’s eyes are closed and Yoongi rests his hand on his forehead, pulling away from the burning skin. Yoongi grunts as he settles Jimin onto his back, wrapping him with his cloak. He begins to stumble forward, knees shaking. The path seems endless. </p><p>Maybe an hour or so in, Yoongi loses his first shoe. Which, in his opinion, is fine. They’re dainty heels and he’s surprised they’ve lasted this long anyways. He hobbles along until it occurs to him that he’s slowing himself down with his other shoe and he kicks it off, forging on. The mud gets stuck between his toes and it’s cold and slimy, but Yoongi finds it far more comfortable than his small shoes. He keeps walking, huffing and puffing. His luck seems to have run out as they don’t even pass an abandoned barn or stray water pipe. The dress he wears is heavy and drags his already petite frame down. Despite spending the past few years as an assassin, Yoongi hasn’t done a lot of heavy lifting. He’s not particularly strong or muscular, with a bony frame that’s tiny and, well, skinny. He’s grown up sitting on a throne or in a chair while doing something like embroidery or reading a book. His body doesn’t take well to carry heavy things (like full grown and very muscular Alphas), especially for long periods of time. His feet seem to sink deeper with every step but Yoongi keeps going. Jimin definitely has a fever and he’ll need as much rest as he can get. </p><p>When the moon rises, Yoongi stops. He finds a small, sort-of sheltered area and lets Jimin fall as gently as possible, covering him with the cloaks. They’re somewhat dried from being under the sun and Yoongi curls around the Alpha, closing his eyes. It feels like he’s next to a human furnace, but Yoongi doesn’t mind that much. He simply holds Jimin close to his body and closes his eyes, praying for everything to be alright when he wakes up. </p><p>He’s disappointed but not surprised when it isn’t. After all, what did he think would happen? Jimin would be magically cured? A village would suddenly appear? They’d wake up together in some bed after being saved? Really, they’d need a <em> lot </em> of magic to make this situation better. But neither Jimin nor Yoongi possess such an ability so the Omega sighs and grabs the other man, looping one of Jimin’s arms over his shoulders. He uses one hand to keep it that way and rests the other on Jimin’s hip, tugging him to his feet as he begins to stumble out. Jimin’s feet drag behind him and he’s mumbling under his breath. Yoongi is too worried about the Alpha’s fever to pay attention. </p><p>As he’s trudging down the path, his feet aching, Yoongi remembers the saddle and saddle packs. He’d groan if he could and he shoots a look over his shoulder. His footprints and the marks from Jimin’s feet dragging along are the only signs of any change. Sighing, Yoongi turns back around and keeps walking. He’s pretty sure it’s been three days since they last had any food or water. Fumbling around, Yoongi finds one of the canteens and sighs with relief, stopping to sit Jimin on the path. The Alpha remains unconscious and Yoongi has to tilt his head back while opening his mouth, pouring some of the precious water down his throat. He pinches Jimin’s nose (is that how you make someone swallow?) and closes his mouth, allowing himself a small sip. He sees Jimin finish his water and then gets to his feet, lifting Jimin with him. </p><p>They keep going. </p><p>The sun slowly climbs to the middle of the sky, the breeze rushing past Yoongi’s uncovered skin. Jimin shivers in his hold and Yoongi tries his hardest to keep any wind from getting to him, chewing on his dry lower lip. He’s feeling hunger- <em> real </em> hunger for the first time and Yoongi decides he absolutely hates it. His stomach is so, so empty and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. He can feel it crying out, begging for <em> something </em>. But Yoongi knows that he should get used to this; he doubts they’ll find food soon. </p><p>They’re . . . suspiciously lucky when Yoongi finds a fruit farm. And though the apples are tart and hard and taste awful, Yoongi finds himself grabbing as many as he can. He bites chunks off and offers them to Jimin, forcing the other man to eat. Yoongi eats until he feels like he’s going to throw up and then wiggles out of his undershirt and re-purposes it as a sack. Once it’s full of unripe apples, they set off again. </p><p>They walk for a few hours before Jimin throws his food up. Yoongi barely manages to get out of the way before chewed up apple chunks are spilling onto the path in front of them. Jimin collapses as he hurls, choking as tears roll down his cheeks. Yoongi coos and rubs his back, hushing him and trying to offer as much comfort as he can. After Jimin finishes, Yoongi moves him to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around his middle and burying his face in the crook of his neck. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. </p><p>“S’okay,” Jimin says weakly. </p><p>“You’re a terrible liar.”</p><p>“I know.” Yoongi grabs the flask and hands it to Jimin. </p><p>“Drink,” he says, leaving no room for argument. Jimin smiles weakly as he obeys, tilting the container back and letting the water pour into his mouth. His Adam's apple bobs with every swallow, though he doesn’t drink much. He hands it to Yoongi. </p><p>“I want you to have the rest.”</p><p>“No. You’re sick and you’ll be the first one to get any of the food or water from now on until you’re better.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No. I said what I said and I meant what I said. C’mon, we should keep moving.” Jimin stands up and Yoongi crouches to let him loop his arm around his shoulder, then they set off. The mud has mostly turned back into dirt and now Yoongi’s feet are red with the dried mud. It’s not super comfortable. </p><p>Yoongi starts to cry when he sees a small village. Jimin is barely conscious but Yoongi wakes him up. It’s an accident and simply because he’s screaming too loudly. </p><p>“It’s a village!” he screams. “There’s a village!” Jimin perks up and then sees where Yoongi’s pointing and he’s overcome with a burst of strength. He picks Yoongi up and then starts sprinting to the village. Yoongi wraps his arms around Jimin’s neck and the sound of bare feet (Jimin lost his shoes) slapping against the ground can be heard. </p><p>They reach the small town and head straight for the closest (and hopefully cheapest) inn. Somehow, the small amount of money they have left (11 or 12 scales) is enough to pay for a night. There’s also food that comes with it and Yoongi starts crying again, hugging Jimin and kissing him. They head to the room and each bathe until the water is like a pool of mud. Take note that they’re caked in dust, so this doesn’t take long. They both end up bathing twice. </p><p>Cuddling with Jimin in a bed will always be one of Yoongi’s favorite activities. There’s a now-empty bowl of soup on the bedside table and Jimin is sleeping soundly, soft snores escaping his lips. Yoongi is resting on his chest, his eyes fluttering as he traces small circles onto Jimin’s skin. He looks up at the Alpha and smiles lazily, kissing him. There’s a cold cloth on his forehead to make sure his fever doesn’t get any worse and Yoongi sighs, settling back into his place on Jimin’s chest. He closes his eyes and sleep dives at him, dragging him into the depths of unconsciousness. </p><p>He wakes up late in the afternoon. Yoongi sits up and stretches, feeling full and sated like a cat after a nap in the sun. He looks at Jimin and takes the cloth from his forehead before heading to rinse it in cold water, humming to himself. It isn’t long before a pair of arms wrap around his middle and a chin rests on his shoulder. </p><p>“Baby,” Jimin hums, “why aren’t you sleeping?” Yoongi turns around to flick him in the forehead. </p><p>“Go back to bed, Minnie,” he says. “You need to get as much rest as possible.”</p><p>“I feel fine.”</p><p>“That’s what they all say. Back to bed.”</p><p>“Alright, Your Highness,” Jimin says with an over-flourished bow. Yoongi laughs and shakes his head, following not long after Jimin goes. He finds the Alpha lounging on the bed, naked with everything out for the world to see. Yoongi rolls his eyes and pushes him onto his back, climbing over to straddle him. </p><p>“You’ve made something very easy into something very sexual,” Jimin says as Yoongi presses the cloth to his forehead. </p><p>“If you can manage to have sex with me while keeping that on, then . . . uh, I don’t know. I’ll be very impressed.”</p><p>Jimin laughs. “Gods, you’re so amazing.” Yoongi blushes and looks away. </p><p>“You’re such a flirt,” he mumbles. “Here we are, naked and in a compromising position, and you’re going to get sappy and romantic.”</p><p>“Can you blame me?” Jimin sits up, using one hand to keep the cloth on his forehead. “I have- I have <em> you </em> in my lap. It’s not my fault I feel the insatiable <em> need </em> to shower you with compliments.” </p><p>Yoongi groans and shuts him up with a kiss. Jimin’s hands flit to his hips and Yoongi kisses him harder. Jimin tugs him closer and Yoongi squeaks before a very sudden thought occurs to him. </p><p>“We have to leave!” he yelps. Jimin lets go of his hips and Yoongi tumbles off of the bed before grabbing his dress and pulling it on. Jimin tugs his shirt over his head and hops about as he pulls his pants on, then they’re grabbing their apples and Yoongi’s filling the water bottle. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Jimin says as they pay and run out. Yoongi is holding his skirts and he’s sure that they’re quite the sight to behold. There’s Yoongi in a torn wedding dress that has the ghost of mud stains on it and then there’s Jimin in his frayed shirt and pants. They’re also running like they’re being chased which, in a way, is pretty true. </p><p>Especially right now because, suddenly, someone recognizes Yoongi. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_IYVichXbA"> <em> eight </em> </a>
</p><p>“That’s the prince! That’s him!” Everyone turns to look in their direction and Yoongi and Jimin look at each other. They take off again before the peasants around them can recover from their shock, Jimin jumping onto a horse. Yoongi follows and then they’re off, laughing. The wind tousles Yoongi’s hair and he grins. </p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” Jimin teases over his shoulder when he feels Yoongi’s grip loosening. Yoongi throws his head back when he laughs, replacing his arms with his legs. Jimin squawks indignantly when Yoongi does so and then the prince is holding his arms out. </p><p>“If you-”</p><p>Yoongi pulls one leg away. Jimin looks ready to push him off as Yoongi balances on the horse’s back, holding his arms out for balance. His eyes are wide and he’s grinning as much as he can, watching as they exit the village. He looks over his shoulder and finds the townspeople still following but a few have stopped to stare at the Omega where he stands. He waves and then Jimin tugs him down, grumbling. </p><p>“Gods, I missed you,” Yoongi says. Jimin laughs and begins slowing the horse down as they enter a meadow. A few kilometers away Yoongi can see a forest and he squeals. </p><p>“I see it, I see it,” the Alpha says, still keeping the horse at a run. Yoongi throws his head back and laughs. Jimin laughs back and they’re racing through the field, smiling and laughing so much the entire population of the meadow perks up. They pass a little stream and Jimin stops the horse to let it drink, then grabs Yoongi. </p><p>“Dance with me, Hyung,” he says. Yoongi laughs and they get into a normal waltz position, but Jimin makes it apparent that it isn’t going that way. He hums softly as they dance. He bops around, swinging them to a beat only he can hear. Yoongi can’t stop smiling, though. Not when he’s with someone he might love (read: loves) and they’re happy and life is looking beautiful. Not when all he can feel is happiness and adoration. </p><p>“You’re not a very good dancer,” Jimin giggles. Yoongi looks at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“I think I might be falling in love with you,” he says before he can stop himself. Jimin grins and his eye-smile is so perfect, just like the rest of him. Oh, gods, how could anyone ever expect him not to fall for the man before him? Jimin was wrong. <em> He’s </em> the angel out of the two of them. </p><p>“I think I am, too,” Jimin says softly. He laughs, the sound full and joyous as it rings throughout the meadow. Yoongi can’t believe he’s here, that he’s standing in this meadow and he’s dancing with Jimin and they’re having the time of their lives. If someone had told him he would be doing this the night of his brother’s wedding, Yoongi would’ve laughed and waved it off. Min Yoongi, dancing in a dirty wedding dress with the love of his life? Psh, yeah, right. There won’t be a “love of his life” for Yoongi. He’ll get married and have kids, boom, done. He never would’ve thought he’d find out so much about the conspiracies behind his back or the secrets his brothers hide. </p><p>And he never would’ve expected Jimin. Jimin, the man dancing with him and treating him like he’s the most precious person alive. Yoongi thinks he likes the way his story’s going. He wouldn’t change it for anything. </p><p>Of course, though, they have to stop at some point. When the horse gets a little too judgemental, they’re mounting and then riding off. The two men chat idly as they go along, though Yoongi isn’t quite paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth. He’s more focused on the way Jimin seems to speak a little faster when he gets excited, how he pouts when he’s trying to remember things, the way his eyes widen every so often, and how he sometimes gets so lost in what he’s saying that he seems to sort of forget Yoongi’s there. Which, to the prince, is totally fine if he gets to study Jimin like this. </p><p>As time passes, they get closer and closer to the forest. Soon enough, the meadow is shifting into a forest. Yoongi knows it isn’t the Deep Forest yet, as the trees are closer together and it would be a lot darker. They’re probably moving along the outskirts and they have a few days until they actually arrive. </p><p>They’re not safe from the searchers yet. Yoongi knows procedures; when searching for people, General Jeon only ever allows the soldiers onto the outskirts. Before, he claimed it was a safety issue but Yoongi’s beginning to think that it was also because he was working to keep the rebellion under the radar. And, well, it’s worked, hasn’t it?</p><p>“What’s his name?” Yoongi says as they trot through the forest. Jimin looks over his shoulder. “The general. What’s his name?” </p><p>“Jeongguk,” Jimin says. “He’s a brat. But he’s a good kid.”</p><p>“How old is he?”</p><p>“Twenty-two.”</p><p>“He’s young.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>“How old are you?” Jimin laughs. </p><p>“I’m twenty-four. You have two years on me.” Yoongi shivers. </p><p>“You’re making me feel old.” Jimin snorts, shifting around to look at Yoongi. </p><p>“When we get to camp, <em> that’s </em> when you’ll feel old. There are five <em> kids </em> there and one of them is pregnant.” </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Beomgyu. He’s a cutie, though.” </p><p>“How-?”</p><p>“He’s nineteen.” Yoongi gawks. </p><p>“Was he raped? Or a prostitute?” Jimin shrugs. </p><p>“Yes to both of those, but that’s not why he’s pregnant. I don’t know if you received the message, but do you remember Prince Taehyun?”</p><p>“Of course, I do. He’s Yeonjun’s younger brother, yes?” Jimin nods. </p><p>“He and Beomgyu were childhood friends and then fell in love and, as most horny teenagers do, they had sex. They found it a few days later before Taehyun’s father found them.” </p><p>“I suppose it’s better than having the baby of a rapist? Well, unless he doesn’t want it.”</p><p>“He seems to,” Jimin says as they continue. The horse seems to find it a bit perilous to navigate the obstacle-ridden forest floor, most likely used to open fields and clean paths. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jimin says, patting the side of its neck, “we’ll let you go soon.” </p><p>Their “soon” ends up being when the sun sets and Jimin sends the horse off. They build a small, two-person shelter out of large branches and then cover it with leaves. Jimin grins as he pulls out a small bit of flint and steel, presumably stolen from the village. They build a small fire and huddle together, nibbling on their unripe apples. They fall asleep after putting it out, curling up in their little shelter.</p><p>The soft light of dawn creeps through the small spaces between the leaves and bits of bark. Yoongi grumbles and snuggles closer to Jimin, sighing softly. He can feel someone playing with his hair and the vibrations from Jimin’s chest as he hums softly. The sound is complemented by the birds’ chirping and the wind weaving between the branches. </p><p>“We’ve gotta go soon,” Jimin murmurs. Yoongi hums in response. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“C’mon, then, Hyung. We should keep moving.” Yoongi nods and they both crawl out, taking time to spread the ashes of the fire and kick over the shelter. Then, they’re trekking onwards, hoping that they’re going in the right direction. As long as they don’t go in a circle, they’re going to get to the Deep Forest. </p><p>They take turns making little markings in the trees they pass. It’s always a little leaf with a twig punched through, resting on a lower branch since both of them are too short to reach any higher. They travel through the forest, making camp when the sun sets and sleeping full nights. They’re beginning to run out of food, though, and Yoongi’s growing worried. He points it out to Jimin and the start setting traps before bed. Once they’re out of apples, Yoongi also repurposes his undershirt (once again) as a fishing net. Jimin tries and fails several times to catch any fish until he pulls something large enough to sate both of them for a day. They sit it in the hot coals and then Yoongi uses his fangs to cut it in half down the stomach as best as he can. Jimin insists on keeping the skull whole and then later plays around with it before Yoongi crushes it beneath his foot and they continue. </p><p>Until, finally, after days of traveling, they reach the edge of the Deep Forest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i cried when i wrote their reunion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Show Your Teeth and Raise Your Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Deep Forest sucks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trees seem to warn them back. Yoongi, who’s discovered that he doesn’t really care about directions, begins walking forward. Jimin stops him, though, and shoves a large branch into his hand. Yoongi looks over and finds Jimin holding a stick of his own, staring up at the looming trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to be a gentleman? I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would that be relevant in a situation such as the one before us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind as long as it doesn’t include your doing something stupid.” Jimin bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you, Highness,” he says. Yoongi rolls his eyes and jabs his fingers into the nape of his neck. Jimin yelps and Yoongi forges on, grabbing his skirts and huffing in annoyance as they continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very durable,” Jimin says as they walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dress. I’m surprised it hasn’t torn yet.” Yoongi looks down, lifting the dress. Jimin’s right, as the dress is the same except for the coloring and a few stray tears around the hem. He frowns and spins around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be surprised if it was ripped any more than it already is,” Yoongi says after his little twirl. “The tailors who made this would’ve used magic to make it as durable as possible. I doubt they thought I’d end up here, but, well, it’s a nice touch. I do wish it was more comfortable, though.” Jimin giggles and they keep walking. The forest is cold and seems to cast large shadows, something just . . . off about the trees. They’re either a little too twisted or a little too monotonous to be a normal forest. They seem to loom a little too close, something about them feeling just the tiniest bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It makes Yoongi frown and pull his cloak closer, grabbing Jimin’s hand. They continue on, hands linked together between them. Jimin offers a reassuring squeeze and Yoongi smiles at him. His muscles are still half-tensed and beginning to wind up the deeper they go, and no amount of comforting smiles or hand-holding is going to help with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Deep Forest is renowned for the mystery surrounding it. Soldiers never venture in and travelling through is near non-existent. Even attempting to conquer the harsh seas around the coast is preferable to even a few steps in the forest. It’s huge, stretching from the far north and weaving around before it begins to taper off into the southern grasslands and meadows. As the empire grew, many of the more animalistic inhabitants fled to the forest, unrestrained and even encouraged by the protection offered to grow huge and to evolve into beasts not even the bravest knight could conquer. Yoongi guesses Jimin knows his way around to a certain extent, especially if he’s daring to make camp here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know your way around?” he asks, simply to make sure. Jimin keeps moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think so,” he says. He looks at Yoongi. “But the forest tends to move around, so I wouldn’t count on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s eyes dart around as if he’s checking for any eavesdroppers. “Don’t you- well, I suppose not. The forest moves things around when you’re not looking. That’s why we’ve never been found out and why we always have someone who can do magic or a bag of the stuff when we venture out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do magic? A little. I’m most definitely not the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it right now,” Yoongi says. When Jimin raises an eyebrow, he explains, “You just recovered from a fever. I don’t want to risk anything, especially here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a few days ago, Hyung. I’ll be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of rustling and Yoongi shushes the Alpha. Jimin notices and they crowd closer together, watching the trees around them. Barely any sunlight seems to filter through the canopy above and it helps hide whatever happens to be lurking and seems to be interested in the two men. They’re both equipped with heavy sticks, so their only defense plan is to hit whatever attacks as many times as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another huff and they both move to get closer. Which, considering the situation, isn’t the brightest idea. Jimin shoves his stick into the brush and then yelps when something grabs onto it. Yoongi drops his “weapon” and helps Jimin tug whatever’s watching them into the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, well, maybe it wasn’t the best course of action. Because they’re now sprawled on the ground as a huge, hulking manticore glares at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death seems rather imminent now,” is all Yoongi can think to say as it looms over them, drooling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Well, good to know that both of them are pretty useless and braindead right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should run.” And then, they’re scrambling up and running off, the sound of the manticore following as it crashes through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you kill a manticore?” Yoongi yells as they run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I’ve never even seen one before!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful!” They keep running, jumping over small streams and trying not to trip on any of the roots. Yoongi sees Jimin grabbing something from a tree, and it has him jumping happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supply bag!” Jimin hands Yoongi one of the small silver blades enclosed and then attaches the bag to his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think these will do much good against a creature bigger than the both of us combined!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate that you’re right,” Jimin grumbles as they keep moving. The manticore is gaining distance and Yoongi doesn’t think they have a lot of time before it catches up. There’s the sound of a rushing river approaching as well because their luck is just terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the river banks and stare across. There aren’t any stepping stones and, even if there were, Yoongi wouldn’t be keen on using them. They’d be slick and, in his opinion, he thinks wading through would be easier if not for the manticore and its ability of flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll create a diversion. Go around the river- there should be somewhere you can cross. Take this.” Jimin shoves the bag into Yoongi’s hands and then he’s pushing the older man away, half-running and half-limping his way into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, don’t you dare!” Yoongi says. He holds the bag above his head with one hand as he begins to wade in. Jimin’s made a surprisingly large amount of progress and he’s pretty far from the banks. He has his arm wrapped around a large boulder to hold himself steady but he almost lets go when he sees Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?!” he yells over the sound of rushing water. “Hyung, get back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot!” Yoongi says as he gets knee-deep. Jimin’s soaked, his eyes wide as he stares at Yoongi. “Did you actually-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manticore’s roar is what interrupts him. It’s focused on Jimin and the Alpha pleads with him to return to land. Yoongi shakes his head and pulls out one of the knives, closing one eye and biting his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as he readies the blade. There’s a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Jimin’s gone, a venomous spike from the beast’s tail impaled in the boulder he was leaning against just seconds before. Jimin makes his way downstream, leading the monster away from Yoongi. The prince curses and heads back to the banks, running the way Jimin’s going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park Jimin, if you’re-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin jumps. Yoongi doesn’t know how he does it, though he suspects there was some magic involved. The Alpha leaps from the water and clambers onto the feline, small hands wrapping around the two horns. The manticore roars and thrashes, the spikes coming up to hit Jimin. It fires but then Jimin’s spinning as he jumps off, allowing the beast to commit accidental suicide. It roars one last time before falling and the currents are quick to carry the body off. Jimin lands in the water and Yoongi curses as he climbs in to grab him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the water doesn’t take him. But Jimin’s unconscious from hitting his head on a rock and there’s a bleeding gash on his side. Yoongi groans as he drags Jimin to shore and lets his middle rest in the water to hopefully wash the venom out of his bloodstream. Yoongi uses the dagger he was planning to throw to cut off a long strip of silk from his dress. It’s used as a bandage and he wraps it around Jimin’s torso, tying it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still need to cross the river,” Yoongi says to himself as he stares at the rushing water. He looks at Jimin and then at the bag before hanging the loop from the Alpha’s neck and picking him up. Yoongi grabs Jimin’s hands and rests his arms from his shoulders, giving him a piggyback ride as he prepares to cross the river. The prince grabs what he can of his skirts and steps into the water, slowly wading in deeper. His gown is of no assistance whatsoever, dragging him down. He’s already got a heavy burden; does he really need this extra trouble?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, the current seems to pity Yoongi and it allows him to get as deep as his mid-thigh. That’s when the water seems to get far more aggressive, desperate to tug him downstream. Yoongi grits his teeth and he keeps going, taking slow, slow steps to get across. His dress is getting heavier as more water soaks into it, yet another obstacle as if it wasn’t hard enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi huffs and puffs and curses and </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> cries (he may or may not let a tear or two fall), but he gets across. He falls into a pile of fabric and ex-prince, Jimin heavy on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being reckless,” he says, his cheek smushed into the dirt. Yoongi sits up and uses some of the water to clean his face and refill the water bottle. He looks at Jimin and then at the soaked bottom of his skirt and then at the bag with the knives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs a knife and then begins to saw through the skirt, cutting it off around his knees. He’s sure that every Omega of the Court he’s ever met would be gasping and shielding their eyes but he can also </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seokjin laughing his head off. Another bit of encouragement is how he can use some of the fabric to protect his and Jimin’s feet which, after looking at them, are both in dire need of anything vaguely shoe-like. He wraps Jimin’s feet first and then his own before filling the bag with the strips. With how careless Jimin’s been about his well-being, Yoongi’s sure they’ll need them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks Jimin back up, and off they go. Yoongi knows better than to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about running. He has to conserve as much energy as he’s already carrying Jimin and has no idea where he’s supposed to go. Yoongi hopes that straight is the right direction. Yoongi supposes looking for more of the “supply packs” should eventually lead him to . . . wherever they’re planning on going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps his guard up the entire time. There are a few instances where Yoongi swears he can hear someone or something following him, but there’s never anything there when he looks around. He knows he’s not wrong, though, and that they’re definitely being followed. What their stalker’s intentions are and whether they’re good or bad, Yoongi doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he wouldn’t force Jimin to walk, Yoongi is very tired of carrying the Alpha. His back aches and he takes several breaks, making sure Jimin’s hydrated and checking the wound on his side. He’s worried about the venom. Yoongi’s never seen manticore venom at work but he’s heard about how deadly it can be. Of course, there are fancy potions and doctors ready to take care of it, but they don’t have anything like that. The wound is turning green around the edges and Yoongi changes the bandages, stuffing the old one into his bag. They’re both soaked to the bone and Yoongi thinks back to Jimin’s fever. He’s lucky he himself didn’t get sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun begins to set, Yoongi looks for a place to set up camp. Jimin is still unconscious and he refuses to put the Alpha down, no matter how much his muscles scream. Camping in this forest isn’t ideal for anyone, especially an ex-prince and (hopefully not) dying Alpha missing almost all basic necessities, including food. Yoongi doesn’t know if flint and steel are still usable when wet or if Jimin even </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> them anymore. He checks the Alpha’s pockets and his fingers close around to smooth pieces of metal and flint. Yoongi pulls them out and makes a little triangle out of sticks after surrounding it with stones. It takes a couple of tries, but he manages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Yoongi tugs Jimin close and situates him near the fire. He sets the cloaks out to dry and huddles near the flame, shivering. His hand has a white-knuckled grip around one of the knives, though it does nothing to ease the emptiness of his stomach. Yoongi has Jimin take a couple of sips from the water and then cleans the cut, clicking his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here,” he says, though it’s not like Jimin’s conscious. Yoongi looks around for something to alarm him if Jimin is taken by anything and finds a bunch of ivy crawling up one of the trees. He tugs it off and then begins braiding it together until he has a pretty half-decent rope. He ties one end around Jimin’s ankle and the other around his wrist, then he begins to search for food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan has several obvious flaws. But, Yoongi’s desperate. They need food, and they need it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yoongi can’t say he’s keen on making Jimin starve while he’s sick and injured. He isn’t interested in going to sleep hungry either. Though, one of them will have to keep watch and it doesn’t seem like it’ll be Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a plant growing around with lots of bright red berries. They resemble raspberries but Yoongi isn’t sure if they’re safe to eat. So, he ends up hunkering down and waiting until something comes and tries it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long story short, Yoongi heads back to the campsite with a rabbit and a belly full of berries. He grabs the bag and puts Jimin on his back (he feels uneasy leaving him alone as the feeling of someone watching has returned) and then he goes and harvests as many fruits as he can, then heads back. He skins the rabbit and dries the skin over the fire, hoping to use the hide later. He roasts the mammal and then cuts it up, trying to save what he can. He builds a little trap and sets some berries out as bait, then pulls Jimin close to his body. He uses the newly dried cloaks as blankets and swaddles the Alpha in them, snuggling close. The knife hides in his hand and he keeps his eyes wide as he watches for any attackers. The fire is still lit, hopefully to draw some sort of edible reptile or other ectothermic creature. Yoongi sighs, looking up at the night sky. Jimin is still sound asleep and Yoongi hopes he doesn’t suffer from any head injuries. Yoongi doesn’t have any idea how to treat those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night drags on and Yoongi stays close to the fire. His eyelids are growing heavier with each passing second and he yawns, sighing. Any sound of life other than the rare owl’s hoot always seems to jerk him awake, though, and Yoongi has lost hope of falling asleep. It’s too dangerous out here to take such a risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does catch himself dozing off, though. When pinching himself stops working, Yoongi lets his face hover near the flames until he has to jerk it away because he doesn’t want to get burnt. The plan is terrible, though he’s been trying to build an empire out of mud. So, don’t blame him for how terrible every plan he manages to think up is. He’s sleep-deprived and desperate for escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up leaving at midnight. The trap is still empty but Yoongi also has a dead snake in his bag. He puts the fire out and proceeds to take the campsite apart before he grabs Jimin and keeps walking. Looking over his shoulder becomes a constant for Yoongi, as he’s very sure that he saw someone watching them. His eyes continue to droop as he moves on, his body complaining with every movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This rebellion must be amazing if it’s this hard to find them,” Yoongi says. He sighs, stopping and letting Jimin sit on the ground. Yoongi looks around, exhaustion buried in his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is the exact opposite of what I’m supposed to do,” he says, slurring his words together, “but I am very, very tired. And, as an imperial prince, I order everyone to leave us alone until we’re both well-rested. Do you understand?” Yoongi sits down and pulls Jimin to rest against his chest, wrapping a cloak around their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he mumbles as his eyes close. “I expect us both to be right here when I wake up. I also expect to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, in fact, get everything he expected. Yoongi sits up, yawning, and looks over to find Jimin still asleep but slowly waking up, blinking as the sunlight gets in his eyes. Yoongi nudges him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sit up?” he says. Jimin hums and grunts as he sits, yawning. Yoongi grabs one of the strips from his dress and pushes Jimin’s shirt up, untying the “bandage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dress,” Jimin says, his voice thick with sleep. Yoongi hums as he uses a bit of their water to keep the cut clean, chewing on his lower lip when he sees how it hasn’t gotten any better. Though, it could’ve gotten worse. So, he supposes it’s not terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saved you some food,” Yoongi says, opening the bag. He hands Jimin the strips of rabbit and eats a handful of berries, staring at the snake. He’ll have to clean his knife soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can walk,” Jimin says before Yoongi asks. The Omega shrugs and nods, standing up. They begin trekking through the forest, trying to take as few breaks as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find something to fill the water bottle,” Yoongi says in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. The best solution I can think of is to follow the animals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d have to find something big enough to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are plenty of deer; we should be able to find a few of those.” Yoongi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should point out to you that we haven’t seen any and we’ve been here for days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your input is appreciated. Let’s go find some deer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite not seeing them for the first few days, Jimin and Yoongi somehow find a herd of deer. It requires a lot of inspecting the ground for hoof prints but hey, they need water. They’re forced to keep their distance because both men are well-aware that they’re not catching them again if the deer start running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a couple of hours, but they find a small stream. Yoongi lets Jimin go ahead before he sneaks up on the herd, then jumps onto one of the animals and scares the rest of them away. Jimin looks over at him with wide eyes as Yoongi slits the deer’s throat. He falls with the animal and simply lies on the ground, panting as he stares up at the sky. He can hear Jimin walking over and he looks up, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jimin says. Yoongi shrugs, falling back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need food. We should skin it and use what we can.” Jimin lies down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I filled up the water bottle. I’ll get to work on skinning it; you go get something to drink.” Yoongi nods as he stands up and heads to the stream, handing Jimin the knife. He drinks so much water he feels like he’s going to explode, then turns to Jimin. The Alpha’s gotten a good start, but it’ll go faster if Yoongi helps. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know a thing about preparing animals for eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you,” Jimin says when Yoongi tells him. He begins narrating everything he does and stands nearby as Yoongi does a few cuts. Soon enough, they have a skinned carcass. They build a fire and Yoongi holds the skin over it, burning the leftover flesh off. Jimin’s cutting the deer up and they’re both covered in some amount of blood. Yoongi rinses off in the stream as does Jimin after he’s finished. It’s strangely peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like we’re using all of our good luck,” Jimin says, squinting at the sky. Yoongi hums and looks over at him, trying to figure out how to make a bag from the skin without any needles or thread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin, can I have a rib?” he says. The Alpha snaps one off and hands it to Yoongi. He pulls his knife out and hopes he can whittle the bone into a needle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few tries, but he manages. Yoongi uses a thread from his undershirt (gods, it’s probably one of his most important possessions now) and hopes he can sew the skin into a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could sew,” Jimin says, looking over his shoulder. Despite the toughness of the material, he’s doing pretty well. He looks at Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you,” he says, maybe a bit too quickly. Jimin smiles and Yoongi slows down. “It’s a bit hard, so don’t worry if your stitches don’t look perfect. I know mine don’t. But, um, here, I’ll show you.” He holds it together and begins pushing the needle through the skin, sewing. Jimin watches attentively, his chin resting on his hand. Yoongi hands him the bag and needle after a few stitches. He watches as Jimin begins to work, his small fingers aiding in his quest. It’s cute how focused he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jimin says when he finishes. The stitches are crooked and uneven but hey, he got the job done, didn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It works, doesn’t it?” Yoongi says as he tests it out by putting some of the cooked meat into the bag. He nods. “You did fine.” Jimin seems to perk up at the praise like a puppy and he scrambles to help Yoongi. Soon enough, they’re ready to keep walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It lacks in flavor but it’s also the best thing I’ve ever had,” Jimin says. Yoongi laughs, leaning his head against his shoulder. They have plenty of food now, so he’s not very worried about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where we’re going?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see the bag?” Yoongi hands it to him and then Jimin opens the deerskin bag, dumping the pouch’s contents inside. He opens it up and reveals a map. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m pretty sure this is where the manticore would be,” Jimin says, gesturing at a large river. “The map is magic so it moves with the forest and, maybe I can-” Jimin holds his hand out and a weak spark appears. The Alpha furrows his brow until it grows and soon there’s a little glowing ball in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take us to . . . um, take us to the rebel campsite in the Deep Forest. The closest one and keep your pace steady enough for us to follow,” Jimin says. The orb begins to bob along and the two men follow, trying to keep their steps quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind my asking, could you explain, well, magic to me? I haven’t seen it in use much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have a lot of magic in my blood,” Jimin says. “Definitely not as much as you. Magic is always in your blood as long as you’re related to someone who possesses the ability, though it isn’t always active. Seokjin seems to be the only one in your family with the ability to use it, so I think yours is inactive. It usually starts acting up when you’re a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never saw Jin-Hyung doing magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he had much time to show you,” Jimin says. “Your father would’ve done a lot worse to him if he knew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what he went through? As a child and even adult?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He didn’t talk about it for a long time until I slipped about my own experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi looks at him. “You- what?” he says. Jimin shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t talk about my . . . past very often,” he says. “I don’t enjoy the reactions I usually get.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to me about it if you want. But I don’t mind if you don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you deserve a bit of an explanation and a warning about triggers, though.” Jimin looks away and avoids meeting Yoongi’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, I was a poor kid. My family always struggled with money and my little brother was sick often. I was seven when I started . . . well, seven when I was raped by a man on a street and thirteen when I started doing it for money. People like little kids a lot more than they should. I made good money from it, though, so I suppose it . . . I suppose it wasn’t all bad. My little brother, Jihyun, is in school. He’s a year younger than me. I love him a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He was the first to find out. And then he tried to get me to stop. I just regret making him cry so much because of it. I made everyone cry. But, well, look at me now?” Jimin smiles at Yoongi. “I’m part of a rebellion and I have the power to help kids in that situation. And that’s . . . that’s amazing.” Yoongi smiles back at him and kisses his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is,” he says softly. Jimin squeezes his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They encounter the next monster after a week of travel. The little orb drains Jimin’s energy and they’re forced to rest more. Yoongi is usually the one offering to keep watch, but they switch every other night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one of Jimin’s nights that they’re attacked. Yoongi is shaken awake by Jimin and he’s about to complain when a hand is slapped over his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Move,” Jimin says through gritted teeth. His eyes are resting on a pair of glowing yellow eyes in front of them, his hand wrapped around the hilt of a dagger. Yoongi grabs the other weapon as discreetly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”  The creature gets closer, crushing leaves and twigs and probably a squirrel or two beneath its feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should run,” Yoongi says as he grabs the deerskin bag. Jimin nods and snaps his fingers, then the orb is appearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” he yells at it and then it takes off, the two men scrambling after. The sound of their pursuer is loud but it isn’t breathing down their necks. Yoongi can see the little glowing orb as it bobs about, sometimes stopping for them to catch up. Yoongi appreciates the effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s ankle is trying to kill them. Yoongi stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on my back,” he commands. Jimin doesn’t question him before he’s scrambling to obey, then Yoongi takes off. “You can keep the thing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And this.” Jimin blows into his hand and there are a bunch of blue sparkles surrounding them. Yoongi feels a sudden burst of energy and he’s running faster, but Jimin is unconscious. The orb continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi knows the magic’s going to wear off soon. His legs are getting weaker but he doubts the monster is going to stop for them, so he keeps pushing. And then, of course, they get cornered because there has to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>group</span>
  </em>
  <span> of monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Yoongi says. He lets Jimin fall to the ground and he stands over the Alpha, hand clenched around the knife. They’re circling around the two men, strange yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Their guide is getting ready to leave and Yoongi, in a split-moment decision, grabs it. It tingles against his skin and attempts to escape, but the Omega holds as tightly as he possibly can, then he chucks it at one of the beasts. The orb doesn’t seem to know what to do so it collides with the biggest enemy and gets up, flitting away. Yoongi grabs Jimin and then he runs after it, panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold- slow down!” Yoongi yells at the orb. It seems to stop and look over at him. Yoongi would stab it if he could. Stupid magic ball that probably doesn’t care about his opinion at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi crashes through the forest, the sound of his pursuers too close. Then again, Yoongi thinks that as long as he can hear them they’re too close. He grunts and shifts Jimin on his back. His “shoes” are torn and Yoongi doesn’t know how much longer they’ll last before he’ll need replacements. Hopefully, they don’t have a lot of traveling to do before they get to the rebel camp, though it doesn’t seem that way to Yoongi. His legs ache and he feels like they’re going to snap in half if he has to continue for any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, of course, they’re led to a cliff. Yoongi stares down, scrambling to regain his footing. He glares at his guide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could we go down there?!” he demands. “I don’t have wings anymore!” The little ball bobs about as if nodding, and it’s really </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> helpful. Yoongi looks over his shoulder. He can see the eyes and then he looks at the drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” he says as he spins Jimin around so they’re facing one another. Yoongi runs forward and jumps, screaming. The orb floats nearby and the Omega latches onto Jimin, the wind whistling in his ears. His dress is surely revealing everything beneath it for the entire world to see but Yoongi can’t make himself care as he plummets to his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, so he thought. Yoongi expects to meet his end where he and Jimin break their bones as soon as they fall onto the ground below. Or to pass out and then die with much less pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he doesn’t expect is for a dragon to leap out and grab him in its claws, that’s for sure. But, well, miracles happen and now they’re being carried through the air. Yoongi wraps his legs around the talon holding him, staring at Jimin’s limp body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon takes them to what Yoongi presumes is its nest, dropping them in and curling up around them. The little orb has returned to Jimin which, Yoongi supposes, is a good-ish thing. But that doesn’t change the fact that they’re stuck in a dragon’s nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t seem interested in eating them at least. Because Yoongi knows the reptile could easily gobble both humans up without batting an eye, so he’s thankful that it’s chosen to adopt them instead of eat them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the dragon is growing more and more concerned for Jimin’s well-being every day and, while this seems like it should be a good thing, Yoongi is guessing dragons act similarly to birds when one of their young is unwell. And, well, the Omega isn’t keen on Jimin being kicked from the nest while he’s forced to live out the rest of his days as a “dragon”. He should probably make a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi doesn’t actually make a plan until Jimin wakes up. He’s dazed and surprised but shuts up as soon as he sees the dragon. He also apologizes for passing out yet again, but Yoongi dismisses it and then peeks over the edge of the nest. He looks over his shoulder and wishes he could thank the dragon for saving their lives, but Jimin’s already beginning to clamber down. Yoongi follows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their descent, as expected, is treacherous. Yoongi holds onto the little handholds (they’re from the dragon climbing up and digging its claws into the stone) as tight as possible. The wind is relentless as it brushes past, teasing and mocking them as they slowly make their way back to solid ground. Yoongi’s heart is pounding and his knuckles are bleeding from the skin being dragged a bit too hard against the cliffside. The sun is beginning to wake, curiously poking up from the horizon to see what Jimin and Yoongi are doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach a small cave of sorts as the sun rises. They’re both panting, sweating, and very exhausted, but they’re alive. So, he supposes things could be a lot worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Jimin says, rolling onto his back. His sweat makes his skin shine in the early morning light. Yoongi crawls over and flops on top of him, sighing. Jimin rubs his back and they sit like that, trying to catch their breath. The wind is cold and leaves them both with dried-lips and cold noses. Jimin’s face is already flushed from the climb and Yoongi doubts he’s much different. He grabs one of the cloaks and swaddles himself in it, rolling off of Jimin. The other man copies him and then they’re two little lumps of fur cloaks huddled together while watching the sunrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty,” Yoongi says. Jimin nods, snuggling closer. He leans his head against the Omega’s shoulder, his eyes closing. Yoongi shifts and tries to get closer, though he finds it a bit difficult because they need to keep warm with the cloaks. It makes him huff in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute,” Jimin says. Yoongi glares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.” Jimin laughs and tugs him over, moving his cloak so they’re sharing. Yoongi sighs and curls up in the Alpha’s lap, his eyes fluttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been sleeping, have you?” Jimin says softly. Yoongi shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure what would happen to you if I did.” Jimin clicks his tongue and kisses the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, baby,” he says. “I promise to be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t- don’t tell me what to do, I’m a prince,” Yoongi mumbles but his eyes are closing and, soon enough, he’s sound asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin shakes him awake a few hours later and points to a small sliver of walking space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than climbing down,” he says with a shrug. Yoongi sighs and gets up. Jimin goes first, plastering himself to the cliff behind him as he slowly begins to shuffle down. Yoongi follows his example. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, they finally reach the bottom. They’ve both tripped several times and risked falling to their deaths or to a very painful and impeding injury, but they’re back on solid ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s never do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see a single problem with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making a single plan (though it’s more like they made a very easy decision), Jimin summons the little orb and off they go. Each man holds a knife and a chunk of cold meat, nibbling on the pieces as they walk. Maybe it’s not the best idea but they’re hungry and food is difficult to find. Yoongi can probably name, like, five plants. And that’s being generous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They move along, now with a new threat. This one isn’t as malicious as being (maybe) tracked by soldiers or the monsters lurking in the forest, but Yoongi doubts they’d be able to stay on schedule if the dragon found them and decided she wanted her babies back. He doesn’t blame her, but they don’t really have time for that. Yoongi’s also worried about Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha’s limping and it’s clear his ankle is beginning to tax him. Couple this with maintaining their guide all day and you’ve got someone whose energy drains a lot faster than it should. It’s also getting colder and Yoongi worries about Jimin’s fever acting up again. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep them going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s rest,” Yoongi says as he sits down. He can see the way Jimin’s steps are growing slower. The Omega dusts his dress off and holds his arms out. “Cuddle me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin shuffles toward him, then falls onto Yoongi’s lap. He snuggles close to the Omega, sighing. Yoongi hums and strokes his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for slowing us down so much,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not slowing us down. We don’t have a deadline, so you can’t. Don’t deny that I’m right.” Jimin snorts against his collarbone, his lips leaving tiny kisses on the skin. Yoongi’s pretty sure he’s pouting against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your logic is strange, Hyung. I won’t say anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but you’re speaking to Min Yoongi Genius Jjang Jjang Man Boong Boong. I’d advise that you show some respect.” Jimin looks up from his skin and Yoongi can see the small hickeys left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said what I said and I meant what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of those were just . . . I don’t even know how to describe the experience of hearing you refer to yourself that way. Well, except with pointing out how weird it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi raises an eyebrow and gestures to the bruises on his skin. “Says the one who just used marking me up, something often associated with sex, as a therapy to make himself feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin sighs. “You’re so pretty with them, though. It makes me feel like an artist when I can see you like that.” Yoongi squawks at him and pushes him off of his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perverted brat,” he says as he stands up and dusts his skirt off. Jimin grins up at him and puckers his lips, closing his eyes. Yoongi snorts but he can’t resist leaning down and pressing their lips together. Jimin grabs his hips and tugs him down, kissing harder. Yoongi gasps, surprised by the sudden harshness of the kiss. Jimin sits up and he’s pulling Yoongi closer, the older’s hands pressing against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Yoongi says suddenly. Jimin stops and looks around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sshh!” Jimin’s hands fall back from his hips and he looks around, grabbing the bag with the knives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re being followed,” Yoongi murmurs as he watches the forest around them. “Don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, I’m actually a well-trained assassin,” Jimin says back. Yoongi pinches him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we run?” Jimin says after a couple of minutes. Yoongi nods and then they’re off, scrambling through the forest. Their guide notices and is quick to begin leading them through the brush, glowing brightly against the backdrop of trees. There’s the sound of something following them, leaping through the branches as it keeps a careful eye on the Alpha and Omega. The guide eventually leads them to a large river and then begins to head to a waterfall but Jimin holds his hand out, snatching it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t look fun at all,” Yoongi says as he holds the deerskin bag over his head and gets in the water. Jimin follows and they begin to wade across, the water tugging on their bodies as they move. The water gets in Yoongi’s nose and he groans, continuing to push against the current. It isn’t long before he’s entirely soaked except for his little twig arms which hold the bag above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if anyone steals my bag, you will never rest anywhere but your grave!” he yells over the sound of rushing water. He hears Jimin quack a laugh in response and then a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blub, blub. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their experience isn’t the most normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the shore and Yoongi glares at the waterfall. Jimin appears next to him and scowls, still holding the orb in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think our bag is going to get wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall.” And then, they’re charging into the waterfall and hoping that they don’t slip on the slick rocks beneath them. Whoever’s tracking the two is probably laughing their ass off at the sight of them screaming and running through the waterfall, but then they hopefully realize that they’re safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cold, why must we go this way?” Yoongi says as soon as they get in. He would wrap his arms around himself if not for the bag in his hands. The sleeves of his dress are sagging from where they rested and Yoongi’s already had to pull them up several times. He shakes his head, scattering water droplets everywhere. Jimin follows suit though, in the end, neither of them are much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They trudge through the cave with the sun that manages to filter through the wall of water and the ghostly light of their guide as their only assistance to seeing anything. Yoongi can’t stop shivering, his teeth chattering loudly against the sound of water crashing from the top of the falls. He’s more worried about Jimin, though, as the Alpha’s been silent the entire time. Yoongi looks over at him and finds Jimin staring blankly at the space in front of him, his eyes glassy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should rest,” Yoongi says loudly, hoping to startle Jimin out of his trance. The Alpha gives him a mindless nod and Yoongi worries his lower lip, taking Jimin by the arm and helping him sit down. He kisses his forehead and then begins looking for kindling to make a fire. To keep it from wandering too far, Yoongi grabs the little ball of magic and stuffs it in the deerskin bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, he doesn’t find any kindling. And, even if he did, it probably wouldn’t be of any use as it’d be wet and, therefore, useless. So, maybe it wasn’t one of his brightest ideas. But he needed to at least try and find something to warm Jimin up. Yoongi doesn’t want him getting sicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no surprise when he does, though. They leave the waterfall/cave and Jimin’s burning up, stumbling around as he dazedly rambles about everything under the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Jimin,” Yoongi murmurs as he helps him to his feet. “That’s it, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jimin gasps. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gi.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to call you Gi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can call me Gi. May I call you Minnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay, Gi.” Yoongi nods and helps Jimin along as they shuffle after their guide. It’s slowed down for them and Yoongi’s thankful. He holds his hand on Jimin’s hip and keeps the Alpha’s arm closest to him over his shoulder. His free hand holds it there and they move along, Yoongi warning Jimin about any obstacles and Jimin ignoring most of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Minnie. Yeah, there you go. You’re doing wonderfully, c’mon, Minnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Gi,” Jimin mumbles, his eyes downcast as he stumbles on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Yoongi helps Jimin over a log. “I like helping you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for- so useless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t, Minnie. It’s not your fault this is hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useless.” Yoongi shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” he says and he feels like snapping. Dammit, it’s making him want to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me.” Yoongi stops walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yoongi says firmly. He wipes his eyes. “I’m not leaving you, Jimin, because I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that,” Yoongi snaps as he keeps lugging the Alpha along. “You aren’t useless and no amount of saying it will ever make it true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, so sorry, Gi.” Yoongi curses and keeps going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet,” he says, his voice carrying the beginnings of a sob. “Minnie, don’t say those things.” Jimin is panting and Yoongi 100% prefers it over the emotionally self-destructive mumbling. He squeezes Jimin’s hip and tries to catch up with the guide, his body shaking. He looks up at the sunlight filtering through the canopy above and wonders how it’s still day. Time seems to be inching along like honey from a cold glass, barely making any visible movement, if any. The early fall winds brush against his wet skin and Yoongi is reminded of how his clothes stick to his skin from his dive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Jiminnie, not much longer,” he says, though he knows Jimin isn’t capable of responding. It’s comforting, though, to hear a sound that isn’t that of the forest. He wonders how long it is before he goes crazy in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night slowly crawls into the sky, the sun laughing as it watches Yoongi drag a feverish Jimin through the forest. Their guide leads them to a small cave and Yoongi is ever-so-grateful as he sets the Alpha inside and grabs as much kindling as he can fit into his hands. The fire he builds is messy and probably won’t last them very long, but Yoongi’s barely got enough energy to make anything bigger. He strips Jimin of his wet clothes and pours their things out to dry by the fire. The snake he killed around a week or so ago smells terrible but could be used as potential bait, the berries are squished and useless, and the deer meat is sodden from their trip, even though Yoongi and Jimin tried their hardest to keep the bags and their contents dry. As shown by their supplies laid out before him, it didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi sighs and runs a hand through his wet hair. He shakes it again and splashes little droplets everywhere, sitting back on his haunches. Jimin’s still burning up and the best Yoongi can do is keep him naked by the fire, as his wet clothes could only hurt him more. Yoongi stares at his dress and wipes his eyes before any tears can escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he yells suddenly. He bangs his fists on the stone below his body and only succeeds in hurting himself more. Spoiler: Yoongi doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” he demands, flying to his feet in a fit of anger. “I want to help! We want to help! Why are you making things harder?!” He glares at the entrance, his fists clenched by his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop following us!” he screams. “Leave us alone! We haven’t done anything wrong!” Yoongi grabs the knife and storms out and then returns. His stomach might be empty, but he also needs to protect Jimin. He’ll look for food when Jimin’s conscious enough to call for help if he’s attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Yoongi sniffles. He wipes his nose and curls up near Jimin, using his body to allow the Alpha to keep some of his dignity (though he’s seen it all). He grabs one of Jimin’s arms and wraps it around his small, shivering body and rests his head on a shoulder, trying not to cry. Jimin’s body is like a furnace, as expected when one is sick with a fever. Yoongi sniffles again and buries his face in the crook of Jimin’s neck, inhaling the coffee and sandalwood. It’s got a chocolate hint to it from the sickness and Yoongi wonders how his scent has changed. He’s heard he smells minty and rosy, and that the scents are lucky they somehow manage to mingle well together. Yoongi likes the way roses smell and the same goes for mint, but he hasn’t ever tried mixing them together. He supposes it could smell nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire lasts a pretty long time before Yoongi has to exit and then return as fast as he can with more fuel. The smoke is going to get in their clothes and supplies as well as in their hair, but Yoongi doesn’t mind. He just wants Jimin to be okay because he doesn’t like when he’s so sick. It makes him scared, more so than he usually is in the strange forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi sighs and falls asleep on top of Jimin, the fire warming his back. He wakes up lying on his side with a fully-clothed Jimin sleeping beside him, so he assumes the Alpha got up and didn’t want to wake him, so he changed and put their stuff between them like a little nest. Yoongi sits up and rubs his eyes, tiredly surveying the room. The fire went out which is fine, but, other than that, not much has changed since last night. He stands up and grabs one of the knives, walking out and looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s raining. The sky is a pale gray with dark accents, a light drizzle pouring from the clouds. Yoongi turns around to go get the water bottle and finds Jimin awake and yawning, rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gi,” he says sleepily, smiling at the Omega. Yoongi walks over and kisses him, humming a greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? I’m going to go and collect some rain in the water bottle- do you want to get ready to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Tell me if you need help, okay?” Yoongi nods and gets the water bottle, walking out and opening it to the sky. Progress is slow but that’s what he expected, so Yoongi sits down and watches as the water is collected in the container. He can hear Jimin moving around in the cave and he leans his head against the cool stone of the mountain or whatever it is that holds their shelter. His eyes fall shut and he breathes in the scent of the forest and the bits of magic that come with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found something. I think you should come take a look at it.” Yoongi grabs the bottle and corks it, heading inside. Jimin’s pushing the ashes around but there’s something shiny in the fire and Yoongi gets closer to inspect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one of his earrings he wore for the wedding. Yoongi yells and stumbles back, dropping the bottle and thanking the gods that he corked it. Jimin crouches down, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t make any sense,” he says like he’s talking to himself. He looks at Yoongi. “Are you wearing the other one?” The Omega reaches up and touches his ears, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I left them at the inn we stayed at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re closer than I would’ve thought,” Jimin mumbles. He grabs the bags. “We should get going. We’re in trouble as soon as we’re caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By who?” Yoongi says as he stands up, grabbing the barely-full water bottle. He walks after Jimin. “Who are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enemies,” Jimin says. “None of us- us as in the rebels- know where or what they come from. They don’t like us and we’ve never gotten close enough to ask what they think about your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t they like you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t like the rebellion. I think they might not mind your father or something. Or they’re just bandits. Namjoon-Hyung usually scares them off, though we don’t exactly have him around to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will they kill us?” Jimin shrugs as they keep walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know they’ll kill me. You might be used for a ransom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I enjoy those possibilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I. That’s why we have to keep moving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of someone following them gets louder. Jimin insisted that they leave the earring as it could be cursed for all they know. Yoongi had wanted to argue but Jimin was already leaving, so that was the end of that discussion. Now, they’re trying to walk as much as possible without getting caught in the rain. Yoongi also hopes they’ll find food, whether it be a berry bush or a rodent. Anything more seems like he’s testing the will of the gods, which isn’t a good idea considering their current situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They travel for a few more days before everything goes wrong. They have a little food but need something more filling than various forest plants so Jimin volunteers to go find something. Well, it’s more like he insists because he knows he’s been sick a lot. Yoongi tries to convince him by demanding he show him his wound from the manticore (</span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure doesn’t remember it being fine) but Jimin’s already out the door before Yoongi can follow. Yoongi sighs and sits down, trying to guess how long their supplies will last. They’re running out of water but the bits of fabric Yoongi’s been using to dress and re-dress Jimin’s wound are still pretty plentiful, so he thinks that’s fine unless the Alpha decides to jump at another beast looking for a meal. The flint and steel they’ve been using is probably one of their most important possessions and Jimin keeps it in his pocket. Another thing checked off of his list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jimin’s gone for what Yoongi would guess has been an hour, he begins to grow worried. He packs up and grabs a knife, venturing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that’s when someone grabs him and shoves a sack over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi wakes up with a sack over his head. Which was expected but hey, he wouldn’t have minded being wrong about this. He wiggles his wrists and finds those bound, along with some coils going around his torso over his elbows as well as some wrapping around his lower back and looping over his arms, eventually leading to his wrists. His ankles aren’t tied but he’s held down by something that feels suspiciously like an arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this off,” he says, using his “I’m a prince so you’d better listen to me” voice. It has its desired effect and the sack is tugged from his head. Yoongi still feels a bit groggy but he can see that he was right about someone holding him down. He- well, his captor is sitting on a chair with Yoongi in their lap and the Omega wiggles, trying to look over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot!” someone yells at the woman holding him. There’s a grunt and Yoongi watches with a displeased expression as he falls back to the side. Someone comes and picks him up, sitting him in a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I here?” Yoongi says, still using the voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We kidnapped you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I am, stupid? I know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to watch our leader fight your Alpha.” Yoongi sits straight up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says weakly. “No, I order you to let us go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, prince,” the guy talking to Yoongi says. He shrugs. “Orders are orders. Surely you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s sick! There- there was a manticore- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yoongi struggles against his bonds, wiggling about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can, ‘cause we’re about to right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Jimin is thrown in. His “bandage” needs to be changed and he’s limping a bit but he smiles at Yoongi. And then, his opponent enters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huge is the best word Yoongi can think of. A huge Alpha rippling with muscles who dwarfs Jimin even more. He towers of the small Alpha and holds a large sword in his hand, and then he steps aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there’s the leader. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DID IT. D-2 IS OUT LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rain and Blood-Soaked Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detour they take ends in a way Yoongi never would've expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their leader is a male Beta the same height as Jimin. Yoongi’s gagged and he snaps at his captor, thrashing in place. Someone scoffs at his struggling and Yoongi seethes, fingers tugging on the ropes. The leader is well-muscled and handsome to an extent, though Yoongi prefers Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha isn’t doing well. It looks like he was roughed up on his way over, as he appears more ragged than before. His face is pale and his wound from the manticore looks worse, with a green-ish edge to it. Yoongi glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone grabs his leg and it shoots out, twisting its way to freedom and kicking whoever touched in the softest area Yoongi can find. He growls and narrows his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone take care of him,” the Beta from the center calls. He doesn’t look like anyone Yoongi’s ever seen before, except those few glimpses of diplomats from foreign empires or countries. His eyes are wide and shaped differently from Jimin’s, his nose bigger, and his hair a strange brown that’s too light to be from the empire. His eyes are blue, too. That’s something Yoongi’s only ever seen in paintings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so distracted that he doesn’t notice someone grabbing a weapon and then walking over. The weapon is shoved into Jimin’s hands and the Alpha stumbles as he’s pushed toward Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut his left eye,” the Beta says. Jimin looks at the knife and then Yoongi and frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he says. “Gi didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it, or I will. I’ll kill you both if you don’t.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a lot of threatening. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoongi smiles at Jimin and shakes the gag from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jiminnie, c’mon. Don’t worry about Gi, I’ll be fine. Just a scratch, okay? Come over here, please?” Jimin nods and shuffles toward him, but then he stops and stares at the knife, then Yoongi’s unblemished skin. He shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do it, Gi,” he says shakily. “I can’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jimin,” Yoongi says softly. “Just push my hair back and then you can do it. I’ll close my eyes if you would like me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi,” Jimin says. “Gi, I can’t.” Yoongi shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, it’s hard. You have to, though. Just a scratch, right, Minnie?” Jimin takes a few tentative steps forward before scurrying back, shaking his head and acting childishly in his fever-induced state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, Minnie. It’s just me. I won’t ever get mad at you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the knife!” the Beta roars and Jimin looks over. His eyes widen and then he rushes at Yoongi and the Omega barely has time to close his eyes before the blade is dragged over his skin. Jimin’s sobbing can be heard and Yoongi forces his left eye open. There’s blood dripping down the side of his face and it hurts to smile but he does so anyway because he needs to assure Jimin he’s okay. The Alpha is still crying, his lower lip quivering as he stares at Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Yoongi says softly. It isn’t. “I’ll be okay, now go fight for me, okay, Minnie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Gi, I’m so sorry,” Jimin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay,” Yoongi says. Jimin is tugged back into the ring of people and Yoongi watches with wide eyes. Well, his left eye is continuously trying to close and he lets it, looking to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a bandage for my eye,” he demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Highness,” someone says, scurrying away. Yoongi smirks at the leader as the wound is cleaned and a bandage is put over it. He’s gagged again and watches as Jimin tries to muster up enough strength to stand up straight, his brown eyes flickering tiredly. He stands still and lets his opponent circle slowly, watching with dark eyes. He doesn’t seem interested in moving as the Beta moves about. The first hit comes and Jimin dodges, moving to stand next to the other man. He leaps and pins him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I can’t fight?” he hisses. “I’ve killed countless people and creatures far more intimidating than yourself. You think you can beat me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jimin’s hands wrap around his opponent’s neck but, before he can snap it, he’s thrown back by some invisible force. Yoongi curses. The Beta stands, his fists glowing. Jimin stares up at him and snarls like a wolf, his own hands beginning to flicker weakly. That isn’t good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of you, Park Jimin,” the man says as he stares at the Alpha. “I’ve heard of your countless feats, of your power. But you did all of that with a god, didn’t you?” Jimin laughs, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clearly haven’t heard anything recent,” Jimin says. “Do you know of the hosts? Of what our blood holds? Of the power running through our veins?” He laughs again, the air crackling with the tension between them. “Do not assume you know your opponent simply because you’ve heard of them.” And then, Jimin leaps off of the ground and tackles the Beta, dragging him down. He isn’t using any magic but it’s not like Yoongi wants him to. Such a feat while he’s already sick and trying to recover from a manticore attack doesn’t seem wise at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, because of this, Jimin is far weaker than his opponent. He doesn’t move a lot and lets the Beta come to him. He isn’t doing well as tendrils of magic snake around him, teasing the Alpha’s feeble attempts to defend himself. Yoongi’s fingers work tirelessly as he undoes the rope, trying to keep it subtle. He’s thankful that no one’s paying him much attention, if any, but he can’t say he’s happy about it costing Jimin’s well-being. The knot is complicated but Yoongi can (probably) undo it. He’s pretty sure he’s dealt with worse, but he’s also focused on watching Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say the least, the Alpha isn’t doing well. He stumbles a lot and he looks like he’s dazed the entire time as he attempts to watch his opponent. It’s like watching a cat catch a mouse and then tirelessly play with it between its paws until the mouse’s inevitable death. Yoongi finds himself chewing on the gag when he tries to sink his teeth into his lower lip. It’s made of burlap and feels rough against his skin, his saliva making it itchy. Yoongi chews on it to give himself something to do, his fingers toying with the ends of the rope. His eye is stinging against the soft fabric of the bandage and that raises another issue. Yoongi’s never fought with only one eye before, though it seems as if he’ll have to get used to it soon. He hopes he doesn’t go blind in his left eye because of the injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin yelps and stumbles back, holding his free hand in front of him. The other is clutching the wound from the manticore while its counterpart glows and fires a sudden spark of light at the Beta. It’s enough to faze him and Jimin jumps forward, lips pulled away from his fangs. He gets ready to sink his fangs into his enemy’s neck but a forearm comes to protect the area. Jimin doesn’t seem interested in letting go, though, and he clamps down while glaring at the other man. Blood begins to drip down his chin and Jimin tugs on the limb, though his fever makes it harder for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, eventually, Jimin is pushed off of the Beta. He growls and bares his fangs, wiping the blood off of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” the other man snarls. “You’re no better than the beasts that roam the forest. How dare you claim rights to the prince.” Yoongi feels like slamming his head onto the ground. Gods, why does everyone think he’s some damsel in distress? He’s pretty sure he’s made it very clear he isn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoongi isn’t a possession to be won,” Jimin snaps. “He has every right to choose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but just not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alphas are uncouth beings led only by their anger- they aren’t deserving of Omegas.” Yoongi rolls his eyes and keeps working on his bonds. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adonis much?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. His wrists wiggle and he keeps his eyes on the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I hope you’re not standing for equality among the sexes,” Jimin says. “You’re not representing it very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying that things could use a change. Wouldn’t you agree, Highness?” Yoongi halts where his hands are undoing the rope and looks up, staring at Jimin. Someone pulls the bandage off of his eye and Yoongi winces, blinking rapidly and only succeeding in making himself more uncomfortable. The gag is undone and he looks around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” he says carefully, his hands stilling their movements for fear of being discovered. “Why would I ever agree with you?” He tilts his head. “You made him cut my fucking eye, pardon me. You’re responsible for my blindness.” He spits on the ground. “I don’t care what you do, as long as-” Yoongi pulls the final string holding the ropes together and lets them fall from his body “-you let us go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afMCpA6p-NE">
    <span>대취타</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>So many things happen at once. Jimin falls with a soft thump behind the leader of their captors and Yoongi leaps at the Beta, grabbing the rope and wrapping it around his throat. Of course, someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to grab the other end of the rope and tug him back, attempting to tie the prince up. Yoongi flips around and climbs onto the person’s shoulders, his legs locking around the woman’s neck as he makes a noose from the rope. Well, not really. It’s more like he grabs the rope and makes it into a lasso. He spins it above his head and uses it to rein the Alpha he’s currently trying to choke with his skinny twig-legs (Jimin called them cute, Yoongi can’t see it) and tugs until she stops breathing and passes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s next?” Yoongi says when he lands, feeling cocky despite being totally surrounded. When no one comes forward, Yoongi’s lips curl into a snarl. “Well, it looks like I’ll just have to pick myself.” He grabs the knife from the fallen Alpha’s belt and leaps into the crowd, pinning down the person closest to him. He slits their throat and then moves on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Yoongi manages to defy the odds. He does well with the knife, though one must remember that he’s used to taking down people far bigger than he. He’s fought a few mobs before but none this big. It’s difficult, he’ll give it that. But Yoongi is doing, well, fine. It’s not a cake walk, but it isn’t gruelingly difficult either. He doesn’t enjoy it, though he never has thought of killing people as “fun”, but it gets the job done better than knocking someone out or wiping their memories. Then again, as an assassin, Yoongi was always worrying about covering his tracks. No one ever suspected one of the most obedient imperial princes, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop where you are, or else the Alpha dies.” Yoongi stills and turns around. Jimin is held against the Beta, a knife pressed against his throat. Yoongi drops the rope and holds his hands up in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go and maybe I’ll be merciful,” Yoongi sneers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah, prince. I don’t think you’re in any position to be making threats right now.” Yoongi clenches his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let him go and I stay. Just give him the proper care and then send him on his way. I swear on my honor that I will remain here as long as you release Jimin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very self-sacrificing, prince,” the Beta says. He laughs and shakes his head. “Many would call it your fatal flaw.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Yoongi says, shrugging. “Let him go now and bring him to a medical wing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Jimin is released and a doctor- or someone who Yoongi </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopes</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a doctor comes over and helps Jimin move. Yoongi clenches his fists and stares at the Beta before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he says. “What are you going to do to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you think I’m going to marry you or rape you or something like that,” the man says. Yoongi shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.” Yoongi huffs and rolls his eyes, watching as Jimin is moved. He looks over at his captor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy. I’m selling you to your father.” Yoongi feels his knees give out under him and he tumbles to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says weakly. “No, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’ll kill me. He’ll find Jimin and the others and then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I care? I’m here to get a deal with him; why should I mind what happens to you as long as it gets me what I want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have no honor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughs. “That might be a big thing in the empire, but, where I come from, most of us are focused on getting what we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>scum</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the Omega snarls. He stands up and then storms off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” The prince’s pride refuses to let him offer an answer, not that he was planning to. He’s seething but he supposes it’s better than letting Jimin die. Besides, what can his father use him for?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ransom,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind helpfully supplies. Yoongi snaps at it as he continues walking. He runs into several people but he supposes, despite his ragged appearance, that he’s holding himself in a way that makes him blend in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should go find Jimin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” he says, grabbing the arm of a passerby, “could you point me to the med bay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, s’the building over there on the far right. Ya can’t miss it, ‘specially with the leaves.” Yoongi nods and bows his head, walking in the direction he was pointed in. He’ll agree with the stranger; the building is pretty hard to miss. Yoongi stops in front of it and stares, wondering why it looks so strange. He shrugs and walks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Jimin?” he says, though it sounds more like a demand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right this way, sir,” a nurse says. She leads him down a hall with a floor made of a strange material Yoongi doesn’t recognize. To avoid breaking his barely-there cover, he refrains from asking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here he is,” the nurse says, stepping out of the way. Yoongi steps through the doorway and stares at the sickly Jimin. The Alpha is pale, far paler than Yoongi remembers, and his chest rattles with every breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Minnie,” he says, moving to sit beside him. “Minnie, I’m sorry.” Yoongi sniffles and buries his face in Jimin’s chest which, to help with the wound from the manticore, has been left uncovered. He looks over his shoulder at the nurse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What magic are you planning to use on him?” he says. “He has some in his blood but I still want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t use magic here,” the woman says. She frowns at Yoongi and the Omega gawks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- what?” he says. “Then what do you use?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Herbs.” Yoongi laughs drily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>herbs</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he growls. “Herbs work so very well, don’t they? They heal plagues and poisons and deadly venoms from creatures we’ve never seen before and- why?! Your leader has plenty of magic! You must have someone who can brew potions!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic isn’t used where we’re from,” the nurse says, her head bowed in fear. “It’s illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why is that bastard out there allowed to use it?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was taught by one of the books he found. He is the most fluent in your language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My language? I live in an empire, there are countless languages,” Yoongi snaps. “We are only speaking the main dialect of one of the more common tongues. Do not tell me he is “fluent” in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> language.” He sighs. “You must come from a land built by morons,” he mumbles, his words muffled by his hands. The woman looks ready to defend herself but Yoongi speaks before she can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave,” he says. “I can’t stand to be around any idiots right now. I already feel faint.” He’s sure he can hear the nurse rolling her eyes at him and Yoongi groans, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Minnie,” he says into Jimin’s chest, “you’ll have to wake up soon and rescue me from these nincompoops. I don’t think I’ll be able to be around them for much longer. You’re the only one with any sense and you’re unconscious.” He presses a kiss to Jimin’s skin, sighing for what he thinks is the thousandth time. He doubts such is true but Yoongi’s been sighing a lot. Though, he doesn’t plan on counting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin,” he says softly, “Jimin, why must you do these things?” The Alpha doesn’t answer. “You’re so very ridiculous, darling, and I don’t quite understand. You shouldn’t have used your magic- it drained you of too much energy.” He nuzzles the Alpha’s scent glands and whimpers a bit when he finds his smell to be fainter than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know why I’m speaking,” he says, laughing at the end. Yoongi sniffles and wipes his eyes, trying not to cry. “You’re not going to give me an answer; what’s the point?” He sits back, staring up at the ceiling. “Ah, what is the point? I know you won’t answer.” The prince runs a hand through his messy hair, chewing on his lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I’m trying to fill up the empty silence you’ve left me with?” he wonders aloud. “You like talking, even in some of the most inappropriate situations. Don’t think I don’t hear you rambling when we’re having sex or when we’re cuddling.” Yoongi sniffles again and wipes his eyes futilely, as the tears are already escaping. He brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe my heat to be close,” he says. “It worries me. I don’t want to be taken advantage of. You’ll protect me, won’t you, Minnie?” He laughs. “Of course, you will, what was I thinking?” He chokes on a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please wake up,” he says. “Please don’t leave me alone, Minnie. I really need you a lot. Please just wake up before they take me back.” Jimin remains still and Yoongi realizes how dramatic he’s being. Maybe the sobbing is a little extra. Then again, they’re not allowed to use magic which means Jimin’s wound from the manticore won’t be getting any better. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can stall them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi thinks. He chews on his bottom lip, touching his wound. His hand is shaking as he does so and he retracts it immediately the moment his fingertips brush the cut. Yoongi sighs, resting his head on Jimin’s chest. He’s tired of this. He just wants to get to wherever they’re supposed to without any struggle because whatever they’re doing right now is terrible and Yoongi may or may not be starting to hate it. He’s tired and hungry and probably has a few wounds of his own to take care of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point of having magic in your blood if it doesn’t do anything?” he says. He stares at Jimin and takes the Alpha’s hand, lacing their fingers together. His head rests on his chest and he sighs, trying not to burst into tears. Everything’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stressful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wishes life was simpler, back when there were no secrets and there wasn’t a web of royal affairs for him to unravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then you wouldn’t have met Jimin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoongi looks at the Alpha and begins petting his hair, humming. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. He smiles when Jimin’s face scrunches up and it makes him weak. The Omega leans down and presses his lips to Jimin’s forehead, still smiling even when he pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ll be staying in here?” Yoongi looks over his shoulder and glares at his captor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re apparently not using magic on him. I don’t trust any of you, especially if you lack common sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll have to, prince, if you want to survive.” Yoongi scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to do anything,” he snaps. “I owe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who does, though? Him.” Yoongi looks at Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t, though, because you’re not doing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than making him romp through the forest. You weren’t helping him any more than we are.” Yoongi stiffens and looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did my best,” he says. “We had limited supplies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s dying, prince. What do you have to say for yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try and turn this on me!” Yoongi says, whirling around to face the man. “How is any of this my doing? I am not the manticore that cut him, nor am I the guards tracking us. I am someone who has been thrown into a mess of things I would rather not be a part of.” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “You, sir, have done far more than I. You have cut my eye and sickened my lover. Do not blame me for his injuries; I have only worked to heal them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit the fancy talk, prince,” the Beta drawls. “No one wants to hear you bragging about how superior you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. I didn’t realize you couldn’t handle the truth. Now, leave me be. I don’t want to speak with you.” Yoongi doesn’t wait for an answer as he sits back down, petting Jimin’s hair and holding his hand. He can hear footsteps fading away behind him, so he assumes he’s being obeyed. Good. Yoongi doesn’t think he can stand anyone trying to be a smartass right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi’s butt begins to hurt after a few hours. He readjusts and curls up like a cat, sitting on top of Jimin. And then he realizes the problem with this so he moves again, shifting so they’re sort of spooning. Jimin is still burning up and Yoongi still uses the blanket, though, as he doesn’t want any more obstacles than there already are between them. He nuzzles the nape of Jimin’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. He can feel Jimin shiver and Yoongi snuggles closer, inhaling as much of the coffee and sandalwood scent as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s woken up by the nurse he yelled at. She has a tray of food and Yoongi narrows his eyes at it, picking at the meal before him. There’s a chunk of green meat and no, he doesn’t rotten. It’s a bright neon green and it’s got grill marks. There’s a little pot of berries that look suspiciously like nightshade and Yoongi makes a pointed action to walk over to the window and pour them out. He stares at the water and dips his finger in, trying to look like he knows how to tell if it’s poisoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Spoiler alert: he doesn’t.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink this,” he says, shoving it at the nurse. The woman rolls her eyes and obeys, sitting back and raising an eyebrow. Yoongi’s eyes narrow even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re used to this poison, aren’t you?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe you’re paranoid. Just drink the water.” Yoongi pushes it off of the tray and then stares at the rather imposing hunk of meat. He picks up the crudely shaped utensils and cuts the tiniest piece off, lifting up his fork to eyeball it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is from one of those serpent creatures, isn’t it?” he says. “Purple scales, I believe.” He sniffs it and frowns when he finds it scentless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” And then, the food is landing with a splat on the floor beside Jimin’s bed. Yoongi curls up close to the Alpha and glares. “I won’t eat unless the food is prepared in front of me and tasted beforehand. Those are my conditions.” The nurse flies to her feet, seething at the ex-prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoiled brat!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Yoongi shrugs. “But I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoiled brat. Now, bring the chef over and I’ll judge.” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he hunkers down in bed beside Jimin, his head resting on the Alpha’s chest. He can hear Jimin’s heartbeat and it’s smooth, even. It soothes the Omega and he sighs, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi,” Jimin mumbles, his eyes still closed. Yoongi hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin hums happily and shifts, a soft smile gracing his features. “Gi,” he sighs. Yoongi giggles and moves with him, burrowing into the space beside him. He presses his lips to Jimin’s shoulder and there’s an adorable giggle it draws out, the younger man wiggling about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ticklish, Minnie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi.” Yoongi laughs softly and presses his lips to the side of Jimin’s mouth. There’s a whine and Jimin, even in his sleep, asks for a kiss by puckering his lips. Yoongi coos and obliges, kissing Jimin. He tangles his fingers in the Alpha’s hair and forgets the situation they’re in, opting to get lost in Jimin’s touch. He feels someone cup the back of his neck as a small hand presses against the small of his back, pushing Yoongi closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” he says softly. Jimin nods and kisses him again. Yoongi feels a few stray tears from his allergies (to what, though?) mixing into the kiss. He presses himself closer and holds Jimin tighter, though the Alpha winces when his fingers accidentally brush over the cut. The kiss breaks and Jimin looks down at the gaping wound, pursing his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says. Yoongi shakes his head and stands up. He looks away before Jimin can get a good look at his still-uncovered eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It- it’s fine,” he says. “I’m going to go find bandages, alright? I’ll be back as soon as-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hurt your eye too terribly, did I?” Yoongi stops in his tracks and it takes every bit of his willpower to refrain from turning to look over his shoulder. He almost reaches up to touch the injury as he shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see it, then?” Yoongi bites his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get some bandages for your cut first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that bad?” Yoongi shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I just don’t want you worrying when you have a cut like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi,” Jimin says and his voice makes Yoongi’s entire body stop whatever it’s doing, “can you please turn around?” Yoongi looks over his shoulder and keeps his eye hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi, please.” He turns around, staring at Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt,” Yoongi says when Jimin opens his mouth. “It’s really nothing to worry about, Minnie, so please don’t stress yourself over it.” He turns around and begins rummaging through the shelves in search of bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jimin says. “I just- I don’t- I didn’t want him to hurt you because I knew he’d-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, really,” Yoongi says. He runs a hand through his hair as he picks up a roll of gauze and a knife. He walks over to Jimin and sits next to the Alpha, pulling the blankets from his torso. Jimin’s hands grab his own, though, and he sits up to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi,” he says ever-so-softly, their faces far too close, “are you really okay?” Yoongi sniffles and wipes his nose, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19sbSmuc8oM">
    <em>
      <span>Serendipity (Acoustic Ver.)</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he mumbles. He sniffles again. “No, I’m not okay. I’m not okay.” His breath comes in short staccato bursts and Yoongi feels an overwhelming sense of terror slither around his mind, cloaking it in a thick haze. Jimin is embracing him immediately, tugging him close and rubbing his back with one hand while the other plays with his hair. Yoongi takes huge breaths of the Alpha’s scent to try and clear his head, and then he hears Jimin singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s soft and tentative at first. He’s speaking in a language Yoongi can half understand but his panic-addled brain doesn’t process it. And then he really begins singing and his voice is low and smooth and perfect and it seems to tug Yoongi closer without a pair of visible hands. He rocks them back and forth as he sings, his voice shifting and changing. It takes Yoongi’s panic and swaddles it in a warm blanket, delicate hands stroking its hair. Yoongi shakes and sobs silently as Jimin’s voice comforts him, dancing near his ear. He can’t totally hear or process the lyrics but Yoongi decides he likes them. They’re wistful and poetic, soothing to the Omega. The emotion is impossible to miss, even as he settles back into a more there state of mind, and Yoongi knows Jimin’s pouring his heart into it. He doesn’t want to tell him that he’s going to be returned to his father while Jimin will be freed. He wants to stay here with Jimin in this small, perfect moment, holding onto him and humming along. Yoongi’s voice is far more gravelly and low, but Jimin doesn’t seem to mind. Yoongi’s never thought of himself as a good singer but the Alpha seems to be quietly encouraging him to sing a little more. Yoongi knows somewhat of how the lyrics are going and he manages to sing what he knows and hum what he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me?” Jimin whispers. Yoongi hums and they get up, slowly moving to dance in the moonlight. He lets his head lean against Jimin’s chest as his arms hang limply by his sides, Jimin coming to hold his hips with gentle hands. He’s still singing and Yoongi can see his tears splattering on the ground beneath their bare feet, small droplets leaving tiny marks. A few get on their skin and Yoongi finds himself shaking them off. Jimin, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to notice. He simply keeps singing and slowly walking about. Yoongi closes his eyes and prays for time to slow, just for a few more moments. Jimin’s embrace is comforting and it keeps Yoongi grounded while erasing all of his worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jimin says softly. “Gods, Gi, I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, well, Yoongi can’t seem to tell him. The words get caught in his throat but when he looks up at Jimin the Alpha understands. He smiles softly and kisses his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it back to make me happy,” he murmurs against the skin. “You can take as much time as needed, for I am far more than willing to wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minnie, I’m going back to the palace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shatters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jimin says and Yoongi can feel his hands tighten around his hips as if to hold the Omega there so he can’t slip out from between Jimin’s fingertips. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi looks away. “I’m going- I’m going back to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Jimin says and he sounds absolutely heartbroken. His voice is shaking like he’s gotten used to the feel of the world in his hands only to have it snatched away. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Yoongi says quietly. There’s no way he’ll answer why he’s leaving. “I- I think it’ll be after you get better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jimin says, shaking his head. “Gi, what? You can’t do this, you can’t leave me.” Yoongi feels like crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not fucking okay,” Jimin says. He cups Yoongi’s face in his hands. “I can’t lose you. I can’t lose you, I’ll die if I do. I can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Yoongi says. Jimin’s eyes are watering and his face is turning red as the first of his many tears escapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that,” he says. “Yoongi, it’s too risky. You and I both know he’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but at least I’ll be satisfied.” He presses his lips to Jimin’s forehead. “I’ll have lived a far better life than him. I’ll have had you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not enough!” Jimin says. “That’s not enough for me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find each other again, don’t worry,” Yoongi says, combing his fingers through Jimin’s hair. “Deep breaths, Minnie, and think. Do you truly believe that I don’t have a plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had a day,” Jimin says. “How could you have already created a plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not quite,” Yoongi says. He looks away from Jimin. “I just know we have to escape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we can’t, though?” Jimin says. “What if it doesn’t work and I lose you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t lose me,” Yoongi says, cupping Jimin’s face with one of his hands and using the other to tug him closer. “I’ll be with you forever, Minnie. I promise.” Jimin shakes and he lets his knuckles brush Yoongi’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he says. “Please, don’t do this. Let me die, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do it without you,” Yoongi says. “I can’t, Jimin. I'll get us out of here, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t break your promises, please,” Jimin says as tears begin to flow down his cheeks. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Yoongi says. “I won’t break them, please believe me.” And then, they’re kissing and it’s full of tears. Yoongi’s chest is tight with emotion as he pulls Jimin closer, trying to withhold the tears spilling down his cheeks. Gods, how does he think he’s going to pull it off? He has to help Jimin and the venom from the manticore and then there’s his fever that keeps popping up at the worst moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you,” Jimin says against his lips and Yoongi kisses him harder, trying to express how he feels the same. Losing Jimin seems worse than death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Yoongi says. “Not as long as I have you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I’ll always be here,” Jimin says and then he’s picking the ex-prince up and carrying him to the bed, leaning over him. His lips burn over Yoongi’s, smooth and silky. The Omega wraps his legs around the Alpha and tugs him closer, pressing their bodies together. Jimin pulls away and begins to kiss all over Yoongi’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” he says when he comes to Yoongi’s left eye, now covered by a bandage. Yoongi nods and then Jimin begins to pepper soft, feather-light kisses over Yoongi’s injury. Each kiss seems to hold a promise that they’ll keep their promises, but Yoongi can’t help wondering how likely such a thing is. The odds all seem to be against them, as they have no supplies (Yoongi assumes that they were taken while they were brought over or left in the cave) and Yoongi has no idea how to fight with only one eye. He did before but it was still difficult and he was pretty high on adrenaline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of teeth scraping against his collarbone pulls him back. Yoongi gasps and looks at Jimin, finding the Alpha staring back at him with hooded eyes. And then, all of a sudden, Yoongi starts crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I’m sorry,” he says weakly. “It’s all my fault.” Jimin stops and then he crawls up and presses Yoongi close, cooing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” he says. “It’s not your fault, baby. You never did anything wrong, okay? It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Yoongi sobs. Jimin shakes his head and hugs him tighter, clicking his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” he says. “It’s not your fault.” Jimin repeats the words like a mantra, his voice soft and comforting as Yoongi cries uncontrollably. He gets snot and tears on the other man’s chest and, when he finishes crying, breathes heavily against the Alpha’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall asleep that way. Yoongi wakes up in cold sweat from a nightmare he can’t remember and Jimin pulls him back into bed, hushing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can- can you get on top of me?” Yoongi says weakly, still dazed. Jimin hums in agreement and gets off of the bed, allowing the Omega on before clambering over him. Despite the fact that Jimin is literally draped over him, Yoongi can feel himself calming down. Jimin’s weight is stifling but in a comforting way, if it makes any sense. He weighs more than Yoongi from all of the muscle mass but it doesn’t make Yoongi feel the need to twist and thrash beneath him. He feels drowsy as he takes deep breaths, the sickening essence of fear left from his nightmare beginning to withdraw into the depths of his mind to be forgotten. Jimin’s breath tickles the nape of his neck and he can feel the vibrations of the younger’s body as he hums the tune from earlier. Yoongi pants beneath him, inhaling and exhaling with the man pressed against him. Their hearts are beating in sync and it makes Yoongi’s head spin in a pleasant way and he sighs, his eyes falling shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up when Jimin rolls off of him. Yoongi whines and cranes his neck to see the Alpha stumbling about, mumbling beneath his breath. Yoongi stands up and squints, turning his head to keep watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?!” Jimin demands, his eyes wide and horrified. “Where am I?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, Minnie. It’s Gi,” Yoongi says, holding his arms out. “It’s your Gi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin clutches his head. “Get them out! Get them out!” Yoongi rushes forward and attempts to pull Jimin into his arms but the Alpha wiggles out of his embrace, growling. His eyes are glowing red and Yoongi holds his hands out. Jimin digs his fingers into his hair and tugs and Yoongi waits until he’s facing away from him to slowly make his way over. He wraps his arms around Jimin’s middle and begins humming the song Jimin sang, rocking them back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe, Minnie. They can’t get you here,” he murmurs. Jimin shakes and then he sobs, holding Yoongi tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi, Gi, Gi,” he says, still sounding a bit delirious. “Gi, Gi, Gi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Yoongi says softly. He kisses the top of Jimin’s head. “It’s Gi, Minnie.” Jimin cries into his dress, shivering like a leaf in Yoongi’s arms. The Omega pulls away and leads him to the bed, smiling softly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a kiss?” he says softly. Jimin nods. Their lips press together softly and Yoongi pulls away, wiping a tear from Jimin’s cheek. The Alpha cups his face and Yoongi holds the hand before kissing the palm. Jimin sniffles and Yoongi crawls onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- uh-huh.” Yoongi presses a soft kiss to the side of Jimin’s neck, humming against the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, baby, let’s go back to sleep,” he says. Jimin nods and lies down, Yoongi moving to curl up beside him. Jimin wraps around his body and presses his back to his chest, spooning the older as he noses his hair. Yoongi laces their fingers together and closes his eyes, sighing in relief. He can feel Jimin’s lips pressing soft, fleeting kisses against his skin and he tilts his neck a bit, allowing the Alpha more space to re-explore. The feeling lulls him to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up before Jimin as the light of dawn bleeds through the window and directly into his eye. Yoongi sits up, grumbling, and looks around. Jimin is still fast asleep but Yoongi thinks he’ll wake him up to change his bandages. He touches his eye and slowly pulls the bandage from it, finding that, though it hurts to keep it open, he can still see. He looks around a bit before deciding it isn’t worth risking an infection and actually blinding himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin,” he says, shaking the younger man. “Jimin, wake up.” There’s a drowsy hum given in response and Jimin rolls away from Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” he mumbles. “Sleep.” Yoongi grumbles and shoves him. Jimin looks at him, his hair tangled from sleeping. His eyes are lidded as he slowly wakes up, looking over Yoongi before tugging him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” the older man says, ruffling his hair, “I need to change your bandages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already did your eye, didn’t you?” Yoongi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can still see through it,” he says softly, carding his fingers through Jimin’s hair. “I’m wrapping it to avoid infection.” Jimin hums and moves to drape himself over Yoongi, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing, I don’t need it. We do, however, need a plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could go sometime at night,” Jimin says softly, keeping his words muffled by pressing his face into the crook of Yoongi’s neck. “There are guards but I think we both know how to get past idiots like that, don’t we?” Yoongi laughs and turns to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, we do. When would you like to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so begins their waiting. Yoongi is fully aware that the food he’s eating is drugged but they’re going to need to eat it if they want to get out. The two men take turns watching the guards outside of the room to understand and memorize their shifts. Yoongi slowly steals small things such as a knife, bandages, and a few bottles for water as he prepares to escape, hiding them inside of Jimin’s pillowcase. Often, when they’re checked on, he feigns a terrible cough and, after he gets strong enough to do so, uses the tiniest bits of magic to make his wound look worse. They both agreed to attempt to work up some sort of immunity to the drugs in their food and it’s gotten better as neither immediately passes out after eating anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yoongi is still anxious. He wonders if their captor (whose name he is still yet to learn) has contacted the emperor to tell him of his location. He doesn’t know if they’re planning to bring him to the palace like a delivery or if his father is coming to pick him up. If such is the case, he prays he sends General Jeon to do so. Then again, if all goes to plan, there won’t be any Yoongi or Jimin to get picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep stalling, prince, then we’re sending you out and killing him,” the Beta tells Yoongi while Jimin is sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any honor, do you?” Yoongi says. He crosses his legs. “Where do you come from, anyways? Why are you even here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you’d understand.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know? Or are you a simple minion sent to do the bidding of a higher power?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” the other man says, “your all high-and-mighty talk is kinda getting on my nerves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help what I was taught,” Yoongi says, shrugging. He narrows his eyes. “Though I doubt an idiot such as yourself could ever understand such. Apologies; I know not everyone can be as dignified as I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughs. “How did you ever make anyone believe you were the most perfect prince to exist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shrugs. “I was. Once, long before I discovered what was going on behind my back. And, though I may have acted like it, I couldn’t stand to sit by and watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if the whore-prince hadn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him that,” Yoongi snaps. “Seokjin is far from a whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I don’t think you know about what he went out to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do. But so what? If he enjoys having sex often, then it is none of my business. It is between him and whomever he’s sleeping with, not anyone who thinks they have any right to poke their nose into his business because of his status.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak normally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is how I speak normally. If you mean for me to disregard all that I’ve been taught and grown up around for you, then no. Frankly, I’m not quite sure if I could do so for longer than a minute. If you want to speak with me, then you’ll have to get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “You’ve come to speak with the nurses every day and found Jimin awake. Don’t act as if you haven’t been obvious in your intentions. I am no idiot, though I doubt you’d understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have quite the mouth on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only learned to speak well and formulate ways to attack people who need to have a few layers of their pedestals kicked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sit on a very high horse-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because some people, sir, are born with large horses. I was one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very vain for someone who’s a captive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” Yoongi says, tilting his head. He laughs. “I tend to bother a lot of people without doing anything at all.” His fingers comb through Jimin’s hair and the Alpha sighs, leaning into the touch even while asleep. “Few people spoke to me because of the way my expression sits when without emotion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be grateful the ransom for you is high.” Yoongi laughs loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he says when he can control himself. “Do you think I’ll use it to equate to my self-worth? No. I know I am an expensive person. I know that the emperor is desperate to have me back in his clutches. I know how many people want to sell me to him. Do you think I truly think of these things? While I may seem cocky now, believe me when I say that it’d be far worse if I used that as a method for my confidence.” He laughs again. “A secret that is rather obvious is that all beings are priceless. I am worth an infinite amount of money as is my lover. Even scum such as yourself is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. But there’s a bounty on your capture and I intend to claim it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shrugs. “You’re not the only one, I’m sure. We went to a town and were chased out because I was recognized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you feel bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” The other man points at Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s stuck in this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I feel bad. But there’s no time for that, is there? All we can do is keep going. Life is too short for petty things like regret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about anger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Anger is a wonderful thing when channeled correctly.” He smiles, thinking of his older brother. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was one of the many triggers that brought Seokjin to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I killed him, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin? If you killed Jimin then you’d lose the only thing you can threaten me with. And the only reason I’m still here. Rebellions require sacrifice and, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill Jimin, I would be joining him not long after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beta stands and walks over to Jimin, grabbing the Alpha. Yoongi leaps at him and pushes him onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch him and you’ll be dead before sunrise,” he snarls. “Don’t think I am bound to leave you alive for any other reason than I can’t fight an entire crowd with only one working eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you blind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m avoiding it by keeping the injury un-infected, though I suppose you didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I did.” Yoongi steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out,” he snaps. “I don’t want to see you again.” The man, much to Yoongi’s surprise, turns and walks out. Yoongi wonders if he’s made things harder by revealing his abilities and he moves to help Jimin back into bed. The venom is beginning to go away and he’s gotten much better. He’s been using his magic, though, and it’s taken quite the toll on his energy. He sleeps a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jimin says. Yoongi shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. How are you feeling? How’s the cut?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be okay in a few days. Maybe three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that when you want to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They plan for the next few days and Yoongi thinks everything will work out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, something has to go wrong, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens the night before they plan to escape. Yoongi and Jimin wake up to hear screaming and the door bursts open as a bunch of raggedly-dressed “soldiers” burst through the door and grab Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” the Omega cries. He grabs the knife from under Jimin’s pillow and it flashes as he jams it into the body of the guard closest to him. He can hear the sound of a sword being drawn and he looks over to see Jimin holding one of the guard’s swords as he battles against a young man. Yoongi grabs the hair of his attacker and tugs it until he screams. He uses his grip on the man’s hair to hurl him at his brethren, letting them tumble like dominos. He grabs Jimin’s hand and then they run out, the sound of their bare feet slapping against the dry-ish dirt floor beneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our stuff!” Jimin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it!” Yoongi pushes the door open and the smell of smoke hits him full in the face. All around them, the camp they’ve been imprisoned in has erupted in flames. Yoongi looks over his shoulder and finds that the hospital or whatever is beginning to join the rest of the buildings in their flaming states. Jimin shoves Yoongi back just as there’s a loud explosion and fire is spit in their direction. They get to their feet and then the two men are scrambling off. Yoongi finds that Jimin’s ankle is still twisted and he curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jimin says, noticing his pointed stare. “We just have to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horse-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time,” the Alpha says. “They’re probably all gone by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off we go, then,” he says. They push past the crowd and Yoongi finds that they’re going against the current of people, making it a lot harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, anyways?” he grumbles. He looks over his shoulder and thinks he can see someone following them, but he’s shoved and then he forgets as he falls. Jimin grabs his hand and yanks him to his feet as they push past the other people attempting to escape. There’s a large fence around the area but the guard posts are empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over,” Jimin says as they reach it. He doesn’t wait for an answer before he grabs Yoongi and literally throws him onto the fence. The Omega scrambles about and he lands on the other side. There’s a strange </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the other side and then Jimin tumbles over not long after, grunting as he lands. Yoongi grabs his hand and then they’re running into the forest, the sound of the leaves and twigs crunching beneath their feet overlapping with that of the screams from the camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mnv8H78zjtA">
    <em>
      <span>Bruno is Orange</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Jimin breathes. He leans against a tree and Yoongi’s overcome with a terrible sense of dread as he stops and looks over at the Alpha. His head falls back and he pants, sweat sliding down the planes of his chest. He looks pale under the moonlight, and Yoongi can see very clearly the blood soaking his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno,” Jimin says. He moves a bit and curses, staring down at it. Yoongi grabs the hem of his already-torn dress and rips it, pressing it against the stream of blood. Jimin looks sickly and pale, licking his lips as he pants. Yoongi can smell the smoke and he looks away from his blood-soaked hands and makeshift bandage. There’s a reddish light in the distance and Yoongi curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hold it here?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think so.” Yoongi nods and then he puts Jimin on his back, shifting him about before beginning to trek the forest. He doesn’t have any sort of guide and he wanders blindly, frightened tears welling in his eyes. His self-control is like a dam in front of a tsunami of emotion as he tries not to break down and sob from how scared he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Jimin says raspily and a small, flickering purple orb appears. It seems to shiver and Yoongi slowly trudges after it, panting. His mouth doesn’t seem to be able to remember that it should stay closed as he walks about, drooling onto his feet and the forest floor. The first tear forces its way through Yoongi’s extremely weak defenses, sliding down his cheek. He snorts it away and keeps going, following the already dying light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love- love you so much, Gi,” Jimin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Minnie. Don’t talk, you need to conserve your energy.” A drop of water lands on his nose and it’s not a tear. Yoongi looks up and finds the moon to have disappeared while they were walking, now covered by thick storm clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving itself,” Jimin says even though Yoongi never asked for an explanation. The rain begins to pitter onto them, the sound of small droplets landing on leaves and rocks filling the air. Yoongi pants and shifts Jimin again as he keeps walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk, baby. Just- just hold on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the blood soaking through his dress. The back of his dress is plastered to his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just- s’fine, deep breaths, baby. Keep holding the bandage.” Yoongi attempts to shake the bandage on his eye off. “Take the one on my eye. Should- I think it’s fine by now.” Jimin doesn’t answer and Yoongi looks over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna die, Gi,” he mumbles under his breath. It doesn’t sound like he’s talking to Yoongi. “Lemme die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not gonna let you die,” Yoongi says as he keeps going. The rain is getting heavier and his hair is plastered to his forehead, tears mixing in with his raindrops. Jimin seems to get heavier and his steps begin to slow. Their guide is flickering anxiously as it darts away and then returns, seemingly unsure of what to do with the two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me, c’mon,” Jimin grumbles. “You can still get out.” Yoongi turns around to yell at him and then he trips on something and lands in the mud. He sits up and the rain washes it away. Jimin is lying over somewhere and Yoongi can’t see his face but the lightning illuminates what looks like a river of blood gushing from his side. Yoongi curses as he crawls over and tries picking him up, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He doesn’t know where their guide’s gone and, frankly, he doesn’t quite care. All that matters is that Jimin is dying (he refuses to accept that he’s dead) and Yoongi doesn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minnie!” he screams over the thick downpour. The rain slides down his skin and mixes with his tears. Yoongi doesn’t bother wiping them away. “Minnie, get up!” Jimin remains limp and unconscious, still bleeding. Yoongi pulls the Alpha into his lap and cuddles him, pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minnie, Minnie, Minnie,” he whispers hoaresly. “Minnie, you can’t leave me.” Lightning strikes again but Yoongi doesn’t even notice as he cries, shivering in the cold as fat tears pour from his eyes. Jimin’s skin is cold and the water slickens the blood even more, the bandage from the manticore cut sodden and heavy with water. Yoongi tugs at it and presses it to the wound, begging nonsensically for it to soak up the blood and magically heal him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, I love you so much,” Yoongi sobs. “You can’t leave, not when I’ve finally found you. Baby, we’re so close. We’re so, so close, you have to wake up.” He sobs again and presses Jimin closer, unsure if it’s his heart that’s pounding so ferociously in his chest that’s giving him the illusion that Jimin is alive. He presses his nose to Jimin’s scent glands to try and see if he’s still alive but the rain washes any hints of coffee or sandalwood away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin,” Yoongi sobs weakly. “Jimin, please. Please get up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s the last thing he hears before he passes out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk why i added Bruno is Orange.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unprofessional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi and Jimin are rescued.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, it's just super soft uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wakes up a few times as he’s carried through the forest. He can hear hushed and kind of familiar whispers but he’s too out of it to analyze them any further. His eyes flutter and he finds Jimin floating through the air. His body is limp and then Yoongi is sitting up, finding himself in a similar contraption. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do? He woke up!” the tallest of the three guys carrying him says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll- uh, sorry, Seonbae-nim!” And then, Yoongi finds himself slumping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up to a soft rustling. Yoongi pries his eyes open and looks around, his eyes finding nothing but a small candle to adjust to. There’s someone bustling around the room and Yoongi lets out a groan to announce his consciousness. The person rushes to his side and shoves something in his face, grumbling. From what he can hear, they’re male and they smell like an Omega. There’s something else in the air, too, and Yoongi is very sure he should know what it is. He can’t quite put his finger on it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where-?” he mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sshh, go to sleep, Highness,” the voice says and Yoongi, for reasons he doesn’t understand, feels like obeying. His bones seem to have turned to mush and his eyelids feel heavier than normal. There’s the sweet scent of lavender in the air, mixing in with the stranger’s honesyuckle and orange scent. He sighs and lets his eyes fall shut as he drifts back into a blissful sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third time he wakes up, there’s a wide-eyed stranger watching him. Yoongi yelps as he attempts to sit up and only succeeds in bumping heads with the other Omega, drawing a similar yelp. Yoongi rubs his forehead and blinks as his eyes get used to the small candles decorating the area. The man tending to Yoongi is slowly standing up, rubbing his slightly bulged stomach. He smiles at Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Beomgyu!” he says happily, holding his hand out for the other to shake. “Nice to meet you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Yoongi says. Beomgyu hums in response and continues half-bustling half-waddling around the room. He’s humming a bit under his breath and Yoongi looks around. He’s dressed in new clothes, a pair of soft pants and a shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Beomgyu-ssi?” he says. “Did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Beomgyu opens one of the flaps to the tent. “Taehyun! I need more of the soup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Beomgyu turns around to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” he says. “Where’s Jimin?” Beomgyu’s expression, much to Yoongi’s frustration, remains neutral as he continues collecting things from the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for the first question,” he turns around and is using a mortar and pestle to crush something that looks a lot like ice, “you made it to camp! Jimin-Hyung’s magic found Kai and that’s how we found you guys. As for the second question, Kai is taking care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu tilts his head a few times. “So-so,” he finally says before reaching into the stone bowl and grabbing a piece of fabric. He drops the ice in and then hands it to Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use it for your eye,” he says. He pokes his head out of the tent again. “Hyunnie! Where are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming,” another voice says, someone Yoongi assumes to be Yeonjun’s younger brother. He can’t say he’s surprised when Taehyun, one of the missing princes from the southern kingdom, pokes his head inside and nuzzles Beomgyu in greeting before walking over to Yoongi. He’s shorter than Beomgyu but probably taller than Yoongi and he looks somewhat similar to the general. His hair reaches the nape of his neck and it’s combed to the side and he has huge brown eyes. He has one large dimple on his right cheek that appears when he smiles at Beomgyu. And he smells like lemongrass and ginger, but it intermingles with Beomgyu’s signature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, Seonbae-nim,” he says to Yoongi. “How are you feeling?” Yoongi shifts uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, thank you,” he says. “Um, Taehyun, yes? Prince Taehyun?” The boy smiles and nods, wrapping an arm around Beomgyu’s waist. The Omega sighs and rests his head on the Alpha’s shoulder, his nose pressed against his scent glands. It doesn’t take Yoongi long to connect the dots after looking at them and then Beomgyu’s swollen stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do feel old.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s clear he’s making the couple uncomfortable. Both men- </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span> shift in place and Beomgyu seems to dig his nails into Taehyun’s arm, chewing on his bottom lip and catching on it with his fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll- um, Gyu, do you want to take a break?” Taehyun says. Beomgyu nods, sniffling already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Yoongi says. “I- I’m sorry, I mean, Jimin told me I’d feel old. I- I mean, Taehyun, you know how many Omegas get pregnant while younger than me, right? I’ve- well, I don’t often see it because my father never wanted us-” Yoongi drops his head to his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I- well, I wasn’t very prepared for whom it would be. Apologies for offending you.” He twists his fingers nervously and looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Taehyun says, shrugging. “Gyu is just more emotional because of the pup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah!” Beomgyu says. “How could you say that about me? Me! The light of your life! The apple of your eye! Your holy, amazing god! Your most beloved- uh, your beloved! Yeah! How could you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Gyu,” Taehyun says. “I’m just explaining to Yoongi-Seonbae-nim that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t mind if you use Hyung. Less talking,” Yoongi says. Taehyun nods in thanks before turning back to Beomgyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, I need to explain to Yoongi-Hyung- are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi nods. If he thinks about it, which he’d rather not, making these kids use such a formal honorific when they’re going to be in a rebellion together is a waste of his and their time. He cares if they drop the Hyung, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, starting from the top-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet,” Beomgyu snaps. He huffs and picks up the bowl of soup Taehyun was carrying before walking over to Yoongi. The oldest takes it and begins to eat while Beomgyu and Taehyun continue to chatter endlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eye was really lucky, Hyung!” Beomgyu says. “Yeesh, who taught you that?” Yoongi shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did some vigilante things before,” he says. “I’ve never been cut on the eye but I know people who have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you were Viper? At the party, yes?” Taehyun says, his head resting atop Beomgyu’s and his arms curled around his waist. Yoongi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so long ago,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunnie, are we ever gonna have a party?” Beomgyu says. Taehyun shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask Namjoon-Hyung when they come to pick us up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Namjoon, anyways? Is he the Ilsan Dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo!” Beomgyu says. He leans his head against Taehyun’s shoulder and smiles up at him. He puckers his lips and jerks his head a bit until he kisses the other’s jawline, then pulls away, giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Jimin going to be okay?” Yoongi says, unable to help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai is taking care of him,” Taehyun says. “He’s . . . hopeful, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His foot is permanently screwed up,” Beomgyu chirps. “He’s going to have a scar from the sword and manticore but, if all goes well, then Kai thinks he’ll be fine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Kai?” Yoongi says. He’s really thinking about how nice it’ll be to have another adult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s the youngest. And he’s magical. Or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a brat,” Taehyun says, “and the only Beta on the campsite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is he?” Yoongi says, hoping to get something like-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seventeen. Right, he’s seventeen?” Taehyun says to Beomgyu. The Omega nods, rubbing his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you two, if you don’t mind my asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m eighteen,” Taehyun says, gesturing to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I turned nineteen a few months ago. Yeah, I’m nineteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you guys out here when that happened?” Beomgyu counts on his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes, I think. We went out in the summer and it’s . . . I don’t know, it was July when we left, right? I think it was July. I’ll have to ask Jimin-Hyung when he gets up, he has the best memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyu,” Taeyun says, nudging the Omega and gesturing in Yoongi’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Beomgyu says. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s, uh, it’s fine. I mean, just as long as he’s alive and okay. I think I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to meet the rest of us?” Beomgyu says. Yoongi shrugs and stands but his legs shake and he finds himself crumbling. He’s helped up by Taehyun and he sits on the bed, swinging his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For how long have I been unconscious?” he says. Once again, Beomgyu counts on his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think two or three days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Days?!” Yoongi cries. “That- how?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to use a lot of herbs to keep you sleeping,” Beomgyu says as if he isn’t confessing to drug the man in front of him. “We didn’t know how you would react and we were also worried about the drugs you’d been given. They were screwing around with your body. We don’t have a lot of magic left since Kai is worried about Jimin-Hyung. Some was sent over, though, so you’ll be okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kept me in a coma because I had consumed too many drugs,” Yoongi deadpans. Beomgyu shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been a nurse before. Actually, wait, no, that’s a lie. I have been a few times, but not often. I know some things about nursing, but not many.” Beomgyu shrugs. Taehyun sighs and then kisses his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to be helpful and he’s pregnant,” Taehyun says. “None of us know a single thing about pregnancy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Well, the pregnant person is the only one who knows anything and we don’t want to take any risks because he doesn’t know what to do when we’re stuck in the middle of a forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an adult?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjunie-Hyung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother?” Yoongi says, raising an eyebrow at Taehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though I don’t know where he is. I’d guess on a rendezvous with Soobin-Hyung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Jimin your adult?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the two say at the exact same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see him?” Yoongi says softly. The couple shares a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to ask Kai,” Beomgyu mumbles as he gets up and opens the tent. He stands up and walks out, Yoongi and Taehyun trailing behind. In the center of the site, there’s a large bonfire pit dug into the ground. There are a few tents, at least four, scattered around the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay in that one,” Taehyun says, pointing at the largest. “That’s where Jimin and Jeongguk-Hyung stayed.” Yoongi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Jimin right now?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one.” The tent is a few even paces away with the name “Hueningkai” written on a board hanging above it. Yoongi heads toward it, his bare feet crushing the leaves and twigs beneath them. He notices, in one of the far corners of his mind, that they’re wrapped with bandages. He supposes that’s a good thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” he says softly when he reaches the tent. “May I come in to see Jimin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A head of thick black hair pokes out. The boy, who could be no other than Hueningkai, looks tired and worried but he seems like someone who smiles a lot when he isn’t as worn out. His eyes are glowing a bit but it dies down after a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I see Jimin?” Yoongi says softly. The boy’s brow furrows and he shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, no,” he says. He steps out and he towers over Yoongi. Hueningkai combs his fingers through his hair, sighing. “There’s a lot of magic or whatever going on. Sorry, Seonbae-nim. It might be a few days before I can let you in. I still have to drain the magical essence out before it’s safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi, to say the least, feels a lot like crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says, hoping he isn’t choking. “Is- how long?” Hueningkai shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t know,” he says. “But he’s doing well if it’s any consolation.” Yoongi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you. Thank you so much for helping him.” Hueningkai shrugs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he says, though the spots under his eyes and the gauntness of his face from what Yoongi would bet has been hours of work contradicts the statement. Still, the Beta smiles at Yoongi. “I’m happy to help.” Yoongi nods and then he bows, thanking him again. Hueningkai bows back and then returns to the tent and Yoongi is left outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over to one of the logs-turned-seats and sits down on it, dropping his head to his hands. It isn’t long before he’s crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he shakes with each sob. He’s snotty and red as he does so, one of the reasons he’s keeping his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hyung,” a soft voice says. An arm wraps around his shoulders and nudges Yoongi toward the crook of the person’s neck and Yoongi inhales the thick scent of rose and oranges. Beomgyu hums and rocks him a bit, rubbing circles onto his back. Yoongi keeps crying and cursing himself for crying in front of a bunch of kids, though he supposes that he can’t control it. It feels stupid, though, as he’s the Hyung. He should be comforting them, yet here he is, crying his eyes out into the crook of Beomgyu’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell nice,” the younger Omega comments. Yoongi sobs harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, maybe not the right thing to say,” he says. Yoongi snorts a weak laugh and Beomgyu sighs, resting his head on Yoongi’s. The younger pulls away to talk to Taehyun, or so Yoongi assumes, but he’s not listening. There’s the sound of their talking quietly until Beomgyu breaks the conversation to speak to Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to move to your tent?” he says. Yoongi sits back and nods, wiping his eyes and sniffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- shit, I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m worried about Jimin.” Beomgyu smiles softly at him and his eyes shine with experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he says. “It can really suck when someone you care about is in trouble.” Yoongi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m going to go into the tent to- I don’t know. I don’t know anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Beomgyu says. He helps Yoongi up and guides him to the tent. “Do you want me to bring you anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jimin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yoongi thinks, but he dismisses the thought as soon as it comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says. “I’ll be alright.” It’s a very, very blatant lie and Yoongi almost winces at how obvious it is. Beomgyu knows this but he still leaves, nodding at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while later, Taehyun comes in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to bother you, as it’s clear that you’re not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ask,” Yoongi says. “I’d like to take my mind away from worry’s hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are- are my parents alright? I- it’s not that I miss them, as they were terrible to both Yeonjun-Hyung and myself, but what happened to them after we left? It’s alright if you don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I do,” Yoongi says. “I- we’ve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to excuse it, Hyung,” Taehyun says. “I don’t really mind; I can ask Jeongguk-Hyung when he gets back.” Yoongi nods, staring blankly at the space in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come sit outside,” Taehyun says softly. “It’s hard, I know. The change itself and the worrying about those you love.” Yoongi wipes his tears away with the heel of his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do- do you know what’s going to happen to Taehyung and Hoseok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung is going to bring them back as soon as he can. He hasn’t been able to contact us because of the search, but the last message he sent said they were safe. Jin-Hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jin-Hyung?” Yoongi says, whirling to look at the Alpha. “Where is he? Is he alright? Is he here? Is he coming-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s back in Ilsan,” Taehyun says. “He and Namjoon-Hyung should be here soon enough or, at least, they’ll send a message with the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s very safe,” Taehyun says. Yoongi sits back and nods, trying to compose himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” he says, a bit spacey. “Good news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!” a voice cries from outside. Taehyun stands up and opens the tent, allowing Yoongi to exit first. They head outside and there’s a familiar head of blue hair and a tall, dimpled Alpha beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, uh, Hyung,” Taehyun says, coughing into his fist. Yeonjun turns around and looks at Yoongi before smiling sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Seonbae-nim,” he says, bowing. “I hope you’re feeling better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes,” Yoongi says, scratching the back of his neck. “Hyung is fine.” Soobin’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” he whispers to Yeonjun, looking like a puppy that was just offered a giant steak. “Did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he did,” Yeonjun says, rolling his eyes. He leans against the Alpha, giggling. “Sorry, he’s always a bit starstruck when people tell him that. You should’ve seen him around Jin-Hyung.” Yoongi laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s known for having that kind of effect on people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see anything?” Taehyun says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We checked through the camp; it was still a bunch of charred remains,” Yeonjun says. He shrugs. “So no, not at all. I don’t know why we’re still searching; it seems to be clear that there isn’t anything left to be found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had one of the supply bags from Hyungs,” Taehyun says. Beomgyu comes out and sits on his lap. “We don’t want that map falling into the wrong hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t call the emperor, did they?” Yeonjun says. “We-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we not argue in front of Yoongi-Hyung?” Soobin says. “He’s probably tired-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bin, he was in a coma for days. I think he should be pretty well-rested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just shouldn’t argue in front of him. C’mon, I’m going to go get Kai.” Yoongi stands up, alarmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Jimin?” he says. “What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, we’re just going to give him some food,” Beomgyu says. “He’s going to be going to sleep soon, but Jimin will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will?” Beomgyu nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has been for the past few days.” Yoongi slowly sits back down and Beomgyu smiles at him. He watches as Soobin heads to the tent and knocks on the wooden board outside of it. Hueningkai’s head pokes out like a very disproportionate turtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyuening, time to eat,” Soobin says. The Beta hums and then goes back in before reappearing. He shuffles over to sit on one of the logs and Yoongi looks up to find the sun setting, an invisible paint brush spilling its work into the sky. Beomgyu is snoozing on top of Taehyun and Yeonjun gets down to light the fire before he hands out a few bowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t get any messages, did we?” Soobin says as they eat. Taehyun shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. They’re still busy in Ilsan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they even doing?” Yeonjun says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask when they get back. But I also think Joon-Hyung told us,” Soobin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyun,” Beomgyu grumbles, “I wanna go to sleep.” Taehyun hums and rubs his mate’s stomach, kissing the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, do you want me to barf on you?! Do you think the baby cares what happens?! I want to go to bed!” Taehyun nods and helps Beomgyu to his feet, bidding everyone good night as he heads into a tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s keeping watch tonight?” Yeonjun says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Yeonjun nods and kisses Soobin’s cheek before bidding Yoongi goodnight and heading to one of the other tents. Hueningkai follows and goes back to Jimin, leaving Yoongi and Soobin out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are things back in the empire?” the Alpha says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me; I wouldn’t have any way of knowing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I suppose.” Soobin sighs and sits back, staring up at the stars. “How are you, then, if the question isn’t that of an idiot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi laughs. “I wouldn’t qualify it as such,” he says. He looks away. “I’ve been better, though.” They sit in silence before Yoongi raises another question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you the first they brought in?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung wanted Yeonjun-Hyung first,” Soobin says. “But he could only get me. I mean, I can see why he didn’t think I’d have it in me. I- I’m not the typical heir, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heir?” Soobin looks over at him, shrugging sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks it’s too risky if he takes over after,” he says. “He isn’t sure if everyone will be willing to listen to him, so he wanted to bring in someone royal.” The Alpha’s fingers twist together. “Um, uh, he wanted Yeonjun-Hyung to take over and he, um, he did ask him. Which, I suppose, is okay. He’s a good leader and he deserves it, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-he turned the offer down,” Yoongi says. Soobin nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell him, but he heard or he guessed that I was the original replacement because they weren’t sure if they could get him over. So, um, I guess he didn’t really want me- well, I guess he didn’t think it fair or something. I don’t know. We don’t often talk of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I’ve heard, Namjoon doesn’t sound very nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he is,” Soobin says. “He knew I was still unsure and he didn’t know how long it would take before we could get in and he wanted to make sure Yeonjun-Hyung could receive the proper training to become an emperor. I understand, I guess, as I wasn’t sure if I wanted to do it in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still hurt, though, didn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course,” Soobin says. He shrugs again. “I’m more of a behind-the-scenes prince. A lot of people were surprised when I presented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you, Soobin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nineteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Yeonjun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember,” Yoongi says. “I asked when he visited for the suitor search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There doesn’t seem to be anything left to say. At least, not to Yoongi. He sits back and stares at the stars, the fire flickering weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go to bed,” he says. “I can keep watch.” Soobin hums in agreement and thanks him before leaving. He explains that there are Jimin and Jeongguk’s weapons in the tent he’s staying in and to watch out for anyone walking in his sleep. Also that Beomgyu talks in his sleep and will, on occasion, have full-blown conversations and he’ll also scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of them will probably come out in the middle of the night. It’s most likely to be Taehyun, so don’t worry. And Huening will probably come and grab some food. He’s a lot bigger than a raccoon, but I’ve seen some other scavengers about the same size. Just be careful before you club him over the head.” Yoongi nods, now holding the sword from the tent. It’s definitely Jimin’s as it’s small and delicate, made for someone around his height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wake you up if anything happens, don’t worry,” Yoongi says. Soobin nods and then he heads to the tent Yeonjun went to, and Yoongi settles back. The night air is chilly but tolerable and, if he’s being honest, he doesn’t really care. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Taehyung and Hoseok are okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as he stares up at the flickering lights in the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They have to be, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi frowns, his fingers lacing and then unlacing. He doesn’t like having nothing to do, it makes him antsy. The forest is strangely quiet except for a few hoots and roars. He’s pretty sure he’s super paranoid so he dismisses the sounds of footsteps, as they never last any longer than a millisecond or two. A few times, he sees pairs of eyes staring at him, but they never venture into camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours in, Hueningkai comes out. He looks like he’s barely awake as he grumbles and shuffles around the campsite, looking like an annoyed puppy. Yoongi watches as he holds his hand out and a wisp of purple sparkles appear and arrange themselves into a small dragon. He grumbles something to it and then makes a shooing motion with his hands, still rummaging around. The dragon flits away and Hueningkai continues his search. Yoongi stands up and walks over, tapping his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah!” the Beta says, jumping back. His eyes are comically wide and he looks similar to the Beta who took them captive. But he also looks like he’s from the empire. Yoongi tilts his head. He’s a cute little guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Well, not little. He’s much taller than Yoongi.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help finding anything?” the Omega says. Hueningkai blinks a couple of times as if he’s not quite sure what the man just said. Yoongi gets ready to ask again, but then Hueningkai speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, um- wait, yes, hold on.” He looks around. “Where’s the food again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still in the pot. I think it’s still warm.” The Beta nods and trudges over, rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to be a bother, but is Jimin- how is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s roughly the same,” Hueningkai says as he sits on one of the stumps and begins eating. “I don’t know when he’ll wake up, but I hope it happens before we have to go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back?” Yoongi says. “To the Far Islands?” The Beta nods. He’s already finished, wow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where the magic happens,” he says, holding his hands out as sparks fly from them. “I sent a messenger to go alert Jeongguk-Hyung, but I don’t know how long it’ll take out there. I just hope it comes back soon. It’s risky to send magic out at this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seokjin-Hyung didn’t tell us he could do magic because he used it in his messages.” Hueningkai nods, sitting criss-cross-applesauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s smart,” the boy says, still nodding. “The thing about him and Namjoon-Hyung is that they’re both smart people and they’re very intimidating as a couple, but, when they’re hanging out and we’re not doing all of the rebellion things, they have very little intelligence and what they do have is used to pester each other along with acting like they’re the only ones they can see.” Hueningkai shakes his head, laughing softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been a part of this?” Yoongi says. Hueningkai frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A long time,” he finally says. “I- my parents didn’t love each other anymore. My sisters and I were sent away because people- well, I can’t say I even know why. Namjoon-Hyung, since no one knows what he looks like beneath his mask, posed as a noble and adopted us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what happened to your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sisters?” Yoongi says. Hueningkai shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see them often. They didn’t- um, didn’t want to- well, Namjoon-Hyung let them do as they pleased so they moved back to the mainland. Which, I mean, it’s fine. It’s their choice. Lea, my older sister, wanted to bring me too. Bahiye is my younger sister but she thought I should make my choice because Namjoon-Hyung said we could do what we wanted and he wouldn’t pressure us into joining him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you?” Hueningkai looks at his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the brother of two Alphas,” he says. “When we were still with our parents, I wasn’t- I didn’t get a lot of attention until I- my hands started sparking one day. I mean, I just kind of want to be useful. As a Beta, there isn’t much expected of me. So, to be given an opportunity like this was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret it?” Hueningkai sits back, chewing on his lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the nights when I can’t stop crying because of how much I miss my sisters, I do, sometimes. But it- every rainbow needs a little rain, right? I’m with this family and these people who care about me and I can still contact them. I know if they’re safe and how they are. So, no, I don’t regret it. I’m proud of my choice. I’m doing something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A noble cause,” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess. Mostly I thought Namjoon-Hyung was super cool until I saw him break everything in the house and I needed more blackmail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi makes a face and Hueningkai grins cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Hyungie,” he says before leaving. Yoongi is . . . a little scared now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a scream from Taehyun and Beomgyu’s tent and then, not long after, Taehyun is shuffling out. His hair is tousled and his eyes are barely open as he grumbles, looking up at the sky before heading to one of the piles of supplies and shifting through it. Yoongi’s eyes are drooping and he sits back, leaning against the sword. Taehyun can be heard mumbling under his breath, but Yoongi can’t discern it. Beomgyu comes out and he’s whining low in his throat before he drapes himself over his Alpha, pressing his face to the mating bite. Taehyun hands him a water bottle and walks over to the pile of ashes. He moves the pot and brings over a little kettle, Beomgyu pouring the water in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea?” the Alpha asks raspily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Yoongi says. Beomgyu sits down and rubs his eyes, then gets up and heads behind a tent. The sound of someone throwing up can be heard and Yoongi moves to follow him. The Omega is bent over as his dinner decides to escape from his stomach. Yoongi rubs his back and leans against the taller, trying to stay awake. Taehyun joins them not long after and sighs, a handkerchief clenched in his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sickness,” he says. Yoongi hums in return, still rubbing his back. Taehyun sighs, his eyes continuing to droop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Beomgyu finally recovers, he starts sobbing into Taehyun’s shoulder and makes the shorter boy carry him back to the campsite. The tea finishes as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. They sit around the fire with their tea, all still half-asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of tea is it?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeysuckle or something. Rose, maybe? It’s some sort of flower.” Beomgyu sighs and curls closer to Taehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you so much, Hyun,” the Omega mumbles. “So sweet to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Taehyun says, leaning his head on top of Beomgyu’s. Yoongi can feel his heart ache as he looks over at Hueningkai’s tent and he wonders, yet again, how Jimin is. Yoongi sighs and stares at the cup in his hands, swirling the steaming liquid around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take a nap,” Beomgyu tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So should you.” Beomgyu shrugs, settling closer to his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t stay up all night. But, if you want to, Yeonjun-Hyung is going to show me how to weave because I still haven’t figured it out. You wanna try?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a chance to learn either of them,” Beomgyu says. He looks uncomfortable as he picks at his clothes and Yoongi decides to drop the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you if you’d like,” Yoongi says. “Jin-Hyung would be a far better teacher, though. He’s wonderful with a needle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen some of his embroideries,” Beomgyu says. “They’re pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin comes out of the tent then, Yeonjun asleep on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Yoongi chorus. Soobin sets the older boy down and maneuvers him so Yeonjun’s perched on his lap, the Omega still asleep. Yoongi rubs his eyes tiredly and drags his hands over his face, sighing. It’s cold out and he shivers, trying to stay awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s for breakfast?” Beomgyu says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever we have to eat,” Taehyun says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have food now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun grunts. “Hyung, do we have any bread-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin-ah ate it,” Yeonjun mumbles, his eyes still closed. “There are cookies or something in . . . uh, I don’t remember. But I know we have cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Beomgyu,” Soobin says. The Omega grumbles and huffs, trying to press even closer to Taehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two mated?” Yoongi says to Soobin and Yeonjun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Yeonjun replies, still trying to act like he’s sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet?” Soobin squawks, his cheeks flaming. The Omega chuckles and cracks his eyes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t want a permanent relationship with me?” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, of course, I do!” Soobin says, his voice still loud and embarrassed. “It’s- well, um, I mean, I don’t mean to offend anyone-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Beomgyu snaps. The action gives everyone a clear view of his cookie-filled mouth but Taehyun tries to save whatever’s left of his dignity by covering it with his hand. “I know you’re talking about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just think Yeonjun-Hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me Hyung. You make me feel like I’m courting, I dunno, a taller Taehyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was uncalled for!” the younger prince says from under his mate. Beomgyu is still angrily stuffing his face. Yoongi watches with a tired smile. “I’m not even that short!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you spend much of your time with very tall people,” Yeonjun says. He pats Soobin’s head. “For instance, my sweet, 185 centimeters of boyfriend right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi squawks in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he says. “You- what?” Soobin looks at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very tall,” he mumbles. “According to Yeonjunie, I’m still growing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the Omega says. “Yoongi-Hyung, doesn’t he look taller?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From when you saw him at the ball?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t . . . recall? I was busy with other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s still growing. Don’t contradict me!” he says before Soobin even opens his mouth. Hueningkai waddles out of the tent, wrapped in a giant blanket. He grabs a stick and hits Yeonjun with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” the Beta yells. “Some of us need sleep! We can’t all sit on our boyfriends and recharge!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, did you just hit me?” Hueningkai scrambles back into his tent and shoots a burst of magic out behind him. The flaps stitch themselves closed just as Yeonjun crashes into it. He stands up and proceeds to throw a mini tantrum, including the foot stomping, pouting, and petulant yelling. Soobin stands up and drapes himself over the older boy, sighing. Yeonjun continues to throw his tantrum, yelling at Hueningkai and singing ridiculous covers of nursery rhymes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to draw some unwanted attention if you keep that up,” Yoongi says as he nibbles on a cookie of his own. Yeonjun, someone Yoongi’s decided will refuse to stop any attack unless he has the last word, proves the older Omega right as he releases one final screech at the top of his lungs, then heads back to sit down. Soobin is laughing at his antics, shoulders moving up and down as he attempts to conceal his laughter. He sits down next to Yeonjun and the Omega wraps an arm around his shoulders, tugging Soobin closer. Soobin accepts and melts into the embrace of the older boy, sighing. Yoongi finishes his cookie and stands up, brushing the crumbs off on his pants. He heads to his tent and curls up under the blankets. One of the pillows holds hints of Jimin’s scent and Yoongi presses his nose into it, smothering himself. The sandalwood and coffee are faint but they’re embedded in the fabric, and Yoongi tugs on them with desperate, aching hands, greedy and insatiable. He pulls his knees to his chest to press the pillow closer, burying his face in the soft fabric of the pillow case as small tears begin to pour. He feels like he’s on his heat, gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his stupid brain thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it is-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shuts his eyes and hopes the tent isn’t letting the smell of his distress leak out. And, if it is, that the kids don’t come and ask him about it. He’s not in the mood. Yoongi sighs and hopes to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” a voice says. Yoongi grunts as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He can see Beomgyu staring in, his brown eyes peeking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I’ll get up.” Yoongi stands and stretches, yawning. He leaves and follows Beomgyu over to where Yeonjun is lying on the ground without a single explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my loom.” He sits up. “Beommie, I can’t find my stupid loom!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a weaving thing, right?” Yeonjun slaps himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Beommie,” he says, “it’s a weaving thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m guessing you need it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right again.” Yeonjun sits up, dragging a hand through his aquamarine locks. Yoongi will have to remember to ask him about it later, though, with what he’s seen from the other Omega, he isn’t sure if he can trust him for a proper answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can show you the basics, I guess,” Yeonjun says. “I don’t need a loom for that.” He grabs a stick and then two balls of string (where did they come from?) before he begins cutting long pieces from one and then ties them to the stick, then takes string from the other ball. Yoongi tunes out the voices as Yeonjun begins showing Beomgyu the basics, but he can’t stop his mind from wondering about the story behind the two. Beomgyu isn’t royal, Yoongi knows that, but he doesn’t hold himself the way a noble such as Hueningkai would. He doesn’t speak the way that the higher-ups in society do. And then there’s his relationship with Taehyun which seems like it would be interesting to learn. Yoongi’s curious and he’s been presented with these five strange books, each totally different, and he wants to read them. Some are locked more than others and, despite his initial introduction and attitude, Yoongi has a feeling that Beomgyu’s is the most protected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is boring. Let’s go fishing,” Beomgyu says. Yeonjun looks up at him and narrows his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like fishing, Hyung?” Beomgyu says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never tried it, to be honest.” Beomgyu nods in approval before he grabs the man’s hand and tugs him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you’ll have to find out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They teach Yoongi to fish in one of, if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> least conventional way. They bring extra clothes and nets and then they’re romping through the forest, standing in height order. It puts Yoongi at the back and, if he’s being honest, he’s a little offended by how tall these kids are. Sheesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sound of a river gets closer, Yoongi grows worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if something happens while we’re away?” he says. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t exactly have any plans for today, Hyung,” Yeonjun says. “Really, we’re just waiting for Namjoon and Jin-Hyung to get back. Until then, they’ve decided to let us do whatever we want. Taehyun said it wasn’t their best decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Yeonjun snorts and Beomgyu giggles. They reach the river and kick their shoes off, Yeonjun pulling his pants up till they’re on his knees. He’s the first to wade into the rushing current, laughing as the water tugs at his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Yoongi sees Jimin in the river, his body limp as blood flows from his wound. Before he realizes what’s happening, he’s screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET OUT OF THERE!” he screams. “Yeonjun, get out of the water!” The younger Omega looks over and sees Beomgyu grabbing Yoongi’s wrist and pulling him back as the older attempts to grab Yeonjun. Beomgyu yanks him onto the rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, get out of the water!” he yells over the current. Yeonjun begins walking over to them as Yoongi pants, his eyes wide and brimming with fearful tears. All he can see is Jimin in the water, slumped unconscious against a rock as the current threatens to wash him away. The blood mixed with the water and splashed it on the rocks, leaving them stained red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Hyung,” Yeonjun says softly. He cups Yoongi’s face with cold hands as the man pants and stares at him before Yoongi reciprocates the action, but his hands are shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of the water,” he says. “Oh, Yeonjun-ah, stay out of the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Hyung,” Yeonjun says softly. He wipes away a tear on Yoongi’s cheek. “I won’t get in the water, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin was in the water,” Yoongi mumbles. “He was- he told me to leave him. We’d barely begun our journey and he- the manticore-” He chokes on a sob and Yeonjun cards his wet hands through Yoongi’s hair, humming. Gods, everything seems to remind him of Jimin. Jimin would run his fingers through Yoongi’s hair when he was sad, Jimin would hum and the vibrations would comfort Yoongi, Jimin would hold him down to calm him, Jimin would chatter endlessly while Yoongi listened- Yoongi just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want Jimin,” he sobs. “Where is Jimin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t visit him right now, Hyung,” Beomgyu murmurs. “Kai has to take care of him and we don’t want you getting hurt by the magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jimin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s go back to camp,” Beomgyu says, helping Yoongi up. Yeonjun grabs the extra clothes and their shoes as they walk back, Yoongi sniffling the entire time. When they arrive, Yeonjun makes a beeline for Soobin and they begin speaking in hushed whispers while Beomgyu guides Yoongi to his tent, humming something under his breath. Taehyun notices and begins to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I let Hyunnie into your tent?” Beomgyu asks softly. Yoongi nods and wipes his tears with the back of his hand. Beomgyu pushes the flap aside and they all sit down together, Beomgyu gravitating toward his mate. Yoongi grabs one of the fur blankets and wraps it around his body, keeping his eyes downcast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you . . . we can send a message to Jin-Hyung and ask him to come on his own.” Yoongi shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to bother him,” he mumbles. “I don’t- I mean, I don’t even know if he wants to talk to me.” Taehyun and Beomgyu share a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He talks about you all the time,” Taehyun says. “He has so many fond memories of you and your brothers- he loves you all to bits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s busy, though,” Yoongi says. He shrugs. “I just- I don’t want to bother him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Beomgyu says. He looks at Taehyun and they seem to have a silent argument before the Alpha surrenders. “Do you want to talk about it at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this,” Beomgyu says, “I’ll tell you a story and, in exchange, you’ll tell me one of your own. Whaddaya think?” Yoongi picks at his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says, his curiosity winning over his apprehension. Beomgyu grins and settles back against Taehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if he stays in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” Beomgyu nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born into a brothel when my appa was . . . uh, sixteen, I think. I’ve never known my other parent and, frankly, I don’t want to.” Beomgyu shrugs. “I was forced to start working when Appa got sick and we needed money to pay for medicine. We were at the very, very bottom of the social pyramid. But there were good times. He and the other workers all saved up to buy me a pastry for my birthday and, later, my very first dress. Well, I had other dresses, but this one hadn’t ever been worn before.” Beomgyu smiles wistfully. “And then, of course, I had my first client. Appa tried fighting him to keep me from it. I cried a lot that night. Everything hurt. I think I might’ve been . . . well, I was at least ten. I can’t quite remember, though it’s not like I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yoongi says because he can’t quite think of anything else. Beomgyu looks at him expectantly, waiting for the man to share his story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um, I guess I’ll tell you about what happened at the river. Now that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trauma is trauma no matter how bad it may seem,” Beomgyu says. His eyes sparkle knowingly. “We all have scars; it isn’t the pain that matters, but how we recover from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very eloquent when you want to be,” Yoongi says nervously. Beomgyu laughs and leans back against Taehyun, the Alpha stroking his swollen stomach with lazy hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Now, I believe you owe me a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ends up spilling a lot more than he would’ve thought. Instead of starting at the river, he somehow ends up beginning at how he idolized Seokjin. And then he moves on to the way his brother changed within a night and how Yoongi was left to care for Taehyung and Hoseok. He speaks of his bitterness and how he thought their relationship began to deteriorate and how it hurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never- I didn’t even realize what I was feeling,” Yoongi says. “I thought maybe it was just that I was annoyed with him for never taking responsibility for us and I was his dongsaeng. It was like getting slapped in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why,” Beomgyu says. Taehyun nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did that with my father when I was a little, little boy.” Beomgyu pokes his bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell a story, too,” he says. Taehyun laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Let’s let Yoongi-Hyung finish first, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until they’re called out for dinner that Yoongi does. It feels like he’s been carrying the weight of all of these bottled up emotions and his spilling them to a pair of near-strangers has suddenly lessened the burden immensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Beomgyu cries as they head out. Yoongi snickers as he follows behind and they soon find themselves all seated around the bonfire. They’re eating leftovers and Hueningkai has appeared, finally, sitting amongst them. Just then, the wispy dragon Yoongi saw Hueningkai create last night appears, hurtling through the camp. It lands in the youngest’s hand, curling around before disappearing. The Beta’s eyes roll back in his head before his palm opens and he reveals a flower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you ask one of us to get it?” Yeonjun says around a mouth full of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too far,” Hueningkai says as he tucks the flower into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it for?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should help clear the magic out. I think Jimin-Hyung’ll be waking up in a few days, so I wanted to be prepared.” There’s a chorus of varying sounds of approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we be able to see him soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I’ll be asleep, though, so someone has to move him to his tent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” Yoongi says. “I’ve carried Jimin plenty of times before.” They all seem to nod in agreement and the scene makes Yoongi laugh a little. Despite their differences, it’s clear they’re all close and they’ve all known each other for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go to bed with Yeonjun keeping watch. Yoongi can’t describe the amount of relief he gets from climbing into bed and wrapping himself in soft furs while he smothers himself with a pillow. He sighs as his eyes close, his breathing evening out as sleep overcomes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t dream too much. He sees a few pleasant memories from his childhood and a few from his time with Jimin, even catching glimpses of Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Hueningkai. They make him smile and Yoongi sits as they appear, flashing through his head. To Yoongi, this is far better than horrific images of the future. It’s comforting to know that there were good times in the past, which references more to come in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi wakes up late in the afternoon and he stretches like a cat waking up from a nap under the sun, sprawling himself over the bed. He sighs, closing his eyes and sighing happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks, still half-asleep. He can hear people talking outside of the tent, though the Omega doesn’t pay them much attention. He rolls onto his side, humming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should wake Hyung up,” someone says. Yoongi can recognize Soobin’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s doing it?” Yeonjun says. “I remember what Jin-Hyung said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hueningkai!” Taehyun says. Yoongi presumes that the Beta’s just left his tent and he can hear the telltale sound of his tired mumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” he says after the situation is explained to him. “No! Send Beomgyu-Hyung, he’s the favorite!” Someone, probably Beomgyu himself, blows a raspberry. Yoongi laughs into the pillow, cracking his eyes open and sitting up. He steps out and pulls his shoes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just about to wake you up!” Beomgyu says. He frowns. “Why were we going to wake him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai got a message, right? We have to start packing up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin says, “Hyungs are coming over soon. We don’t have a lot of time to clear the sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Jimin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving the tents up. Well, most of the way. We’re going to start packing so it isn’t too troublesome when we leave,” Soobin says. “We can only hope Hyung wakes up beforehand.” Yoongi bites his lip. He supposes that’s the best answer he’s going to get. So, they all begin to take the campsite apart, packing things up. Hueningkai uses tiny, tiny sparks of magic to help out as much as he can, but it’s clear how taxing the small action is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, you can sit down,” he says. The Beta obeys and Yoongi ruffles his hair as he walks by. “Rest a bit, hm?” The boy smiles weakly as Yoongi lights a fire and begins burning any evidence of their stay. The extra tent, presumably the one Namjoon and Seokjin stayed in, is being takaen down by Yeonjun and Soobin. Taehyun is bringing things to burn while moving things away to make it seem natural. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish as the sun begins to set. They’re eating the preserves they left with, nibbling on jerky and dried fruits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he say how he’s planning to pick us up?” Taehyun says. “Are we traveling to the coast for a boat or by dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably the first option,” Yeonjun says. “It’s easier than bringing a bunch of dragons over to help transport everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easier in general,” Soobin says. “We can always disguise ourselves as merchants- Namjoon-Hyung’s permit is a lifesaver.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the permit for?” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a “trader”,” Yeonjun says. “So, when he travels across the mainland with a bunch of supplies or people, he calls himself a merchant and people believe him. Really, the only reason we’ve gotten this far into it is because of his intelligence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he do magic?” Yoongi says. Taehyun makes a face and a so-so gesture with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s of magical descent, but we’ve never seen him do it. He says Jin-Hyung is a lot more powerful than he is, and, from what I’ve seen, Jin-Hyung is the most powerful practitioner of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How powerful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It varies,” Soobin says, shrugging. “Kai is pretty powerful but Jin-Hyung and you both have direct relation to a god. Your father hosted Aristok while he was trying to have children in hopes that it would influence the chances of an Alpha. You and your brothers have god’s blood and it’s led to your brother’s extreme prowess in the field of magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t influence Taehyung, Hoseok, and I, though,” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to explain that,” Soobin says, shrugging. “Well, I guess I can see bits of god in you. When you were hosting Adonis and you gave them full control- no regular person, even one with magic in their veins, could’ve survived that. Jimin-Hyung is probably as intense as one can go when hosting, unless you have god’s blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do any of you have magic? Besides Kai?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re pretty sure I do,” Yeonjun says. He points to his hair. “This isn’t quite normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone have any idea of how your hair ended up that color? And why Taehyun didn’t see any of the effects?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunnie and I can shift,” Beomgyu says, lacing and unlacing his fingers. He grins at Yoongi and his fangs seem a little more canine than they should be, his eyes a little more animalistic. His teeth are just a little too sharp. Taehyun does the same and Yoongi can see how both boys are just a little off-kilter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that only ever happened in stories,” Yoongi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t we all,” Yeonjun says. “The first time I saw Hyun shift, it was when we were locked up by our father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa doesn’t have magic,” Beomgyu says. “I don’t know my other parent, though, so I suppose that’s how I can shift.” Taehyun kisses the top of his head and Beomgyu hums, flicking him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin?” Yoongi says. The Alpha shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” he says. “I’m the least magic. Meaning I have no magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yoongi says, as there isn’t any other response he can think of. Soobin shrugs and changes the subject. They talk into the night until it gets too cold and Soobin stays out to keep watch. Yoongi curls up in bed and closes his eyes, though he wonders about Taehyung and Hoseok and if they have any hidden abilities. The Omega supposes that Soobin raises a good point; in hosting, he’s never heard of people doing what he did with Adonis. And, though it taxed him greatly, he’s still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who else in the palace possessed that type of power?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wonders, his eyes drooping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The general? Could any of the guards have it? Father’s advisor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up. Too much thinking. Bad for sleepy time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yoongi snorts at the thought and rolls onto his side, grumbling a response. He rolls onto his back and stares up at the top of the tent, chewing on his lower lip. His final thought trails off into darkness as he falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi jolts awake when he feels someone shaking him. He rubs his eyes, his internal clock protesting his consciousness as he sits up. He can see a large wolf staring at him, sitting back. Yoongi’s mind helpfully supplies the that it’s Beomgyu before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he says. Beomgyu carefully takes his sleeve in his mouth and begins to tug him out, his eyes a bit scared. Yoongi follows and grabs his shoes, finding everyone preparing to leave. There’s a wagon and Jimin is placed inside, a familiar pair of broad shoulders sitting by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Yoongi cries, whisper-shouting. The older Omega looks over his shoulder and his face breaks into a grin as he jumps off and onto his younger brother. They embrace one another and Yoongi buries his face into the crook of Seokjin’s neck, inhaling the ever-familiar scent of peaches and cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoonie,” Seokjin says, his voice carrying the weight of his tears. “Oh, my sweet Yoonie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Yoongi says, borderline sobbing. “Gods, you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” Seokjin says. He cups Yoongi’s face and wipes his tears with his thumbs, the gesture comforting and normal. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, what’s going on?” Yoongi says. “Are we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Leaving,” an unknown voice says. Yoongi looks over his shoulder and sees a tall, handsome man with soft brown eyes and thick black hair. He has a cloak on and he hands Yoongi one, a knife hidden in the folds of it. “There’s a patrol coming our way. They’re planning to start sweeping our area of the forest and I don’t plan on risking it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you send a message to Guk?” Seokjin says. The man, presumably Namjoon, nods. He looks at Yoongi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming with us, Highness?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yoongi says. He climbs into the wagon and off they go, Seokjin blowing on his palm. A burst of magic appears, golden in color, and washes away all signs of life. Yoongi pulls Jimin’s head into his lap and watches as they begin to leave, the wagon shaking as it’s dragged over unsturdy ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun rises, and the second prince cuts his ties with the empire. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My gameplan is to publish the Taegyu part of this and then two other one-shots at most, just fyi. Thank you for staying and reading this and I hope to see you in the next addition! Luv u uwu</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOT THE FLUFF JINS VOCALS IN SO FAR AWAY ARE THOSE OF AN ANGEL WUT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>